The Joker's New Pet
by PrincessOfNerds
Summary: The Joker kidnaps Gordon's daughter. But what heinous event in the Joker's past caused him to be the way he is? And why IS is he so infatuated with Gordon's little brat? Lots of sex and better in later chapters. Also lots of plot now. R&R! D/s, Violence
1. Kidnapped!

Ok this takes place after "The Dark Knight." I promised myself I'd never write fanfiction again...but I just had to lol. This Is Heath Ledger's Joker (R.I.P) and Christian Bale's Batman and no other. Yes there is spanking in this. If you don't like it don't read it. Only wrote it because I'm in love with Heath Ledger and his Joker lol. I would say this is suitable for Teen and up, but what do I know. Nudity and spanking and a little sexual tension. Once again, don't like it don't read it. Or you can flame me but it's not gonna stop me from writing MWAHAHAHAHA.

...

"Good morning Miss Gordan." Bruce Wayne, always a gentleman, smiled as he entered the building of 'Bruce Wayne enterprises.'

"Good morning mister Wayne," Stacey blushed, always nervous around the handsome Mister Wayne who was so rich and so powerful yet still so polite. She went weak in the knees whenever he graced her presence.

Stacey Gordan, oldest daughter of commissioner Gordan had just finished college at Gotham state university. When she landed a paid internship at Bruce Wayne enterprises, she couldn't believe her luck. She didn't know that Bruce Wayne was secretly very fond of her father and his family, nor did she know he worked closely with her father as Batman. Even though her job was mostly just secretarial work and shuffling papers, she couldn't be happier.

...

"I just feel so giddy around him, it's like I'm in high school again and I have a crush on one of my teachers," Stacey cooed in between pants as she jogged along side her friend Amanda at the gym.

"Forget about it," Amanda panted "He's one of the most richest, most powerful men in the world. He could have any woman he wants and I'm sure he has several a night!" She teased. Music videos played on the flat screen T.V before them, set on the wall so people could watch television during their workouts.

"I really don't think he's that kind of guy," panted Stacey, "He just seems so genuine and caring and…."

"Shhh," Amanda suddenly quieted her. "Look! Listen," They both turned off their treadmills. There was breaking news on the television. Other people were watching the news on some of the other wall televisions. Amanda stepped off her treadmill and turned it up.

"This is breaking news brought to you by Gotham tonight. The dangerous mob leader known as the Joker is once again on the loose. Considered to be armed and extremely dangerous, several officers were found bound and gagged within county, three suffered severe injuries." The news reporter spoke.

"Oh my god!" Stacey gasped. A cold chill ran up her spine as she recalled the last videos she saw of this mad man, his dark eyes shadowed under the makeup of a sinister clown like something out of a child's nightmare. She always hated clowns. She could barely watch as they flashed his photos on the screen. Just then her cell phone rang in her purse. It was her father. He told her to go home right away and lock all the doors. He feared his family was in danger. The Joker didn't know where his oldest daughter lived, but he planned to send a police escort anyway. Amanda looked at her friend confused as she completed the phone call with her father. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight," Stacey choked weakly to her friend.

"Just call me and I'll come over later tonight and stay with you," Amanda told her, a worried look on her face. "I'll go home and change and I'll be right over."

"No it's ok. I highly doubt he'll be after me. He doesn't even know I exist. Anyway, my dad is sending an officer over to escort me home. I'll be ok. I am a big girl. I'll give you a call if any monsters spook me tonight." Stacey laughed, but Amanda could still sense the fear in her voice.

...

Stacey thanked the officer as he escorted her to the door of her small one bedroom apartment. He assured her that he would be coming back later in the night to check and make sure she was safe. She didn't want to show it, but this secretly put her at ease. As she bid him a farewell and shut the door she shakily made her way to her small kitchen to prepare a snack after her long day at work and a nice night's workout.

Looking through her mostly bare cupboards, she decided to pull out a box of lucky charms cereal and poor herself a bowl. She noticed her own hand shaking as she reached for a bowl and began pouring the lucky charms into it. An odd night snack, but she really needed some sugar right now. She couldn't admit it to herself, but she was extremely nervous. Something was tugging at her insides. What, she didn't know. She really had nothing to be worried about….right?

"That's quite a healthy dinner you got there," A sinister, snickering voice spoke in a low whisper causing the cereal box to fly out of Stacey's hand. Lucky charms flew everywhere, some six feet above her head as she twirled around almost ready to have a heart attack. She nearly stifled a scream, but it appeared as if she swallowed her own voice, and her heart was about to leap out of her chest and run away without her. There, in her own kitchen now barely a foot away from her stood the Joker, in his custom purple suit and his straggly brown hair spilling out over his painted face. Someone unaware of his antics might laugh at his getup, if they didn't know what this psychopath was capable of.

The Joker sensed her fear, and he could only cackle at her foolish attempt to reach behind herself and grab a kitchen knife. He was on her like a flash and he grabbed her petite wrist with his gloved hand. His strength was overwhelming. She was sure that this was her final moment, and she would soon be dead. She once again tried to scream, but the Joker shushed her.

"That wouldn't be wise little bunny," he laughed again in his low intimidating voice. "Stacey Gordan, little girls shouldn't play with knives." He pulled the kitchen knife from her hand. "Stacey Gordan, you are much prettier than your father." He cackled. He was quite impressed by her beauty. Short and petite but curvy with big blue eyes, blushing cheeks and long blond hair. He pinched her cheeks, and speaking to her like he would an infant he said. "Such pinchable widdle cheeks and a cute little baby face. Are you sure you aren't adopted?" And he cackled to himself yet again. She was completely at his mercy.

"Please, please don't hurt me. What do you want?" Stacey managed to mutter. She felt the tears begin to slip from her eyes.

"You are quite adorable when you cry. I'm impressed at what Gordan's loins could create," The Joker smiled to himself and seemed to lick his chomps. "I think I might just wanna keep you. As my pet."

She tried with all her might to struggle and get away as her survival instincts kicked in. She attempted to kick at his lower areas but he spun her around and pulled her roughly to himself as she fought like a wildcat with all the strength she could muster. "You have a lot of fight in you," The Joker grunted. "You're going to be quite enjoyable to tame!" Finally she managed to scream only to have it cut short by a cloth shoved over her mouth and nose. She could feel a wet substance on the cloth as she involuntarily inhaled it into her lungs. She fell into darkness.

...

She felt as though she didn't know who she was. That she was a nameless entity floating in space. Then dizziness and the sickening feeling she got whenever she woke up on a hangover. Slowly her recollection was coming back. She opened her eyes, and the room spun around here. She was in a comfortable king sized bed, unfamiliar to her. "Rise and shine little bunny." The voice struck through her soul like a blade.

"AH!" She screeched and cowered as she saw the man from her nightmares standing before the bed, a maniacal smirk plastered on his makeup smeared face.

"Aw, I'm sorry did I startle you?" He laughed. As she sat curled up and cowering on the bed, she tried to take in her surroundings, her mind racing, trying to think of a way to escape this hellish situation. She noticed the window to her left, and the outside scenery. She assumed she was in a mansion of some sort, obviously a hide out of the Joker's, somewhere in the outskirts of Gotham. "Welcome to your new home little pet," The Joker laughed again and strolled his way towards her. He was approaching her from the left, and she glanced at the door on the other side of the room. It was half way open.

Her instincts kicked in again and she flew off the bed, literally trying to throw her weight as far as possible. She dashed for the door. She didn't get far. A very powerful force gripped her arm tightly, stopping her abruptly. He threw her back on the bed like a feather. "Naughty little bunny. Trying to run away already, and while I was speaking too. Very rude of you." He cackled. He seemed to laugh a lot.

Stacey suddenly felt her heart fill with rage. There was no way she was going to be taken without a fight. "Don't you touch me you disgusting freak! My father is friends with Batman. He'll be here soon and you'll be sorry!" Stacey couldn't help but feel how childish that sounded. She was trying to be strong despite how frightened she was. She could still hear the shake in her voice. She felt like a frightened five year old trying to be brave.

The Joker burst into hysterical laughter, holding his sides. Finally when he was done laughing, tears in his eyes, he spoke "I do hope Batman does show up. I'm in the mood for a bit of fun!" He advanced on her again, and she backed up frantically on the bed. He brought a gloved hand to her face. "I do have a new toy to amuse me though," She shuddered as he ran his cold gloved fingers along her cheek.

Without thinking, she spat hard in his face, and as he flinched, her spit in his eyes, she once again took every ounce of strength she had in her little body and slammed both of her fists on his head, pounding away like a mad woman. He backed away a little in surprise and she managed to slip passed him. She dashed like lightening for the door, flung it open and flew down the hallway, not even thinking that the Joker might have armed henchmen somewhere in the house. Her thoughts were only on getting the hell out of there! He was faster though. Wiping her spit out of his eyes, he lunged at her and picked up her entire frame, hugging her small body to his chest. "THAT….was not very wise!" He hissed angrily, in a much lower and frightening voice than she had heard yet. She felt the butterflies in her stomach crawling up to her throat and wanting to leap out of her mouth.

"Nooo, noooo, help!" She yelled, feeling she had no hope left, too scared to even cry. He cradled her hard against his chest, tight like a vice. He carried her back to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. She felt so weak and helpless. He tossed her back on the bed, hard. Then, grabbing her golden locks, he forced her to look up at him.

"Look at me." He ordered. She forced herself to look up at him, frightened.

"P..please…" She managed to squeak.

"Naughty little girl. What did I tell you about trying to escape? Naughty little bunnies get punished!" He said gruffly, but a hint of amusement returned to his voice. He picked her up roughly again and sat himself on the bed. He tossed her over his lap, pinning her down. She would barely whimper in protest. She tried to claw her way free, but he grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side, the rest of his arm easily pinning her down by the small of her back. She heard him chuckle to himself. "Such a feisty little baby," He teased. "Well, you were raised by a cop. What a shame that is. It does make this more fun though," He laughed.

He pulled the glove off of his other hand with his teeth and spit it out. "I do like using my bare hands for this," He chuckled. Stacey started crying into the bed comforter, not knowing exactly what he planned to do with her.

"Please stop, please let me go," She choked.

The Joker snickered. "Why is the widdle baby crying? I haven't even started yet." He patted her bottom. She was still wearing her gym sweats. "Widdle bunnies have to learn, running away and spitting at their masters is very, very naughty," He laughed again. He yanked her sweats down fast to her knees and she wailed. He admired her pink cotton panties. "How cute. Little pink panties. How fitting for Gordan's widdle princess." He teased. He ran his fingers slowly over her bottom. She flinched and gritted her teeth, as he slowly tugged her panties down to join her sweats, revealing her bare bottom to his hungry eyes. "Very lovely indeed. I'm impressed. And you aren't adopted you say?" He smirked as he stroked her quivering cheeks.

"Whatever you plan to do just get it over with you sick pervert!" She screeched. It was rewarded with a sharp "smack!" to her bottom and she cried out in pain.

"You don't learn do you? Well, you better learn fast if you know what's good for you," He hissed coldly, and began to wail at her bottom with his bare hand. He slapped one cheek at a time, hard and fast, the smacking sound echoing off the walls. Her pale bottom quickly transformed to a crimson red as he showed no mercy on her poor soft skin.

"Stoooppp, stop please, ah!" She kicked, and begged and pleaded.

"This is what will happen if you disobey me, understood?!" He scolded harshly, as he continued to wail on her. She had never been spanked before and had no idea how painful it could be. And he was only spanking her with his bare hand! Her bottom was on fire. To her relief, he ceased for a moment. "Now what do we say? Hmm?"

She whimpered weakly as if she was on her last breath, and cried hysterically into the bed comforter. He slapped her bottom sharply again. "Are we sorry?" He slapped her bottom again, even harder this time, forcing her to jolt up.

"Yessss," She managed to get out, just wanting this humiliating nightmare to end.

Another sharp smack.

"Tell me you're sorry. Say 'I'm sorry daddy for running away.' Say it!" He smirked to himself evilly.

"I'm sssorrry for running away!" She peeped, willing to say anything he told her to say just to make him stop.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry what?" No answer. He began wailing on her again.

She had a hard time saying it. Her pride wouldn't allow her, but the pain was stronger than her pride and within her cries she managed to squeak it out. "I'm sorry daddy, for running away!"

He stopped and smiled to himself maliciously. He patted her sore bottom. "Good little bunny. I'm your daddy now. Do you know why? Your real daddy isn't coming for you. You're mine now. Do you understand?" He stroked her head softly for a moment as she cried. "Your bottom did turn red quite fast. You are a delicate white little bunny aren't you?" He rubbed her bottom a bit but the softness of his touch only lasted a moment, then he jerked her roughly off his lap and tossed her back on the bed. Her panties and sweats had fallen to her ankles.

"Now then," He said, standing up from the bed and walking to the window "Daddies got some important business to attend too sweetheart. Got some important matters to discuss with some big bad men in the other room." He laughed to himself. "As well as some other…important things to attend too," He grinned. Chills ran up Stacey's spine. "Oh and you might wanna think twice before you try to escape again," He said, as he locked the window. "This place is heavily guarded, and if I catch you again," He continued, eyeing her seriously and shaking his head, "Well, we wouldn't want me catching you trying to escape again. Those little…love taps I just gave you? Well those were nothing princess."

Stacey sniffled to herself and wiped the tears away from her bloodshot eyes. "Now you just wait in here for a while and think about what you did," He laughed hard to himself. Stacey felt a mixture of anger and fear boiling in her blood. "I wont be long." He slammed the door shut, and she heard it lock on the other side.

...

Her heart beating within her chest, thumping so loud it was like a jackhammer in her head, Stacey paced the room, every so often glancing out the window. Armed henchmen patrolled all areas of the mansion, some holding dangerous pit bulls on leashes. When she was sure they weren't staring into her room, she closed the curtains on the window, feeling uneasy with just the thought that they might be watching her.

In her mind, she went over all her options of escaping. There was really nothing in that room she could use as a weapon. If only she were strong enough to break off one of the bed posts, but she wasn't. She weighed barely a hundred and five pounds, and the Joker almost seemed to be able to overpower her with one finger. Her only option was her agility and speed. Perhaps the henchmen would grow tired and she would be able to slip herself out of that window, and crawl through bushes. She shuddered at the thought of the Joker catching her again though, but it was either attempt an escape or stay there and rot.

Her one other hope was that her father and Batman would find her. Batman always seemed to find criminals. Perhaps being patient and sticking it out was her safest option. But the Joker was Batman's greatest nemesis. He was an evil genius. Who knew what this maniac had planned.

It had been over an hour since the Joker left her alone in that room, and she wasn't looking forward to him coming back. Curious as to what was going on in the other room, she held her ear against the door. She could make out the voices of several men. The Joker's was the most distinctive out of all of them. From what she could decipher, it seemed as though the Joker was briefing his men on some plans to retake the city. The Joker planned to start where he left off, and he seemed determined to make Gotham his city.

Finally, she heard the Joker dismiss his men from the room, and then footsteps growing louder, and louder, inching closer to the bedroom. Those pesky butterflies returned to her stomach, and she jumped away from the door. She knew it was silly, but she found herself crawling underneath the bed to hide. She knew the Joker wasn't stupid, but she figured if she was out of his site he'd leave her alone for now.

Huddled underneath the bed, she heard the door creak open. The Joker entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked around the room and smirked. "Staaaacey," he cooed. "Now where could she be?" he mocked. "Could she be hiding in the walls? Underneath the floorboard?" He kneeled down and eyed her frightened form underneath the bed. "There you are, I would have never guessed," He laughed and she flinched as he reached for her arm and dragged her back out.

She shook in his grasp, physically and emotionally exhausted. "Please, haven't you tortured me enough?" She asked weakly.

"Of course not," He chuckled. "We can play hide and seek later. Right now it's time for a bath. I like my pets clean." He flashed her a toothy grin, giving her goose bumps.

"This room doesn't have a bathroom attached unfortunately, but don't worry. I've had the master bedroom fixed up especially for us, perfect for my new pet." As he gripped her arm tight, she could almost feel him drooling on the inside.  
She struggled weakly, but he merely pulled her roughly to himself. "Don't struggle kiddo. It is futile," he chuckled.

Feeling the urge to tell him to take his disgusting paws off of her, Stacey wisely decided to keep her mouth shut not wanting to provoke him to give her another spanking. Her bottom was still incredibly sore even though it had been over an hour since he had punished her. She could only whimper meekly to herself as he dragged her out of the room and forcefully escorted her down the hallway. They passed one of his henchmen on the way, a big gruff looking fellow, and he looked her up and down like a wolf eying it's prey. Stacey shuddered to herself, and the Joker also noticed the man looking. He shot him a cold dangerous stare, and the man quickly looked away like a frightened dog that had been beaten by it's master. Even the biggest and scariest looking men here feared the Joker. He was a man that was not to be messed with.

He dragged her up a flight of stairs in the living room, leading her to the master bedroom. When he opened the door, the layout of the room wasn't at all what she was expecting. She was dreading to see some sort of torture devices displayed around the room, but it was laid out like one would design a room for a little girl. A pink frilly comforter covered the king sized bed, and pink fluffy pillows piled on top of it along with some stuffed bunnies.

Stuff animals and dolls were also scattered across the room, and a girly night stand with a mirror and music boxes displayed across it. A rocking horse was in the center of the room along with what looked like a cage or a playpen for a child with a cover over it. "What is that for?" She asked weakly, pointing to the cage. She just had to ask. It was large enough to fit in but not tall enough to stand in.

"When little bunnies are bad they get put in their cage," The Joker cackled. "But do you like what I've done with the place? Perfect for a widdle girly girl isn't it? For a little Gordon princess? Oh I forgot…he's not your daddy anymore," he snickered. The guy really was a loon. She was starting to understand. He seemed to enjoy morbidly twisting things that were normally innocent. Perhaps that was the reason for his choice of clown attire. Some of the dolls in that room did look rather creepy.

He slammed and locked the door behind him. "Time for a bath for daddy's little girl," He mocked her, and forcefully escorted her to the large bathroom. Even the curtains on the tub were little girlish, with little bunnies and flowers displayed on them. He kneeled down, and still gripping her wrist tightly, he turned the water on and ran her a bath.

"You aren't going to burn me to death with hot water are you?" Stacey asked with a shake in her voice. Then she inwardly cursed herself, hoping she didn't give him any ideas. She just liked knowing her coming fate.

He responded with yet another snicker. "What would I do with a burned pet? I like my pets smooth and in one piece. I have no use for a destroyed one," He laughed. "If I'm in the mood for some burning or some cutting, or maybe a little trigger happy shooting, I have my men for that." He laughed harder.

Stacey could almost sigh in relief. She now knew he only wanted her as a sex slave of some sort, or something of that nature, a toy to fulfill his perversions. The thought wasn't pleasant, but it was still better than him taking a gun to her, or using his knife to carve her face to look like his own, something he was famous for doing to his enemies, and that was one of her biggest nightmares. But she never recalled hearing much about his female victims.

"Now get undressed," he ordered her forcefully. She hesitated for a moment, still not used to being told what to do, even in the presence of a mad man. Before she could respond though, he stood back up and pulled her closer to himself. "On second thought," He continued, "You won't be needing these anymore, anyway." She couldn't help but struggle a little as he ripped her shirt off completely and tossed it aside. Then he unhooked her bra with a flash and yanked it off too. Her arms instinctively covered her breasts. "Very nice," he grinned.

She squeaked as he picked her up with one arm and yanked her sweats and panties down in one quick motion with the other, ripping them completely off.

Setting her back down, she was now completely naked and shivering. To her surprise, he tested the water again with his hand, making sure it wasn't too hot for her. She grimaced as he ran his other hand smoothly up her thigh. His hand was rough. "You have such soft delicate skin," he gazed at her lustfully. "Like a babies. I like it…I like it a lot. Mustn't destroy this. I take good care of my prized possessions," with the look he was giving her, she feared he would rape her at any second.

He picked her up surprisingly gently this time and set her in the tub. She knew the gentleness couldn't last long though.

...

To be continued...(had to sleep LOL)


	2. Bathed by the Devil

Ok so I'm half asleep so this may have come out crappy lol. Sexual content in this. Trying to keep the Joker in character without him coming off as too soft. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

...

Setting her back down, she was now completely naked and shivering. To her surprise, he tested the water again with his hand, making sure it wasn't too hot for her. She grimaced as he ran his other hand smoothly up her thigh. His hand was rough. "You have such soft delicate skin," he gazed at her lustfully. "Like a babies. I like it…I like it a lot. Mustn't destroy this. I take good care of my prized possessions," with the look he was giving her, she feared he would rape her at any second.

He picked her up surprisingly gently this time and set her in the tub. She knew the gentleness couldn't last long though.

He comically hummed to himself, seeming to find everything amusing as he soaked a sponge in the water and began scrubbing her back. She could only scrunch her face in response, trying to think about anything else but what was currently happening to her. "I could wash myself you know," she heard herself say.

"No that's a daddies job," he grinned, with amusement in his voice. "Gotta make sure my little one is all clean and gets behind her ears and those other hard to reach places." He mocked her again in a tone of voice one would use to talk to a child. She could almost vomit in disgust. He ran his sponge over to her chest. "Arms down," He ordered, as she was still clutching her arms around her breasts. When she didn't obey, he roughly yanked her arms away from her chest. "What's it gonna take to get you to listen, hm?" He lightly pinched one of her nipples, and she gritted her teeth. "I do enjoy the challenge of forcing you to obey, but being the nice guy that I am, I'm warning you it will only be worse for you if you defy me."

He ran his sponge over her perky breasts. "Besides, I don't know why you want to hide such things of beauty." He continued to whistle and hum, really enjoying his work which disgusted her even more. He ran his sponge down her stomach and towards her pelvis, where she clutched her legs together as tight as possible, not wanting him to go near that area. He smiled to himself, enjoying her torment. He stopped the sponge at the top of her pelvis and scrubbed there. She cringed and she could almost feel the bile seeping it's way up her throat, just waiting for him to begin molesting her there.

Instead he ordered her to stand up. Of course he didn't even wait for a response from her. He stood up himself and grabbing her arms again, he yanked her up, forcing her to stand. He ran his sponge over her bottom, and with a whistle he said "My, my your little tush is still quite red. Though red is one of my favorite colors," he giggled. "You have very delicate skin indeed." He dropped the sponge and ran his hand over her wet cheeks.

Her hands instinctively reached back to shield her bottom from his hand, but he pushed it away. "Uh, uh, uh," he scolded and she suddenly jolted and gasped as he slapped her wet bottom hard. He giggled more at her reaction. "Still sore are we princess? And that was just from my little old hand too. Imagine if I had used my belt, or my cane or any other sort of fun instrument I could think of." He pinched her bottom. "Just keep that in mind sweetheart."

He turned the showerhead on for a moment and she choked and gagged, not expecting the water to come flowing over her head, as he rinsed her off. Then, turning off the shower, he roughly jerked her out of the bathtub. She clutched her arms around herself again, wet and shivering. Humming a tune she didn't recognize, he yanked a towel off the towel rack. It had the printing of a Joker card. Clever. He wrapped it around her and began drying her off vigorously. He rubbed it over her head, her back, her bottom, her legs. She squeaked as he rubbed it over her pussy for a few seconds, his hand clutching it and drying it off through the towel. He cackled at her reaction again as his contact only lasted a few seconds. When he was finished, he dropped the towel over her head. "There, all clean." He smirked.

She quickly pulled the towel off of her head and wrapped it tightly around herself, shielding her nakedness from his depraved eyes. "What's wrong widdle baby? I already saw you naked," He laughed. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" Despite her fear, she gave him a look that could kill. She remained silent, biting her tongue with every ounce of strength she had left. "Now, now don't give me that scowl. Oooh if looks could kill I'd have two daggers in my chest right now. Well, unfortunately for you they can't." He snickered.

Pulling her close to himself, he hugged her little body to his. Her nose barely came up to his chest. He was a rather tall man and she was short already so he towered over her. She tried to pull away instinctively but she was already weak with emotional exhaustion and he held her tight. "Hey," he brought his face down next to her cheek and she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "Knock it off," he slapped her bottom hard through her towel. "Hold still…or else." At those words, she reluctantly submitted to his will. The tone of his voice made her nervous. She went limp in his arms. He was twice her size and there was no way she could escape when he had a hold of her like this. Naked and vulnerable, she prayed to the heavens this nightmare would end soon.

She cringed as she felt his breath on her neck. He inhaled her scent. "Mmm I do love your scent." He whispered in his weird Joker drawl. He rubbed a hand over her back and bottom. He could actually feel her pulse rate increase. Her heart was beating so fast, it seemed it would burst out of her chest at any moment. "Excited are we?" He teased her. "Do I excite you? I must. I can smell your pheromones. They're going out of control." He giggled.

Stacey could only inwardly growl to herself as her face was still buried into his shirt. "Pheromones don't exist," She spoke in muffled words.

"Oh but they do," Smiled the Joker. "And I love how you talk back to me, even when you're completely at my mercy. Isn't that just like a female. They never shut up." He giggled. "Even in your apartment, when you were all sweaty from that little workout of yours, I could smell them. And then you were so thrilled to see me." He joked. "Excited to see such a handsome man waiting in your apartment hmm?" Stacey felt herself throw up and swallow it. She tugged away from him a little bit again, only to have him clutch her tighter.

"Hey," he had a warning in his voice. "It's ok to be excited. It's only natural. Humans are just animals, walking hairless apes. Women crave male dominance. I am the alpha male, the leader of my pack. Even if your modernized brain washed little head tells you otherwise, deep down your instincts are telling you it's time to mate." He giggled. "You want to be taken, don't you? Deny it all you want sweetheart, I know what women write in their romance novels." He laughed hard.

"I doubt you've ever read a romance novel," Stacey spoke. _"Or much of anything for that matter" _She thought in her head, not wanting to say it out load in fear of another smack.

"I have actually. Let's just say I had a lot of free time on my hands during my little visit to county," he chuckled. "Oh I know what you're thinking. Too busy blowing things up to really read anything hmm? I'm actually very well read my dear. I know a lot about the world. That's why I do what I do. I know a hell of a lot more than you do darling. You've been kept in Gordan's little bubble all your life, haven't you?"

Stacey didn't answer. She had nothing to say to him. "Silence now," The Joker said with mirth. "Good girl." He brought his face close to her neck again. "Where was I? Ah yes, enjoying those lusty pheromones." She was startled as he brushed his lips against her neck, planting a soft kiss. He felt her jolt. "So excited. I know I'm sexy but you need to relax a little bit doll," he teased. She so wanted to punch his lights out. He began sucking on her neck and her breathing quickened more. If she wasn't so disgusted, it would have felt good. At least he was gentle so far. Still, her nerves were threatening to drown her.

"Please. Please stop." She said weakly.

"What's the matter?" he pulled her away from him, then clutching her chin he forced her to look up at him. "Is it the scars? Do they disgust you? I thought chicks dug scars," he grinned. "Do I…gross you out? Make your stomach turn? Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"

"Honestly, no I don't." Stacey bravely answered.

"I see you only want me for my body. I'm hurt. I'm more than just a piece of meat." The Joker cracked. "Or maybe only interested in me for my wallet. Just like a woman. Tsk tsk." Cackling, he roughly grabbed her arm and drug her out of the bathroom. He forced her to sit on the bed. She was still wrapped in her towel.

"It's time for bed anyway. Daddies gotta get up early tomorrow. Lot's of meetings, planning and work to be done." He grinned evilly. He removed his shirt and hung it up very anally. Despite being a psychopath, Stacey noticed he seemed to like things clean and organized. He was tall and lean, but well built. He wasn't very hair and Stacey noticed the scars apparent all over his chest and back. Scars from knife wounds, perhaps bullet hole wounds and who knows what else. His body had taken quite a beating over the years, not that he cared. She was in the presence of a man who feared nothing. No fear of pain nor death or loss. That in itself was scary. Dealing with a psychopath with no fear was the worst.

He noticed her eyeing his scarred but otherwise attractive form. "Look at you staring. You know you want me. Not tonight sweetie. It'll have to wait." He chuckled, and she felt herself inwardly hurl again. "I take it you're smart enough not to try and run out of the room as I take off my face," laughed the Joker. "You **are** naked and this house is full of horny men who never really see females. That would be like throwing a little bunny to a pack of wolves." He grinned playfully at her as he went back to the bathroom to wash his makeup off in the sink.

She shuddered, still holding the towel tightly around herself. When he returned, his makeup completely washed off, he actually looked like a normal person. Stacey would almost say he looked completely different, if not for the slight scars on his mouth and the wild Joker eyes. He looked a lot younger than one would expect from his persona. Thick golden brown hair hung over his brown eyes. He was almost handsome. Ok, so Stacey couldn't admit it to herself, but her kidnapper **was** handsome.

Despite his scars, if one were to see him walking down the street, in normal attire, they would see a handsome young man with a wild gleam in his eye. He would be a handsome, charming and charismatic fellow if he wasn't a complete lunatic. No one knew much of his past, but something horrible must have happened to him. There had to be a reason. "I'm glad to see you don't wear your…'face' to bed." Said Stacey. She was starting to feel a little bit more at ease knowing that he probably wasn't going to kill her. Sure, she was his captive and she was sitting on his bed naked against her will, but what else could she do?

The Joker smirked at her. "I know. I wouldn't want to hide all this beauty while I get my beauty sleep." He chuckled. "I know you were just dying to kiss my handsome mug without the makeup too." He laughed. Stacey inwardly scoffed. But for a moment, as the moonlight from outside hit the Joker's pale form he almost appeared to be a fallen angel, handsome but so hurt and abused by the world that he was beaten into a monster. Into this…thing that he was now.

He yanked his pants off last, and of course he was wearing boxers that had joker prints on them. Even all of his boxers were custom made. "Are you going to cling that towel around you in bed sweetheart?"

"Yes and I think I'm ok with sleeping on the floor," Stacey shot back quickly. "Could I please have something to wear? Please?"

"Actually I prefer you naked and near me," he nearly drooled. "And you don't wanna sleep in the little princess bed I had made especially for you? You have been quite the rude little girl so far. Tsk." He sat down next to her on the bed quickly. He tilted her face to look at him. "Kiss me and I might allow you to wear something to bed," he told her gruffly. He licked his lips and she cringed.

She of course hesitated, but she really didn't wanna sleep naked with him in the same room. Of course if he wanted to rape her, he would just rip off whatever she had on anyway. He suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her face closer to his. She let out a small 'ow' as he did this.

"Kiss me without me forcing your lips to mine, or sleep cold and naked. Learn to obey me." He hissed dangerously. Not wanting to anger him further, and knowing the possible consequences, she reluctantly leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. But he held her there by the back of her head and forcefully kissed her back. She squeaked as his mouth engulfed hers and he forced her down on the bed to where she was laying on her back. With him on top of her, kissing her roughly, she expected him to rape her now. But to her surprise, he stopped and pulled away. He chuckled to himself again and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a skimpy pink girlish little night gown and tossed it to her.

She grabbed the night gown and quickly slipped it over herself, dropping the towel on the floor. The Joker hopped on the bed beside her, then roughly yanked on her arm, forcing her to lay down beside him, her back turned to him. "There, see what happens when you obey me?" He whispered in her ear. "What do we say, hm? I don't have to be this generous you know."

"Thanks," Stacey said, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Thanks what?" the Joker asked in a mocking voice again. Stacey could almost turn around and punch him in the nose, but she knew he'd most likely beat her with something else.

"Thanks daddy," Stacey said quickly, and felt herself cringe.

"That's my girl," The Joker snickered. He cuddled her to himself, knowing how much it bugged her. He knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. "Better not try anything while I'm asleep little bunny. I got you right here, and remember. I **will** find you. And then more spankings for the little bunny. Probably not as fun as the last one." He ran his hand over her skimpy nightgown feeling her bottom. She wasn't wearing any panties underneath and she shivered at his touch.

He seemed to be as close as he could possibly get to her and she knew she was going to have the worst night of her life. There was no way she was going to sleep. She could only pray that he fell asleep soon. Right now she diverted her attention to the window, watching the leaves rustle in the tree outside and the fool moon that shone behind it. In her tired mind, she ran over possible escape plans. It was going to be a long night.


	3. A Big Mistake

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know this isn't the best story or the best plot, but I'm having fun writing it and I hope all you other Heath Ledger/Joker Pervs are enjoying it hehe. Even though I don't plan to win any awards with my pervy writing, I DO like reading reviews so keep them coming ;). Joker gets a little mean here. I'm used to writing about more sensual, romantic stuff, but I can't have him be all soft and romancy yet lol. **

………………………

Stacey spent most of the night listening to the quiet breathing of the Joker beside her. She barely moved all night, and her stomach turned as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He was so close, and whenever she flinched he'd cling onto her tighter in his sleep. She had even tried to carefully wiggle her way out of his grasp once, but he seemed to be a light sleeper, and half awake he said "No, no, no. Go to sleep." All she could do was yell off curse words in her head. One would suppose the Joker had to sleep with one eye open. She assumed there were many people out there who wanted his head on a platter.

It was about six in the morning when Stacey finally nodded off from exhaustion. Her body couldn't stay awake any longer and it just shut itself off. She awoke abruptly about six hours later at the sound of a door shutting. Sitting up like she had been shocked in the back, the Joker stood above her and laughed after shutting the door behind him. He was already dressed and had a full face of makeup on. "You're awake early. At the crack of noon," He chuckled.

"Not like I slept all night," Stacey mouthed almost sarcastically and quickly put her hand over her mouth at the tone of her own voice.

"Watch your tone with me young lady!" The Joker hissed and Stacey felt herself flinch, expecting him to smack her, but he didn't. The Joker only smiled after his harsh scolding. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or you'd be tasting my leather belt on your backside doll face." He seemed to enjoy threatening her with spankings. It was obviously one of his biggest fetishes. He knew why he enjoyed it. He loved how women were so weak and easy to dominate. He was a control freak, and watching a woman squirm just from a mere paddling with his bare hand thrilled him.

"You see, I've already had a fulfilling morning," Said the Joker. "If I can't wreak a little havoc in the morning, well, my day just isn't complete." He giggled.

Stacey felt her stomach growl and the Joker could hear it from across the room. He laughed. "Is my little baby hungry?" He smirked.

Stacey growled within herself. "Starving actually."

"Well then. I suppose, since you've been so good with not trying to escape last night, I could see if we have any bunny food in the kitchen," He laughed. "But it will have to be after I have a little…talk with a possible rat in the house." With those words, he played with his knife in his hand, and Stacey gulped. "Be back in a few sweetie pie." He left the room again, closing the door and locking it. Stacey didn't want to think about what he left to do. She was a little rested now, and her mind began racing again. She really needed to get out of there. He told her he wouldn't use his knife on her, but for all she knew he could snap at any moment and stab her to death when she least expected it.

She went to the bathroom and found her panties still on the floor along with her pants. She grabbed them and put them both on, relieved he hadn't ripped them to shreds like he did with her shirt. She didn't wanna try to escape half naked. Scouring the room, she looked for any possible weapon she could find. She flung the top drawer on the dresser open, and scrunched her nose as she searched trough a bunch of girlish clothes he obviously had gotten for her. Who knew where. He probably robbed a mall on the way home that night. Nothing in there. She flew open the second drawer. More little girlish clothing.

She cringed when she opened the bottom drawer. It was chalk full of paddles, big and small, some leather, some wooden. Rulers, hair brushes, riding crops, all things he clearly wanted to use on her poor bottom. "Sick bastard," she muttered to herself. That sick boiling feeling in her stomach returned, partially from hunger, but she could almost faint from her nerves as her mind went over what would happen if she failed on her second escape attempt.

She stared out the window again. Obviously, it was locked and henchmen still patrolled the yard. Also, she was on the second floor up. She would have to break the window and climb down the tree without anyone seeing her in broad daylight. Fat chance. Just then, she heard the doorknob wiggle. She flew onto the bed not wanting to make him in the least suspicious of her thoughts. He walked in, a pleasant grin on his face. He still had mischief apparent in his eyes. He was holding a plate of freshly baked waffles. Stacey couldn't stop herself from enjoying the smell.

"Hmm that little talk didn't go on as long as I planned," the Joker giggled. "I've gotten so much done and it's only a little passed noon. I do love having a productive day. Ah and one of my man servants made waffles." He chuckled more and handed her the plate. Even though she could already taste them and it stabbed at her stomach, she was reluctant to take a bite. She still didn't trust him enough and they could be poisoned.

"Eat," he ordered. "I like my pets with a little meat on their bones. Don't worry, I didn't add anything. Again, what would I do with a dead pet? I'm a pretty sick guy but one thing I'm not is a necrophile." He giggled.

She began shoveling the waffles down realizing she didn't have anything to eat the day before. She had been out most of the day, plus she had nothing there to eat and even if she did, she had been too nauseous to eat. She almost lost her appetite again though when he pulled his knife out of his jacket and wiped it off with a cloth. It had been covered in blood, and the Joker merely whistled to himself as he wiped it off. He saw the look on her face. "Oh, he won't be ratting again," he cackled. He patted her on the head. "See? Your punishments aren't so bad now are they? I punish my men way worse when they get out of line."

The Joker laughed himself out of the room. "I'll be back again soon. Eat your bunny food." He closed and locked the door behind him again.

...

She felt like a warrior, preparing her weapon for a battle that she knew would be suicide. But still she had to try. Working as quickly as possible, praying he wouldn't open that door again at any second, she ripped part of the sheets off the bed and tied them tightly around the heavy glass plate he had brought her the waffles on. Then, she swung it around in circles, testing it. She practiced a few times on the bed. She had to make sure she hit her target spot on, or she'd be dead.

When she was as confident as she was going to get with her practice swings, she took her stance by the door. He was much taller than her, so she made sure the sheet was long enough so that she could get a good swing at his head. She knew she had to stand there prepared, no matter how long it took, for if he even saw what she had done to the sheets and the plate, she knew she'd be in for it. So she stood there, shaking, for over forty minutes. Her legs were shaking so bad she felt they were going to give out from under her.

Finally, she saw the doorknob turn. She swallowed her own heart again. The first sign of his tall form entered the doorway. "Little…" he began.

SLAM!

Stacey had swung the plat around as hard as she could, breaking it over his head. She was lucky. She didn't miss her target. Shattered glass flew everywhere. The Joker stumbled sideways a little bit and grunted. She didn't have victory yet. He wasn't knocked out cold, but he was dizzy. Unfortunately, she didn't think the rest of her plan through. She was hoping he would have been knocked out completely! Aware of the henchmen patrolling the house, she had to think fast.

She eyed his purple trench coat, and she saw the head of a gun sticking out of one of his pockets. This is where being short came in handy. It was in a lower pocket and she lunged for it, grabbing it and yanking it out of his jacket. His hand almost grabbed her. But his other hand was holding his head as he was still fuzzy. He slammed the door shut behind him, and felt a little blood trickling out of his head. "Uhg, dammit. Uhg." He grunted.

Stacey held the gun shakily in her small hands. "D…don't move!" She said in a weak, shivering voice. Her body was gyrating so much she feared she would drop the gun. Still holding his head and wobbling in place, he turned his gaze to her. If it were possible, it caused her to shake even more. "You're going ta..ta..to take me out of here, you hear me? You're going to let me go!" She screeched. "Or I'll shoot you! I swear to God I will!"

The Joker only glared at her with a sneer, then licking his lips, he reached for his belt. He eyed her with a look of vengeance that would scare a tiger away. "Oh you better shoot little bunny, because you're not gonna like it when I get a hold of you." He whipped the belt out of it's loops and doubled it up. "That…really hurt. Smart idea. Dumb execution." Smacking the belt hard in his palm, he gradually began walking towards her. "Bet you were hoping old Mr. J would be knocked out hmm? Unlucky for you, my head's been hit with a lot harder things than plates." This time there was no mirth in his voice.

Stacey backed against the wall. "S..stay back! I WILL shoot you! I'm not joking! I'll kill you!" The Joker giggled at this. "You don't think I will?!" Screamed Stacey. "I'll shoot you and all your henchmen!" The Joker snickered hard.

"Awww, little Stacey fighting the entire mob with one little hand gun. How cute." He said nastily. "Like I said, you better shoot me now because you're not gonna like me in a few seconds." He still continued to walk towards her, closer and closer. Stacey had never fired a gun before, but it seemed now would be her first time. Closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger.

No sound came out, and she heard the Joker's low snickering. She opened her eyes wide, and all she saw a the end of her gun was a sign that said "bang!" Her heart sank. She suddenly had the urge to wet herself.

"You were really going to do it. I'm impressed." Said the Joker. "Impressed and very thoroughly upset!" He growled. He roughly snatched the joke gun away from her and tossed it aside.

Stacey coward before him. "Oh god," she whimpered weakly. The Joker grabbed her by the ear and yanked her to himself. She was afraid he would rip it off.

"Naughty, naughty," He hissed. "Well now I know not to keep loaded weapons around you. You're a smart little thing aren't you? But not that smart. You just screwed yourself girlie." She winced in pain as he drug her by the ear over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, he bent her over his knee, not too gently. She felt especially tiny as his large knee jabbed into her stomach and her legs and upper body dangled in mid air.

She kicked her legs frantically, and the Joker trapped them both with his right leg. Hanging over his left leg, all she could see was the floor in front of her. She grabbed onto his pant leg and begged for mercy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she whimpered profusely.

The Joker ran his hand gently up her back and then up to her head. He stroked her hair for a moment. "shush, sush, sush," he quieted her. "Now, do you really think I'd be that careless to carry a loaded gun, around a little girl hmm?" He asked gently. Stacey whined quietly as he continued to stroke her head. "Around a little brat who was raised by a cop? hmm?" He suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. She gasped in pain. "Do you really think I'm going to continue to go so easy on you?! Hm? After you smashed one of my favorite plates over my head and tried to shoot me?! Do you really think I'm gonna let you get away with that?!" He yelled in a low and frightening voice. His tone of voice alone nearly made her wet herself again.

He shoved her head back down and released his grip on her hair. He yanked her pants down and ran his belt over her panty covered bottom. "No more Mr. Nice guy. Looks like I've gotta be a lot more strict with you. Daddies little girl needs some much needed discipline." He yanked her panties down and then Stacey wailed in agony she felt the kiss of his belt on her poor bare delicate cheeks.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt the little princess's delicate bare bottom?" He whacked her again, harder. The sting was unbearable. "Not nearly as much as glass plate to the head. Do you wanna know what that feels like? Hm?!" The belt lashed across her poor bottom again, and she could only squirm weakly in his grasp. "Do you know what would happen to any of my men if they pulled something like that? Or attempted to slam even a pillow over my head? They'd get a knife to the temple."

He began spanking her bottom in earnest, his belt lashing mercilessly across her cheeks, resulting in them reddening rather quickly. Sounds of 'swish, crack, swish crack!' and Stacy's cries of agony could be heard throughout the mansion. Some of the Joker's men picked up the sounds of their boss punishing his pet, much to their perverted delight.

"Ow, ack, stoooppp, oh God I can't take it!" Stacey cried in extreme pain. This was much worse than a hand spanking. She had actually never felt so much pain in her life. Struggling was hopeless. She felt she would soon either faint from the pain or that her poor bottom would fall off. Lash after lash struck her and it took every ounce of strength she had to endure it. It seemed he would never stop.

"You're not gonna try anything like that again are you? Nooo," He hissed and then another 'swish, crack! And a girlish cry of pain. "Daddies little girl needing a lesson in manners. Shouldn't try to shoot or throw plates at her daddy," He snickered to himself evilly. He continued to spank her callously.

Stacey could barely speak she was in so much pain. "Sssoorry, sorrrry," was all she could mutter and she inadvertently pulled at his pant leg then pounded at his calf, then dug her nails into his calf not realizing that it was urging him to spank harder. She couldn't help it. All she could feel was the pain in her bottom.

"Already a crying, whimpering little girl over my knee, and my arm isn't even near tired," he teased.

"Sorrrry, sorry daddy!" She cried, swallowing any last ounce of pride she had. It was too much to bear. She felt so weak, being that she was so easily subdued by him. When he finally ceased, she felt like someone had killed her bottom. It was so sore it was almost numb. He tossed the belt aside and ran his fingers lightly over her burning red cheeks. She winced at even his most gentle touch.

He smirked. "Looks like you wont be able to sit for a week," He mused, running his fingers over the dark red splotches on her bottom. He knew she'd be bruised, but she would heal. "Maybe now you'll learn to behave." He said gruffly and slapped her bottom a few more times with his hand. He didn't do it hard, but she wailed in so much pain it was as if he took a bat to her bottom. He smiled to himself, pleased at her reaction to his gentle slaps.

He grabbed her arm and roughly stood her up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her entire face was flushed though not nearly as much as her bottom. She shook heavily and looked as though she were about to pass out. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Look at me," He ordered. She coward under his gaze. "It's about time you learn some obedience. I've been a little too lenient on you. No more. You **will** get it through your head that you belong to me. You have no say in the matter. You're mine and you will be obedient to me. And obedience school starts now."

He stood up and scooped her up in his arms. She buried her head in his chest sniffling, her little hands clinging on his jacket almost subconsciously trying to gain sympathy, but right now he had none. Especially for the fact that his head was throbbing from one of his good china plates. He kicked the top of the cage open, the human cage she asked about the day before, and he set her in it. Then he slammed the top over her and locked it. She could only sit, not stand and she had only a matt to lay on. She laid down and weakly pulled her pants and panties back up. At least he wasn't going to deny her those.

Kneeling down beside her, he slipped his hand in the cage grabbing her chin again and bringing her closer to the bars. She was inches away from his lips. "Since I can't even trust you to wander freely in a bedroom, you can just stay in here for a while," he hissed in a low drawl. Pushing her face away, he got up and closed the curtains in the room, so she didn't have any light.

He walked over to the door and he rubbed his head again. "Uhg, God dammit. Little brat," he waggled a finger to her. She sat sobbing in the cage, hugging her knees to herself, then buried her head into her arms. "You brought this on yourself. I don't know when I'll be back," He scoffed, then slammed the door shut.


	4. Learning To submit

Thanks again to everyone whose reviewed. I do like reading reviews and they'll urge me to write more lol (hint). Ok so the Joker is starting to show more of a soft side. Sexual content ahead. Now I must sleep lol enjoy!

...

Stacey had been lying in the cage sobbing for several hours until she didn't have any tears left. She usually considered herself a strong willed person, but she had never felt so utterly hopeless before. She was surprised when she heard the door fling open, not expecting him to return so soon. She snapped into an upright position and that gut wrenching feeling returned at the sight of an angry Joker standing before the cage. She looked up at him through the bars with wide doe eyes, and for a moment she felt just like a frightened little bunny, as he so often called her. A frightened, timid and helpless little bunny that had stumbled into a wolf's lair.

He only glared at her with a disdainful disapproving look then he kneeled down and flung open the top of the cage. He dropped a bowl of water next to her and it splattered on her a bit causing her to flinch. It appeared to be a dog bowl. "I suppose I do have to make sure I water my disobedient pet," he sneered. She sat curled up in the corner of the cage afraid any sort of movement would set him off. "Does it still hurt?" He asked.

Stacey nodded slightly then looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Sorry, what? I didn't catch that," said the Joker.

"Yes, it hurts still," Stacy spoke weakly.

"Not nearly enough I suppose. Perhaps we need a round two," He reached for her arm and grabbed it roughly with his gloved hand. Stacey's eyes widened as big as saucers. She yanked it away from him.

"No, no! It hurts still!" cried Stacey in anguish. A small smile pursed the Joker's lips, pleased at her reaction.

"That's better," he said with satisfaction. "I like you cowering before me. That means maybe you're learning something. But I am still highly upset." He closed the cage door again and locked it. "Better make sure that water lasts. I don't know when I'll be back to refill it," he said as he stood up then he left her alone again.

………………

She didn't know how long it had been. Stacey reckoned two and a half, maybe three days since he had last left her alone. It felt that long at least as her stomach hurt so bad she swore it was eating itself. Her water was also gone now, and the thought crossed her mind that maybe he was already tired of her, and decided to leave her to dehydrate and starve to death. She couldn't even sleep well anymore as the pains in her stomach kept her awake. She lay there in the fetal position, already accepting her fate and waiting for Saint Peter to beckon her to him. She was skinny to begin with, so she didn't have much meat left to sustain her for very long. The fact that she hadn't been able to stand up for so long was also an annoying factor.

It was when she felt her stomach could take no more that the Joker finally returned, carrying a tray that displayed an entire gourmet meal fit for a king. Roast turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing all just inches away from Stacey's reach. The smell seeped its away into her nostrils and she felt an invisible knife twist in her stomach. She feared that he was going to eat it in front of her, which would be the worst sort of torture at this moment. Surprisingly his demeanor was pleasant as he set the tray on the bed and unlocked the cage. "Well hello little bunny. I'll bet you're actually happy to see me now, aren't you?" He had an unusual friendly smile on his face and an equally unusual tone of voice as he opened the cage door. He extended a hand to her. She was nearly too weak to take it, and she hesitated, only giving him a defeated look, like she had not one ounce of strength left in her little body.

"Come on now. Come eat your dinner. It's alright, I'm not angry anymore," he said, in a voice that was much softer than she was used to hearing out of him. At this moment, she was too weak and hungry to care. She took his hand and he gently helped her up out of the cage. She groaned softly as she adjusted her muscles, relieved that she was finally able to stand again. She was so weak she nearly stumbled over but the Joker caught her. He lifted her up easily in his arms and set her on the bed next to her tray of food. "You drop weight fast lil one," he said gently.

Without even waiting for his permission, she dug into the food, yanking a leg off of the turkey and devouring it hungrily. All other emotions and thoughts left her as she turned into a complete animal, stuffing food into her mouth. This was the most unladylike than she had ever behaved in her life. The Joker chuckled. "Slow down princess," he said in amusement. Her whole body was shaking from weakness. "I'll bet this is the best meal you've ever had. The most appreciated, now isn't it?" He asked. Truth be told, it was. Being denied food for so long made this the sweetest turkey she had ever tasted. It felt so good to eat again she could cry, but she was so dehydrated she didn't have any tears left.

The Joker lifted up the pink nightgown she still wore and began rubbing her back. He felt her shake, but it didn't stop her from eating. Like any animal, she couldn't deny her basic instincts. "I'm sorry for locking you in your cage for so long. But I'm not particularly fond of plates being broken over my head." He said. Stacey glanced at him for a moment as she was eating her food. She was shocked to hear an apology and suspicious of his sudden friendly behavior. "I mean I had to take a lot of aspirin after that you know? And I had some very important business to take care of for the passed couple of days. I had to take care of it with a massive headache and that wasn't pleasant."

As the pains in Stacey's stomach began to diminish, her brain started working again. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously.

The Joker giggled. "To show you that I can be a very kind and generous master if my pet is obedient to me. It's not hard really. Just be a good little girl and do what I say and you might be able to avoid a lot of pain in the future. Unless of course, you like the pain." He chuckled.

"I don't consider myself to be a masochist Mister J," Said Stacey. The Joker admired the fact that she had humor in her voice despite her complete broken down state.

"Then it would be wise for you to submit yourself fully to me and accept the fact that I own you. You are mine. Mind, body and spirit. It doesn't have to be so bad little bunny. As I said, I can be a very kind master. I'll even spoil my pet if she's a good girl. Just surrender and obey me and living with me will be a lot easier for you, I can assure you that." He stroked her hair and Stacey's mind raced as it gained it's energy back.

"Now then, are you ready to be a good girl and submit to me? Hmm?" The Joker asked, still stroking her hair gently.

Stacey thought hard for a moment. She could be her usual defiant self and fight him, or she could just give in and make her imprisonment a little less harsh. Perhaps if she pleased him he wouldn't spank her as much or deny her food, or lock her in a cage for days. Perhaps he would be more gentle if she complied with his wishes. She really had no other option at this point. She managed to crack a diminutive smile and she looked at him. "Yes daddy. I'm sorry I've been a bad girl," She forced herself to say, knowing he would have pushed her to say it anyway.

The Joker smiled, pleased. "Mmmhmmm, that's better. I think you're finally getting it through that pretty little head of yours. Now let's work on getting you healthy again. Are you full sweetheart?" He asked nicely. Stacey was still shocked he was being so nice. He really was nuts. Perhaps he had a split personality that could switch at any moment.

"I am full, but I'm pretty sure my stomach shrank as well," She said. He had set a drink for her on the tray along with her meal. She picked up the glass and was about to drink it when she noticed it had a weird smell. "What is this?" She asked, growing suspicious again.

"A special vitamin water," Said the Joker. "Now, now, I told you. What would I do with a dead pet? What use to me would that be? You're far too gorgeous and fun to kill. Plus I want you healthy. I don't have much use for a sickly pet either. Drink it. It's good for you and will help bring your energy back." He pushed the glass up to her mouth, forcing her to drink it. She nearly choked, but managed to guzzle it all down. "Good girl." He set the glass back down for her when she was done, then he removed the tray from the bed, setting it aside.

"Now tell me, does it still hurt little bunny?" he asked gently and began stroking her golden hair again.

Stacey reached back and rubbed her bottom. "Yes. I'm very sore actually. You bruised me quite a bit," She said, wincing at her own touch.

"Poor baby," The Joker cooed. "But you did deserve it," he chuckled. He reached into his purple trench coat into one of his many hidden pockets and pulled out a small bottle of medicated lotion. He shook it in his hand. "Lay over my lap sweetums," he ordered.

She looked at him reluctantly. The Joker returned her hesitant look with a warning in his eyes. "You do as you're told little bunny, without question. I am not going to hurt you this time. I promise you that. I am a very blunt individual and a man of my word," he said then he tugged on her arm and forcefully guided her over his lap. He felt her fidgeting and he pulled her pink nightgown up and over her head, yanking it completely off. Then he grabbed her pants and panties together and swiftly slid them down her legs and yanked them completely off as well. She was now totally naked over his lap, vulnerable and shivering.

The Joker stared at her splotchy, bruised little bottom. "Yikes," he mouthed. "I did even more damage than I thought. Well we'll just have to take care of that. I like to take care of my toys so that they don't wear out too much," he chuckled. He emptied some of the lotion into his hand then gently rubbed it into her sore bottom. Stacey sighed in relief, as it actually felt quite good. He gently messaged one cheek at a time, his fingers kneading the lotion into her skin in a circular motion.

Then he trailed his hands down her thighs, massaging them gently. He ran his hand down her legs, smoothing lotion into them and all the way down to her feet. He lifted her feet up and massaged lotion into them as well. Stacey gasped inside herself, not wanting to show that she was actually enjoying the touch. "You have cute little girly feet," he commented with a smirk. He ran his hands up her legs again, up over her bottom and began massaging her back and her shoulders.

Stacey was amazed at how good this actually felt. For a moment, she forgot who was massaging her. He was a demon of a man but right now his hands felt heavenly. After a wonderful neck massage, his hand found it's way back to her bottom where he continued massaging. A moan inadvertently escaped her lips and the Joker picked it up with his keen ears. "Enjoying this I see," he chuckled, amused. Stacey immediately cursed herself out within her mind. Her pussy peeked out from between her legs and the Joker gently ran his fingers over the lips, picking up some wetness along the way. "Mmmhmm. You are enjoying it. Gordan's little princess enjoying a massage from the evil agent of chaos. Naughty girl."

He lifted her off of his lap easily and she gasped not expecting it. He easily tossed her around like a rag doll. "Other side now," he giggled and sprawled her out on the bed on her back. She laid there submissively, afraid to fight him, worried that it would only land her in trouble. He massaged lotion over her stomach and down to her inner thighs, teasing her, then back up to her breasts. Stacey grew a little nervous as he crawled on the bed on top of her and began kissing her neck. He planted little butterfly kisses all over her neck, her ear then her cheek and forehead. He sent goose bumps over her entire body. His lips found their way to her nipple, where he licked softly. Stacey was shuddering both from nerves and unwanted delight.

She made a slight "oof" sound as he laid his weight on top of her and hugged her. She could feel a hard lump within his pants, pressing against her crotch. She clearly knew where his thoughts were at the moment. "Do you see what happens when my pet is good and obedient, hmmm?" he whispered, his hot breath blowing on her ear.

"Yes sir," Stacey heard herself say, wanting to make sure he stayed happy. She didn't want to provoke any sudden mood swings that would somehow put him in the mood to beat her with something.

"Sir," the Joker snickered. "Good girl. Very good." He lifted himself off of her then he lifted her up as well. Since you're being such a good girl, I suppose I could take you for a walk. You have been cooped up in this room for quite some time haven't you?" He giggled. He pinched her cheek a little bit then walked over to the dresser drawers. "I know just what I want my little bunny to wear today." Searching through the drawers he pulled out a small white short sleeved button up shirt and a short plaid skirt. He turned to her, smiling wide then tossed them to her along with a pair of white knee high socks, a bra and a fresh pair of white cotton bikini panties. "Put those on," he ordered. "Make daddy happy." She could see him drooling at her with his eyes.

She did what she was told and immediately began getting dressed. Meanwhile, the Joker searched through the closet and pulled out a pair of black high heeled platform shoes. He made her put those on as well. When she was completely dressed in her provocative school girl outfit, the Joker glared at her hungrily then motioned her to him with his finger. She obeyed and he made her sit in the small chair that was in front of the mirror on the little girlish vanity. He played with her hair in front of the mirror. "Now don't you look ever so pretty?" He mocked. "How about some pig tails for the little girl to match per pwetty widdle outfit?" he chuckled.

"I'm not too fond of pigtails, but whatever you want," Said Stacey, playing along.

"That's my girl. And I do like pigtails on cute little girls." He snickered. He reached into his jacket again and pulled out some pink ribbons. Brushing her hair, to Stacey's surprise he tied her hair into pigtails nicely like a professional as if he had done it before. "There. Daddies little princess all ready for her walk," he smirked. Stacey stared blankly at herself in the mirror. "Oh, and I have a present for you."

In the mirror, she saw him pull out a leather collar from behind her then he clasped it around her neck. It was black and it had a golden tag hanging on it with the letter "J" engraved into it. Stacey fiddled with the tag. The Joker smiled. "This is just a reminder that you belong to me." He said. Then he reached into yet another one of his hidden pockets in his large coat and pulled out a rolled up leash. He unraveled it and attached it to her collar. He tugged on it, forcing her to stand up. "Now let's take my little baby for a walk and show her off to my…employees shall we?" He chuckled.

Stacey cleared her throat, getting used to having a collar around her neck. The Joker suddenly pulled her into an embrace and felt up her little body again. "I think I just may have to take you completely tonight. Take what's fully mine," He whispered hoarsely. Her face was once again buried into his shirt making her feel tiny and helpless, despite the fact she was now wearing heels. She felt her stomach turn slightly at those words.

"But for now, let's get the little bunny some exercise and some air," he grinned. "If you're a good girl, I may even let you off the leash. Let you wander around on your own a little bit. But remember. Those big dumb apes of mine can only look but they can't touch. You're mine and only mine. I don't like to share." He said with almost a growl. With that he tugged on her leash and pulled her out of the room.


	5. Let off the Leash

Ok sorry, not much kink in this chapter. I wanted to write kink but I'm half asleep. The next chapter will have definite kink. For those of you grossed out by the "daddy" thing, remember that Stacey is an adult and it's just the Joker's way of messing with her head and humiliating her. NOTHING to do with Incest or pedophilia as I think both are the sickest things on the planet. Just throwing that out there! I do apologize if the Joker does show a soft side as well. I am a sap. I can't help it. By the way I just realized I've been spelling Gordon as Gordan. Quite annoying and just a typo. I fixed it in this chapter. Anyway enjoy!

………………………..

Stacey trembled as the Joker led her down the stairs behind him on his leash. She struggled to walk in the platform heels he made her wear, and prayed he would slow down a bit so she wouldn't end up falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. A group of his cronies gathered around the living room, and all eyes were fixated on her in her new skimpy little schoolgirl outfit. If they had seen her anywhere else, Stacey would have gotten an earful of whistling and hollering. But this was the Joker's house, and she was **his** pet. And so the room fell deathly silent as the group of otherwise large intimidating men were scared stiff, not wanting to acknowledge Stacey's presence in fear of angering their boss.

The men had been drinking beer and happily chattering prior to the Joker and Stacey joining them. Now they all held their tongues, some of them clearing their throats nervously, wondering if they were allowed to be celebrating. Stacey yelped as the Joker tugged her to his side and put his arm around her clinging her beneath it possessively. "Gentlemen" he said calmly. "Please, continue. You all did well today. Very good." The men felt more at ease, smiling and nodding at their boss's approval. They tilted their beer cans to him and continued on with their happy chatter.

The Joker pulled Stacey with him over to the couch that was settled in the middle of the living room. The few men that had been sitting on it had quickly moved, clearing the way for their boss and his pet. The Joker sat himself comfortably on the couch pulling Stacey down with him. He cuddled her to himself as he put his feet up on the coffee table. Snapping his fingers he said "Stanley. Glass of Merlot if you don't mind-uh. One for the lady too please," he ordered one of his henchmen, a younger blond fellow. The Joker only drank classy liquor. He felt plain old watered down beer was beneath him. His goon obediently complied and quickly brought them two glasses of wine, handing one to his boss and attempting to hand the other to Stacey.

"I don't feel much like drinking, but thank you," Stacey said weakly.

The Joker squeezed her arm. "What's the matter? Don'tchya wanna celebrate with us darlin?" The Joker asked. "I think you need to relax a little. You're always so tense. And a little wine is good for you. But just a little bit," the Joker snickered and forcefully took the glass from Stanley and handed it to her. Knowing that it was no use to argue with him, ever, Stacey took the glass and sighed within herself. Perhaps a little wine **would** be good for her to help ease her of her misery.

"Let's see what's on the tube shall we?" said the Joker to his henchmen, and at those words one of his men handed him the remote to the large flat screen T.V that hung on the wall before them. The Joker turned it on and immediately breaking news appeared on the screen.

Stacey felt her stomach drop as a brunette reporter appeared on T.V, a sea of smoke and debris flowing behind her and fire fighters eagerly trying to put out the remaining fires on what was once an elaborate structure that had recently been blown to bits. "This is Laurie Woods on location at what was once 'Gotham State University.' Fortunately no casualties have been found. The entire building has been evacuated and no known injuries have been reported."

"Oh my god, that was my school," Stacey breathed quietly under her breath.

"Well, good thing you weren't there instead of safe here with me," the Joker snickered, and patted her leg. "Though looks like there won't be a class reunion there this year un-for-tu-nately."

A trail of words flashed continuously over the bottom of the screen. _"Gotham state University now destroyed. The Joker made good on his threat. Location of the Joker still unknown. All civilians urged to stay indoors at this time and only go out when necessary."_

"If you're just tuning in, the Joker has just blown up Gotham State University. He made a threat that normal citizens were to take down city hall immediately or he would blow up the school. He stayed true to his word…..hold on. It looks like we're switching to a live feed of Commissioner Gordon." The brunette news reporter continued, and Stacey's heart skipped a beat.

The T.V screen switched to a press conference with Commissioner Gordon addressing a crowd of reporters. He had tears in his eyes and he was having trouble speaking. "We still don't know of The Joker's whereabouts at this time," His voice cracked. "And my daughter…Stacey," he choked. He seemed like he was about to have a breakdown. "My daughter Stacey Gordon is still missing. We are assuming that the Joker has her hostage. We pray she is still alive. We have the entire police force searching for this maniac."

"Commissioner Gordon. Is it true you've been working with the Batman again even though he's an armed criminal wanted for several murders including the possible murder of Harvey Dent?" One of the reporters asked.

Jim Gordon appeared to be annoyed by the question. "We do not know if Batman is responsible for those murders as of yet, only that he's a suspect." Said Gordon. "And I do not know of the Batman's location either at this time. Only that I pray he's watching and I pray he helps me find my daughter and this mad man. Lord knows, we need him now. No more questions will be taken at this time." Gordon quickly bailed out of the conference, looking like he was ready to bawl. The crowd of reporters hovered around the stage like a flock of vultures, all yelling questions at once and continuing to snap photos.

"Jim, Jim Gordon. Always a liar. Why don't you just tell the good people that you're best buddies with that freak Bats hmm? At least I'm not a liar," Scoffed the Joker and took a sip from his wine glass.

Stacey could feel tears stinging her eyes at the sight of her pained father. She turned away from the T.V and buried her head into the Joker's chest. The Joker patted her head. "Hey," he whispered, almost soothingly. "What's the matter precious? Daddies right here." She was surprised that there wasn't a snicker in his voice this time.

"My poor father," said Stacey. "I miss my family!" she hiccupped.

"Hey," the Joker tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "There's no need for that now. I'm your family." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You blew up my school…" Stacey trailed.

"No I didn't," The Joker said tersely. "The citizens brought this on themselves. I tried to get them into the game. I warned them to take down City hall, but as usual they didn't comply. If they would just play the game, they would save themselves a lot of trouble. Just like I told **you** doll face." He spoke seriously and Stacey knew he believed his own logic.

"This city needs a little bit of what you'd call…balls-uh. Humans are sheep, doing whatever the government tells them. What a ridiculously boring existence these poor fools lead. Day in and day out, go to work, come home, have a beer, watch some laughably bad sitcoms on television, go to sleep then get up and do it all over again. How…boring." The Joker said with disgust then took another sip of wine. "They follow the rules no matter how ridiculous the rules may be. If the law is laid down they follow it. Until of course someone like me introduces a little chaos. I try to bring a little excitement to this city and they panic and turn to an outlaw vigilante freak who has broken just about every pathetic little law these politicians try to shove down our throats. Once I have this city under my complete control though, things will be different and the little sheep will be playing by my rules."

The Joker felt Stacey trembling by his side again. "Why still so nervous doll face? Better that you're by my side rather than out there with everyone else. We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you out on the streets with **my** mob on the loose. You'll be safer by my side." He chuckled and stroked her hair.

………

With henchmen still patrolling the mansion, the Joker allowed Stacey to go outside and get some fresh air and sunlight. He let her off the leash and allowed her to wander around the large yard alone, reminding his henchmen to keep an eye on her. Stacey's lungs felt relieved to breath in some fresh outside air and she took in the smells of the many flowers and trees that aligned the large estate. At this moment, she didn't even bother trying to think of an escape again. She was just grateful to be allowed outside. If he caught her trying to run away again she knew she would lose her privileges.

After a nice walk around the elaborate yard, the guards keeping an eye on her like hawks, she set herself down on the grass and let the sun warm her pale skin. She was just now noticing how beautiful the Joker's hideout was. She wondered who the previous owners were, and if he had actually owned the property himself, or killed the previous owners upon his escape from county.

He had told her she had only one hour to be outside, and then he would call her back in. He had motioned her outside with a tap on the bottom and a reminder that she better obey him and not hesitate to come when he called. She felt just like a dog and it was incredibly humiliating. The Joker's little pet. How did she end up in this situation? Why her? Her playing along seemed to be helping her avoid punishments though, so she had no choice but to obey.

The Joker seemed to be very punctual. As soon as her hour was up he beckoned her back inside. "Staaaacey" he called in a sing- song voice, then he whistled. "Come inside girl," he laughed. Stacey groaned under her breath but followed the voice of her 'master.'

When she walked up to him, she was annoyed when he attached her leash back onto her collar. "Did you enjoy your walk?" he asked in almost a mocking tone of voice.

"Yes," Stacey muttered.

"Yes what?" He asked smiling. He enjoyed making her say things he knew she hated.

"Yes sir," Stacey groaned on the inside.

"Hmm, I prefer you calling me daddy but I guess that'll do," The Joker laughed.

The Joker tugged Stacey back inside and led her to the large dinning room table, where many of his men were seated. Once again the room grew deathly silent upon the Joker's arrival. He took a seat at the far end of the table where he had all of his men's attention. He gave a gentle tug on Stacey's leash. "Stacey, sit on Daddy's lap precious," He ordered. Stacey did what she was told and sat on his lap, her head bowed and looking rather miserable. Some of the men shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the sight of the scantily clad female seated upon their bosses lap. They were sexually starved and deprived and the Joker never allowed them to rape any of their victims.

The Joker smirked to himself, knowing that this sight was driving them mad. _"Ah my poor sexually frustrated apes. You want her but you can't have her. She's mine. I'm the alpha male of this pack" _The Joker thought in his head. He enjoyed the control he had over them and teasing them with his new pet. Stacey was amazed that just one tall wiry man in clown makeup had so much influence over an entire mob that they wouldn't even dare show their lust for her in front of him. He scared the living hell out of them.

"Now," the Joker spoke and his hand wandered to Stacey's bottom giving it a good pinch. She yelped weakly. He petted her head "Sh, sh sh," He told her. "No yelping while daddy's talking," He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand down her back showing off in front of his men. "Now then. Everyone is clear on what they're supposed to do, correct?" The Joker addressed his men.

Nods and mumblings of "Yes boss" occurred around the table. Stacey didn't know what he was talking about and quite frankly she didn't want to know. She feared they'd blow up an old folks home or something next. The Joker clung her to himself tightly and territorially a sign to all his men that she was his property.

Stanley, the man that Stacey had seen earlier, the one who got them the wine, had his eyes fixated on her chest. She was wearing a pushup bra and her cleavage stuck out of her blouse quite nicely. Stanley couldn't help but stare as he was seated right next to the Joker on his left. Stanley was one of the younger and newer men to join the group, so he didn't have the experience as the other mob members did. What he was doing was dangerous and the other men knew this. The Joker noticed him sweating as he glared at her chest.

"Find something interesting do ya Stanley my boy?" The Joker spoke in his law drawl. The other men looked away from their boss, not wanting to get involved. Stanley's eyes shot up coming in contact with the Joker's. The Joker shook his head and squinted at him. "Stanley, Stanley, you know it's rude to stare at a ladies chest." With one arm wrapped around Stacey, he pulled out a pocketknife with the other and flicking it open he said ""Perhaps we should cut out your eyes and shove them down her blouse. Then you can get a closer look, hmm?"

Stacey bit her lip, worried not only for the poor sap but also for herself just in case she would be forced to witness the Joker using his knife on someone. "I…I wasn't staring. I mean….I'm sorry boss. I didn't mean to…" The young man stammered, now sweating even more, but this time it wasn't from arousal.

"You **will** be sorry if you don't shove those eyeballs back in their sockets," the Joker hissed. "It's rude to glare at your boss's pet dear Stanley boy."

Stacey almost felt sorry for him as she watched the young man fidgeting before her, his mind racing, searching for something to say that wouldn't upset his boss further. Drips of sweat now poured off his face and splattered on the table. He couldn't have been more than twenty and his appearance was that of a normal looking college boy bookworm. Stacey knew his mental state couldn't have been all there. The Joker ensnared minds that were easy to manipulate.

What Stacey did next surprised even herself. "Daddy J?" She whispered in his ear causing him to divert his attention in her direction. When he did she immediately pressed her lips against his, kissing him with a hungry force. The Joker reciprocated and roughly, passionately kissed her back, causing the men's loins in the room to secretly ache even further.

When he finally pulled away from her, he looked at her and smiled with predatory eyes. "Well, well my little baby is finally showing her daddy some affection." Stacey looked at him with innocent eyes. "You didn't wanna see Daddy J use his knife though did ya sweets?" he chuckled. Stacey bit her lip nervously. "Well that was a good way to sway me. Clever girl. I'm assuming you've never seen blood before. So innocent. I guess what my princess wants my princess gets." He laughed heartily, a chilling laugh that even shook up his own men in the room. The men were surprised though when he closed the pocketknife and stuck it back in his pocket. Stanley inwardly sighed in relief. The Joker whispered in Stacey's ear. "Though if you knew what Stanley was capable of, you might of thought differently doll face."

After the Joker had dismissed his men from the table and sent them off to prepare for their tasks, he carried Stacey up the stairs like a husband carries a wife over the threshold. When they were back in the bedroom the Joker set her on the bed, and sitting on the bed next to her he ran his hand softly over her cheek. "That little display down there was….interesting," He giggled.

"That guy. All guys stare. They can't help it. As a female, I'm used to it by now. He looks really young too and I'm sure it was involuntary. Please. I don't want you hurting anyone on my account. I can handle being stared at." Stacey bravely stated.

The Joker's smile wiped off of his face. "First of all, I am the boss of this household and you are **mine** so any advances made towards you, even an animalistic stare, and yes he was staring at you like a dumb animal, is disrespectful to me," he hissed. "Secondly, you have no idea what these men here are capable of do you sweat heart?"

"But…" Stacey began but he cut her off.

"Do you realize, darling girl, that the only reason you haven't had a hair harmed on that pretty little head of yours since you've been here, is because of me? Hmm?" He looked at her seriously.

"Not to be sarcastic, but you **have** hurt me already," Stacey muttered, rubbing her bottom.

"That's not exactly what I meant. And you deserved that," he said sharply. "You disobey me and you will be punished. Those are the rules. But the only reason you're still alive, un raped is because of me. Those men out there?" He pointed to the door. "They're savages. If I wasn't here to keep their claws off of you they'd have raped you and ripped you to shreds as soon as you set foot in this house. But they know you're mine see. They wouldn't dare put a finger on you as long as I'm here. Remember that sweets." She scrunched her nose as he leaned over and kissed it.

"Oh and little Stanley boy? You should've seen him a week ago. I had to pry him off of this pretty little red head. He was about to ravage her like a starving pit bull. But you see darling we don't do that here. Not in my clan. I am the one keeping the order here and I consider myself to be a higher class of criminal." He patted her on the head and stood up from the bed. "All I can say is you better be grateful," he giggled. "But I'm afraid daddy J has some more work to do tonight." She squeaked as he pulled her from the bed and into a tight embrace.

"I trust you won't be trying to run away again. We both know it's pretty much useless," he chuckled, licking his lips. He was so tall compared to her that it strained her neck to look up at him, but she shook her head 'no' in response. "That's what I thought," He smirked. "A group of my men and I will be away for a while, but the rest of my apes will be staying behind. I don't think any of them would be ballsy enough to try anything, but I still prefer you stay up here while I'm away."

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Stacey asked, feeling uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"Curious, curious," The Joker tweaked her nose. " That's for me to know and…well there's really no need for you to find out. Daddy J business, no need for my little girl to know." He laughed. He was probably right. It was probably better that she didn't know. "Oh I almost forgot." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small Gameboy advance, much to Stacey's surprise. "I know you like video games. I remember seeing some in your apartment." He handed it to her.

Stacey looked at it puzzled then back up at the Joker. "How many things do you keep in those pockets? Are you a magician?"

"Hmmmm I might have been one at some point." He winked at her. " I do love this jacket. Perfect for holding guns and knives and other fun toys," he giggled.

Stacey still looked at him puzzled. Just a few days ago he had whipped her callously with a belt and locked her in a cage, and now he was giving her a gameboy advance. "You got this for me? Why?" She didn't want to ask him **where** he got it. Hopefully not from some poor kid.

"So you won't be bored. A bored Princess turns into a naughty princess and a naughty princess becomes disobedient." He laughed. "We wanna keep her mind from wandering to naughty thoughts like escaping or hitting daddy J with objects don't we?" He rustled her hair. " An amused pet is more obedient." He chuckled. " I'll be back beautiful. I trust you won't try to leave this room while I'm gone." He said with a warning in his voice, and left her alone yet again.

……..

Yes the Joker is a schizoid lol. Ok I'm half asleep. Must sleep.


	6. Don't Touch His Prized Possessions

Ok I'm half asleep again so forgive me if this Chapter sucks. However there is a lot of smut ahead lol. Also violence and language so be warned. Read and review if you like as I like reading reviews even if I'm tired and my writing sucks. And thanks again to all those who reviewed! Joker porn ahead. enjoy!

...

Stacey sat on the bed playing her new Gameboy advance, trying with all her might to get her father's image out of her head. The sight of him about to burst into tears had her struggling to hold back her own. She thought of her poor mother too and how she must be having a heart attack and also her younger siblings. She missed them all so much. "Be strong Stacey," She mumbled to herself, trying with all her might not to cry. She was so sick of crying. Her thoughts even drifted to Bruce Wayne and she wandered if the rich playboy would even notice she was missing, or if they had already found a replacement for her at 'Wayne Enterprises.'

She attempted to engulf herself in "Paper Mario" to get her mind off of things. She had to admit that it was helping somewhat. At least he gave her something to do why she was stuck in her prison. About an hour into playing she was startled by strange noises and mumblings occurring on the other side of the door. She saw the doorknob rattling like someone was trying to walk in, but it clearly wasn't the Joker. It appeared someone was trying to pick the lock on the other side.

Tossing the Gameboy advance on the bed she stood up and lurked closer to the door, listening in on the slurred speech of two men. "He'll cut our balls off for this if he finds out," she heard a low voice speak. The man's speech was slightly impaired and by the snicker in his voice after he had said that, Stacey could tell the men were drunk. Some of the Joker's men had continued to drink after he had left for the evening and a group of drunken horny mobster's really wasn't a pretty sight.

"Fuck, he won't find out," the other drunken man responded. "Shit. What did he do to this lock? It won't budge," he slurred. "He must really be fond of the little bitch. Had a special lock made for her and everything. Fuck who wouldn't be. I can't wait to taste her."

"Is pussy really worth this much? This is suicide," The other man slurred, nearly having second thoughts within his wasted state. Stacey heard a 'thud' on the other side of the door as if one of the men leaned his weight on it.

"He won't find out, Jesus. We just have a little fun with her, then a little toss out the window and snappy, snappy of the neck and we'll tell him it's suicide. Oh she just couldn't take it anymore," The other man laughed. "What good is having the little bitch here anyway? He doesn't make her cook or clean, and he only keeps the goods to himself. He won't even let us glance at her. I think the boss has a soft spot for bitches. Not even a scratch on her yet. This is bad for his image. We're doing him a favor."

"_Oh dear god," _Stacey spoke in her head, and shook her hands in a panicky motion trying to think of what to do. They planned to rape and kill her. For the first time Stacey prayed that the Joker would arrive. But he wasn't there to protect her. She had to think fast. She eyed her tennis shoes on the corner of the room, ones she had worn on her workout before the Joker kidnapped her. Still in her schoolgirl outfit, she hurriedly put them on and prayed she would be quick enough.

She saw that the Joker had left the window creaked open this time, just a tad, to let some air seep into the room for her. She couldn't hide in that room. She knew they would find her, and wither or not the Joker would catch them was irrelevant. She didn't know when he planned to return and she would be dead before he did. With all the strength she had, she pulled at the window, grunting under her breath. She didn't want to make any noise. She was not one for physical strength, but within her panicked state a rush of adrenaline flew through her body and she managed to pry the window open all the way.

A gush of wind flew into the room blowing back her blond pigtails. "Damn it you bumbling dumbass, move over and let me do it!" she heard one of the men speak.

"Shit," Stacey motioned silently with her lips. "Oh god, crap, crap" Now was the tricky part. With her heart beating fast within her chest, she crawled out on the branch of the large oak tree outside of the window. She had climbed trees a lot as a child so all she had to do was think back to those memories. With a little grunting and groaning, she managed to climb down to a lower branch, then made a flying leap onto the soft grass below. She landed on her feet but tumbled over on her hands. She wobbly pushed herself back up and then looked around frantically, trying to decide where to go.

"Ah hell where did she go?!" She heard an angry man yell up in her room.

"Look the window's open!" One of the men rushed over and Stacey got a first look at him. He was big and burley with a round face and dark hair. His eyes widened along with hers and before he could say anything, she took off running into the darkness. "Fuck, she's outside!" He yelled to the other man. They immediately rushed back downstairs.

"Hey!" Stacey heard another man call. She didn't bother to look back to see where it came from. Her thoughts now were on finding the gate to the estate and attempting to climb over them, or at least hide somewhere until the Joker returned.

"_Of Jesus Christ," _She thought to herself again as she heard pit bulls barking in the night. She knew more men were looking for her now. The estate was huge, and she wondered where the hell the entrance was. Trees where everywhere. The place had it's own forest. She ran into the thicket, panting heavily. Her sides were hurting from running so much but she had to keep going as there was now an entire search party looking for her. She saw flashlights in the distance and men with dogs on leashes scouring the forest. She finally stopped behind a large tree, watching some men in a group a few yards away, stopping and mumbling to each other, deciding that they were going to split up to find her.

Standing there for a moment, taking a break she could see her breath in the cool air. Certain that they couldn't see her yet she decided to wait there for a few minutes until she felt it was safe to move. She nearly leaped out of her skin though when something adamantly grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground. She winced as she fell to the woodland floor, and then looking up her attacker came into view in the dim moonlight. It was the brawny man she saw in her room before and he looked down on her with an evil drunken smile.

"Found you," he said, and roughly picked her up off the ground. She flailed and screamed, scratching, biting, and kicking at him.

"Let me go pig! Scum! Your boss will find out and have your head!" Stacey screamed so loud it hurt her vocal chords.

The man laughed. "The boss's pet is feisty! Now I know what he sees in you. Here Ralphie, try her out!" he shoved her away and she landed in another man's grasp, a pudgy dirty blond.

"Oooh this is fun, who gets to go first?" His face was right near hers and she could smell the stench of liquor on his breath. She managed to kick him in the loins and grunting, he angrily threw her on the ground, hard. She knew she would be pretty bruised by now. But that wouldn't matter, because she was going to die anyway. She started praying to the heavens above as her life began to flash before her eyes.

The other man was on top of her like a flash, turning her around on her back as she continued to kick and flail, trying to dig her nails into any soft spots she could find. Tears flew down her cheeks as he tore at her shirt, ripping it open, revealing her bra underneath. "Don't rip her up too much Joey, leave some left for me to play with," the other man said.

The two men nearly keeled over at the sound of a machine gun being shot into the air. 'Ralphie' the chubby dirty blond backed away a little from Stacey, but the other Burley fellow still leaned over her, rooted to the spot in shock. He jumped away though when an array of bullets tore into a tree trunk inches behind him. Scrambling to his feet to join his startled friend, both men trembled at the sight of their boss standing a few feet away, a group of henchmen behind him. There was a fire lit in his eyes and the moonlight shining on him within the darkened thicket gave him the appearance of a ghostly figure, an angel of death.

Stacey, shaking heavily, managed to pull herself up. Today, a pig must have flown, because she was actually incredibly relieved to see the Joker coming to her aid. "Stacey. Come to daddy." He spoke in an eerily calm voice. This time, he didn't have to tell her twice. She obediently trotted over and lunged at him, her emotions getting the best of her. She latched onto him and buried her head into his chest. He allowed her to do this and he stroked her hair like he would a frightened kitten.

"Now boys. Why so serious?" The Joker spoke calmly again. There was no mirth in his voice, and when the Joker's voice had absolutely no mirth in it, one would best be running. "Sorry to break up your little party, but I don't like it when people touch my possessions without asking"

"Boss, she was trying to escape! All we was doing was trying to stop her!" One of his men began to nervously explain, his Brooklyn sounding accent coming out.

"Sush, sush, sush," the Joker quieted him. "Now that's not how we retrieve runaway pet's is it?" He spoke to them in a tone of voice that one would use on a pair of misbehaving five year olds.

"Boss we…" The man began.

"Quiet!" The Joker yelled and shot his gun into the air again startling everyone around him including Stacey. He held her protectively under his arm then he handed his TMP machine gun to one of his henchmen who was standing beside him. The he reached into his jacket and pulled out a regular handgun. He slowly walked closer to the trembling men, still clinging Stacey to his side. He looked down at her with her blouse that had been pulled open. "Stacey. Cover your bosom kitten." Stacey's face shot down at her breasts then she quickly pulled her slightly ripped blouse over them covering them up.

"Now Stacey, did they hurt you? Hmm?" The Joker asked her, his hand now lightly gripping and stroking the back of her neck.

"A little yes. Yes they did," Stacey spoke ardently not really caring what happened to the two brutes after what they tried to do to her.

"Where did they hurt you precious?" The Joker asked her in his eerily endearing voice.

"Well….for starters my knees got a little scraped up when they shoved me to the ground!" Stacey said unable to hide the disdain in her voice.

"Oh is that so?" Said the Joker, still calm. "Well we'll just have to teach them a lesson now won't we?" With that the Joker aimed for the burley man's leg and shot him in the kneecap. Stacey let out a small scream and turned away. The man wailed and immediately dropped to the ground holding his knee. Blood was spewing out of it like a faucet dripping through the fingers of his shaking hands.

"Fuck!" the other man yelled while backing away from the wounded one.

"Atatata, and that's exactly what you wanted to do to **my** pet isn't it Ralphie boy?" The Joker said, now pointing his gun to the other man. "Ah, an innocent little Princess shouldn't be watching this. You might wanna look away doll face." The Joker patted her cheek and turned her head so that her face was buried into his shirt. Before Ralphie could say anything, the Joker shot him directly in the crotch. His face turned pale white as he fell over and joined the other wounded man, holding his bleeding crotch on the floor. "Sorry Ralphie. But we both know you needed to be neutered." The Joker giggled.

Ralphie now sounded like a wounded seal, sputtering about on the ground. "One sec sweetheart. Time to fire my employees for good." He made Stacey stand aside. She quivered and only glanced now and again at the two bleeding men on the ground. She wasn't used to seeing blood and even though she felt they deserved it, it still unnerved her.

The Joker went and stood menacingly above his two wounded henchmen. He kicked Joey in the gut then looked down at Ralphie who looked as though he were about to pass out. The Joker sighed. "Letting a man bleed to death by having his manhood shot off? Nah, even **I'm** not that cruel." The Joker snickered. He kneeled down and grabbing Ralphie's hair he stuck the gun next to his temple and shot him in the head putting an immediate end to his life.

Stacey still looked away, but she knew one was dead when she heard the gunshot. The Joker then pulled out one of his favorite knives, and turned to the other man who was still holding his knee. He knew what was coming next. "Kill me you freak. I wanna die anyway." He spat.

"Tsk, tsk, so ungrateful. I feed you men and clothe you. Give you a decent job when Walmart wouldn't even hire you and this is the thanks I get?" Said the Joker still keeping his calm demeanor. He kneeled over Joey and stuck the knife up to his throat. "Well I'm afraid sexual harassment isn't allowed in the workplace. The boss doesn't like his toys tainted so he's gonna have to terminate you." The Joker laughed and ran his blade across the man's throat, slitting it. He sputtered and choked on his own blood.

Stacey held herself with her eyes closed and her back turned to the Joker as she stood shivering, knowing that she had just been in the presence of a murder. The Joker cleaned the blood off his blade and turned to his henchmen. "Dispose of the bodies. Get them out of my site. I like my estate clean." He ordered tersely. They immediately complied and gathered around the bodies to dispose of them. Stacey jumped a little as the Joker walked up behind her and placed his hand on the back of her neck. Then he gently but forcefully pushed her to walk with him, guiding her back towards the house.

"And now, you and I need to have a little talk," The Joker spoke to her as he hastily pushed her along. By the tone of his voice he didn't sound too happy and this had her a tad worried.

When they had entered the mansion, there were a few men sitting around the dining room, chattering. The Joker stomped in and immediately started shouting at them. "Everyone out! I want this room clear! In fact I want this whole house clear until I say it's ok to come back in! Get out!" He didn't have to tell them twice. They hurriedly scrambled out of the room and then out the front door.

The Joker let go of Stacey's neck then kicked one of the dinning room chairs out from underneath the table. He slid it so that it was in the middle of the room. Then he paced back and fourth as if he were stressed and took off his purple trench coat, tossing it on the table. Stacey stood still not quite knowing what to say as she watched him pace around the room grumbling to him self. Then he removed his gloves and set them on the table as well.

Little did Stacey know that one of the reasons The Joker was in such a bad mood was because the Batman showed up earlier than he had expected that night and foiled his plans for the evening. He did love playing with old bats but not when he spoiled the fun **too** soon. The Joker always had to have the upper hand, and he usually did. But on the rare occasions that he was foiled, it did tend to irritate him. But if that wasn't enough to ruin a perfectly good evening, he comes home to find two of his idiots trying to mess with his property. Now he was pretty furious.

Stacey was startled when he suddenly bent over and grabbed her arm. "What did I tell you about staying in your room huh?!" He scolded her. "And here I come home to find that you'd snuck out the window and tried to run off again hmm? Is that so? Even after I've warned you about my dumb apes and everything!"

Stacey's eyes widened. "What?! But I didn't…"

"Be quiet!" The Joker snapped. He sat down on the chair and pulled her closer to him so that she was between his knees and staring into his eyes. "You're just lucky I came home early! Than what would you have done, hmm?"

Stacey was now getting annoyed. He was yelling at her for attempting to run away when surprisingly this time she really wasn't! Those two monsters had chased her out of her own room. She glared back at the Joker. "God damn it! I didn't…." She began. But she was merely rewarded with a sharp smack to the bottom. "Ouch! Damn it!" She cried and reached back to protect her rear. "This is completely unfair! I didn't try to…." She was then annoyingly surprised to find a bunched up cloth being shoved in her mouth. She mumbled angrily, her muffled cries being consumed by the cloth.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear your sassy mouth right now," The Joker spoke in a calm but stern voice. And then Stacey found herself in a position that would soon grow to be quite familiar to her. He picked her entire little body up and pinned her down over his lap. The room spun and her hair spilled over her face as her head dangled down near the floor. The Joker's hand even felt familiar now as he ran it over her back and bottom and she expected what was coming next. Pinning her arm to the small over her back with one hand, he flipped her skirt up with the other and slowly peeled down her panties. She felt the cool air of the room come in contact with her exposed bottom and pussy.

And then a resounding 'smack!' as his hand landed on her round bottom. The sound echoed across the room. He began wailing on her and scolding her, but Stacey paid no attention to his words. Stubbornly, she kicked and struggled, and pawed at his leg. She gagged on the cloth that he had shoved in her mouth and eventually was able to spit it out.

"Damn it they broke into my room! Ouch! Stop! This isn't fair! Ack!" Stacey cried, but he paid her no heed. Secretly he wanted a reason to spank her. He needed to take out his frustrations on something.

"You're telling me those two dumb gorillas managed to figure out how to pick the lock to your room, all by themselves, is that correct little girl?" The Joker asked her in a mocking tone of voice, still smacking each cheek at a time. He enjoyed the jiggle her small bottom made from the impact of his large hand.

"Yes! That's exactly what they did! They were drunk and they had planned to…ouch! Planned to rape and, ouch damn it! Planned to rape and kill me and make it look like it was suicide! Ah!" Stacey managed to get out between her cries of pain.

"Mmmmhmmm," The Joker murmured and continued to spank her casually, enjoying watching her bottom turn pink again. Stacey felt a lump forming underneath her belly that was hidden within his pants.

"I'm not lying!" Cried Stacey.

"Better not be lying lil one," Said the Joker. He continued to spank her until she was in tears again and begging him to stop, and to let her show him the picked lock upstairs. The Joker sighed and roughly jerked her off his lap. Rubbing her bottom, he patted her face with his other hand. "Fine. Let's show daddy the picked lock then hmm? And then if you are telling the truth I'll apologize. But if you're lying to me little bunny, then you're getting the belt again, do you understand?"

Stacey nodded, sniffling, and he allowed her to pull her panties up, but not before he roughly kissed her on the lips, startling her. He nearly sucked all the air out of her and when he let go of her she had to catch her breath. "Mmm salty," he chuckled.

He jerked on her arm and roughly led her up the stairs to her room. To Stacey's relief, her bedroom door was still open. It looked like someone had nearly kicked it open. The drunkards had left a clear sign that they had broken into her room. "See?" Stacey said weakly, red in the face both from crying a little and from anger. "I didn't climb out the window to run away, I was trying to escape from those two sickos!"

"Alright, alright," The Joker said and patted her head. "I'm sorry. Now I'm really glad I disposed of those two idiots. If they were that stupid, they would have rendered me useless on jobs." He snickered. He roughly kissed her on the forehead and closed the door behind them. He glared at her with lustful hungry eyes and Stacey gulped. He was on her instantly and she found herself being backed against the wall. "Come here," He ordered. He pulled her close, into an embrace and bent his head down, taking in her scent. He pulled off her collar and tossed it aside. A red ring imprint was left around her neck.

Stacey could smell his cologne on his neck. She recognized it and it was an expensive brand. She had to admit, the smell was pleasant. She felt her heart beating within her eardrums again as he suckled on her neck. She inhaled deeply and felt goose bumps popping up all over her skin. "I know you like that. You like having your neck kissed." The Joker whispered in her ear. "I'm glad those apes didn't taint my little pet. You are mine. I think it's time to fully claim what's mine." He said hoarsely. In his mind he wanted to fully conquer her.

Stacey shook in his arms. "But, um. What do you mean by that?" She managed to get out.

"You know what I mean little bunny," he whispered and licked her earlobe.

"But you said you didn't rape." Stacey muttered.

"I don't," Said the Joker. "Rape would be me roughly grabbing you and shoving myself in you as you were completely dry and un-aroused. I'd be wearing a mask, holding a knife, and you'd have never saw me before in your life. And did I mention, you wouldn't be aroused? And by the smell of you, I would say you're pretty darn aroused sweet pea." He chuckled. "Oh yes and I **did** just save your life. I think you owe me for that," he snickered and pulled her against himself tighter.

"From your own men." Stacey mumbled. The Joker tapped her lightly on the bottom.

"That's not the point. You know you're safe with me. **No one** messes with me. No one other than bats." The Joker said confidently. "I think deep down, you know that. Better that you're by my side in times like these. You might be safer by **my** side over the Bat's even."

He couldn't take anymore. He really needed to relieve some stress. He loosened his tie and pulled it off then slammed his face into hers, kissing her with a brute force. Some of his makeup smeared off on her face and she struggled for air as he was sucking the life out of her again. He forced her arms around his neck and she clung onto him for dear life. Their difference in height made it rather awkward as he bent over to reach her lips. Stacey found him lifting her up to where she was on her tiptoes and then lifting her completely off the floor. He clung her tightly to himself and she kept her arms wrapped around his neck for support.

"I love how tiny you are," he whispered to her gruffly. "A tiny little bunny. Little, cute and feminine." She gasped as he dropped her on the bed then crawled over her, maneuvering like a tiger that was about to pounce on his prey. "So easy to toss around." He chuckled. He continued to kiss her, more gently this time, and she felt him pulling her blouse open, revealing her bra and bare tummy underneath. He ran his hand gently over her chest and cleavage. She jolted as his fingers lightly trailed down her soft flat stomach. His hand continued to tread lower and Stacey swiftly grabbed his hand as he was headed for her crotch.

The Joker immediately grabbed both of her petite wrists and pinned her arms above her head. "Uh, uh, uh," he scolded. "Don't you dare. What did we talk about hmm? I'm the boss here little bunny." He pulled her blouse off completely and tossed it on the floor. "Sit up a minute," he ordered. She grunted as he pulled her up for a moment and undid her bra from behind, then pulled it off as well. "That's better," he giggled.

Pushing her back down her breasts now hung freely to his gaze. Her nipples were hard and he squeezed her breasts gently with his hand. Then he suckled on her nipples, one at a time causing a slight moan to escape her lips. He grinned inside himself as his tongue slid between her breasts. He then went lower and planted soft kisses all around her stomach. Then, tugging on her skirt, he was about to remove it so he could bring his lips even lower when Stacey's arm subconsciously reached for his hand to try and stop him again.

He growled and pinned her wrist down again, then brought his face back up to hers. His breath smelt of mint. "Do I need to get a rope and tie your little wrists to the bed posts, hmm?" He hissed. She shook her head weakly sweat dripping off of her forehead. "Then I suggest you behave." He released her wrist again. "You use your hands when I tell you too. In fact I want you to unbutton my shirt for me. Unbutton Daddy's shirt princess." He ordered.

She shakily did what she was told, not wanting to upset him. "Come, come, I don't have all night."

"Yes sir," She muttered, trying to keep him happy. He grinned at her. When she was finished, he helped her pull his shirt off and he threw it behind himself. Then he leaned his weight on top of her and she felt his warm hard chest on her bare skin. His body heat kept her warm and for the first time she felt skin on skin. Sucking on her neck once more, he inwardly smiled as he heard her moan again. "See? This isn't rape. Rape doesn't involve foreplay. Just relax and enjoy it," He breathed in her ear.

His hand slid down her side and found her skirt again. He began tugging on it again. Then he removed he face from her neck and taking both of his hands, he slipped her skirt completely off. While he was down there, he decided to yank off her shoes and socks as well. No need to have those on. Now all she had on was her panties. He pulled himself up back on top of her, and forced her legs to wrap around his waist. She felt his hard manhood underneath and gulped when she noticed how large it actually felt.

"Hmm just pants and some flimsy cotton fabric keeping us apart," he snickered. His hand wandered in and out of her panties, stroking, kneading and lightly slapping her bottom. He picked her up and turned her around so that she was laying the normal way on the bed, then he slowly slid her panties down. She gasped feeling the cool air of the room blow against her exposed pussy and then the Joker crawled up on top of her and locked her legs together with his own.

She felt he held a ghostly presence again as the moonlight from the window shone on his porcelain form, his makeup lightly smeared across his otherwise handsome face. His muscles flexed from his breathing and she saw the slight abs peeking out of his flat tummy. With his thick unruly hair spilling out over his face he once again reminded Stacey of a fallen angel.

His hand wandered down to her thigh where he began to stroke and squeeze lightly. Stacey jolted and inhaled deeply as he ran his fingers lightly over her exposed pussy. He grinned down at her almost menacingly. "This is mine. Better not try and grab my hands little bunny, lest you wanna be tied up."

He backed away a little and pushed her legs apart slightly. He ran his fingers down her inner thigh and Stacey bit her lip. She groaned as he slipped his finger into her vagina. "Hmm you are extremely wet. And very tight!" The Joker coed, pleased. "Tell me little princess, are you a virgin?"

Stacey weakly shook her head 'no.'

"Ah but you haven't had many before me have you?" He asked.

"Not really," Stacey said quietly.

The Joker grinned wider. "Lucky me. You are such a good little girl aren't you? That will only add to my benefit here. I believe I've caught myself a little angel." He chuckled and pulled his finger out of her vagina. Then he pushed her legs further apart and leaned over to kiss the top of her pussy. She was mostly shaved around her pussy except for the little strip of hair that ran along her lips. "I like the fact that you're mostly shaved too," he whispered. He twirled his finger around the rest of her pubic hair. "Though the rest of this will have to go eventually."

Stacey felt herself shivering as she felt him plant butterfly kisses along her inner thighs and around the outside of her pussy. He enjoyed the musky scent of her sex and the fact that she was dripping wet. "You can't hide your arousal from me. Wither you want to be aroused or not, you very clearly are. Naughty little girl." He said amusingly.

Stacey nearly felt her soul leap out of her body and his lips kissed her hard there and then his tongue darted in and out at a rapid speed. He licked hard, and then harder until her entire body submitted to him and she unwontedly climaxed against his mouth. Her entire body shook heavily and she felt she would nearly pass out.

The Joker chuckled and then pulled himself up and kissed his roughly on the mouth again, forcing her to get a whiff of her own scent. "I **know** no one has given you an orgasm like that before. I am rather surprised at how fast you climaxed. You are pretty darn sensitive sweetie pie. I like it. Innocent little naïve girl." He giggled.

Stacey cursed on the inside, ashamed at the fact that this monster of a man had actually given her an orgasm. But she **was** unusually sensitive. She always had been, and she used that in her mind as an excuse.

"My turn," The Joker said brusquely and standing up from the bed, he quickly wiggled out of his own pants and boxers. Then, eying her with a predatory glance he nearly leapt at her causing Stacey to balk at the sight of his rather large and incredibly hard penis. He looked as though he were about to attack her. He picked her up roughly in his arms and then turned around and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Time to sit on daddy's lap again," he snickered. She was afraid he was just going to shove it in right away, but he didn't. He gently kissed her all over her face, neck and chest and then lightly suckled on her lips. Then he gently eased her over his penis and she gasped and winced, as at first it was quite painful. When it was all the way inside, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and he held it inside her for a moment allowing her muscles to stretch and get used to his size.

Stacey felt his member flexing inside of her. The Joker rubbed her back and bottom and squeezed her tightly to his chest. "Ah, at this angle I can see your little tush. I do love your bottom, in case you couldn't tell," he giggled. He started pounding her slowly, and then faster at a steady rhythm. Then faster and faster, until he was picking her up and moving her up and down on his penis himself. Her breathing quickened and so did his. He growled and she let out a small cry of pain as he slapped her bottom while pounding her.

Then he turned into a complete animal, ravaging her like a starving beast. With a low guttural moan, he picked her up off of is lap and spun her around slamming her on the bed again so that she was pinned on her back. Then grabbing both of her legs he entered her again, pounding away like a savage cave man. His unruly hair was now matted and some of the strands clung to his face as sweat poured off of his forehead also causing his makeup to smear further.

She watched him standing upright on his knees as he clung onto her legs, pounding away like a human jackhammer. Then she squeaked a bit as he collapsed on top of her forcing her legs to wrap around him. He kissed her hungrily and she felt his sweat mixing with her own. The bed shook and bounced wildly as he pounded her with masculine force, picking up his speed even further. All that was heard was the bed creaking along with his raspy moaning and the wet squashy sounds of him pounding into her wet pussy.

With one last manly growl, he yanked his penis out of her and grabbing it he spilled his seed onto her stomach. Stacey lie in a pool of her own sweat, and the Joker looked down at her, out of breath and grinned at her eerily. "You look extremely adorable right out with your little face all flushed and my love juice on your tummy. Now you are truly mine." He giggled then reached down and pecked her on the nose before rushing to the bathroom to clean himself off.

"Love juice," Stacey mumbled to herself to where he couldn't hear. She felt exhausted and like she was ready to see a flock of a hundred more pigs flying over her head. She thought this because she wasn't as upset as one would expect. She would have rather had ex with him over any of his other men in the house. She was confused because she didn't feel as violated as she expected. Surprisingly to her, he wasn't the most selfish lover she encountered. She wanted to kick herself in the head because this still was the Joker after all.

The Joker returned with a wide grin and a towel in his hand to clean his seed off of Stacey's stomach. She also had his white makeup smeared all over her little body and he chuckled at this. He hurriedly wiped his cum off of her tummy and then crawled into bed pulling her under the covers with him. He didn't think twice about his men. He had warned them not to come back into the house unless he gave them permission again, and quite frankly he didn't care if they slept outside tonight.

"Time for sleep little bunny. We'll shower in the morning, but for right now I like you smelling like this. The smell of sex still clinging to your sexy naked little body. I will be having good dreams tonight," he chuckled. But Stacey already had her eyes closed, utterly exhausted and also relieved that she hadn't lost her life that night. The Joker smiled endearingly down on her and kissed the top of her head.

"_Protecting a Gordon girl from rape and then giving her the best sex of her life. I hope my enemies don't see this as a weakness and a sign that I'm going soft." _The Joker thought in his mind and giggled to himself. Then, clinging Stacey tightly to his naked body, he too drifted off to sleep.

...

The be continued again, mwahahaha.


	7. Let's Go Out And Play

OKay I was bored and found time to write again. thanks again to all who reviewed. YES the Joker is creepy and weird, and a schiziod juuust the way I like him mwahahaha. Anyway R&R if you like and Enjoy.

...........

"Come on sleeping beauty, up, up," Stacy's pleasant dream of being home for Thanksgiving dinner was abruptly interrupted by the Joker's excited voice. She groaned as the curtains were pulled back and sunlight shot into her eyes. He yanked the blankets off of her and she curled into the fetal position as she felt a cool chill flow over her naked body. The Joker bounced happily on the bed and crawled over her. He turned her over to where she was laying on her back and pinched her cheek. "Rise and shine Snow White," He giggled and pecked her on the lips.

Stacey groaned some more and rubbed her eyes. "Not much of a morning person are you?" The Joker laughed. "Ya know, for a girl whose been kidnapped by the infamous clown prince of crime, you sure don't have much trouble sleeping. Though I suppose I **did** wear you out quite a bit last night," He grinned and bounced on the bed again causing Stacey to bounce with it and moan. He yanked her into an upright position. "Time to get up. I've let you sleep in long enough. We have work to do today."

"Work?" Stacey looked at him puzzled. "We?"

"Time for a shower," Said the Joker, ignoring her question. He was already dressed and of course, had a full face of makeup on. Though this time he was wearing a normal looking gray suit and not the usual elaborate purple that Stacey was used to see him in. "I would have joined you but I had important business to take care of this morning, and you looked so darned adorable laying there, whimpering in your sleep, that I didn't have the heart to wake you." He snickered and yanked her out of bed. He shoved her into the bathroom and then picked her up and placed her in the shower.

Stacey's eyes widened and she inhaled deeply as he turned the water on and it came pouring over her head. The shock from the cold water nearly made her scream. The Joker laughed at her expression. "Too chilly princess?" he teased. He added warm water to it, to Stacy's relief. He hurriedly grabbed a scrub brush and began scrubbing her back with it vigorously. Stacey didn't bother to tell him that she could wash herself. She knew by now that there was no point in arguing with this man.

"Gotta make this quick and then get you dressed so we can head into town," Said the Joker. Stacey gave him another puzzled look. He ran the brush down to her bottom and then having a little fun, he flipped it over and ran the smooth side of the brush over her cheeks. He tapped her bottom with it. "Ya know. This could be a good discipline item to use on my little girl next time she's naughty." He smiled devilishly. Stacey gulped and couldn't hide her expression. She winced and gasped loudly as he tapped her bottom again, a little harder. She expected a hard whap with the large wooden brush and the Joker noticed her flinching reaction.

"Oooh, this scares my little girl doesn't it?" The Joker licked his lips. "Is the little bunny frightened of the big scary wooden brush? Yes. Yes I think I **will** use this next time," He grinned.

"Dammit" Stacey cursed within herself.

She squeaked as he scrubbed her womanhood with his hand, and hurriedly washed down her entire body. When he was finished, he yanked her out of the shower and quickly patted her dry. He ruffled her hair with the towel and then dropped it to the floor. He glared down at her and then growled and pulled her into a tight embrace, nearly crushing her ribs.

He ran his hands up and down her small naked frame. "God damn it. I want to take you again, right now," he hissed gruffly in her ear. "You're so…ire-sis-ta-ble. Such a distraction." He slapped her bottom. "But a good distraction." Her face was buried into his shirt and she felt a lump from underneath his pants and press into her belly. With his strong arms wrapped around her little body she felt tiny and helpless. He groped her anywhere he pleased and Stacey felt much more like a squeeze toy than a human being. "But I have a job to do, and my idiots are waiting."

He eased up on his embrace and pulled her out of the bathroom. He dragged her over to her vanity and then immediately pulled out a blow dryer and began ruffling and blow drying her hair. "Were you a hairdresser before you were a magician?" Stacey asked, throwing a little humor into her somewhat bleak situation.

The Joker paused, and looked at her in the mirror, not expecting that. He giggled and patted her cheek. "Cute. I might have been. Who knows. I prefer my past to be multiple choice. But if you're good I just might share my hair and makeup tips with you." he laughed. He picked up a brush in his other hand and began brushing her hair with it as he continued to blow dry her golden locks. A thought entered his head and he turned the blow dryer off.

"Ya know," he said as he set the blow dryer down. He bent down and then tilted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I'd like it better if you talked to me in a cutsie voice. Your tone always sounds so serious. Why so serious baby doll? Is that how a little girl would talk to her daddy, hmm?"

Stacey sighed in her head. She could see where this was going.

"Well?" Said the Joker, grinning and pinching her cheeks. "How does a little girl talk to her daddy, hmm?"

"Well it depends on the girl. I have encountered some pretty foul mouthed little girls," Said Stacey, trying to hold back her grimace.

The Joker shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. That's not the answer I'm looking for." He tugged on her hair and she winced. "There are a lot of ungrateful bratty little girls out there. But **you** were never one of them were you? You're a good little princess. And how does a good little princess address her daddy hmm?" Stacey could feel her heart beating rapidly. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Let's say she wanted to ask her daddy if she could go outside and play. How would she ask him?"

"Um." Stacey started, her mind temporarily going blank. The Joker tugged on her hair harder. "Ow, ow! She would say um, p..please daddy can I go outside and play?" She stuttered.

"That's better," The Joker grinned. "Though still not cutsie enough. Now ask me that nicely in a pouty little girl voice. And I want it to sound genuine." He snickered. When she didn't answer right away, he tugged on her hair again. "Come on princess, ask daddy if it's ok to go outside and play." He licked his lips.

"Pwease daddy, can I go outside and play?" Stacey spoke in a little girl voice, still wincing as he had a hold of her hair.

The Joker smiled and released her strands then patted her cheek. "Of course you can sweetheart. Since you asked daddy so nicely, he's going to take you outside to play with him today, how does that sound?"

Stacey looked at him puzzled. "Yay?"

The Joker snickered. "I knew you'd be pleased. Now let's get you dressed properly."

Rummaging through the various clothing he had selected for her, he made her put on black boots, a black skirt, fishnet stockings, and a gothic black halter top to match. He also tied her hair into a bun and placed a frizzled black wig atop her head. After she was fully dressed in her gothic attire, he grabbed her face and smeared black lipstick over her lips. "I prefer luscious red, but this is necessary for your disguise. We don't want to make your identity **too** obvious." He snickered. "Now my little goth. Don't you look so dark and scary?"

When he was done making her over, she looked down at her getup and sneered. The Joker chuckled. "I know doll. Surprisingly it's not usually my taste for a woman either. But now you look like the perfect little gothic emo chick. The perfect little rebel, just dying to go over my knee." He licked his lips and chuckled. He then clasped his collar around her neck along with the leash. "Hmm this doesn't look so out of place with your outfit now." He cackled. Stacey grunted and nearly tripped and fell as he yanked on her leash and pulled her out of the room.

..............

Outside of the mansion, The Joker held Stacey tightly by his side, as he addressed a group of his men standing around with guns and holding clown masks. All of the men were clad in the same gray suite that the Joker was wearing. In the large driveway leading up to the mansion, a line of five Ice Cream trucks were parked. "Grumpy and Dopey already left with their groups correct?" The Joker asked. Two ice cream trucks had already left, making it a total of seven. The Joker referred to the leaders of each group by a code name.

"Yes boss," the group of men mumbled.

"Excellent." Said the Joker. "Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc. You all know what to do." The men nodded and four groups of men piled into four of the ice cream trucks, all wearing clown masks except for the drivers. They cocked their guns excitedly and Stacey could see that many of them were anxious to get to work. She didn't like where this was going.

The Joker pulled Stacey with him and slid open the back of the final vehicle. Stacey wasn't surprised to find that there was no ice cream in the back of the supposed ice cream truck, but instead there were cushy seats, enough to seat at least twelve people. An older fellow, wearing a cowboy hat, climbed into the driver's seat and the rest of the men piled into the back. The Joker climbed in last and pulled Stacey in with him, then slammed the sliding door shut. "Let's move." He ordered, and the driver started the vehicle. The Joker forced Stacey to sit on his lap.

"Let me guess. You're Happy." Stacey muttered to the Joker.

He grinned at her. "That's right baby doll. And you're Snow White. I'm Happy because I always have a **smile** on my face. And as my men know, it's better to see me happy rather than grumpy. And I'm sure you know that by now too dontchya?" He snickered and tweaked her nose. Stacey shuddered on the inside. She knew all too well by now. She turned and faced ahead and watched the road ahead of them through the front windshield. The road was long and winding and they still hadn't reached the end of the property. Trees hovered over the road and she watched the back of the vehicle ahead of them.

But Stacey's view fell suddenly black as the Joker tied a blindfold around her eyes from behind. "Sorry Princess. It's best that you don't know exactly where my hideout is, juuust to be safe." He said in a sing-song voice.

She felt the road continue to wind and swerve as she heard the men in the vehicle chattering amongst themselves excitedly, some cocking their guns here and there. About a half an hour into the drive, the driver of the vehicle turned on the music box like melody that one was used to hearing out of an ice cream truck. The tune was 'Pop goes the weasel.'

Stacey reckoned that it was about forty five minutes to an hour before they reached town. She assumed this when the sounds of traffic and honking reached her ears from outside of the vehicle. The noise of a bustling city like Gotham could not be easily concealed. The Joker finally removed Stacey's blindfold when they had reached the heart of Gotham. Stacey could feel excitement stirring in her stomach at the familiar sights of her city. She was so close to home now and yet so far away.

The Joker stroked her hair as he still held her tightly in his lap. "We're going to do a little…shop-ing today. How does that sound princess?" He cooed in her ear.

"Depends on what we're shopping for," Said Stacey in a worried voice.

The Joker scoffed. "Does it matter? And remember what I told you about how you should address me? There's that serious voice again," She yelped as he pinched her bottom. "Little girls are always thrilled to go shopping for new pret-ty clothes and toys. Aren't they?" He growled and pinched her harder causing her to scrunch her face in pain.

"Ow, yeesss daddy," Stacey whimpered trying her best to use her little girlish voice.

The Joker smiled to himself and rubbed her leg then kissed her on the cheek. "That's better. I want a happy bouncy bubbly little girl. No more of this serious 'trying to be tough' cops daughter rubbish. And stop worrying about my work. It's my business and you don't need to know or worry about what daddy does. I just decided to take you out on a little romp today. And I want a happy, giggling naïve little girl." He grabbed her face roughly and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "Got it?" He glared at her sternly.

Stacey nodded weakly. "Yes daddy."

"Good," said the Joker curtly and patted her cheek. "And don't make those faces when you say that. No more scrunching your nose and grimacing at me when you say 'yes daddy.' That reluctant untamable little wild cat shtick was fun in the beginning, but its getting old. I want a **happily** submissive bubbly little girl. You can be a little bratty….in fact I prefer it at times." He licked his lips. "But I want a happy obedient bubbly brat. Now let's see a **smile** on that face." Stacey forced a smile at him. "Good girl." He roughly kissed her forehead.

The rest of the men in the vehicle were silent, minding their own business as their boss spoke to his pet. Most of them looked away, pretending not to hear their conversation.

The Joker scratched his chin. Another thought bubble had entered his head. "Ya know. I could really use a little sugar. I always like to be energized before a big job." He leaned forward and addressed the driver. "Bob. Pull over at the next Seven Eleven."

The rest of the men turned and looked at their boss, surprised. The driver turned his head and glanced at the Joker. "Really Boss? Uh…you sure?"

"Did I stutter or did your ears flap?" snapped the Joker. "Do it. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Little Stacey here is just going to run in and get her daddy a Milky Way. Aren't you honey?"

"Erm.." Stacey started to speak but the Joker cut her off.

"Good girl." Said the Joker and reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on Stacey's face. "Not without these though. We don't want anyone to see those trademark Stacey Gordon blue eyes now do we? Not after they flashed your pretty face all over the news. Nooo."

The Joker pulled out a wad of cash and shoved it in Stacey's cleavage with a chuckle. It was a wad of hundreds. The Joker didn't seem to care much about money. Then he pushed her to move up front and she crawled into the front seat next to the driver. The Joker grabbed her arm from behind and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Now remember. You run in, get the goodies, and then run **right** back out. This will be another test in your obedience baby doll. Oh, and feel free to get yourself something too."

The Joker turned back and looked at his men. "You guys want anything?"

All the men shook their head no, except the fattest one in the back. He took up most of the back seat. "Actually yeah."

"Of course you do Tiny." Said the Joker, rolling his eyes.

"Can you have her get me a jumbo bag of M&M's?" Asked the fat man.

"Okay Tiny, but you have to share with everyone else." Said the Joker, in a mocking tone of voice. He turned back to Stacey. "Ok. Remember. In and out and **fast**. Oh and if anyone asks you, your name isn't Stacey Gordon it's…ooooh let's say Emma. Emma Napair. Got it?"

Stacey frantically shook her head 'yes'. When they pulled up in the driveway of Seven Eleven, she nervously hopped out of the truck and made her way inside. Even the opening of the automatic doors startled her and made her jump. There was only one customer in the store, and he had his nose engulfed in an adult magazine. Stacey nervously made her way around him, walking slowly. She could feel the Joker's eyes on her, even from outside and in the back of the mob van turned ice cream truck in disguise.

The customer put the magazine down on the counter and bought it along with a hot dog. After paying the cashier, he went back to reading his magazine and then munching on his hot dog, he left the store. Stacey now felt alone, her heart beating rapidly within her chest. It was only herself and the cashier in the store now. Outside, cars were speeding passed the Seven Eleven, unaware that the Joker was right in the parking lot, crammed in the back of an ice cream truck with eight armed henchmen. Her mind raced. She had watched many self defense videos on what do to in a kidnapping situation, but now that it was actually happening to her, she was clueless.

She apprehensively searched the candy Isle for a Milky Way bar and a jumbo bag of M&Ms. Then she grabbed a small bottle of diet cola that the Joker also told her to grab. When she shakily made her way over to the cashier, her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped the items on the floor. She laughed nervously at the cashier, who gave her a funny look. "Oh silly me," She giggled in a shaky voice. "Clumsiness runs in the family I guess." She bent down and gathered the items then placed them on the counter.

The cashier, an older Persian man, rang up the items. "Ok miss, five fifty please." He said with a middle eastern accent. Stacey glanced outside, not paying attention to the cashier. "Miss? Five fifty please."

Stacey snapped her head back to him. "Oh!" She felt around her clothing and then remembered that the Joker had shoved the money into her cleavage. Another nervous giggle escaped her lips as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out the wad of hundreds. She handed a hundred to the cashier, but not before dropping a chunk of it on the floor. She kneeled down and picked it up. "See? Clumsy." Her voice shook.

The cashier gave her another suspicious look. "I'm sorry miss. I don't think I have change for a hundred." He said.

"Oh well," Stacey stuttered. "Well, I…I."

"Miss are you okay?" Asked the cashier. "Why do you keep glancing outside like that?" He turned to look and spotted the ice cream truck in the parking lot.

"No, no I'm fine," Stacey said with a nervous smile. "Just that…you know….if you don't let me buy these items it could be dangerous." She let slip. She kept her smile, knowing that she was being watched. Now she had to make it look like they were having a normal conversation. "Please I need to buy these items and get out right now." She said, still with a smile.

"Miss, are you in trouble? Whose in that vehicle outside?" The Cashier asked, now extremely suspicious. "Do I need to call the police?"

"Listen to me carefully," Stacey mumbled through a gritted toothed smile. "We're being watched right now, and if we don't complete this sale right now, both you and I are going to be in a heap of trouble." She let slip. Inside she was panicking. She felt she was a horrible actress. No wonder she never took drama class.

"Miss. I'll call the police right now if you need me to," Said the cashier.

"No!" Said Stacey. He'll…." She stopped as she heard the automatic doors open. She didn't dare turn her head to look and see who entered. She felt his tall presence standing inches behind her now, and nearly squeaked as his long arm slipped beside her and grabbed a pack of gum off of the counter shelf. Then he slapped it on the counter in front of the cashier.

"Man, oh man I really could use a cigar-ette-uh. Entertaining kids all day is more stressful than being in the E.R. But I'm trying to quite. Ya wanna know what the little brats did to me today? Ah such is the life of a party clown," Stacey heard the all too familiar dark foreboding voice. She turned and glanced at him and he was now bearing a clown mask upon his face.

The cashier raised an eyebrow. "Ah I see, tough break." Still looking at the man in the clown mask, he casually inched his hand towards his gun that was underneath his counter. But not before the Joker could whip out his. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a pistol and shot the liquor bottles behind the cashier. The bullet flew inches by his head, making the man cry out and jump back. Stacey screamed.

"Atatata," Said the Joker. "I saw what you were doing. I'm not you're run of the mill dumbass convenient store robber. I know Seven Eleven cashiers always have weapons stashed behind the counter." He clicked his tongue. "Don't even think about it. Hand it over."

"Please, w..what do you want?!" Cried the cashier, holding his arms up in the air.

"Right now, the gun, knife or any other form of weapon you have. I said hand it over." Hissed the Joker.

"Okay, Okay," the cashier shook nervously, and bent over.

"Slooowly," Said the Joker. The cashier did what he was told, and then taking out the small pistol he placed it on the counter before the Joker. He grabbed it and shoved it into one of his jacket's pockets. "Now then," Said the Joker. Still holding a gun in one hand, he grabbed the nape of Stacey's neck with the other. "Emma, Emma," He said mockingly. "You naughty, naughty little girl. And I thought you would have learned by now. You failed. You're in big trouble missy. Looks like we need to have an extension of obedience school." He hissed, shaking her from behind. Stacey gulped.

"And now.." The Joker continued and looked at the cashier's name tag. "A- Bed. What are we going to do with you, hmm?"

"It's pronounced Abed sir," The cashier said shakily.

"Shutup A Bed!" Snapped the Joker. "I wouldn't be talking back if I were you. Now, I can't have any squealers now can I?" He clicked the safety switch off on his gun.

"P..please sir," The cashier began to tear up. "I have a family…"

"And you're supporting them by working here? Well perhaps I'd be doing them a favor then. They'd be collecting your insurance money." The Joker snickered.

Stacey panicked. And then her instincts kicked in. She turned around and latched onto the Joker, hugging him hard and burying her face into his chest. She began crying hysterically. "Please daddy. Don't hurt him! I'm sorry I wasn't faster. But he said he didn't have change for a hundred. Please, please I'll be a good little girl. **Your** good little girl," Stacey whined in a little girlish voice. She began to grind into him, latching onto him hard. "Please. I **want** to be your good girl. I wanna please daddy. Make daddy happy, I'll be good, I'll be good." Her tears stained his shirt.

She felt the Joker stroking her head. "Sh, sh, sh," He quieted her. "That's what I like to hear. The genuine apologetic whimpering of a nice o-bedi-ent little girl." He looked back at the cashier. "Now then A Bed. Lets have a look see at your cash register if you don't mind-uh." He said, pointing to the cash register with his gun. "Open it up."

The cashier anxiously did as he would told. "Okay, okay," he stuttered. He pulled out the money tray and placed it on the desk. He let go of Stacey with his other hand, and started taking out the twenties and counting them on the table. "Let's see, twenty, forty, sixty. That's all the change ya got? I'll be taking these thank you. I needed some twenties. All I have are hundreds." He chuckled and stuffed the twenties in his pocket. He grabbed the candy and soda and stuffed them in Stacey's arms making her hold them.

Then he tossed a hundred dollar bill at the cashier's face. "Here. Keep the rest," he pulled out another wad of hundreds, and tossed it at the man. He flinched nervously as the money hit his face. "And while you're at it, get your wife something nice." The Joker lifted his mask up over his head and the cashier's eyes bulged when he saw who was behind the mask. The Joker leaned over the counter and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt. He squeaked as the Joker's face was now inches from his own.

"But I don't like squealers. And I hope you're not one. Are you a squealer A bed?" The Joker hissed in his face, so close the man could feel his hot breath.

He shook his head hysterically. "No, no. Not a squealer." He garbled. Stacey watched in horror. She felt she would faint.

The Joker pushed him away from his face. "Good," he said tersely. "But just to make sure you don't squeal," He stuffed his gun in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He grabbed the man's wrist and slammed his hand palm up on the counter. Then taking his favorite knife, he sliced open the man's palm. The main cried out in pain as blood spewed out over the counter. "Oh don't be such a baby," The Joker said in disgust. "It's just a flesh wound."

He threw another hundred at his face. "Here. Go get it stitched up. It might not even scar if you hurry. It's just a little reminder that you better not squeal. Tell them you sliced it open with a potato peeler." He stuffed his knife back into his pocket and pulled his gun out again. "Oh and I suggest you destroy that surveillance video. I'd do it myself but I have somewhere to be. I trust you to do it if you wanna keep your head." He patted him on the cheek. Then he turned and grabbed Stacey's arm, leaving the frightened cashier sputtering and holding his wounded hand on the counter.

A middle aged woman walked into the store, then spotting the Joker and the wounded cashier, she turned around in a complete circle and was about to head out, when the Joker halted her. "Atatata. Just a second sweetheart."

She turned around swiftly. "Look I saw nothing." She spoke, waving her hands fearfully.

The Joker leaned down, inches from her face. "Good girl. That's right, you didn't." He hissed, pointing the gun right at the quivering woman. Then he threw a wad of hundreds at her face as well, making her jolt. "Here. Go buy yourself a new dress. That one isn't flattering." Stacey grunted as he yanked her out of the store, leaving the stunned woman standing there with her arms still up in the air. She watched them leave and then she shakily bent down to pick up the money he left her.

The Joker threw open the sliding door of the truck, and yelled at the man who was sitting in his seat. "Get in the back! I need room!" He yelled, pushing Stacey in the vehicle. The startled man quickly hopped to the seat farthest in the back and grunted as he squeezed in to sit next to Tiny. The Joker climbed in and slammed the door shut. "Drive." He ordered the driver, and they immediately took off.

The Joker grabbed the candy and soda from Stacey and threw it back to his men. Tiny happily caught the bag of M&M's. Stacey swallowed hard as the Joker turned and gazed at her sternly. "You."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Daddy. I'm s…" Stacey's whimpering pleas were halted as the Joker grabbed her arm and yanked her across his lap. Her little hand latched onto his pant leg as she felt the vehicle swerve on the road while she laid across his knees. She felt him flip up her black skirt and slip his fingers into the waist band of her panties. She squirmed in his lap, knowing that the other men in the vehicle could be watching. "No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"You're gonna be sorry you little brat," He said harshly and peeled down her panties. He saw the driver looking in his rear view mirror. "Eyes on the road Bob." He snapped. The driver diverted his attention back to the road. And then Stacey felt a hard 'smack!' on her bottom. She cried out in pain and wriggled in his lap. "Don't you **dare** ever do that again!" he said sharply.

Smack, smack, smack! Stacey wailed as he walloped her bottom for a solid minute. The men in the truck shifted in their seats uncomfortably, trying not to acknowledge that their boss was spanking his attractive little pet. When he was finished, he pulled up her panties, and roughly jerked her back up. She sniffled, rubbing her bottom. "Don't think I'm through with you yet little girl," He said firmly. "We'll talk more about your obedience later." He pulled her close to him, hugging an arm tightly around her.

They eventually arrived at the large Palisades Galleria. "Pull around the back, next to the Macy's." The Joker ordered. The men put on their clown masks and prepared for action. A feeling of nausea began to stir in the pit of Stacey's stomach. The Joker patted her head. "Now baby doll, let's do a little…shopping," He snickered before pulling out his gun and cocking it.

................

Yes the Joker has a lot of balls and he doesn't always care if he's seen or gets caught. He feels he's always one step ahead of everyone else anyway.


	8. fun At The Mall

Thanks to all of those who reviews. More smut ehad. Don't worry, I promise there will be more plot to this lol.

*

No one really quite understood the Joker's logic except the Joker himself. Not even his men knew exactly what they were getting into and why, whenever a new job would arise. All they knew was that he was somehow loaded, and he paid a pretty penny. The ones who worked for money that is. The Joker also had a fleet of mentally deranged, paranoid schizophrenic lunatics who worshiped the ground he walked on. An unhinged cult gathering that would follow their master into the very fires of hell. It didn't matter what the task was, they trusted his word and did as he bade. The fact that the Joker was such a charismatic speaker also didn't hurt.

He had a voice that was magnetic and disturbing at the same time. He was a certified genius, tested at Arkham, and a master of manipulation. If it's one thing he knew well, it was people, and he chose weak minds to entrap and bend to his will. He figured that if the clown prince of crime super villain thing hadn't worked out he could always go become a psychiatrist. Perhaps he would even have his own show. 'Doctor J' did have a nice ring to it.

Stacey was trying her best to understand the Joker's twisted logic. He seemed to be loaded with cash, and yet here he was having an entire mob take over the Palisades Galleria because he felt like going shopping that day. He could have gotten some movie makeup and plastered it on his scars, worn regular civilian clothing and no one would have been the wiser. But that wasn't his style.

He preferred things to be 'theatrical.' He was a performer at heart, and he just had to make a grand entrance everywhere he went, wither he bore a disguise or not. He had to put on a good show. Though that wasn't the only reason. Everywhere he went he usually decided that it was his property, like an animal marking his territory. Little by little, he planned to take over the entire city. He would own Gotham, and perhaps beyond. He knew he never quite fit well into society but it wasn't him who was the problem. He was the evolved race, ions above everyone else. He was the superior alpha male, and they were bumbling little monkeys who would soon be cowering at his feet.

So that's why he preferred to just take over the mall for his little shopping spree. That and he hated lines and dealing with rude teenaged employees. And crowds of any sort. He'd rather they get out of his way. And it was always so fun to see the frightened expressions of innocent little civilians. He did so love an audience.

They had entered through Macy's, Stacey still clad in her gothic attire and the Joker holding her tightly by her leash, which was getting to be rather bothersome. He had it wrapped around his palm to where there was no room between her neck and his hand, and the collar was starting to dig into her delicate skin. She wished he would just hold her by the arm, but he wanted to make extra sure they she didn't slip out of his grasp. Not even for a second.

Legions of beefy clown guardsmen had already begun taking over the outside of the mall and it's parking lots before the Joker and his group even arrived. The men who left his hide out weren't the only ones on the job. A couple of big rigs full of clowns had already pulled up in the loading area of the galleria and got down to business. Now there were at least two large clown guardsmen with machine guns patrolling every entrance of the mall.

The rest of the Joker's army all had their own missions. Some were sent to disarm the Mall's security system, while others were sent to round up the employees and civilians.

The Joker strolled casually through Macy's, pulling Stacey tightly by his side. His goons were already running ahead of him, shooting their guns up in the air and ordering any shoppers or employees to get on the ground. Shoppers were screaming and running around frantically, some dropping to the floor at the sound of gunshots being fired into the air. "Now, now everyone just do as the nice clowns say and no one will get hurt." The Joker announced nonchalantly. He was also now bearing a clown mask. "We're just doing a little sweep of the mall is all."

A woman shopper screeched and dropped to the floor right before the Joker as he approached her. He kneeled down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and roughly stood her up then handed her off to one of his men. "Round 'em up and line 'em up together." He gruffly ordered the other masked man.

The Joker began to whistle to himself as he strolled with Stacey through 'women's apparel.' He pulled a dress off of one of the racks and held it up to Stacey. He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Oh no, no, no. Macy's clothes don't suit you at all. We need to go to a store that has a much…younger selection of clothing." He sighed and put the dress back on the rack. Meanwhile his men were lining up rows of frightened civilians and employees all throughout the entire mall. They did an entire sweep of Gotham's largest shopping center and grouped all the civilians together at the center of the mall near the large carrousel.

The Joker continued to casually shop with Stacey by his side as if they were a normal couple taking a Sunday saunter through the galleria. The terrified screams of shoppers didn't have the slightest effect on him. He pulled off his mask for a moment then he reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of intercom walkie talkie. Clicking the button he spoke into it. "Are we in?"

"Yes boss," Stacey heard the muffled speech on the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Good," Said the Joker. "Put me on." He waited a few moments and then he pressed his lips up to the intercom again. He cleared his throat and the elevator music that was playing throughout the mall was replaced with his calm but sinister voice. "Attention mall shoppers." He spoke, and his voice echoed through the galleria causing everyone in the mall to halt and take notice. "As I'm sure most of you are aware by now, my friends and I have decided to take a visit to the galleria today and you've all been selected to play a little game," He snickered a little.

"The game is called 'Joker says.' Do as Joker and his men say and the reward will be that you get to keep your life. I've decided to do a little early Holiday shopping, but I don't like to fight crowds. So I suggest you drop whatever it is you're doing and go along quietly with my nice clown posse. We don't want to catch anyone hiding now. The first command of Joker says is stay out of my way! Now I'll let you all get on with the game and remember…play nicely!" He said in a happy sing-song voice. Then he turned off his walkie talkie intercom and shoved it back into his pocket.

He pulled Stacey over to the jewelry section and peeked over the counter. He found the jewelry sales woman huddled on the floor behind the counter, quaking and praying nervously. "Well hello there." The Joker spoke to her in his low and eerily calm voice. She looked up and let out a small shriek. The Joker chuckled. "Calm down sweetheart. My girlfriend and I just wanna have a look see at your jewelry. I take it you can help us?"

The woman shivered and attempted to speak, but no words came out. "Stand up a minute and help us, lest you want me to call for your manager." The Joker snapped. The woman shakily pulled herself up off the ground.

"Y..you can have anything you want!" The woman stammered and pulled out the key to the jewelry cases. "Here, I'll get you anything you want!"

"Now that's the type of customer service I like to see!" The Joker giggled. "Hmm let's have a look at your ring selection shall we? What kind of pur-ty diamond rings have ya got for women hm?" He licked his lips.

The woman motioned for him to follow her to the ring case. "Here, they're all over here," she spoke with a tremble in her voice. She started naming off the different rings and explained their authenticity and how many diamonds each one held.

"Uh huh, mmhmm," mumbled the Joker, listening to the sales girl's spiel. He could tell she was used to doing this. "Which one do you like sweetie?" He asked Stacey nicely as if he were a normal boyfriend asking his girlfriend for an opinion.

"Me?" Stacey shivered. "Um, uh. I'm, not used to wearing things on my fingers."

"Oh come on!" Scoffed the Joker. "I'm being serious here. Which one do you like? Look them over and tell me which one you like then daddy will get it for you." Stacey looked over the rings behind the case, and merely shrugged. She was far too nervous to think about jewelry. "Let's take these off so you can have a better look." The Joker sighed and pulled her sunglasses off. The sales woman's eyes widened when she got a good look at Stacey's face. Despite the black wig she recognized her from the news. She didn't dare say anything though. The Joker nudged Stacey. "Come on now. Seriously. Pick one out. I thought diamonds were a girls best friend?" The Joker snickered.

Stacey looked over the diamond rings. "Okay, Okay." She complied as the Joker was nudging her. "I guess I like that one," she pointed to an eighteen carrot white gold tulip diamond ring.

"Beautiful choice princess. I knew ya had good taste. We'll take that one please." Grinned the Joker. The sales woman shakily nodded her head and hurriedly opened the case. She handed the ring to the Joker then he gently took Stacey's left hand in his and tenderly slipped it on her delicate middle finger. He pulled her close and locked his lips onto hers, engulfing her mouth in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he saw that her cheeks were flushed and he chuckled. "I do spoil my little princess don't I? Even if she is a little brat who needs my firm hand. Speaking of which…I'm still not through with you little girl." He growled and Stacey gulped.

He turned back to the sales woman, who was nervously watching them with a very bewildered look on her face. "Now go and join your friends," he ordered her and he motioned for one of his men close by to pull her out from behind the counter and make her join the rest of the people that were being wrangled up in a line.

The Joker saw a couple of his men glaring at the jewelry through the glass cases. He could tell what they were thinking even though clown masks were covering their expressions. The Joker sighed and taking his gun, he shot several of the glass cases giving his men access to the jewelry. "Here, have at it." He told them. They hooted and hollered and one was already holding a bag. They immediately began to gather all the jewelry into the sac.

Tugging Stacey along with him, the Joker passed by a necklace rack. He spotted a BFF heart necklace that was broken in half so it could be given to two people. He grabbed it off of the wrack. "I think my best buddy batsy will like this." He laughed and shoved it into his pocket. Stacey raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he was serious. Then he looked down at her and she trembled at the look he was giving her. "Like I said little girl. I'm still not happy with you and your obedience. Daddy's gonna have to pull his little girl aside and teach her a lesson before we continue our shopping venture." He hissed and Stacey's heart sank.

He pulled her through the 'men's apparel' section and he eyed the area that had the belts. Stacey saw where they were headed, and she cringed remembering how painful the sting of his belt felt on her poor bottom. She began to plead again. "Please daddy. I'm serious. I'll never do that again. I will be obedient to you, I promise, I…"

"Sh, sh sh," the Joker quieted her. "I don't want to hear it sweet pea. You already had your warning. It can be dangerous if I can't trust my own little pet. And if I go too easy on you, you'll never learn." He pulled her over to the belt rack and looked over them. He found one he liked and pulled it off the rack. "This'll do nicely." He licked his lips and Stacey's eyes enlarged at the sight of the thick black leather belt the Joker had selected.

He roughly pulled the terrified girl along with him until he spotted the women's dressing room. He knew the women's dressing room would have a couch for the poor husbands and boyfriends to sit and wait for their significant others to get done trying on clothes. And he was right. He pushed Stacey into the dressing room and saw that there were several couches. His ears perked as he heard girlish whimpering coming from one of the stalls. He didn't know where so he let go of Stacey's leash for a moment and kicked open one of the stalls loudly. He heard a couple of screams coming from the stall next to it and he smirked.

"Little pig, little pig let me come in!" He hollered and kicked open the next stall. He found two petrified Japanese girls huddled together in the corner of the stall. They were twins and the Joker furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips. "Twins. This is my lucky day," he chuckled. He turned back to Stacey and winked. "Don't worry baby doll. I'm just kidding. I'd never cheat on my perreciousss little pet."

He approached the two terrified girls and stood above them masterfully. "Didn't you hear my announcement pretties? Or do I have to take my belt to two more little girls?" He clicked his tongue and doubled up his belt.

The girls started pleading in Japanese and the Joker picked up that they were telling him that they couldn't speak English. The Joker raised an eyebrow. "Don't speak English huh? I hope you two aren't lying to me because that wouldn't be wise." He said in a sing-song voice. He roughly jerked them up one at a time and pushed them out of the dressing room. He spotted one of his men close by and called to him. "Here's a couple more! And what part of 'check ALL corners of the galleria' didn't you baffoons understand?! Double check the entire store and do it thoroughly!" he bellowed. He pushed the girls towards his men but not before giving each of them a hard swat on their backsides with his belt. They each let out a girlish squeal and ran off holding their rear ends.

He turned back to Stacey, and gave her a grave and determined look. He walked towards her slapping the belt in his palm and making her stagger backwards into the dressing room in fear. She backed up frenetically until she found herself being cornered in the back of the dressing room. She cowered before him, getting down on her knees and begging, once again swallowing the last ounce of any pride she had. The Joker waved his finger at her in a 'come hither' motion.

Stacey jolted back up to her feet as he got even closer and slipped out of his reach. She really, really wasn't in the mood to feel a belt again. She knew avoiding his grasp was going to land her in more trouble, but she was resolute in protecting her bottom from that belt. The Joker's expression grew angry, giving Stacey the feeling of wanting to wet herself again. "C'mere!" He bellowed.

Stacey decided to use the only defense mechanism she could think of in this situation. She latched onto him, and began rubbing her hand on his crotch, feeling his large member through his pants. The Joker growled and slammed his hand against the wall just above Stacey's head making her twitch. He leaned down to where his face was inches from hers. "Just what do you think you're doing little girl?" He spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

"I...I wanna please daddy. Make daddy happy. Please, can I pleasure daddy?" Stacey purred, feeling her heart skip a beat. "I want to be your good obedient girl."

The Joker licked his lips. "Oh you do, do you?" Stacey nodded her head weakly, still rubbing his penis through his pants. "Trying to avoid a punishment I see. Sneaky little girl." He licked his lips. He groaned a little as she rubbed his crotch harder. He pulled away for a moment, then grabbing the top of her head with his free hand he shoved her down. "Get on your knees!" he ordered. She did as he bade and scrambled to her knees submissively. "You know what to do." Stacey's hands shook radically as she struggled to undo his pants and release his manhood. The Joker rattled his belt and ran it over her back then tapped her bottom with it. "Hurry up now lil one, or else."

Finally she was able to undo his pants, and his penis fell out before her. The Joker pushed his pants down further and Stacey began to stroke his already hard member. "Now show daddy how you want to be his o-be-di-ent little girl." The Joker purred. Stacey timidly grabbed his large penis and began licking it. The Joker yanked off her black wig and began stroking her naturally blond hair. Then he grabbed her hair and shoved his penis in her mouth. Stacey gargled and chocked not used to having something so large being shoved down her throat. He held it there for a moment, forcing her to take it, then he eased up again and allowed her to move back and fourth.

He leaned over and slammed his fist on the wall again, still holding the belt in his grasp, his other hand clinging onto Stacey's hair. Stacey was relieved when she heard the belt drop on the floor beside her. He peered down at her little blond head moving back and fourth on his large erect penis. He was brazenly enjoying watching his little bunny give him head. His breathing quickened, and sweat accumulated on his forehead. "Dammit, you are so friggen adorable," The Joker grunted. "I just wanna tear you up. So damn edible."

He pulled his penis out of her mouth then roughly yanked her off the floor. He pinned her against the wall and attacked her mouth with his own. Stacey felt him sucking the life out of her once more as he engulfed her lips, ramming his tongue into her mouth. She could feel the slightly risen skin of his scars brushing against her mouth. He began to pull her top off, and then her bra soon followed. He suckled on her breasts with a hungry force and then kneeled down and buried his lips into her flat tummy. Stacey couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips. She weakly ran her fingers through his golden brown hair as he continued to kiss her stomach.

He then roughly picked her up over his shoulder with one arm, and in one swift caveman like motion he yanked her skirt and panties down her legs with the other. Her clothes now lay in a heap on the floor as he stood her back down before him, now completely naked and quivering in his gaze. He pinned her up against the wall again, and ran his hands over her naked little body. Then he realized he still had his gloves on. He yanked them off with a growl and threw them in Stacey's clothing pile.

He traced his hands over her soft skin. "God I love your delicate baby skin," He growled. Sexually aroused Joker became a little less charismatic and a lot more animal like Stacey had noticed. He stuck his fingers under her collar and unclasped it, much to Stacey's relief. He began sucking gently on the sore red mark the collar had left. His tender sucking made goose bumps appear on Stacey's arms. He easily pinned both of her arms above her head with one hand, and ran his other hand down her side. "I also love how physically weak you are. An easily conquered submissive little girl. Just the way I like em." He chuckled quietly in her ear.

His hand wandered down to her thigh and then trailed over to her womanhood. He very soothingly ran his fingers over her feminine folds. Then he tickled her pussy using a 'come hither' motion with his finger. A small moan escaped Stacey's lips. The Joker smirked to himself. "I was all set to punish you and now I'm giving you pleasure. You manipulative little scamp."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, nearly squeezing the life out of her as she felt the tight grip of his muscles latching onto her little frame. He bent down and kissed her all over her face. He tugged her towards one of the dressing room's couches, groping her bottom and anywhere else he pleased. "Tell daddy you want him to take you," The Joker cooed in her ear. Stacey glanced up at him softly. "Say 'please take me daddy.'" He ordered in a hushed voice.

"Please take me daddy," Stacey whispered.

The Joker smiled at her almost endearingly. "Good girl." He picked up her entire little body and laid her face down over the arm of the sofa. Stacey gasped as she felt him massaging her thighs, then grabbing both of them she felt his tongue lightly trace over her feminine folds. He chuckled at her quiet little moaning, and then Stacey inhaled deeply as she felt him enter her from behind.

The Joker pressed down on her back and began pounding her doggy style, sweat dripping off of his temple. Stacey dug her nails into the sofa as his hips slapped against her bottom. The Joker grabbed the nape of her neck and buried her head into the couch, slapping her bottom cheeks hard with his other hand. Stacey whimpered as it began to feel very unwontedly pleasurable.

The Joker then took both of his hands and very lightly scraped his nails over her back and sides as she gyrated back and fourth from his hard hammering. Then he quickly pulled out and Stacey felt his warm fluids dripping over her back. The Joker's sweat had smeared his makeup a little, and he shook his head like a dog after climaxing. Stacey yelped as he collapsed over her from behind, his hand resting on the sofa near her face and the sounds of his heavy breathing very close to her ear. He planted soft kisses over her shoulders and then pulled himself back up.

He grabbed a dress off of one of the dressing room racks and wiped his cum off of Stacey's back. Then he threw it aside and zipped his pants back up, his cheeks flushed underneath of his makeup. Stacey wobbly pulled herself back up, and the Joker grabbed her from behind, locking her in another embrace. He twirled her around and ruggedly kissed her on the forehead. He hand latched onto her wrist and he kneeled down and picked up his belt that had fallen to the floor. Stacey's eyes bulged.

The Joker clicked his tongue at her and shaking his head he said "Oh little Stacey. Do you really think I can let you get away without a punishment?"

Stacey shivered. "But, but!"

"But, but? Yours is still gonna be spanked for being naughty today little girl." The Joker giggled. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down with him.

"But that isn't fair!" Stacey whined.

"You tried manipulating your way out of a punishment little girl. I should spank you for that alone!" he hissed. "Though…it was a very good way of manipulating me indeed." He grinned. "I'm also very proud of the obedience you displayed for me just now, but I still can't let you get away unpunished, or you might think I'm going soft." He saw that tears were already threatening to invade Stacey's blue eyes. "Awww, now, now lil one. Don't worry, it wont be as bad as the last one."

He picked up her naked body and sprawled her out over his lap kicking and pleading. He pinned her down roughly and effortlessly and Stacey already began wailing as the first lick of his belt lashed across her fragile bottom. 'swish crack!' she could hear the sounds of her own flesh being beaten bouncing off the walls of the dressing room. Her little fists clenched in pain and she tugged and pulled at his pant leg pleading for him to stop.

It wasn't long before he was finished, and Stacey was relieved to see that he was a man of his word. It wasn't as long or as hard as the last belt whipping he gave her, just as he had promised. He gently pulled her off of his lap, tossing the belt aside. Then he pulled her closely to himself and tenderly kissed her tears away. In Stacey's head she felt he was like Doctor Jeckell and Mister Hide. Lovingly giving her pleasure one moment and beating her bottom callously the next.

With one last peck on her nose he gingerly helped her to her feet. She sniffled and wobbled in place, wiping her eyes. "Now get dressed. We're not done shopping." The Joker chuckled, ruffling her hair.

*

to be continued again mwahaha.


	9. Spoiling The Fun

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if this story is a bit weird but I;m having fun writing it anyway. Ok I was once again half asleep when I wrote this chapter, so bear with me. Violence ahead.

*

Stacey grumbled under her breath as she scrambled to get her clothes back on after the dressing room quickie her and her 'Master' had just partook in. Running her hands over the back of her head, she felt a wet sticky substance on her bun. "Uhg!" she muttered.

The Joker chuckled. "What's the matter princess? Don't like my love juice in your hair?" Stacey couldn't control the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips and she bent over to lace up her black boots. She yelped as the Joker's hand swatted her bottom as she bent over, and he plopped the black wig back on top of her head. "Oh please baby doll, it's just a little cum. It'll come out in the shower later." He laughed.

He made her put her sunglasses back on to conceal her identity just in case, and he unraveled her leash and clasped the collar back around her neck. Stacey winced. "Please…daddy. Can I go without the collar? Please? It's hurting my neck. It's not like I'm gonna go anywhere. I mean where am I gonna go? Please can you take it off?" She pleaded.

The Joker looked at her intently. "Hmmm let me think," He paused. "No." He laughed and tugged her out of the dressing room. Stacey groaned, and she felt some of his men nearby glaring at them like hungry puppies. She knew they must have heard the sounds coming out of the dressing room and she knew they must have assumed their boss just got some more action from his toy. The fact Stacey's cheeks were flushed vibrantly also gave it away. She rubbed her sore bottom and she grimaced for the fact that she was sore somewhere else now as well, do to the Joker's large girth.

"Sorry baby cakes, but I can't have you too far away from my grasp. I can't have the bat showing up and stealing away my new favorite toy now can I? Oh no, no, no. And I expect him to try. He always does have a stick up his bat butt. Always trying to spoil the fun. The ironic thing is, he only makes it MORE fun for me. I wonder if his itty bitty bat brain will ever come to that realization?" The Joker Chortled. "Ah yes, I expect my best boy scout playmate to show up soon."

*

Stacey wasn't very surprised when he dragged her to the 'Playboy' store. The flamboyant male manager of the store still stood bitterly behind the counter, a masked clown man holding a gun to his back as the Joker shopped with his pet. The Joker seemed to drool to himself as he looked over the various toys and outfits in the store.

"Yes, this looks like fun doesn't it?" He turned to Stacey as he picked up a leather paddle that was furry on one side and showed it to Stacey. "Wouldn't cause much damage though. But fun nonetheless." He chuckled and threw it in a bag that he was making another one of his men hold.

He kept the manager there for now in case they needed help with anything. He started grabbing one of every outfit and shoving it the bag, licking his lips as he couldn't wait to see his little bunny in those skimpy little outfits. He grabbed some bunny ears off the rack and slipped them on Stacey's head. "There, what's a little bunny without her ears?" He snickered. Stacey grunted as he pulled on her leash, yanking her face to his own so he could peck her on the lips.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" The manager suddenly chimed. He had extravagant hair, earrings, a pretty face, long lashes that looked as though he was wearing mascara and a dramatic voice. "Why don't you let that poor girl go you sick fuck? Do you really need to keep a girl on a leash to get laid?" He spat, crossing his arms haughtily. "Well I guess you do. I mean look at you." He scoffed. "Freak."

The Joker slowly turned his head in the manager's direction. "Excuse me?" He smacked his lips. Stacey felt light headed again. Was this guy suicidal? She felt sick to her stomach as the Joker reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife. Wrapping Stacey's leash around his wrist so he could use both hands, he sauntered over to the Manager. "Freak am I?" He spoke coolly. He looked at the Manager's nametag. "Adam. You wanna know how I got these scars?"

At this point Stacey wasn't really worried about her own safety. She felt pretty at ease that the Joker wasn't going to kill her…or REALLY hurt her. For some reason, and God knows why, he seemed to actually enjoy having her around. Now Stacey was only worried about everyone else around her. Panic engulfed her heart again and she did the only thing she knew how to do when it came to persuading him. She latched onto him from behind and began pleading again, in her best little girlish voice, the one he seemed to enjoy making her use. "No daddy, don't, don't!" she begged.

The Joker patted her on the head. "Sh, sh, sh. Daddy's busy precious." He said tranquilly. "Oh and you might wanna bury your face in my jacket. I wouldn't recommend that a little bunny be watching this."

He turned back to the manager, who still glared at him stubbornly with his arms crossed. "Come here Adam," The Joker said and roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his knife up to his lips. Adam struggled and grunted but the other clown man had a gun jabbed into the small of his back. Stacey could only do as the Joker suggested and bury her face in the back of his jacket in horror.

"Now when I was a kid my parents threw me a birthday party," The Joker started. "We didn't have much money, so they thought they'd find me an affordable party clown in the news paper. Because we were poor, I also didn't have any friends, so no one showed up to my party."

"What a surprise," Adam said sarcastically. Stacey noted that he was quite brave. But he winced as the Joker pricked his cheek a little with the knife.

"Now Adam I'm not finished," the Joker continued. "So they decided to throw me a nice little family party. It was just my parents and I and my baby sister Angie. So my birthday rolls around and we're all sitting there, having a nice modest little dinner, and a tiny little cake with one candle that my mother had so lovingly baked for me. And then comes a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' My dear sweet mother stated, making it obvious that a surprise was coming." The Joker's henchmen listened intently wondering where the story was going. They had heard so many of his scar stories.

"And so she opened the door and there's this chubby middle aged clown with a 5 o clock shadow who wreaked of booze. I remember clearly that his name was Jingles the clown because he had bells on his hat and shoes. Now I knew there was something off about this guy, but it was the best my parents could afford, so my sister and I acted very excited to see him. And so my mother let him in. He was wobbling a little and he went on to make us a few crappy balloon animals and did a few lame card tricks, my family and I clapping enthusiastically just enjoying our time together."

"Yawn. Let's get to the scars clowny," Adam bravely spoke again. The Joker shook him a little and growled. He hated being interrupted. He pricked his cheek once more.

"And the clown continued to perform, reaching in his bag he announced that he had gifts for me and my baby sis. He pulls out a couple of cheap stuffed animals, much to our delight and hands them to us as we clap excitedly. Then he says 'now I got a very SPECIAL gift for mommy and daddy!'" The Joker made it a point to lower his tone drastically whenever he spoke in the 'Jingles the clown' voice.

"And he continues to reach in his bag and pull out a huge machete. He first hacks up my father right before our eyes, as my sister and mother are screaming hysterically. Laughing, my father's blood now on his blade, he takes the machete and cuts my mother's head clear off, letting it drop to the floor, inches near my feet. Then he turns to my sister and I, me holding her as she's crying in my arms I'm backed into a corner. He tears her from my grip and taking rope from his bag, he ties me and leaves me leaning against the wall." The Joker licked his lips.

"And then right before my eyes," The Joker continued earnestly. "He brutally rapes my screaming baby sister as I watch in horror. And then he hacks her up as well, forcing me to watch every graphic detail. Then he takes his blade and kneeling over me laughing, my family's blood still splattered on his face he sticks the knife in my mouth and says 'SMILE! It's your birthday!' And then proceeds to give me a permanent smile. He leaves me there tied and bleeding, laughing on his way out, as I wallow in the blood of my brutally slaughtered family. I later found out that he was an escaped serial killer child rapist. Now isn't that…funny?"

The Joker smacked his lips bringing his face inches from Adam's searching for a reaction. Adam gave him an almost seductive look. He suddenly grabbed the Joker's other hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants. Then leaning even closer, he pecked the Joker on the lips slyly and said "Now Mister Joker, if you just wanted to make out with me, why didn't you just say so? I must say you're turning me on."

The Joker blinked. For a moment he was stunned. Then his stunned feeling turned to disgust and backing away he growled and belted Adam in the nose with his fist. Stacey heard a 'crunch!' and Adam flew back into the henchmen's arms, his nose now bleeding profusely and clearly broken. Then the Joker spat at his feet. Adam coughed and sputtered. "Asshole," he gargled.

"Uhg…" The Joker grunted and turning, still a disgusted look on his face, he grabbed the bewildered Stacey and hauled her out of the store. "Go take him with the others." The Joker barked at his men. Stacey felt ill partially for what she had just witnessed and partially for the story she heard the Joker just tell. "Sorry baby doll. Not really a story to be telling in front of a little girl now is it?" He snickered.

"Is…is that a true story?" Stacey asked weakly, worried that it was, though skeptical at the same time.

The Joker grinned and ruffled her hair. "Aww now I hope my little Bunny doesn't have nightmares about Jingles the clown." He chuckled. "Like I said before baby cakes. If I'm gonna have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice."

Nightmares about a clown? Stacey could almost laugh at that comment.

*

Stacey would soon find out wither his last scar story was real or not. His story quickly changed when he decided to have a little fun with the crowd of mall hostages. He had already told a group of frightened girls that he grew up a homeless orphan and that in order to make a few dollars he let a sadomasochist pervert carve his face up for some sick sexual pleasure, just to get a meal.

The civilians were all huddled on the floor, gathered near the carousel that was in the middle of the galleria. Stacey blushed as he led her around on his leash in front of everyone, and addressed her like one would address a child. She was still in her gothic disguise as he patted her on the head and kissed her on the forehead, almost lovingly. "Now Stacey I just KNOW you wanna ride the carousel. But I'm afraid daddy has to say no." He chortled.

All the hostages were clinging to each other and shivering making hushed whimpering noises. They mostly tried to avoid making eye contact with him. "Now ladies and gentle-man. Why so serious? Trying not to stare at the circus freak?" He walked back and fourth slowly in front of the crowd, still pulling Stacey along with him. It almost sounded as though there was pain in his voice when he had said that, though Stacey knew it had to be faked. "Do you all wanna know how I got these scars?" The only answer he got was some more whimpering, and crying from some of the shoppers.

Stacey tugged on his shirt. "Please. There are kids around too," She pleaded, assuming that it was futile.

"Sh, sh, sh," The Joker quieted her. "I guess you all aren't aware of pumpkin face. A man so hideous he looks like a Jackolantern. His horribly disgusting face drove him mad, and so every Halloween he steals kids out of their rooms and carves them up in many different horrendous ways." The Joker saw a couple of kids shivering near their mother. "And so one night he dragged me out of my room. He carved me up pretty good, but I guess I'm lucky he ONLY carved my face." The Joker guffawed, for some reason thinking that it was the most hilarious story anyone had ever told. At least it wasn't as horrible as his last stories.

"You're an awful man," The woman with the children snorted.

"I Try," Snickered the Joker.

Some of his henchmen were barking at various people, terrorizing the crowd. The Joker's ears perked at the sound of girlish squeals coming from over by the pet shop. He saw that one of his men had a young girl pinned against the wall, fondling her. The Joker snarled and stomped in their direction, pulling on Stacey's leash forcing her to trot behind him. He roughly pulled the masked man off of the girl. "Dammit Stanley, what have I told you huh?!" he bellowed. "How many warnings do you think I'm going to give?" He grabbed the frightened girl by the arm and shoved her back in the direction of the rest of the civilians.

"So..sorry boss," Stanley breathed heavily under his mask.

The Joker grabbed him by the shirt and pointed his gun at Stanley's head. "Just don't let me catch you doing it again." He hissed. Stanley shook his head frantically. Shoving Stanley away, the Joker turned back to Stacey. He stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I warned you about him didn't I sweetheart?"

Stacey suddenly squealed, her eyes widening behind her dark sunglasses. She pointed behind the Joker. "Look at what he's doing! Make him stop! Please!" She wailed.

The Joker twirled around in time to see a frustrated Stanley picking on the animals in the pet store. He really needed to relieve some frustration and he figured his boss wouldn't care if he mutilated a couple of animals. He had a knife and he was about to use it on one of the puppies when the Joker halted him. "Hey you idiot!" The Joker bellowed. "Put that down! You're scaring my little bunny."

Stanley looked up, still bearing his clown mask. He shuffled in place as if he were in dire need to hurt something. He reluctantly placed the puppy back in its kennel. The Joker looked down and saw that Stacey nearly had tears in her eyes, worried that he was going to harm defenseless little animals. The Joker patted her head. " Now, now darling. We aren't going to hurt any cute little furry things." The Joker really had nothing against animals. It was people he had a grudge against.

Taking his gun, he walked closer and shot Stanley in the thigh. He collapsed on the ground, shrieking like a girl. "I don't really like it when…other people scare my little bunny." The Joker hissed. Stacey blinked at him, a befuddled expression displayed on her face. It appeared that Doctor Jeckell was back for now.

A couple of screams were heard from the crowd after the Joker had shot Stanley and the rest of his henchmen's attention snapped in Stanley's direction. "You…you shot me!" Stanley sputtered, as he lay on the ground holding his bleeding leg.

"I told you not to piss me off kid." The Joker snarled. "Let this be the final warning. Next time it's going through your skull." He turned to one of his men. "Drag him off and get a bandage on his leg before he bleeds to death. Or not. I really don't care. Just get him out of my sight."

A couple of men immediately ran to Stanley's aid and carried him out of the pet store. "We told ya not to anger the boss." One of the men whispered to Stanley as he groaned in pain, leaving a trail of blood all over the floor.

"Somebody's gonna have to mop that up." The Joker snickered. The Joker pulled Stacey into the pet store. To Stacey's surprise, he was nice to the animals. He reached into the bunny cage and very gently petted the rabbits. "Does my little bunny want a little bunny of her own?" The Joker giggled, but he was asking her a serious question.

Stacey reached in and petted the bunnies as well. "Thanks for not letting him hurt any animals."

The Joker raised an eyebrow. "Well the kid got under my skin from the beginning. I don't really see the fun in killing something that can't fight back anyway." The Joker licked his lips. "Now seriously little bunny, do you want your own little pet? Let me know while we're here." He chuckled.

Before Stacey could answer, she felt the ground shaking as if there was an aftershock. And then a 'boom!' and a 'crash!" and the sounds of shoppers and mall employees talking loudly and anxiously amongst themselves. "Speaking of small furry mammals." The Joker said casually. Then Stacey yelped as he abruptly pulled her out of the pet store.

The civilians were now bravely standing and cheering. The Joker and Stacey peered down to the end of the mall. The wall on the side between the Bloomingdales and the Spencer's gift shop was now completely abolished, a large tank like vehicle having crashed through it. More cheers erupted from the crowd. "Oh sure they scream like little babies when I cause a teeny bit of damage here and there, but the Bat demolishes a whole side of a mall with no warning, not even checking to see if civilians are in the way, and they cheer. Go figure."

"Batman," Stacey gasped under her breath. Then she yelped as the Joker pulled her very tightly to himself.

She gasped louder as he held his gun up to the side of her head. "Don't worry baby bunny. I have the safety switch on." He cooed in her ear before giving her earlobe a good lick. Then holding her tightly in his grasp, he ran for the escalators.

*

To be continued after I actually sleep lol.


	10. Flying Rodents and Psychological Torment

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying my dorky story! Oh yes, and I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors in past chapters. When I read it over again I start noticing a ton. I usually get the most creative when I'm half asleep so that's when I usually write. Anyway please read and review and enjoy!

*

"Please, oh God please you have to find our little girl!" Barbara Gordon wailed as she latched onto the dark caped crusader, tears dripping down his hard armor. She was having a complete breakdown and her husband had to pull her back and restrain her. Jim cradled her in his arms and did his best to try and comfort her, though he couldn't hold back his own tears. The thought of what the Joker could possibly be doing to their oldest daughter was giving him the urge to vomit every five seconds.

Jim looked at Batman attentively. "Please," he couldn't hide the crack in his voice. "I'm lost. You know the Joker better than I. I…I can't do this without your help."

Bruce's years of intensive training had taught him not to show emotion when he was Batman, though inside he was tearing up as well. "I will find her," he said in his raspy voice, remembering the last conversation he had with the Gordons. He couldn't let anything terrible happen to Jim Gordon's daughter. Jim Gordon was one of his best friends, and he vowed to find Stacey.

..............

The Joker pulled Stacey roughly with him. Stacey started hearing gunshots behind them as the Joker's henchmen had already charged at the Bat mobile. They fired erratically at the tank, their bullets ricocheting off the armed vehicle as if they were shooting it with Styrofoam. The Joker yanked Stacey to the foot of the escalator stairs. "Gotta move faster than this kiddo," he grunted and Stacey yelped as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with one arm. Then he dashed up the escalator to the upper level.

Stacey managed to raise her head for a moment as the Joker had her lying over his shoulder and within her bouncing vision she could see Batman already taking out a ton of henchmen on his own. Their bullets did nothing to his armor and he had already managed to knock out quite a few of them and disarm some others.

When the Joker had reached the upper level, he placed Stacey down beside him and reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the walkie-talkie thing Stacey had seen him use before. He pressed it up to his lips. "Ladies and gentleman. It appears we have a pest problem. I'm afraid the mall is invested with giant flying rats. Fear not, the exterminators will be here shortly." He spoke into the intercom and his voice echoed across the mall.

After he had spoken, a sudden army of clown snipers appeared around them on the upper level. They all began firing down at the lower level, obviously aiming for Batman. Stacey felt her heart drop, worried about the Batman's safety, but he was avoiding the bullets like a super human. He aimed his grapple gun at the upper level and managed to take out a few of them, the grapple clinging to them and pulling them over the railing. They screamed as they hit the floor, but the fall wasn't high enough to kill them. The Batman never killed. That was his rule.

Stacey watched in horror, but the Joker merely giggled, enjoying the show. She wondered why they weren't already headed for the getaway vehicle, but it occurred to Stacey that this was a game to the Joker, and he was having a delightful time watching the Batman play it. He was like the Game Master in 'Dungeons and Dragons' and Batman was the player who had to get through all of his obstacles.

Stacey gasped when she saw Tiny, the very large man who had ridden with them in the 'ice cream truck' lunge at Batman from behind. As the Batman was busy with the snipers, Tiny leapt on top of him with a warrior's cry. His massive weight forced Batman to topple over on the floor, where Tiny pinned him down like a wrestler.

The Joker now held the end of Stacey's leash with one hand, his other hand lightly stroking the back of her head. "I hope you're enjoying the show my little pet," he snickered quietly.

Stacey bit her lip, an anxious feeling swirling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Batman fight off Tiny. A man that large would have broken a normal person's ribs if he had leapt on top of them. Without warning, Stacey felt a rush of adrenalin pumping through her blood and she abruptly acted on impulse. She dashed away from the Joker, the leash being long enough to allow her to reach the railing. Her hands gripped the bar and she frantically screamed, "Batman, Batman! Erk!"

She choked as the Joker furiously yanked on her leash hard, quickly pulling her back into his arms. Both of his arms snaked around her body and his left hand covered her mouth forcefully. He brought his lips down to her ear. "Ooooh little bunny. You're in trouble again," he whispered dangerously. "Little bunnies aren't allowed to talk to strange bats. That was a very foolish move, my dear. You seem to forget your lessons very quickly, don't you? Well looks like we're going to have to have a repeat lesson later," he hissed in a low angry voice and Stacey gulped.

Down below, civilians scattered away from the battle, screaming hysterically. Batman had managed to knock out Tiny and he fell to the floor with a large 'thud.' He glanced at the upper level, eyeing the Joker who held Stacey securely in his arms, her still wearing the gothic disguise. "Joker!" he roared in his low raspy 'bat' voice.

"So Batman, we meet again!" the Joker mocked with an impression of a super villain from a comic book. "And I think we've become acquainted enough by now that you can just call me J," he giggled.

Henchmen continued to run at Batman, and he fought them off with lightening speed. "Release Stacey Gordon!" he bellowed as he knocked out a few more clown goons.

"Who's Stacey Gordon?" the Joker asked in a mock innocent voice. "This pretty little thing here is Emma Napier, and I'm afraid you can't have her because she's mine," he chortled. He held his gun up to her head and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Let her go!" Batman yelled again. Most of the clown goons were now lying on the floor groaning as if they were just hit by a truck.

The Joker squinted. "What? Sorry? I've just had a severe case of déjà vu. And really Bats sometimes it's impossible to understand you. Haven't you quit smoking those cigars yet? They'll have to shove a tube down your throat if ya don't. Haven't you seen that commercial?" the Joker mocked. "And I see you got a new Bat tank. So sorry about the last one," he giggled.

Cops started pouring into the hole that Batman's vehicle had opened up. They briskly ushered out the civilians, then a battle began between them and the Joker's army of clowns. The Joker leaned over the railing for a moment, still holding Stacey tightly against his chest. "Aw Bats, I was only doing a little holiday shopping. Here I got this for my best pal in the whole world." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the other half of the BFF necklace he picked up at Macy's and threw it at Batman's head. "Here. Best friends forever, eh Bats? All because you….complete me," he cackled.

Batman growled and shot his grapple gun at the railing, hooking onto it. It would be quicker than running up the escalator. "Nice to see ya again old buddy, but gotta jet!" said the Joker and he pulled the clown mask back down over his face. Then he picked up Stacey and threw her over his shoulder again. He twirled around fast and started running. Batman pulled himself up to the second level and another hoard of clown goons immediately rushed him. Meanwhile, laughing like a mad hyena, the Joker dashed down another escalator ahead to the lower level.

..................

Batman had managed to get through more of the Joker's henchmen and he was now chasing him through the mall. The Joker was still laughing hysterically, and Stacey was surprised at how good of shape he had to be in to be able to do that without stopping to catch his breath while running like a marathon sprinter. Perhaps maniacs had super human abilities. More henchmen ran at Batman here and there, slowing him down, but he quickly fought them off and got them out of his way. Stacey almost felt like she was in a video game. She the captured Princess, and Batman was Mario.

The Joker had sprinted passed the 'Abercrombie and Fitch' store. He halted for a moment and turned around to see the Batman angrily dashing towards him. He swiftly reached in his pocket and pulled out a detonator. When Batman had passed the store, the Joker pressed the button and 'Abercrombie and Fitch' blew up, the blast knocking Batman off of his feet sideways. Stacey, still in a tight hold over the Joker's shoulder, screamed and covered her ears. "What happened, what happened?!" she squeaked. She couldn't see at the moment because she was facing the other way.

"Hush," the Joker patted her bottom. "Just destroying a trendy store I can't stand. Them and their stupid sexy billboards and annoying incense and music pumping out at you, making you nearly pass out from the chemicals whenever you walk past their store. Uppity little preppy brats." The Joker laughed, and then twirled around and continued to run. Stacey was able to get a glimpse of Batman who had been knocked onto the floor. He was engulfed in smoke and debris from the demolished store.

Batman grunted and pushed himself back up, feeling a little dizzy from the blast. His vision came back into focus in time to see the Joker running into 'Nordstrom', still carrying Stacey.

With a dizzy Batman following them again, the Joker and Stacey now joined a group of masked henchmen. When they had lost the Batman for a few moments, the Joker turned and broke away from the crowd and headed down a hallway that led to the restrooms and an emergency exit.

.............

Commissioner Gordon was outside the mall with Gotham's finest and the bomb squad. Of course the bomb squad was called into action because whenever the Joker was involved, there would most likely be explosives. They had nearly the entire police force surrounding the galleria. Jim Gordon's heart was thumping loudly in his chest and making its way to his eardrums. He couldn't get his mind off of Stacey. Someone was suddenly trying to beep in on his walkie-talkie. He grabbed it and Batman was on the other end. "Gordon. The Joker is headed out the 'Nordstrom' exit." Batman's raspy voice spoke on the other end. "He has a girl with him, pulling her around on a leash, dressed in all black with black hair. I believe it's Stacey. The Joker's wearing a clown mask and dressed in gray like the other men. Keep a look out on the 'Nordstrom' side of the mall."

Gordon's heart dropped and he felt sweat develop on his forehead. On the 'Nordstrom' side of the mall, a large dark van had pulled up with no windows. A mob van. "All units keep a look out on the Nordstrom exits!" Gordon yelled. "The Joker has my daughter with him! He's wearing a clown mask, dressed in a gray suit. If you get a clear shot at his head, take him out!"

A couple of beefy mobsters exited the van with bullet proof helmets and large machine guns, ready for any cops to dare try shooting at them. They readied their guns and guarded the van. Eventually a group of masked clown men emerged from the Nordstrom exit. Cops immediately began firing at them, but the clowns fired back. "Wait!" Gordon yelled.

Within the small stampede of clowns, a tall masked man pulling a girl on a leash ran towards the van. The girl was dressed in gothic attire like Batman had said. The clowns surrounded them, protecting them until they quickly hopped into the van, the small group of men following close behind. When all were safely inside, they yanked the door shut and floored it, leaving only tire streaks behind.

Gordon barked at his men to get into the car and chase the van. All units were now in pursuit of the vehicle, which was leading them on a wild goose chase away from the galleria. It swerved and made sharp turns down every new street. At least ten cop cars were following it now. "All units be on the look out for a large white van with no windows and no license plates!" Gordon yelled into his police radio.

The cops attempted to shoot out the van's tires, and they eventually had success with the rear ones but it didn't stop, instead curving down a narrow alley, making it more difficult for the cop cars to follow. But at the end of the alley, a large tank like vehicle appeared unexpectedly. The driver of the van slammed on the brakes, but not soon enough to keep the vehicle from crashing into the tank, totalling the front of the van.

Gordon felt ill in his gut; he hoped to God Stacey was okay. With Batman having stopped the mob van with his bat mobile, cops now swarmed around the vehicle, yelling at whoever was inside to come out with their hands up. Eventually a line of smug looking mobsters poured out of the van. Gordon felt disgusted when he saw them and wanted to know why they looked so smug. Batman got out of his vehicle and ran over to join them. The cops were shoving all the men down on the ground roughly and hand cuffing them.

But there was no sign of the Joker yet. "Come out Joker! Come out with my daughter!" Gordon yelled, still aiming his gun at the open van door. Gordon made eye contact with Batman and nodded. Batman immediately launched himself into the vehicle and firmly yanked out a tall man bearing a clown mask. He threw him on the ground hard, near Gordon's feet.

Gordon pointed the gun angrily at him. "Don't shoot, don't shoot!" the man cried. A befuddled expression crossed Gordon's face, and he kneeled down and ripped the mask off the quivering man. Gordon's stomach dropped to his knees. The man had white makeup on his face, but he clearly was not the Joker. He had no scars, just some powder smudged on his face.

Batman emerged from the vehicle, gripping a quivering girl by the arm. She was dressed all in black, with a black wig and dark sunglasses. He helped her step out of the vehicle and Gordon ran to her. "Stacey?" he said under his breath, but right away he knew she wasn't his daughter. She did not have Stacey's full lips. He pulled the wig and sunglasses off the terrified girl and dropped them to the floor. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair underneath, tied into a bun and she looked pale white.

Batman fumed. He jumped out of the van and stood over the man who had acted as a Joker decoy. He kneeled down and roughly grabbed him by the shirt. "Wherrre is he?! Where's the Joker?!" he roared in the man's face.

"P…please. I don't know where he is now. I don't work for him. I'm just an actor. Please!" the man pleaded in a panicky voice. "I…I answered a Craigslist ad. It…it said that they were looking for a man of my measurements to play a bank robber in an independent film. I answered the ad and came in for an audition. When they said I was hired, they kidnapped me and held me hostage. They forced me to do it. Please. I thought I was going to die!" the man spluttered.

The girl who was in shock finally spoke, breaking into tears. "I answered an ad too! It said they were looking for models…a girl of my measurements," she sobbed. "And then the J…Joker's men kidnapped me. When I went for an audition, they dressed me up in this outfit and put this….this leash on me!"

"Do you know anything about my daughter, Stacey Gordon? Do you know what he's doing with her?" Gordon asked the two frightened victims.

"No. Nothing about Stacey Gordon," the man said weakly. "H…he said the girl with him was named Emma Napier."

"Do you know anything you can tell us? Anything at all?" Gordon asked.

"I just wanna go home!" the girl cried.

"We'll have to take them in for further questioning," said Batman.

Gordon nodded and turned away, fighting back tears. Sudden fury flew through his veins and he started kicking one of the henchmen who was cuffed and lying on his stomach on the ground. Batman quickly restrained him and Gordon broke down in tears, pounding at Batman's chest. "Jim, Jim!" said Batman, giving Gordon a friendly buddy pat on the back. "We'll find her. I promise you."

................

The Joker held Stacey tightly in his arms as he hid with her inside the Men's restroom at Nordstrom. She shivered in his grasp. He had forced her head against his chest, her face buried into his shirt. She whimpered a bit. "Sh, sh, sh," he quieted her, stroking her hair. "Oh little Stacey. We don't want to make any more noise now do we? You know you're in deep trouble again don't you? But we can't do that here. Not yet. Oh no, no, no. The lesson will have to wait until we get home," he purred in her ear and Stacey felt her stomach tie in a knot.

Suddenly, a voice came from outside of the restroom door. "Police! Come out! We know you're in there."

Stacey's heart jumped. "Commmiiing!" The Joker called in a sing-song voice. He pulled Stacey to the door with him and flung it open. Two policemen were standing casually in the hallway, not even attempting to reach for their weapons.

"Mister J, your ride's here," one of the cops said.

"Thank you Sammy. And right on time too," the Joker snickered.

Stacey glared at them in astonishment. She recognized the other one. She remembered seeing him before at her father's police station. "Officer Tom Harold?" The man didn't even bother to answer her as they escorted her and the Joker through an emergency exit and into the back of their police car.

"How about we turn on the siren so we can get you home quicker, Mister J?" said 'Sammy', the cop who was now driving the police car.

"That would be great Sammy, thank you," said the Joker nonchalantly. "And how about a little music too? I like having something playing in the background on the road." The officer nodded and turned on the radio. Massive Attack's 'Teardrop' began playing. "Oh I love this song!" the Joker said dramatically.

Stacey still glared at the cops in bafflement. "Crooked cops!" she scoffed, not being able to hold back her feelings. "How could you do this to my father, the commissioner?!"

The Joker abruptly slapped her hard on the thigh. She winced. "Atatata. Bad little girls aren't allowed to talk. You be silent now and let the grownups talk, sweetie. Or I'll take you over me knee right here, in front of the nice policemen. And you wouldn't want that now would you?" he scolded.

Inside, Stacey was irate. She wanted to reach over and wallop those cops, just for stabbing her father in the back. "Sorry Miss Gordon, but Mister J pays far more than the police force does," Officer Tom Harold said.

"Time to put your blindfold on again, buttercup," the Joker said as he tied the cloth around Stacey's eyes again so she couldn't see where they were headed. The Joker then pulled her very close to himself, and forced her to lay her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. She could smell his masculine scent. "Now tell me boys. Do either of you have pets? Sammy you have a dog don't you?"

"Sure do Mister J," said Sammy.

"Now tell me. How long did it take you to train it?" the Joker asked coolly. "And was it hard to train?"

"Nah. She's a mutt and a very lovable one at that. She was very easy to train." said Sammy.

"Oh really," said the Joker. "My little pet just doesn't seem to learn, no matter what I do." He patted Stacey on the bottom. Stacey growled on the inside.

"You just need to show it who's boss," said Sammy.

"Oh I intend to," the Joker said in a low voice. He gave Stacey's bottom a little squeeze and she swallowed hard.

..............

When they arrived back at the Joker's hideout, he pulled the blindfold off Stacey and yanked her out of the car. "Thanks for the ride boys," he said to the two cops. He reached in one of his inside pockets and pulled out a rolled up wad of hundreds. "And here's something for your trouble." He threw the wad of cash at them.

Sammy caught it. "Thank YOU Mister J," he said, and the Joker bid them a farewell as they left the estate.

He turned his attention to Stacey, who went pale. She saw the way he was looking at her. Mister Hyde was back. "You. Upstairs, now!" he roared. Of course he didn't wait for a response from her. Grabbing the part of the leash that was closest to her collar, he pulled her roughly up the stairs and kicked open the door to their bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind them, and ripped the collar off of her neck. Stacey found herself being backed against the bed.

The Joker shoved her down on the bed, then crawled on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head. He brought his knee up between her legs, and pressed it firmly against her pussy, causing it to throb underneath her panties. His breathing grew heavy and he panted hard in her face. She could feel his hot breath on her nose. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at his angry face. "Look at me," he ordered. She still held her eyes shut. "Look at me!" he said sharply and grabbed her face tightly with his hand. "You are mine little bunny. And you aren't going anywhere. And you are to be loyal and o-bed-i-ent," he shook her head with each syllable, "to me. And that means no running and screaming for bats to come to your…rescue. That is not what a good little girl does. Running away from her daddy like that. Very naughty princess. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson yet again. But this time, I'm going to make you wait here for it, for a little while."

He let go of her face and pulled himself off of her. He yanked her up as well and patted her rather hard on the cheek. "You can just sit in here like a good little girl and think about your coming punishment." he said piercingly, then turned on his heel and left the room, slamming and locking the door behind himself.

Stacey paced the room fretfully. Her bottom was already sore from the earlier belt spanking she had received and she really wasn't looking forward to another one. And she feared this one would be harder. For a moment, she imagined herself crawling out the window again, but of course she knew that was fruitless.

It wasn't long before the Joker returned. He was anxious to dish out a punishment, and Stacey knew he truly enjoyed them. He walked back into the room casually, bearing a nasty looking wooden bath brush. He swung it around on his finger by the rope at the end of it. Stacey's eyes bulged at the sight of it. The Joker chuckled at her reaction and he whacked the bed hard with it, displaying to her what he was about to do to her bottom. He motioned for her to come to him with his finger, "Come here little girl."

Stacey backed up against the wall. This seemed to be becoming a routine. "Please…I'll take the belt instead." Stacey whined.

"Oh, no, no, no." the Joker sighed. "The belt doesn't seem to be doing the trick now does it? Come here. Now." He had a warning tone in his voice. When she didn't respond, he stomped over to her and grabbed her arm. He sat down on the bed and firmly pulled her down with him. "You really don't know how to make this easier on yourself, do you little girl?"

Stacey gripped the bulge in his pants with her hands. She started rubbing it firmly. The Joker quickly pushed her hand away. "Oh no you don't. That's not gonna work this time little girl," he growled. "Stand up a minute," he ordered tersely. He set the brush down for a minute and yanked her to her feet. "I want you naked for this. Take off your top. And your bra. Quickly. Now." he ordered.

Stacey did what she was told, and shakily removed her top and her bra, not wanting to anger him further. "And the boots," he ordered. She removed them as well. When she was done, the Joker slid his hands over her thighs, feeling her skin through her fishnet stocking. He ran his hands up her legs, to her skirt. He gripped the waistband of her skirt, and slowly tugged it off. Then he did the same with her stockings and her panties. He ran his hands softly over her bottom, hips and pelvis. "Mmmm," he murmured to himself as if he had spotted a delicious piece of pie.

He effortlessly picked up her entire frame and sprawled her out across his lap. He pinned her down resolutely. He picked up the bath brush with his other hand and ran its smooth surface over her bare bottom, feeling her quiver at its touch. He licked his lips. "Please," Stacey pleaded, knowing it was ineffective.

"No little girl," the Joker scolded carelessly. He continued to run the brush lightly over her little bottom. Then, he abruptly yanked it away. Stacey gasped loudly and her nails dug into the bed comforter. Her entire body tensed up, waiting for a vicious whack. The Joker chuckled at her reaction. He brought the brush back down slowly and he merely patted her bottom with it. Stacey felt her heart thudding against her breast. She feared it would soon either pop out of her chest, or stop completely, resulting in her death.

The Joker rubbed and patted her bottom with the brush for a little while longer. Then he yanked it away again. "Ah!" Stacey wailed, and gripped the bed comforter once more, preparing for a good walloping. But it never came, as the Joker chuckled again and brought it back down, lightly tapping her bottom. Stacey now felt he was intentionally trying to give her a heart attack.

He continued to torture her like this for quite sometime, enjoying her psychological torment. Soon he heard sniffling coming from Stacey's direction. She was just expecting him to start whaling on her at any moment, resulting in her not being able to sit properly for a month. She was now crying into the comforter, the psychological torture being too much to bear. Waiting for it was almost worse than getting it. She just wanted it to be over with.

"Awww, poor little bunny. Shush, shush, shush," the Joker cooed in a soothing voice. He stroked and patted her head. He began to very lightly spank one cheek at a time. It didn't hurt at all. "Bad girl, bad girl," he snickered. He did this for a while, then it only got a little harder, before he put the bath brush down. Stacey's tears ceased. This loony was so unpredictable and it drove her insane.

He pulled off his gloves and switched to using his hand. His fingers lightly trailed over her bottom. She flinched as it almost tickled. He began to spank her lightly with his hand. Stacey was just waiting for it to get harder, but he seemed to be enjoying this for now. He rubbed her back and bottom, and Stacey's body involuntarily reacted to his touch. Right now, his touch was pleasant, but she was so psychologically beleaguered that it was hard to enjoy it.

His hand trailed down to her thighs and he pushed them apart. He trailed his fingers lightly over her inner thighs and then brushed them very lightly over her feminine lips. Stacey jerked and gasped. The Joker clicked his tongue. "Naughty little girl. You're wet," he snickered. He gave her bottom a good smack and she yelped. "I hope you're learning something from this…punishment." He continued to spank her lower bottom, faster at a steady rhythm but never enough to hurt. It was almost pleasurable.

Stacey's body continued to react against her will. The Joker's touch being so close to her feminine area and teasing it was resulting in it becoming unwontedly wet. Of course the Joker noticed this, and was loving every minute of it. After giving her a very long and drawn out light hand spanking he pulled her off his lap and kissed her forcefully, his tongue invading her mouth. Stacey didn't know who this was now. Doctor Jekyll or Mister Hyde, his mood seemed to shift so quickly. He seemed so angry before, but now he was being gentle again. Not that she was complaining. She was scared to death of Mister Hyde.

The Joker picked her up and laid her on her back on the bed. Then reaching into his jacket he pulled out some more fun toys. Taking Stacey's wrists, he handcuffed both of them to the bedposts with two pairs of furry handcuffs that he had stolen from the mall. "I'm going to have to show you who's boss here, little bunny. I want you completely subdued, and at my mercy. This will remind you that you are mine. I'm your daddy, your boss, and your master." He leaned in to where his nose was touching hers. "Got it?" Stacey nodded weakly. "Good."

He trailed his hands over her breasts and tummy, and planted gentle kisses all over her body. Stacey moaned. His fingers trailed down to her thighs and he lightly stroked her inner thighs, teasing her vagina. Not all of his punishments were physical; he enjoyed psychological torment the most. He stuck his finger into her wet entrance and pulling his finger out, he licked her wetness off of his finger. "Mmmm, tasty little bunny," he teased. "But such a baaad little bunny."

He brought his face down to her pussy, and began to very lightly brush his tongue over her feminine folds. Stacey fidgeted, but he grabbed her hips roughly and held her in place. "Hold still," he warned. He was determined to make her climax again, knowing that it made her feel guilty inside. It also secretly gave him an ego boost. He trailed his tongue over her very sensitive nub. It drove Stacey insane. Unwanted pleasure consumed her body and she pulled and tugged at the handcuffs, her little hands balling into fists.

The Joker felt her legs tremble and shake as she inadvertently grinded into his mouth, and she climaxed against his tongue. The Joker was pleased. He kissed her inner thighs, and stroked her legs. Stacey's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy. "We're not through yet, little bunny. Not even close," the Joker said slyly as he stood up and began undressing himself. Pulling his now naked form on top of her, he kissed her hungrily, rolling his tongue in her mouth. He brought his weight on top of her, feeling her breasts squash against his hard chest and warming her entire body with his body heat.

He pushed his hips between her legs as his fingernails lightly scraped down her sides, hips and legs. Grabbing her legs firming, he pushed himself inside her moist lips, slipping in easily. Stacey gasped at his large girth. He forced her legs to wrap around his hips and he began to slowly pound her, as he continued to kiss her forcefully. He moved his lips to her neck, and he sucked hard, giving her several hickeys.

As he was pounding her at a steady velocity he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to find your most sensitive spot precious-uh." then moved his penis around inside her, trying to find her g-spot. He took note of her body language whenever he shifted, and knew he had found a secret spot when she shivered heavily. He began pounding her faster. Stacey moaned hard. He pounded her until he felt her entire little body quivering beneath his own, and he knew she had had a vaginal climax.

He began to climax as well, and he quickly pulled out and emptied his warm fluid over her tummy. He growled and kissed her roughly on the mouth again, as he cleaned his seed off of her skin. "We really need to get you on birth control," he said gruffly. "I can't be pulling out every time…and I hate condoms." He chuckled and pulled himself off of her. Stacey felt light headed. She tugged at her cuffs and stared up at him with puppy dog eyes, waiting for him to unlock them.

The Joker leered down at her. "Sorry sweetie. I think you should just lay there for a while, to further think about what you did. Also, I'm enjoying the view," he giggled, as he dressed himself. Stacey sighed. "I'll be back in a little bit darling bunny," he said and he left the room, leaving her naked and cuffed to the bed.

*

To be continued. Mwahahaha. apologies for any spelling errors or typos.


	11. Emma Napier

**Once again, thank you to all my reviewers! *gives you all a Joker shaped cookie* I wanted this chapter to be longer but I'm falling asleep lol. Oh and I might be reposting this chapter with grammar corrections soon. I'm just impatient and thought I'd post it now lol. Enjoy and R&R!**

*******

Bruce Wayne winced and grunted as he examined his bruised ribs in the mirror. The large man who he had gotten into a brawl with at the mall had certainly did a number on Bruce's body when he had thrown his weight on top of him. "Were you crushed by an elephant sir?" Alfred asked in his thick accent as he was helping Bruce bandage up his wounds.

"Close," Bruce responded in a not too enthusiastic tone. "I was this close to rescuing her Alfred. He slipped away, right under my nose. Right under my nose! I lost him for five seconds at a department store and now, once again, not even the F.B.I can seem to figure out where he's hiding. I suspect he has men in the inside again. There had to be some at the galleria. I had a sneaking suspicion in my gut before Gordon's units even arrived there."

"Patience Master Wayne. You always get your man. The Joker will be brought to justice. He has a love for theatrics and he seems to love an audience, so it's only a matter of time before he'll bring so much attention to himself, that he'll back himself into a corner and be caught. Just like he always does." Said Alfred in a comforting voice, as he wrapped a bandage around Bruce's arm.

"Bringing the Joker onto custody is not all I'm worried about this time Alfred. Each day I fail at rescuing Stacey is another day Jim and his family have to suffer. I made a promise to Jim that I would bring her home safe. It's hard for me to look into his eyes and promise that, when I am unsure myself. The Joker is so unpredictable. I can't let what happened to Rachel and Harvey happen to Jim Gordon's little girl," Bruce sighed in a sorrowful tone.

"You're only one man sir," Said Alfred.

"He had her in a collar, hooked onto a leash Alfred. Leading her around like a dog, dressed like a vampire. Pulling her around like a dog Alfred. I'm worried to know what he's doing with her at his hideout. He kept referring to her as Emma Napier. That's the word around town too, from witnesses that he had encountered with her by his side. He calls her Emma, trying to hide her in this laughably obvious disguise," Said Bruce with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "What did you say was the full name he used for her sir?"

"Emma Napier," Said Bruce. "Probably just a name he pulled out of a hat. A fake name to mock us."

"I know I've heard that name somewhere before," Said Alfred.

*

Bruce was busy tinkering with some of his equipment in the new 'bat cave' when Alfred called him over to the computer he was sitting at. "Master Wayne, can you come over here a second please?"

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce speed walked over to Alfred and stood over his shoulder as Alfred surfed the Internet.

"Well Master Wayne, for some odd reason the name that the Joker has been using for Stacey had me curious, and I decided to do a search," Said Alfred. "I did a search for Emma Napier. And I found only one known match in Gotham. Listen to this." Bruce leaned over, and stared at the computer screen more attentively. On the computer screen appeared an old police report, with a picture of a smiling young woman beside the written report.

"Emma Napier, daughter of William and Lucy McKinley. Husband Jack Napier. Emma was found brutally murdered eight years ago near 5th street and Westchester Avenue, in the alley behind 'The Mad Hatter's Comedy and Magic club.' She was pregnant at the time. No suspect was ever found. Suspects were believed to be street thugs," Alfred read off the old police report to Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "So what do you make of it, just a coincidence or perhaps one of the Joker's early murders?" He asked Alfred.

"The details of her…murder don't seem like the Joker's style sir. This poor young woman was not only murdered she was butchered to the point of being unidentifiable. It took an extensive autopsy to figure out who she was. It was believed that more than one suspect committed the crime, and that she was gang raped before they hacked her to pieces," Alfred felt ill in his stomach, as he continued to read the details of Emma's murder.

"Despicable, just despicable." Alfred continued.

"Her husband Jack Napier was never seen again after that. At first he was believed to be a suspect upon his disappearance, but now they believe he was murdered alongside his wife, and his body was dumped somewhere else. Or that he was kidnapped by the suspects and murdered elsewhere." Said Alfred.

"It all still seems pretty suspicious to me," Said Bruce. "How could her husband disappear into thin air?"

"Well sir," Said Alfred. "From the Joker's track record, I firmly believe that he did not murder Emma Napier, unless of course, he has gotten cleaner over the years. But butchering a young woman in an alley is not his style. He has always seen himself as a higher class of criminal. His crimes usually involve explosives, and his murders are usually clean and swift, except for the occasional Glasgow smile which he usually carves into his victims **after** they're dead, as his trademark."

"So you believe this links to the Joker calling Stacey 'Emma Napier' somehow?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know sir," Said Alfred. "But only a few months after the disappearance of Jack Napier, the first crime of a man who called himself 'The Joker' was reported. It could all be a coincidence or…."

"Or Jack Napier became the Joker," Bruce finished Alfred's sentence for him.

"Maybe," Said Alfred. "But it's still just a theory. Perhaps we're looking too far into this. It could all just be a coincidence. But I feel for that poor Emma Napier girl. She was quite beautiful wasn't she? May her and her unborn child rest in peace."

"Yes she was pretty," Bruce agreed, as he examined the picture of Emma Napier more closely. She had long dirty blond hair, a youthful face, rosy cheeks and big blue eyes. She had an innocent girl next-door beauty about her. "She reminds me of Stacey." Said Bruce.

**

Stacey had been lying cuffed to the bed for several hours. The handcuffs clanged against the bedposts, as she tugged at them, trying to get comfortable. The Joker had been taking so long to return that she feared he was going to pull a Mister Hyde and leave her there for days again. She could almost breath a sigh of relief when the door swung open. She shivered from the slight breeze that the door had created when the Joker opened it, as she was still completely naked.

The Joker stood in the doorway, grinning ear to ear. Well, at least he was smiling. Stacey would rather see him smiling at her rather than scowling. Whenever he had a scowl, Stacey knew that she would be sore for the rest of the night. The Joker calmly shut the door and then sauntered over to Stacey and stood over her cuffed naked form. "Well, well, well. How is my naugh-ty naked little girl hmm? Has she had time to think about what she did?"

"Yes sir," Stacey bit her lip, feeling rather vulnerable. "Can you unlock my cuffs now please?" She asked in an innocent voice, wondering if it would ever work.

The Joker smirked. "Hmm let me see. I dunno. I rather like you in this position. Plus, you're still being punished," He snickered. "But I'll bet your little wrists are sore by now, aren't they? I think I locked those cuffs rather tight. I **might** unlock them. But first you have to tell me you're sorry." He sat down on the bed near her and began stroking her inner thigh with his fingers. He reached in his pocket with his other hand and pulled out the keys to the handcuffs, then spun them around his finger to tease her.

"I'm sorry,' Said Stacey, trying to sound sincere.

"Sorry what?" The Joker asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"Sorry daddy," Stacey said quickly, not wanting to provoke any anger out of him.

"Sorry for what?" The Joker asked sounding a tad annoyed all of a sudden. He was so unpredictable. Stacey grew worried.

"I'm sorry daddy for disobeying you," Stacey said quickly, trying with all her might to sound believable.

"Better be sorry little bunny," The Joker said in a sing-song voice. "I suppose I can release you from the bed posts," He licked his lips and leaning over, he unlocked her left hand. Stacey sighed in relief at her wrist being released from the cuff. The Joker rubbed the red ring mark on her wrist.

He unlocked the other one from the bedpost but kept it attached to her right wrist then pulling her other arm down, he cuffed her hands together. Stacey's heart dropped and before she could say anything, the Joker cut her off. "I said I would release you from the bedposts. I didn't say I'd release you completely from the cuffs," Snapped the Joker, his mood now completely shifting.

"Um…" Stacey began. She nearly squealed as the Joker roughly pulled her to himself, his nose pressing against hers.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid my little bunny princess? Hmm?" He hissed in her face.

"W…what do you mean?" Stacey peeped.

"Do you **really** think I'm stupid enough to believe that you're actually sorry? Hmm? Do you think I don't believe that if that flying rat flew through the bedroom window to rescue the little Gordon princess from the evil Joker's lair, that you wouldn't rush into his arms?" He shook her. "Hmm?!" He breathed hard in her face.

"I…I…"Stacey rambled. She didn't know what to say. Lying was useless. It was obvious that she would go with Batman. She loved and missed her family, and she was kept here as a prisoner.

"You, You?" The Joker mocked her. "You know damn well I'm right. Daddy J isn't stupid sweet girl. But I have to make sure you don't go running to any bats. You need to be obedient to me. How are we going to make **sure** that you're obedient? How? Tell me How, Hmmm." The Joker licked his lips inches from her face. "Tell me, how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, I…I," Stacey stuttered.

"Well there **has** to be a way." Said the Joker gruffly. "How many times do I have to spank you before you're completely o-bed-i-ent, hmm? Do you like my spankings? You must! Or you wouldn't be such a bad girl all the time," the Joker chortled. "I'm glad you like them, because I very much like giving them. Yes, **very** much. And lucky for you I don't grow tired of it." The Joker chuckled. He stood up and roughly forced her to stand up as well.

"Please…" Stacey whimpered.

"Please this, please that. It's always the begging with you isn't it little girl? Oh yes and the promises. Always the promises, but when it comes down to it, all my scolding falls on deaf ears doesn't it? Well let's see how well you can really obey my commands," The Joker licked his lips. "Go stand in the corner, nose to the wall, and don't you **dare** move unless I say it's ok to!" The Joker barked, nearly making Stacey leap out of her skin. He twirled her around to face the corner, and he ushered her in that direction with a sharp 'slap!' to her bottom. Stacey yelped and scurried over to the corner. "And put your hands on your head!" The Joker snapped.

Stacey jumped, and moved her hands to her head. They were still cuffed together. "_Jesus Christ, I hate it when he snaps at me like that_," Stacey thought in her mind. She hated it when he yelled at her like that. Whenever he used such a harsh tone of voice, it intimidated her to no end, and she almost expected him to knock her through the wall with his fist.

Stacey heard the Joker rummaging through drawers behind her. She was afraid to turn to see what he was doing. "Ah, this will do for today," Stacey heard the Joker talking to himself. She heard him close the drawer and then she heard a slapping sound, as if he was testing something out on his hand. Stacey knew what was coming next, and she braced herself, and her poor bottom. "Ok my little brat. Come here." The Joker ordered sternly.

Stacey slowly turned around, her heart thudding against her breast. She was surprised that she had survived living with the Joker this long without having a heart attack. He was holding a small thin wooden paddle and slapping it on his palm. The Joker glared at her austerely and motioned for her to come to him with his finger. "You. Here. Now."

Stacey gulped and lowered her hands from her head. "I didn't give you permission to lower your hands!" The Joker snapped, and Stacey immediately jerked her hands back on top of her head. She slowly walked towards the Joker. His eyes narrowed. "Listen baby doll," He spoke with a warning in his voice. "When I ask you to do something, I expect you to obey im-med-iate-ly. None of this dragging your feet nonsense," He snapped his fingers. "Get over here now!" He barked.

Stacey flinched, and trotted over to the Joker quickly, the Joker admiring how her breasts bounced with her trotting. Stacey really was not taking a liking to this, and part of her wished she had muscles so she could punch the Joker in his bullying schizoid face. The Joker grabbed her and pulled her to where she was between his knees, her hands still on top of her head. He gave her a devilish grin, and kissed her roughly on the mouth, running his scars along her lips. As he did this, he ran the smooth wooden paddle over her rump.

He roughly jerked away, and with a manly growl he turned her sideways and jerked her over his knee. Running the smooth surface of the paddle over her bottom once more, he took this moment to scold her again. "Oh Stacey, Stacey, little Stacey," He spoke in a tranquil voice. "I didn't know you had a fetish for flying rodents. We'll just have to break you of that fetish now wont we? Remember my dear. Clowns good, bats bad," He chuckled. Stacey squeaked as he swatted her right cheek with the paddle.

"Daddy J does not want his little girl associating with nasty flying rats. Do I make myself clear?" He scolded, and Stacey felt another sharp pain on her other cheek. "They're crawling with diseases! Little girls should not be playing with disgusting disease ridden mammals. Little girls should be playing with dolls and clean things," the Joker snickered and began spanking her bottom in earnest, causing Stacey to claw at the bed comforter. She instinctively tried pulling at her cuffs to attempt to reach back and protect her bottom. She noticed that every implement he used had a different type of sting to it, though each one was equally painful.

She began kicking her legs frantically, like a helpless little girl. The Joker did love it with she did that, though after a while her wiggling began to annoy him. "Hold still little girl," he ordered sharply, pinning her down with one hand, he wrapped his leg around both of hers, holding them in place. She was now completely at his mercy, her wrists cuffed together and her petite legs subdued by his much larger one.

Soon she was at that familiar headspace again, where she felt completely weak and helpless, and she found herself begging him to stop, her tears staining the bed covers. Finally, he tossed the paddle aside, and continued to spank her with his hand, enjoying the crimson shade that her pale skin had transformed to. "Are we sorry?" The Joker asked her, petting her well spanked little rear.

"Yes," Stacey choked. "I will never try calling Batman for help. Never ever." Stacey mumbled in between tears of pain.

"Hmmm I'm still not sure I believe you," Said the Joker, lightly patting her bottom. "Though I suppose you've been punished enough for now." He yanked her up off of his lap, and Stacey winced as he actually began to lick the tears away from her face. She felt his warm tongue lathering up her cheeks and eyelids. Then he stood up, and picked her up, tossing her on the bed not too gently, forcing her to lye on her stomach. "Get up on your knees," He ordered curtly.

Stacey scrambled to her knees, and she heard the Joker unzip his pants behind her. She felt the bed jiggle as his weight climbed on top of it, behind her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be too gentle this time precious."

He grabbed her by the back of the neck, and shoved her upper body down, smashing the side of her face into the bed. She grimaced as he slapped her bottom again. "Bottom up in the air as high as possible sweetheart, and legs spread. I want you open and ready for me," He ordered.

Her legs shaking thoroughly, she managed to spread them wider. She cringed, as he rammed himself inside of her, not too gently this time, just like he had warned. "Mmm a spanked little girl is a sexy little girl," The Joker purred, whilst running his hand along her scarlet bottom. "Red's one of my favorite colors," He giggled.

Stacey winced as he began to pound her hard and fast, ordering her to keep her upper body down and her bottom up in the air while he pulled her head back by her hair. He grunted and groaned and then Stacey felt him collapse on top of her from behind. He licked her ear, and she felt him climaxing inside of her. The Joker rammed his penis deep inside of her, as deep as he could possibly go, and emptied his warm seed into her womanhood.

The Joker held his weight over her body for a moment. He pressed his face against hers and she could feel his sweat mingling with her own. He had kept his shirt on, and only lowered his pants. With one last orgasmic sigh, the Joker lifted himself off of Stacey and pulled his pants back up. With no words spoken, Stacey heard the Joker walk hastily to the bathroom and turn the sink on. Stacey turned over and lay on her stomach, panting and sweating heavily.

He returned swiftly with a cup of water. He sat on the bed next to Stacey and jerked her upright. "Open up baby doll," he ordered, sticking his finger into her mouth. He forced her mouth open and shoved two pills in her mouth. "Swallow," He said tersely, and he pressed the cup of water up to her mouth making her drink it and swallow the pills.

"What was that for?" Stacey asked, after swallowing the pills.

"Morning after pills," The Joker said nonchalantly. "Thought I'd give you two just in case. Can't be too careful ya know? That's just until we get you on the regular pill. I'm sure giving you two of those wont hurt just this once. Can't have any baby clown bunnies running around," The Joker snickered. "Now get dressed. I'm going to give you some chores to do, as an extension of your punishment. You're going to clean up this room, and you're going to do some laundry and hang up my shirts," he chortled. Stacey groaned on the inside.

*

The Joker made Stacey put on another schoolgirl outfit, then he brought her a bunch of clean shirts he had already washed for her to hang up, and he had ordered her to clean up their bathroom as well. After he had dropped his shirts off, he left her alone again. Stacey held a long miserable face as she yawningly hung up the Joker's many ridiculously colored shirts. They did look ridiculous, but most of them looked the same. He had many of the same purple suits and only a couple of the gray ones. He was like a living cartoon character.

As she hung up his shirts in his closet, her over observant self couldn't help but notice an outline on the wall in the back of the closet. Checking to make sure that she didn't hear the Joker walking up the stairs, her dangerously eager curiousity led her to poke at the wall. Sure enough, with a little effort, she discovered that the outline of the wall was actually a small trap door, and Stacey was able to slide it open. At the bottom of the secret little hole, Stacey found what appeared to be a toy treasure chest.

Feeling as though she found something she shouldn't have, Stacey glanced behind her once more just to be safe, a paranoid feeling washing over her. She kneeled down and pulled the small treasure chest out of its hole. She apprehensively opened it.

She expected to find some rare jewel that the Joker had stolen from a palace or something, or at least something that was worth a pretty penny. Instead she found a fake gold locket shaped like a heart on a chain, a rose that was missing some peddles but was kept preserved between plastic, and a wedding picture of a young couple. On the wedding picture the bride was visible, but it was obvious that the Joker had scratched his mark on the groom's face. He covered the groom's eyes with two large filled in circles made by a black pen, and he gave him a big Joker trademark smile with a red marker. He also wrote 'HA, HA, HA,' all over the background behind the couple in big red letters.

For some reason Stacey felt like Indiana Jones who had discovered an ancient treasure, but was about the get ambushed at any second. She opened up the small heart locker, and found a picture of the same young woman inside, smiling almost angelically against a ghostly background. She stared at the pictures, almost as if in a trance, when she felt herself turn as white as a wraith. She felt a foreboding presence standing behind her. Oh no. How did she not hear him enter the room? Was he on stealth mode?

She didn't have time to whimper as she felt an ungodly force rip her away from the closet. She nearly puked up her own intestines from shock.

***

To be continued as always, mwahahahaha! (Evil Joker laugh)


	12. Young Lovers

**Happy late Thanksgiving to everyone! Once again thanks to my reviewers. I have to thank you each chapter as you've all been so sweet. To answer some questions, yes I know Gordon's daughter in the comics is named Barbara and Barb is also Batgirl. Stacey isn't batgirl, she's just an OC. I decided to make the female character an OC, just so I can do more with her without her being at risk of being out of character. This is Nolan's universe so in my head, batgirl, robin, and many other characters don't exist. If you want, you can imagine that Stacey's little sister is Barbara and hasn't become Batgirl yet. For those of you who read "The killing Joke" you know that the Joker does something a lot worse to Barbara in that comic than my Joker does to Stacey. Also, yes it does seem that he spanks her in every chapter LOL. I am going to try and spread that out a little bit, *but* I also have this story on , and they want me to put smut in every chapter. And sorry, there is more smut in this chapter LOL. Anyway enjoy and please review more, all you lurkers! LOL.**

***

The Joker ripped Stacey away from the closet and threw her on the bed. Stacey instinctively launched herself off of the bed and scrambled away from the Joker's reach. It was a survival maneuver, for right now he looked like an angry dragon about to attack, and Stacey could almost envision fire blowing out of his nostrils. She stumbled sideways but he advanced on her and backed her against the wall.

He slammed his hand against the wall and pinned her to the corner with his body. He grabbed her chin with his other hand and squeezed her face, forcing her to look up into his infuriated eyes. "I'm sorry, sorry it was an accident! I was just curious." Stacey pleaded in muffled words, as he was squeezing her cheeks rather hard, forcing her lips to pucker outwards.

"Oooh little bunny. Hasn't anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat? If that's so, what happened to the curious little bunny hmm?" The Joker growled viciously.

Stacey's heart filled with a sudden and fleeting burst of valor as the next question escaped her lips. "Did you love her?" She asked.

The Joker licked his lips, taken aback by the question. Stacey saw the expression on his face. His makeup was worn from the day, messy and in desperate need of revamping. Stacey could see the man underneath, and the details of his protruding scars. "How did you **really** get those scars?" Stacey asked, shocking herself with her own question. Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know where this sudden courage was coming from, but she had a sudden rupture of it in her gut.

The Joker growled, and Stacey expected that he was going to drag her back to the bed, pin her over his lap and wallop her to where she was within an inch of her life. But he did something that frightened her even more. He reached into his pocket and abruptly whipped out his knife. He brought it up to her cheek and Stacey's breathing quickened as her face shivered in his grasp, her eyes growing wide at the sight of his knife. He had never pulled a knife on her before. She knew she had struck a nerve.

His teeth were clenched together so tightly in her face, Stacey almost swore she could hear them cracking from the force. "So," The Joker said nastily. "You wanna know how I **really** got my scars huh? Do you little bunny? Dan-ger-ous-ly curious little bunnies may find themselves with their lit-tle heads being ripped off by the fox's teeth," The Joker spoke in a malicious tone, almost as if the devil himself had possessed him and was using his voice to speak.

"How did you get them?" Stacey asked again, wondering when this sudden burst of bravery would pass and when she'd turn back into a whimpering coward begging at his feet.

The Joker patted her cheek gently with the side of the knife. Stacey stood still, too scared to make any sudden moves. She didn't think he'd really use it on her, but he was still unpredictable so she could never be too careful. She prayed he would remove it from her face. She had a phobia for sharp objects.

The Joker glared at her for a moment. "Now when I was a kid, about eight or nine, my parents used to make me walk to school everyday," The Joker began. "One day, as I was walking to school, I heard the 'Greensleaves' melody in the distance. I turned, and I noticed an ice cream truck parked outside of the school, with a friendly looking man dressed as a clown sitting in the driver's seat," The Joker spoke solemnly.

"He blew a clown whistle, and motioned for me to come to the van and get some ice cream before school. Against my better judgment, I complied. No kid can resist ice cream right?" The Joker jerked Stacey's face, and she nodded frantically in agreement. "So," the Joker continued. "The nice clown says to me 'why hello there son. Care for some ice cream? I've got the best in the back. You look like such a nice lad that I'll give you a cone for free, or how's about a free Big Stick? I'm fully stocked.'" The Joker lowered his tone drastically when he spoke in the clown's voice. "So like a dummy, I climb into the back of his ice cream truck, where he kept the freezers. Making sure no one is around, he slams the sliding door shut quickly, and he turns to me with an evil gleam in his eye. He viciously grabs at my arm, and kicks open one of the freezers. He throws me in and slams it shut. I'm locked inside," The Joker licked his lips.

"That's when I notice that there was no ice cream in this freezer. As I'm lying in the ice I turn my head, and all around me, stuffed together in this large icebox, are frozen body parts, hacked up and preserved. Frozen lit-tle heads of children and lit-tle fingers and lit-tle legs and other parts all neatly packed together around me and underneath my back. I let out a chilling cry and pound at the freezer lid. No one can hear my screams. That's when I feel the truck moving. I'm thrown around inside the icebox with dead mutilated children, all the while freezing my eight year old butt off," The Joker continued.

Stacey watched him attentively. "So he drives me to the outskirts, and my air is slowly declining. I can't breath. Up in the forest somewhere, where no one could save me, he finally pulls me out of the freezer. I'm frozen stiff and my skin is blue. Holding a knife, he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and shoves me to the floor on my knees. I hear him unzip his pants behind me. 'Now for your free ice cream my lad. How's about a nice **big stick**?' He laughed maliciously behind me."

"Knowing I was amidst a child murdering rapist, I fight and kick with every ounce of strength I have. Putting all of his fat grotesque weight on top of me, he takes the blade and says 'Oh my dear boy, you really should **smile** when someone offers you a free big stick!'" the Joker licked his lips. "So he takes the blade and slowly, and painfully slits my cheeks, giving me my love-ly smile. Tears in my eyes I'm now bleeding profusely, and he starts to lick the blood off of my cheek. I didn't like that. Not. One. Bit," the Joker paused and sneered.

"That's when I turned and I noticed his toys lying around the floor of the truck. Hacksaws and machetes and knives and other sharp goodies. As luck was bestowed upon me, I manage to reach an ice pick that's lying near me, and as he attempts to rape me I furiously jab the ice pick right into his eye socket," the Joker tapped Stacey's cheek with his blade once more, and snickered coldly. "He screams and jerks away from me. I'm not a completely stupid kid, so I know I gotta keep my weapon handy right? I rip the ice pick back out of his eye socket, and deciding that his face should match, I ram it into his other eyeball."

"Blinded and stumbling and screaming about the truck, his 'big stick' now limp and flopping about pathetically, I take one of his hacksaws and remove his 'big stick' and throw it into the freezer where it belongs," the Joker spoke earnestly. "With no eyes, and no big stick, the pitiable creature is writhing about on the floor of the truck, spluttering like a wounded puppy. I stayed there and watched him bleed to death. I had a **smile** on my face the entire time."

The Joker glared at Stacey acutely, searching for an uneasy reaction. "Tha-that's a terrible story. Really horrible," Stacey sputtered nervously. "And I must say, it sounded like he deserved it. But I can't help but notice how your scars healed. I remember reading once, that children's scars heal more…" Stacey stopped herself for a moment, and swallowed hard at the look the Joker was giving her. Still she continued. "Na…not that I'm saying your scars are horrible. They aren't! I don't even know why you chose to cover them up with makeup. I mean, they really aren't that bad. But….but I mean the way they seemed to have healed. I da..don't see how you could have gotten them as a chi…"

"Quit your sputtering little girl!" The Joker snapped, causing Stacey to flinch.

"Sa..sorry," Stacey stuttered.

"Are you calling me a liar?" The Joker licked his lips and leaned his face closer to hers to where their noses were almost touching.

"Na-na-no! Of course not!" Stacey muttered timidly. "I mean I'm sure however you got those scares was quite a painful memory. But I have reason to believe that you got them as an adult, or at least a teenager." Inside Stacey was yelling at herself and calling herself nuts for challenging him. She would surely pay for it. Was she dense? "Ma..my father told me that what you have is a Glasgow smile. He told me it's something rival gangs might do to each other. Is that true?" Stacey asked apprehensively, feeling as though she were about to swallow her tongue.

The Joker glared at her intensely. "Oh he did, did he? Dear old dad thinks he knows me that well does he? Telling his little princess about Glasgow smiles," The Joker clicked his tongue. "What a thing to be telling a little girl about. Did he share the details with you my dear?"

"Juh-just that it originated in Scotland and that it's something gangs do to each other," Stacey stuttered.

"Very good princess. Who would of thought that a Glasgow smile would have originated in Glasgow, Scotland? Oh you're ever so smart," The Joker mocked her. "Yes, the Glasgow mafia used to use it as a torture method. Nowadays they stick a credit card in the victims mouth, then slice two one inch incisions in each corner of the mouth. Then further pain is inflicted upon the victim until they scream, causing the incisions to rip further along the sides of the face towards the ears," The Joker licked his lips. "Are you saying my scars are horrendous enough to be a Glasgow smile little bunny?" His eyes narrowed.

"Not horrendous!" Stacey countered very quickly. "No, no not at all! I'm just curious. It must have been such a traumatic experience for you. That's why you're always changing your story, am I right?" Stacey inwardly kicked herself again. "I mean did it have anything to do with that girl? You loved her didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have…"

The Joker suddenly growled and slammed his knife into the wall with a hard and heated force, inches away from Stacey's face. Stacey squeaked. The Joker let go of the handle, and it rattled from the impact. He left the knife sticking into the wall by Stacey's head. He pressed his nose firmly against hers. "Sa..sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! Sorry I…" Stacey began to plead.

The Joker scoffed in her face, then tore himself away from her. He turned around and stomped to the other side of the room. He grabbed one of the stuffed rabbits off of one of the shelves and ripped it's head off, then proceeded to tear out it's stuffing all the while growling like a mad pit bull. He shook it and ripped it to bits, venting his anger. When he seemed to be satisfied that it was destroyed enough, he threw the remains on the floor then lowered his head and leaned it against the vanity mirror. He rested his face in his hands.

Stacey stood behind him, shakily twiddling her thumbs and feeling both anxious and awkward. For a moment there was silence, as the Joker had his back turned to her and seemed to be in deep thought. Stacey glanced at the knife in the wall. She wouldn't dare think about it. She had already learned her lesson from before. She found herself slowly walking over to the Joker. "I..I'm sorry. I know something horrible must have happened to you. M..maybe if you told someone about it you would feel…better?" Stacey suddenly felt like a very naïve psychiatrist.

The Joker raised his head and looked at her in the mirror as she stood behind him. He glared at her unpleasantly. He abruptly twirled around and Stacey shivered in his gaze. "So," the Joker began to saunter towards her, resulting in Stacey taking a few steps backwards. "You think there's a reason why I'm such a monster hmm? You think somewhere deep within my abused and twisted soul that there might be a spark of good that's somehow redeemable? That something **had** to have happened to me to make me this way, for what normal decent human being could morph into something so vile that is **this**?"

"I….uh…I.." Stacey choked as she backed away from him.

"You spoiled little brat!" the Joker spat. "You've never experienced **real** pain in your life have you? You've never had to struggle, have you? Raised by a cop whose now the commissioner. Mommy and daddy happily married. No fighting. White picket fence. Parents paid for you to go to a nice college, and helping you pay your rent. Bought you a new car didn't they? You were all one big happy family right? What a nice sickening happy go lucky little bubble they've kept you in. I'll bet you've never experienced any real disruptions in your little world until you met me have you?" The Joker gave a mock laugh.

"I was just trying to help. Seriously. Please…" Stacey rambled.

The Joker picked her up and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and causing her to scrunch her face in pain. "If I find you tampered with any of my belongings…" The Joker began, hissing in her face.

"No, no, I was just looking! Please, I didn't even know what was in there," cried Stacey. Tampered with his belongings? She had no idea an old shriveled up rose and two old photos could mean so much to him.

The Joker snorted in her face, and picked himself up off of her. "Don't move," he ordered, pointing a finger dangerously at her. He turned his attention back to the closet, and kneeled in front of the open toy treasure chest. For a long moment, he just stood there staring down at it. Stacey noticed the room becoming deathly silent again, and she sat herself up on the bed and watched him anxiously from behind.

The Joker slowly and gently picked up the preserved rose in his fingers. It was squashed and shriveled up between the plastic and if it were exposed to air, or if someone handled it the wrong way, it would probably turn to dust. As he held it in his fingers, his eyes remained cold and callous, but his expression somewhat softened as if deep within his blackened soul, a normal human emotion was dying to come out.

*

_Eight Years earlier_…

A young couple pulled up in front of a modest little apartment complex in downtown Gotham. Both giggling, the young man helped the girl out of the taxi. She squealed as he playfully picked her up in his arms. They couldn't contain their laughter as he stumbled up the steps, and struggled to open the door to their new apartment while still holding her in his arms. "Jack," the girl laughed. "Why don't you just put me down first and **then** open the door?"

"No, no, no," Jack said with a determined voice. "A husband is supposed to carry his new wife over the threshold!"

"Oh but Jack, we already got married **two** weeks ago!" The girl giggled.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Jack clicked his tongue. "This is our new home, and you're my new bride, so please let me do my job!"

Emma giggled as Jack was finally able to open the door. He flung it open to reveal a tiny, one bedroom apartment, with an extremely tiny kitchen that looked like it could only fit one person in it. "Welcome to your new home my lovely little wife," Jack sighed. "Oh Emma. I really wish I could give you a **real** home. With a yard and two puppies, and flowers and sprinklers and a white picket fence and all that home and garden jazz." Jack frowned as he scoured the apartment with his eyes, thinking it looked quite pathetic.

"Oh Jack," Emma said in a soothing voice, and she kissed him on the cheek as her arms were wrapped lovingly around his neck. "I'd be happy living in a worn out box in the alley, as long as we're together," She purred.

"Oh yes I'm sure your parents would love me even **more** then," Jack chuckled, and he gently set Emma down on her feet.

"Oh Jack. I know my parents can be difficult. But you have to understand. They're just over protective and they think you're stealing their little girl away from them. I'm sure they'll come around eventually," Emma stroked his back.

"Are you kidding? They **hate** me. I wouldn't be surprised if they hired a hit man to come after me. So uh, be careful opening up the door to any strangers," Jack snickered.

"Oh Jack don't be ridiculous!" Emma giggled. "Just give it time. They're just stubborn, is all."

Jack glared down at her, and playfully tussled her hair. "Well, now I know where **your **stubbornness comes from," he grinned.

"Hey!" Emma playfully punched him in the arm.

Jack chortled. "Ok baby doll. We better start unpacking," He said, letting go of Emma and beginning to fiddle with the suitcases.

Emma stuck her lips out in a playful pout. "Aw Jack, can't it wait? We just got here and I'm exhausted from the drive," she whined. "Look, the place came with a bed," She purred in a seductive voice and pointed to the bed in the tiny little bedroom.

"Yes I know," Said Jack. "That way, we don't have to buy a new one. It said it came with a bed in the brochure. But we don't know where that things been and I'd like to throw sheets on it first. So come on baby doll and help me unpack."

"But Jack!" Emma whined.

"No buts Emma," Jack said sternly. "Move your little tush and help me. We have to get moved in here." He ordered her.

Emma crossed her arms in a huff, and a mischievous smile crossed her lips. "It's not like we have much to unpack. You do it yourself. I'm going to lye down," Emma giggled and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Emma," Jack said warningly. "Get back here."

Emma felt a sudden ache 'down there.' She loved it when he tried to be all 'strict' with her. It was irresistibly adorable. She turned and looked at him. He tried to make a serious face at her, but it was no use. His face was still so kissable and handsome with his puppy dog eyes and adorably messy golden brown hair. Emma merely stuck her tongue out him. "No," she said flatly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to defy me little girl?" Jack said seriously, trying to keep himself from smiling. He knew she was trying to play a little game with him. But they still had to unpack first. Jack sighed. "Emma seriously now. Let's get this over with."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh and threw her arms down dramatically. "Fine." She stomped over to the suitcases like an irritated child and began to fiddle with them.

"Good girl," Jack snickered, and turned his attention back to unpacking.

"Ooooh Jaaaack," Emma called in a sing-song voice. Jack turned his head, only to get walloped in the face by a large Pillow. "Makeup!" Emma giggled hysterically and whacked him in the head with the pillow again.

"Emma-oof! Stop this-ack! Nonsense right now!" Jack ordered as she was walloping him continuously with the pillow that she had pulled out of one of her suitcases. He couldn't hold back the smile that was now plastered on his face, but he still attempted to keep his stern demeanor. "Emma Napier are you **trying** to earn a trip across my knee?"

Emma couldn't stop her giggle fits. "Oooh you're gonna spank me big boy? You don't have the **balls**!" Emma chortled and pummeled him with the pillow again as he was kneeling down by his suitcase.

"Oh that **does** it!" Jack abruptly stood up, and towered over her. "You're gonna get it now!"

Emma squealed and threw the pillow at him, then ran towards the bedroom. Jack let out a manly roar and before Emma could even reach the doorway of the bedroom, she felt herself being easily scooped up by two strong arms. "Gotchya, ya little scamp." Jack snickered in her ear.

Emma giggled and kicked her petite legs as Jack carried her over to the bed. He sat down on the bare mattress and sat her on his lap. He brushed a strand of dirty blond hair out of her eyes, and tried to appear as strict as possible. "You do know that I'm gonna bare your little bottom for this spanking, don't you little girl?" Said Jack, trying to sound as strict as possible.

Emma bit her lip, fighting back her enormous grin. "Oh, Jack, please don't spank me. I promise I'll be a good girl."

"Ha! That'll be the day," Said Jack. "And don't you 'oh Jack' me. You're not gonna manipulate me anymore you little brat." With that, Jack flipped Emma over and laid her across his lap. Emma was already unbelievably wet when he started stroking her skirted bottom. He ran his hands up underneath her shirt, and then back down over her bottom again, and trailing down over her bare legs. Emma's breathing was already growing heavy. Jack smiled knowingly as his little angel was already fidgeting over his lap in anticipation.

He slid his fingers back up her legs and then slowly pulled up her skirt, revealing her white cotton panties underneath. He gave her bottom a firm pat, causing Emma to suck in her breath. He chuckled. Then slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties, he slowly peeled them down, unveiling two pale globes underneath. He noticed she was drenched as he pulled her panties off of her pussy. Emma gasped as she felt the cool air of the room blowing against her exposed vagina, as Jack slid her panties down to her knees.

Jack rubbed her bottom for a moment. "Emma, Emma, Emma, what am I going to do with you, hmm?" Jack scolded and patted her bottom. "I'm glad I married you. You need a **firm** hand." He snickered and began slapping each cheek at a time at a steady rhythm. Emma panted heavily, and lifted her bottom in anticipation for his swats. Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat. He knew she loved it, and so he loved it too.

"Ooooh, ow, stop, it hurts," Emma playfully pleaded in a nonchalant voice. She playfully teased him. Jack decided he wasn't spanking her hard enough so he gave her a hard smack, the sound echoing off the walls. "Ouch! Jack, that one hurt!"

Jack chuckled. "It's supposed to hurt little girl."

When her bottom reached a healthy shade of pink, Jack stopped and rubbed her bottom in circles. "Now Emma, I hope you know I know do this because I love you." He slapped her bottom again. "Now are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yeessss," Emma managed to get out with a groan.

"Good," Said Jack, with a satisfied smile. He helped the sweaty aroused girl up off of his lap. "Now I hope you learned you lesson little gir…"

Jack was cut off when Emma forcefully pressed her mouth against his, invading his mouth with her tongue. She ran her fingers through his thick golden brown hair and pulled his head closer, smashing her face into his. Jack nearly fell backwards from the sudden overwhelming passion. He pulled his lips away from Emma for a moment, and caught his breath. "Wow," he panted, his cheeks now flushed. Emma gave him a catlike leer.

Jack leered back at her. "You naughty, sexy little vixen," He grinned. "C'mere!" He pulled her back to his mouth, and kissed her roughly. Emma's hands reached for the zipper of his jeans and she began to fiddle with it. Jack helped her undo his pants, pulling out his erect member. Emma stroked it lovingly, and Jack pulled off the rest of her clothes.

Soon all of their clothes lay in a heap on the floor, and the two lovers were naked, bodies intertwined on the bare mattress. Emma was lying on top of Jack's hard body, her little hands trailing over his smooth chest. Emma kissed Jack lovingly on the lips as Jack very lightly trailed his fingers over her back and bottom. Emma felt his erect penis poking her from behind, her own wetness dripping onto his penis head.

Then Jack entered her, and Emma moaned, pushing herself up, letting Jack's penis slide all the way inside of her. She began bouncing up and down on his hips at a steady pace, and Jack admired her nicely shaped breasts as they bounced before his eyes. With a growl, he squeezed her breasts as Emma rode her handsome stallion.

Jack let her have 'control' for a while, until his testosterone kicked in. With a manly growl, he picked little Emma up off of his penis and spun her around to where she was on her back. He slammed her on her back and then entered her again, taking control and pounding her hard and fast. Emma groaned in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and Jack slammed his lips onto hers. Emma could barely take it as she felt his hips slamming against her clit.

Jack was always the unselfish lover, and he waited for Emma to cum first. As soon as he felt her little body shuttering beneath his masculine form, he released his fluids inside of her, and together the two lovers shared in an explosive climax.

Emma moaned as Jack gently laid his weight on top of her, panting heavily. Then he pushed himself up, and looked deep into Emma's eyes. He kissed her all over her sweaty, flushed little face and pulled his penis out of her. Then he pulled her into a loving embrace, and cradled her against his chest. As they finally caught their breath, Jack was the first to speak. "I love you my little wife. Little Emma Napier," he spoke in between pants. "And now we still have to unpack."

….

"_Emma. Emma what's wrong? What's Jack done? I told you not to move to Gotham. A rotten mob infested city is no place for our little girl! Has Jack been taking care of you? Have you been eating? Do you need money? If you need to come home, we'll send a one way train ticket right a_…"

"Mom, mom stop! Please!" Emma was crying to her mother over the phone while Jack was at an audition. It had been several weeks since they had moved into their new apartment and money was running thin. "Mom. I called because…because I need someone to talk too, so will you please listen?"

"_Emma. Why are you upset?"_ Her mother asked over the phone.

Emma paused, and wiped her nose with a tissue. "Mom," She took a deep breath. 'I'm pregnant." There was a moment of silence. "Jack doesn't know."

"_Emma_," Her mother sounded slightly upset. "_How could you let this happen_?"

"I don't know!" Cried Emma. "I..I don't know what to do!"

"_Let me talk to her_!" Emma heard a masculine voice in the background. "_Emma, you're coming home right now!"_

"Dad? Oh damn it mom, am I on speaker phone?!"

"_Your father wanted to talk to you too Emma." _Said her mother.

"_Does that bum have a job yet? How in the hell is he going to take care of you?" _Her father growled.

"Jack's not a bum dad! And for your information he's at an audition right now!"

Her father scoffed. _"Audition? What circus is that clown applying at now? You told me he tested at a genius level so why doesn't this so called genius get a __**real **__job? Why doesn't he go become a scientist or something if he's so incredibly __**smart?" **_

"Oh yeah dad, there are tons of openings for scientists in Gotham!" Emma said sarcastically. "And Jack isn't a clown dad. He's a comedic **magician**. And he performs because that's what he loves to do. He loves to make people **smile** and as his **wife** I'm going to stick by him!"

"_Emma McKinley, please tell me how that loser is going to support you and a child with no means of income_?"

"Jack is not a loser dad! And my name is Emma Napier now. Jack and I are married, and that's not gonna change! And I'm not coming home!" Emma yelled into the phone and she slammed it on the hook. She sniffled and wiped tears away from her eyes. She was sitting at the corner of their bed.

"Ahem," Emma turned around and Jack was standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Jack! How long have you been standing there?" Emma cried.

"Not long enough to hear anything that I haven't heard before," Jack chuckled, but there was a slightly disappointed look on his face. He sighed. "I didn't get the job." His eyebrows furrowed at her. "Sweetie. Your eyes are all puffy and red. Have you been crying?"

Emma flew off of the bed and trotted over to Jack. She threw her arms around him, and Jack responded by pulling her tightly against his chest. "Hey," Jack soothed. "Little bunny, what's wrong?"

"Jack, Jack I'm pregnant!" Emma sobbed into his chest.

Jack's stomach dropped. "Oh," He rubbed her back and swallowed hard. "Oh."

"What are we going to do?" Cried Emma.

"Emma, stop crying now. That's wonderful! It's wonderful news, really. It's gonna be okay. Shhh," He soothed into her ear.

"But...but you didn't get the job. Maybe I can get a job at a department store or something. Maybe…"

"No!" Said Jack. "No, no, no. I don't want my little pregnant wife to be stressed. I'm the man and it's my job to take care of you. And if I can't, well…then your parents are right, and I am a loser, and you should then go stay with them until I get myself straightened out."

"Jack, stop it! I'm not going anywhere! I love you and I'm staying by you, no matter what!"

Jack kissed the top of her head. "Well I certainly don't want to raise a child in **this** neighborhood. I have another audition tomorrow. Don't worry sweetheart. Things will get better." Jack tried to be as optimistic as possible as he cradled Emma in his arms.

…..

The next day, Emma was trying to keep her mind off of their situation by vacuuming the floor. She hoped to God Jack would come home with better news today. She turned off the vacuum when she saw the door swing open. Jack stood in the doorway of their tiny little apartment clad in a brand new custom made elaborate purple suit. He had a large grin stretched across his face. Emma's mood brightened from the look on Jack's face.

"Jack, where did you get that new suit?" Emma asked.

"Oooh I stopped by at the tailors on the way home," smiled Jack. "After all, what kind of performer would I be if I started a new gig wearing a T shirt and jeans?"

Emma smiled and excitedly hoped over to Jack to give him a big hug. "You got the job! Where?"

Jack chuckled and stroked her hair. "I did. At 'The Mad Hatters Comedy and Magic Club.' It's a small little hole in the wall place, and it doesn't pay a ton yet, but it's a start."

"Jack, that's wonderful," Emma cooed, burying her face in his chest.

Jack pulled away from her for a moment. He did a little trick for her waving his hands around and a bouquet of daisies appeared in his hand. "Flowers for the lovely lady?" He handed them to Emma.

Emma launched her arms around him and gave him another crushing hug. Jack chuckled. "I love you Jack," Emma purred.

"And I love my little bunny," Jack soothed back and patted her head. "I think things will work out for us Emma. I have a good feeling."

***

**Ok Jack and Emma's background is coming out a lot longer than I planned, and I couldn't resist putting in a little smut with them. I hope this chapter wasn't corny. Sorry to end it here LOL. To be continued soon! Lurkers review! :P**


	13. It Only Takes One Bad Day

**Ok this is a rather long background. And remember, the Joker never remember's his past the same way, so if you don;t like this background, you can think of it as him remembering it this way in his head. Anyway, once again I am half asleep, so this probably came out crappily and it probaly has tons of mistakes. I will have a beta reader check it shortly. But for now this is all i got LOL. Once again please read and review, and Thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers! You don't know how much I really appreciate it and it really does motivate me to write more. So THANK YOU! And I hope you enjoy!**

***

"Welcome son. I hope for your sake, that you knock em dead." The short older and overweight manager greeted Jack as he showed up to perform. "Or you may be the one knocked dead with this crowd." He looked Jack up and down, while puffing on a large Cuban cigar. He gave him a funny look. "Where'dya get that suit?"

Jack looked down at the chubby little manager. "Well. I figured if I wanted to be treated as a professional I'd have to dress like one."

The manager raised a thick eyebrow. "Kid. You dress like that around here and you're just asking to get jumped. I'd watch my back if I were you. Purple isn't really the color of choice around these parts."

The small smile that Jack had before was now wiped off of his face. "I kinda like this color actually," he said with an air of innocence. "And it's still a masculine color. It's not like it's pink."

The manager gave him one more odd look and shook his head. "Your funeral."

The Mad Hatter's Comedy and Magic Club was small and modest. It was a cramped little hole in the wall place with a group of tables in the middle, and a bar off to the side. The minuscule stage was the main attraction of the club, where aspiring artists poured their souls out in front of a group of drunken strangers with dying hopes that a talent scout just happened to stop by while they were performing.

Jack had butterflies in his stomach, despite the fact that the audience was small. They were a small crowd but a rough crowd. He was waiting backstage as a singer was on before him. Jack watched the unfortunate man on stage, singing and strumming his guitar as the audience booed him and threw half eaten bar food and empty beer bottles at him. The man was a comedic singer, and was attempting to do humorous songs, but it appeared as though the audience didn't find them very funny.

When the poor man was half way through a song, a drunken frat boy in the audience stood up and chucked his beer bottle right at the singer's head. The bottle struck him right in the eye, putting an abrupt end to his song. Fortunately the bottle didn't shatter. He wailed and nearly stumbled over, holding onto his eye. Drunken laughter erupted from the crowd.

Jack felt sick. "Okay. Now they're crossing the line. Croc!" the manager yelled.

A **very** large man with horribly bad skin walked over to the manager. "You want me to take him out boss?"

"Yeah get that punk outta here. But please. Try not to send anyone to the hospital again. I've got enough lawsuits on my ass."

"Sure thing boss," Said Croc and he immediately went out to the audience and approached the drunken rowdy frat boy.

Jack peeked out from behind the curtain to see Croc talking to the laughing troublemaker. "Mr. Torlini wants me to take out the trash." Croc glared down at the troublemaker.

The young man merely looked up at Croc, a big intoxicated grin on his face, and he laughed mockingly. "Oh my god, it's the 'Thing' from fantastic four." He turned to his drunken friends for approval who laughed along with him. "Where's your fruity friends guy?" more mock laughter.

Croc grabbed the man's hand, and Jack could hear the 'crunch!' from all the way in the back. The young man screamed. "He fucking broke my hand!" Croc picked him up along with his buddies and threw them outside, but not before breaking a few more bones first.

With the troublemaker's whimpering screams in the distance, Mr. Torlini turned back to Jack. "That's my main security guard. We call him Croc," he said. "I think it's obvious why." Jack had to stifle a shudder. The man had an obvious skin disease. So bumpy it almost looked reptilian. "He's good at what he does. Keeps the troublemakers in line. But gotta be careful, as most of my paying customers seem to be troublemakers. I'd still be wary of Croc though. He's out on parole. He's also been locked up in Arkham several times. The man has issues. I'm the only one who would hire him. He's not very bright, but he's got good muscle and that's all it really takes to be a bouncer 'round here."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, and sucked in his breath. He was going on next. The manager walked on stage and gave Jack a brief introduction. The drunken crowd displayed a lack of interest and they talked over him. Mr. Torlini puffed on his cigar and walked back behind the curtain and addressed Jack. "Alright kid, you're on. Good luck."

With one last heavy sigh, Jack proceeded to walk on stage, tugging his little magic cart along with him. Cheesy music played as the spotlight shone on him and he introduced himself with a bow. A few of the audience members were still chattering away, but the rest were silent. A couple of people clapped weakly. Jack could feel sweat dripping off of his forehead. "Now ladies and gentle-man. I know what you're thinking. And no I did not murder Barney the dinosaur and use his skin to construct my suit. I swear! I only use skin from animals that aren't extinct!"

One drunk giggled in the audience. The rest were silent, with a few coughs. "Whose this joker?" He heard someone mumble.

Jack had to admit to himself that the joke was bad. But he had to try and lighten the mood somehow. He was already losing the audience, so he had to pull them in. "How 'bout a magic trick?" The audience glared at him with disinterest.

"I need a volunteer who smokes," He looked around the audience. "Anyone?" Silence. He eyed Mr. Torlini who was leaning against the wall in the back. "Mr. Torlini, will you come up here a sec please?" The manager shook his head no, but Jack insisted, and he reluctantly walked on stage besides Jack. "Now Mr. Torlini. You do know smoking is bad for you right? I'm going to show the kids at home that there are a lot more fun things to do with cigars." He pulled the cigar out of the manager's mouth.

"Hey! Be careful now. That's a Cuban cigar!"

"Atatata," Jack quieted him. "Don't worry my good man, you'll get it back in one piece. Now watch closely. I'm gonna make this cigar levitate." With that he let go of the cigar, and it floated in mid air in front of him. Jack waved his hands around it, chanting silly words as if he were magically helping the cigar remain in levitation. The manager watched in astonishment. When Jack was done, he gently grabbed the floating cigar with his fingers and handed it back to the manager.

The manager looked at his cigar, before placing it back into his mouth. "How in the hell did you do that?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack waggled a finger at him. "A magician never reveals his secrets. Now," Jack clapped his hands together. "How's about a card trick?" The audience now seemed slightly more interested, but still not overly enthusiastic. Jack pulled a balloon out of his Jacket, and stretched it out. He whistled and took out a card, and folded it up, then placed it into the balloon before taking out a bottle of helium and blowing the balloon up. He tied a string onto it. He handed it to a mannish looking woman sitting in the front. "A balloon for the lovely lady?" She took it, and a slight smile etched her drunken lips.

Jack pulled out a deck of cards, and began to shuffle them. He kneeled over at the edge of the stage and spread them out before a man who was sitting up front. "Now my good sir, pick a card any card." The man set his beer down on the table for a moment, and picked a card. Jack handed him a pen and had him sign it. "Now show your card to everyone else, but not to me. Let me know when you're done." Jack instructed, and he turned and faced the other way, while the gentlemen stood up and displayed his card around the room with his signature written on it. When he was done, Jack had him place the card back into the deck.

Jack shuffled the cards, and then he took out a lighter and lit them on fire before the audience. "Ya ever get the urge to just burn stuff?" Jack joked with the audience. "Uh, sorry sweetie I'm gonna need my balloon back." The woman handed him the balloon. He took out a needle and popped it, then caught the folded up card that was inside. He unfolded it to reveal the two of diamonds, with the man's signature on it. "Was this your card sir? Good thing I put it in a safe place."

The man nodded and clapped. The rest of the audience clapped as well, and Mr. Torlini smirked. For the next forty-five minutes, Jack continued to wow the audience and by the end of his act, he was actually able to put a smile on the faces of the overly bitter and rough crowd.

"You got talent kid. Don't see that too often around here," Mr. Torlini complimented Jack after his performance. "The night's still young. We haven't gotten our late crowd yet. I hope you can handle them. They're the worst of the lot."

*

For the next several weeks that Jack had been performing at Mr. Torlini's club, Torlini noticed a slightly different crowd being drawn in. Nicer and classier people were showing up because they heard of the magician known as 'The Incredible Jack' and that the cover charge to get in was affordable. The seedy neighborhood still prevented the place from attracting a very large crowd, but at least it was attracting a more diverse crowd.

"You really should bring your little wife here one of these days. That picture of her that you showed me? Wow. You're a lucky man!" Mr. Torlini told Jack one day.

"Oh believe me I know," Jack smiled. "She's my world. And I'd love to bring her here, but the usual crowd is…well. I worry about her being in a crowd like this. I guess I'm the overprotective husband."

"Oh come off it Jack. We won't let nuttin' happen to her! I'll have Croc tear em a new one if they touch your little wife. Come let the poor girl out of her cage. From what I hear, you won't even let her shop around your area by herself!"

"With good reason," Jack said seriously. "With all do respect sir, my main goal is to get Emma out of here, so I can give her everything she's ever dreamed of, and so we can raise our child in a decent neighborhood." Jack saw the look that Torlini was giving him. It was a look that just screamed 'quit being a mother hen!' Jack smirked. "Oh alright. One of these nights, I promise I'll let her come."

"Atta boy!" The manager patted him on the back.

*

Jack was preparing to go on stage, as Mr. Torlini was taking money for the cover charge at the door. "Welcome, welcome. Come see the Incredible Jack!" he was greeting people at the door, and welcoming them inside. The crowd in the room was noisy, though not nearly as rowdy as some of the other crowds had been.

A young nicely dressed couple greeted Mr. Torlini. "Hello, we were told that this is where we could see the incredible Jack perform?"

"Yes, yes right this way," Said Mr. Torlini and he turned and motioned them inside with a big grin. "Okay next," he turned and his eyes widened at a group of three men standing before him, all neatly dressed in Armani suits.

"Now Paulie, are you really gonna charge your old friends?" The tallest member of the group said coolly.

"Alfonso, Claudio, Joey," Torlini greeted the three men warily. "What brings you boys here this evening?"

"Heard ya got a new act," Joey said with his higher pitched voice and thick east coast Italian-American accent. He was the shortest of the three, shorter than Mr. Torlini even, but he had the biggest mouth. "Heard ya hired a clown. Just thought we'd drop by. We were bored. We always gotta drop in and see old Paulie 'uh?"

Torlini stifled an exasperated sigh that was threatening to escape his lips. "Now look boys. You know I'm always happy ta see ya. But I don't want no trouble. And by that I mean Joey. Joey please. You're always bustin' everybody's balls. Try to be civil eh?"

"Now Paulie you know Joey just likes to have a good time," Said Alfonso nonchalantly.

"I mean it. Please boys," Torlini pleaded.

"What's a matter? We just came for some drinks and some cheap entertainment," Said Joey.

Torlini had a worried feeling in his gut, as he let the trio inside. They announced their presence to the room and all fell deathly silent as most of the people had an idea of who they were. They kicked a couple of guys off of the table that was in the center of the room, and casually sat themselves down. The waitress immediately served them drinks. Joey made kissy faces at her, and her face scrunched into a look of disgust when she turned away from him.

Jack was already walking up on stage when the trio sat down, and the cheesy music began playing. Jack greeted the audience with his usual silly jokes, and Joey scoffed. "Purple? What is this guy a faggot? 'Ey Paulie! Ya hiring fairies these days?" Joey was so loud that the people sitting in the table next to him swore they'd go deaf. His other two companions snickered quietly and Paulie Tornlini sighed on the inside. Jack had already set foot on stage before he had a chance to warn him about that jerk Joey Biscotti.

Jack merely ignored him and continued on with his act. He was used to hecklers. Though he took note that this one was quite loud. He had a feeling he wasn't going to stop either. Jack called a smoking volunteer up on stage for his cigar trick. "Hey, hey! Hey clown! I got yer cigar right here!" Joey yelled and laughed loudly feeling as though he was the funniest person on the planet. He took another big gulp of his hard alcoholic beverage.

Jack proceeded to make the man's cigar levitate and the audience clapped politely. "Aw come on, he's got invisible wiring or something comin' out of his big purple trench coat! Oldest trick in the book!" Joey yelled, and took another swig of his drink. His companions merely shook their heads. They were used to Joey's antics by now. No one in the club would dare speak up about it though.

As the show progressed, Joey seemed to get even louder and more obnoxious as his booze was kicking in. Jack had to hold himself back from leaping into the audience and pummeling the little asshole. Joey continued to try and foolishly explain every trick that Jack performed. When he did his escape technique, Joey yelled that he was using trick handcuffs. When he would have any audience members participate, Joey would yell that they were a plant.

Jack finally had enough when a half drunken Joey stood up and flung his drink at him, drenching the side of his jacket with alcohol. Jack now smelt the stench of liquor on his brand new suit, and that really didn't settle well with him. Joey laughed to himself. "See clown? Now **that's** comedy!" And he continued to laugh like a drunken hyena as the rest of the audience kept their mouths shut. A few people in the back had already gotten up and left.

Jack sighed loudly in obvious annoyance. He continued to ignore Joey, but instead addressed the rest of the audience. "You ever notice how the smallest, wimpiest looking little toy dogs have the loudest and most annoying bark?" He asked the audience nonchalantly.

Joey immediately stopped laughing, and his face turned instantly red with rage. Mr. Torlini, and also Joey's friends looked at Jack in shock. "Joey relax," Alfonso leaned over and whispered to Joey, knowing his temper.

"Also, have you ever wondered that the guys who have the biggest **noisiest** most **obnoxious** engines in their cars might be confiscating for something?" Jack calmly asked the audience.

Joey slammed his fist on the table, and abruptly stood up. "You implying something faggot?!" He yelled at Jack.

Jack turned his attention to Joey, and glared at him casually. "Now sir, why so serious? I was only making a humorous statement. I meant no harm. Please. Sit."

Alfonso and Claudio both grabbed Joey by the arm of his suit jacket. "Come on Joey. Calm down. Sit," Claudio pleaded, not really in the mood for another scene. It would be the second one that night for Joey had already 'offed' a guy earlier that day for rubbing him the wrong way.

Joey reluctantly sat down. "Yeah, yeah ok clown. Just do your little dancing monkey clown bullshit and make us some balloon animals huh?" Joey waved his hand at Jack.

"As you wish," Said Jack, giving Joey a sly glare. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a balloon. He stretched it in his hands, and blew it up then began twisting it as if he were about to make a balloon animal. Instead, he fashioned it into a hand that looked as though it were flipping 'the bird.' He faced the vulgar balloon hand to Joey, and he was clearly flipping him off with it. "Oops, I'm afraid I'm not very good at balloon animals. I suppose I could keep trying, but as far as balloons go I'm afraid I'm in SHORT supply."

"You…!" Joey began, and then he noticed that his companions were snickering. "You fucks find this funny?!" He slammed both of his fists on the table, and quickly stood up again. "Why that faggoty fuck! I'll kill him!" Joey reached for his pocket and was about to pull out his gun when the other two gentlemen restrained him.

"Joey, Joey, relax huh? It was just a joke," Alfonso patted him on the shoulder as he was still snickering a little.

"Yeah lighten up 'uh?" Said Claudio. "How's about we just get out of here and go somewhere else?" he looked at Alfonso who nodded in agreement. Eventually they pulled a drunken and enraged Joey out of the club.

"You better watch your back clown!" Were the final words that Joey said, as his companions pulled him out of the club, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry for this Paulie. But you know Joey," Alfonso told Paulie Torlini before they left.

"Yeah. Yeah, just tell Joey when he sobers up that Jack meant no harm. He's still new around here and he has no clue, ya know? Go easy on him."

Alfonso nodded and the trio of mob boys left the building. When he was sure they were safely gone, Mr. Torlini talked to Jack. "Are you suicidal Jackie boy? I'm warning you. Be careful. Joey Biscotti runs with the big boys."

"I suppose he would, seeing as how he's so small, I'm sure he needs bigger boys for protection," Jack responded without a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Jack I'm being serious here. Biscotti is a mob name around here, and Joey has friends in high places. I'm just watching your back for you. Please be careful." Torlini addressed him seriously. "Ain't nobody stand up to that guy, he's hot headed and I'd just stay clear from guys like him if I were you."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, though inside he was still aching to pummel Joey.

*

With enough begging from Emma, and enough persuading from Mr. Torlini, Jack finally allowed Emma to come watch him perform at the club. Both Emma and Mr. Torlini had been giving Jack a hard time about his overly cautious ways. Jack was worried about the mostly drunken male crowd that the club seemed to attract, and he didn't want his pregnant, fragile little wife to be around such an atmosphere. He certainly didn't want drunken slobs hitting on her while he was on stage, or getting into a brawl while she was near them.

Emma insisted that he was being ridiculous, and Jack did enjoy the thought of having her in the audience. So one Sunday evening, he brought his beloved with him. The crowd was the least rowdy on a Sunday night as well.

Jack was backstage getting ready for his next performance, and getting annoyed that Emma kept playfully messing with his hair. "Emma, knock it off! I want it combed neatly!"

Emma giggled. "Jack I'm telling you, it looks better fluffy! Poofed out and a little messy! The just rolled out of bed look is in!"

"Emma, knock it off. I'm warning y…" Before Jack could finish his sentence, Emma stood on her tiptoes and smothered his mouth with a big wet kiss.

"I'm so proud of my adorably handsome star," Emma giggled. "And you're so cute when you're trying to be all serious." Jack felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Paulie Torlini watched them with a grin. "Jack, she's even more beautiful in person. You really are a lucky guy. A woman like that should be let out of the cage more often! You gotta have a talk with him. He worries too much."

"Believe me I know," Emma giggled. "Jack acts more like an overprotective daddy with me sometimes than a husband. Jack stop worrying so much. The crowd here isn't half as bad as you said it was!"

"Okay, okay I know when I'm outnumbered," Jack smiled. Mr. Torlini and Emma laughed.

*

After Jack had finished performing onstage, Emma gave him a standing ovation upfront, encouraging the rest of the audience to stand as well. It was the bartender's night off, so Mr. Torlini himself was managing the small bar. He invited Jack and Emma over for a drink. Emma had sprite instead of alcohol of course, because she was pregnant. "Good show tonight kid. And I hope you enjoyed it sweet cheeks." He looked at Emma, and she blushed.

The three of them partook in a pleasant conversation. But the peaceful Sunday evening wouldn't last much longer. Paulie heard the front door of the club swing open hard, and then an all too familiar obnoxiously loud voice. "Hey Paulie! We was in town again and thought we'd stop by! How's about some drinks on the house for your old chums huh?" Joey walked in and sat himself at the bar, followed by the two same companions as before.

Jack inwardly growled as soon as he caught sight of them entering the club. But he kept his mouth shut for Emma's sake. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I think we should leave now Emma."

Jack took Emma's hand gently but firmly and pushed himself away from the counter, and they were about to leave when Joey halted them. "Hey clown ol' buddy, where ya goin? Don't ya wanna have a drink with your old pal? Come on, have a seat. I'll buy you and your woman a drink."

Jack didn't say anything. He only gave Joey a hardened glare. "Come on. Sit down and have a drink with us." Joey said again, a hint of disdain in his tone. Paulie made eye contact with Jack and was almost begging with his eyes, begging him to do as Joey wanted so he could avoid any trouble. Jack turned to Emma and nodded slightly. They reluctantly sat back down at the bar.

"Atta boy. Now what do you and the Mrs wanna drink huh?" Joey asked, already taking a swig of the beverage Paulie had poured for him.

"A..actually sir. I can't have anything to drink because I'm pregnant," Emma said nervously. Jack rubbed her leg underneath the counter to assure her that everything was okay.

Joey's eyes widened, and with a large grin he leaned over and patted Jack hard on the arm. "So, ya ain't a faggot after all eh clown?" He snickered to himself and took another drink. His companions cleared their throats and kept their mouths shut not bothering to get involved, instead keeping their attention on their beers.

"Nope. Not a faggot. Never was, never will be," Jack said as politely as possible with a fake smile.

"Unless of course, the kid ain't yours," Joey chuckled to himself. Jack didn't say a word and he instead kept his attention on his own glass of soda. "Hey clown, ya mind if I ask your wife for a dance? Hey Paulie, turn up the music will ya?"

"I prefer that she keeps her movement to a minimum in her pregnant state," Jack said firmly.

"Aw come on! Let the girl have some fun," Joey looked back at Emma who kept her eyes down. "Look at her. You have her on a tight leash don't ya? He's one of those overly controlling types ain't he sweetheart? Gotta check in with him everywhere you go huh?" Emma turned her head in the other direction. "Aha! See? She knows I'm right. I'll bet she's a wild one as soon as she's out of your sight Jackie boy."

Inside, Jack was already fuming. Having seen Jack's temper before, Emma grabbed his hand underneath the counter, hoping he wouldn't explode. He had never taken anything out on her, but she had seen his temper erupt at other men before. Unfortunately for Jack, he inherited a little bit of his father's short fuse.

Joey pushed himself away from the counter and wobbly stood up. He was clearly already a little tipsy. He sauntered over to the couple, and advanced on Emma from behind. "Come on sweetheart, how's about a dance huh? He doesn't own you. Let's have some fun eh?" Emma bit her lip and shuddered as Joey ran his hand over her back and down her side.

"Joey. I'm warning you," Jack said, gritting his teeth.

Joey put a finger up at Jack. "Hey clown. Just shut the fuck up for a moment all right? Me and the lady here are having a moment," He ran his hand over Emma's stomach and felt a little bulge there. "Aw, already getting fat. That's a damn shame," He snickered. Emma whimpered as Joey ran his hand lower. Joey didn't get very far.

Jack bolted from the chair in a flash and belted Joey in the face. Joey didn't know what hit him, and Emma immediately heard a sickening 'crunch' behind her as Jack clearly broke Joey's nose. His companions looked up in shock, as did the rest of the bar, but no one tried to stop Jack. Joey staggered backwards still seeing stars. "F…fuck. Fuck my nose!" Joey gargled, as blood dripped out of his nose and down his lips. His eyes were watering, and he shakily reached for his gun that was buried in his pocket.

Jack saw Joey searching for his gun and he knew what he was trying to do. Jack immediately restrained him and turned him around then slammed his face against the wall. He held Joey's hands behind his back and kept him pinned against the wall. Joey squeaked as Jack was twisting his arm from behind. "Listen you little prick," Jack hissed in his ear. "You can mess with me all you want. But don't you **ever** lay a finger on my wife again."

Joey tried calling for his friends to help, but Jack grabbed his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Joey's head. "How does it feel huh? You know your friends hate your guts too don't ya? No one likes you. They just put up with your shit because of your name. But I wont. Somebody's gotta stand up to you, ya big mouthed little wimp." Jack growled in his ear. He spoke the truth. Neither of Joey's friends had come to his aid. "Now get the hell out of here and go terrorize another club. I don't wanna see you around here again. You may know big people, but guess what pal. I know some too." Jack lied.

With the entire club still watching attentively, Jack released Joey and pushed him towards his friends. "Go on, get out of here. Or I'll call the cops right now," Jack told the trio of mobsters, still holding Joey's gun in his hand.

Without another word, the trio left. When they were safely gone, the entire club applauded Jack. Emma stood up and kissed him on the cheek, proud that her husband had defended her. Paulie was looking at Jack like he was nuts. "You got balls kid," Said Paulie. "Ain't nobody ever stood up to Joey before. You're brave and pretty stupid. Do you have any idea the crowd that asshole runs with? For your sake I really hope you DO know some people in high places."

"Aw Paulie," Said Jack. "Have you ever seen those yippy little dogs who bark at you when you walk passed their houses? Their bark sounds pretty dangerous, but as soon as you appear as any type of real threat to them, they run back to their porch yipping with their tail between their legs. I know the yippy little dogs, and I don't think Joey will be back here."

"I hope that's true. For everyone's sake," Said Paulie.

Jack turned to Emma. "But just in case, Emma, I don't want you coming back to this club ever again. Do you see now why I preferred that you stayed home?"

Emma's smile wiped off of her face. "But Jack!"

"No buts Emma. Being around a bunch of violent drunks is no place for my young pregnant wife."

Emma scoffed. "Well Jack, if you are so worried about that idiot coming back with his friends now, you shouldn't have lost your temper!"

"Would you prefer that I let him fondle and rape you in front of everyone?" Jack growled. "No one touches my wife. I only acted on a husband's instinct."

"I know, I know," Emma sighed, a worried look on her face.

"But I don't think that little jerk will come back. Did you see the look on his face? He's scared to death of me now," Jack laughed. "Besides. I have a gun now to protect myself. Seems like everyone should have one in this city." He chuckled, sticking the gun in one of his pockets.

Outside the club Joey was holding his nose and yelling at the other two. "Why the fuck didn't you stop him huh?! What the hell's wrong with youse guys?!"

"Aw Joey, we were afraid that if we made a move the clown would shoot ya! We were only thinking about your well being," Said Alfonso casually.

"Yeah…yeah right," Scoffed Joey. "You really think that fag has the balls to shoot anyone? That clown's dead. Dead!"

*

Another month had passed since the incident with Joey, and Paulie Torlini felt more at ease. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he felt more at ease as well. No mobsters had been seen at the club since, and Jack figured he really did scare Joey off. He was a little wimp, all bark and no bite, and it was obvious to Jack that his companions didn't care for him much either.

Jack still did not allow Emma to come back to the club, much to her dismay. Their neighborhood was too dangerous to walk around in, and they still couldn't afford a car. She was bored to death most nights, watching movies by herself on their tiny, dumpy little television set. She begged him to let her come to the club with him again, even just for one of his earlier shows, but he was firm in keeping her safe at home, especially now that she was further along in her pregnancy. He preferred that she stayed home and rested.

Emma couldn't take it. She had to get out of there otherwise she'd die of boredom.

*

It was a Friday evening, and a full house. There seemed to be more people there than usual that night, that Paulie had to pull out some extra chairs. Some people had to stand in the back. Jack had just finished another successful show, and a loud applause erupted over the club. He smiled inside as he received another standing ovation, and he ended his act with a modest bow.

As he lowered his head, a rose landed at his feet and he picked it up with a grin and sniffed it. "Thank you, thank you," Jack said with a big smile, but his smile diminished when he spotted Emma now standing up front, clapping and smiling brightly. She winked at him. "Ahem," Jack said. "Thank you," He addressed the audience once more before motioning Emma to meet him backstage.

…

Backstage, Emma still had a big grin on her face, and she greeted Jack by flinging her arms around his waist and giving him a crushing hug. "Emma Napier, what are you doing here?" Jack looked down at her seriously.

"Aw Jack, aren't you happy to see me? Why do you look so upset?" Emma peered up at him with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Emma, I told you not to come here," Jack said sternly. "How did you get here?"

Emma bit her lip. "I took the bus of course."

"Emma! Did you at least bring pepper spray with you?" Jack growled.

"Oh Jack, relax! For Christ's sake I'm not five! Besides, is this the thanks I get for wanting to surprise my husband, and getting him a nice rose for being such a great performer?" Emma glared up at him lovingly.

Jack sighed, but couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips. He still held the rose in his hand, and put it safely in a pocket on the inside of his trench coat. He kissed Emma on the forehead. "You're just lucky you're pregnant young lady, or I'd take you over my knee right here." Jack leaned over and tapped Emma on the stomach. "And you. You're in trouble too for not stopping her," He talked to her stomach then kissed it. Emma giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Ahem," Both of the lovers looked up to see Paulie watching them with a smile on his face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

…

The club was now empty as Jack and Emma were making their exit. "Alright you two lovebirds. Be careful," Paulie bid them farewell as they left. Jack held Emma's hand tightly in his as she trotted alongside him happily.

"See? Aren't you happy having some company on your way home? And I'm just thrilled to be getting some fresh air!" Emma chirped excitedly. "Well, as fresh as Gotham air can get anyway."

Jack was in deep thought. It was late and the streets were already empty and eerily silent. Jack's deep thought was interrupted when Emma's little hand began tugging on his arm. "Emma? What are you doing?"

Emma abruptly turned down the alley that was behind the club. "Come on Jack!' She giggled. She backed against the wall of the alley and pulled him on top of her.

"Emma, I think we should really get to the subway," Jack said anxiously.

"Kiss me Jack," Emma cooed.

"Emma. I'm serious," Jack insisted.

Emma sighed hard. "Jack, do you really want me to be a bored housewife at this age?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You are so lucky you're pregnant little girl."

Emma giggled. "Come on Jack. Kiss me." She ran her hands underneath his trench coat seductively.

A small smile pursed Jack's lips. "You manipulative little imp," He chuckled and pinned her against the wall with his body weight, then kissed her passionately. The kiss didn't last long though, when he abruptly pulled away. He darted his head back and fourth anxiously.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Asked Emma.

"I thought I heard something," Said Jack.

"Jack," Emma sighed. "You worry too much. You hardly ever smile lately." Emma pulled him back down and kissed him.

"I suppose you're right," Said Jack, and he passionately returned Emma's kiss.

"You really oughta smile more," Said Emma.

"Well how can I not smile when I'm in the presence of such beauty?" Jack chuckled.

"Now that was corny," Emma giggled.

"I am glad you showed up today, I missed my little bunny," Jack said lovingly, and began to kiss her fervently once more. Soon the two lovers were caught up in a whirlwind of passion and nothing else mattered. They paid no heed to their surroundings, and all they could see was each other.

"Well, well, two love birds about to fuck in the alley. Isn't this a romantic little scene?" A malicious voice struck through Jack's ears like an ice pick.

Jack had no time to react as he felt a sudden excruciating blow to his back. Jack grunted in pain, and then another agonizing wallop soon followed. Emma squealed as Jack fell to the ground.

A large man had hit Jack on the back with a baseball bat, causing him to drop to the floor in pain. Emma immediately rushed to Jack's aid and tried to help him to his feet. A group of five men now surrounded the couple. With a groan, Jack attempted to get up, but the man with the bat struck him again, causing him to keel back over.

"Stop it, stop it!" Emma screamed in agony, tears already invading her eyes. She threw herself on top of him, trying to protect him from the blows.

Within the darkness, the five men loomed over them, the shortest one in the middle laughing wickedly. The moonlight revealed the shortest man to be Joey, smoking a cigarette. His grinning face was alighted with pure malice. The large man was about to raise the bat again, but Joey raised a hand to halt him. "Just a second Bobby. Don't be hittin' the girl now. I wanna have some fun with her first. And I'm gonna make fag boy watch." Joey grabbed Emma by the arm and yanked her off of Jack.

"Let go of me you little asshole!" Emma screamed. Joey merely laughed as she pounded at him to let her go.

A sudden burst of energy flew through Jack's veins and he leapt from the ground and shoved Joey away from Emma, his eyes ablaze with fury. He looked like an angry lion defending his pride. Joey backed away from him in fear. "Grab him, grab him!" he ordered his boys. Two of them immediately restrained Jack, one for each arm. It eventually took three of the men to hold Jack back from ripping Joey to shreds.

When they finally had Jack under control, Joey had the fourth guy holding Emma. He took out his knife and waved it in front of Jack's face, still smoking a cigarette with his other hand. He spat hard in Jack's eyes, and Jack flinched. Joey still had a bandage on his nose because Jack had broken it. "You see this you fuck? My nose is never gonna be the same again. It'll be crooked for the rest of my life. You humiliated me that night. This is payback brother."

Growling like an angry beast, Jack attempted to free himself from the three men again, but Joey kicked him in the stomach as the other three men held him, knocking the wind out of him. Joey snickered evilly. "Remember how you hated anyone touching your woman? Well how's it gonna feel watching a guy have his way with her and then some? And there ain't nothing you can do about it tough guy. How does that feel huh?!" Joey grabbed Jack's hair and painfully pulled at it, jerking his head as he yelled in his face.

"If you lay one finger on her, I'll chop your dick off. And I mean it," Jack spat, managing to catch his breath.

Joey laughed in his face. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen clown. Ya see my buddies here are on my side. Not yours. They're gonna do what I say capisce?"

"Why don't you be a man and take your revenge out on me instead of my wife?" Jack hissed through gritted teeth. "Have some respect for yourself. Be a man and fight me yourself and leave my wife out of it!"

Joey ignored Jack, and sauntered over to Emma who was being held by the other man, tears streaming down her face. "Please let us go," She begged.

"I'm afraid your hubby brought this on ya doll, so blame him," Joey turned to Jack. "Ya see what happens when you mess with the wrong people Jackie boy? Now you're gonna see your poor little wife suffer for it." With a vicious grin, Joey took his cigarette and burned it into Emma's chest. Emma screamed in agony.

Like a mad pit bull, Jack fought with every ounce of strength he had, his intent on killing Joey. The three men had a hard time holding him back. "Christ he's strong for a skinny guy!" One of the men yelled in astonishment, grunting as he had a hard time holding onto Jack.

Joey laughed with all the malice of the Devil himself. "First, I don't like doing pregnant broads. So we gotta get rid of the kid first. Makes ya look fat anyway," Joey laughed and he began callously punching Emma in the stomach. Emma nearly vomited as he belted her in the stomach with no hint of remorse.

"You coward, you little fucking coward!" Jack screamed so loud his lungs hurt, and one of the men tried covering his mouth.

Joey continued to punch Emma in the stomach, then grabbed her and shoved her to the ground, forcing her to land on her stomach. He beat her until blood trickled down her legs, and he was sure she had a miscarriage. "This is gonna be pretty messy. Oh well the messier the sex the better," Joey laughed.

Feeling powerless, Jack's screams of fury now nearly sounded like sobs as he helplessly watched his little wife being beaten to a bloody pulp on the hard concrete floor. Joey continued to laugh, enjoying his sick revenge, and the other man now helped him undress Emma. They tore her clothes off, and all Emma could do was whimper Jack's name, as Jack looked on in horror, unable to save his precious little wife.

They took turns violently raping her as the other men forced Jack to watch. Jack prayed to the heavens that someone would come by and see this and call for help. He prayed someone would hear their agonizing screams and rush to their aid. But no one came. Was it because they were afraid, or was it because they didn't care? Was it possible that not even one person could hear this going on in such a huge city like Gotham?

Joey slammed Emma's head against the concrete while he was raping her. Blood trickled down her hair, and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, and Jack was now sobbing and feeling pathetic because he could do nothing. "Emma, Emma! Stay with me! It'll be over soon," Jack tried to comfort her and talk her through this horrifying ordeal. Jack was now sobbing uncontrollably, and Joey was enjoying every minute of it. No one humiliated a Biscotti and got away with it.

Joey now took out his knife, and at that moment Jack actually hoped Emma was knocked unconscious because Joey began digging his knife into her flesh. He licked the blood off the side of her face, and dug his knife into her delicate fingers, lopping them off in the process. He trailed his knife all over her naked body casually digging it into her skin whenever he found a spot that he decided needed a cut.

Jack had to close his eyes now, because the rest of the scene was too horrifying to comprehend. When Joey was finally done, he was covered in Emma's blood, and Emma was nothing but a bloody heap of human flesh on the alley's floor.

Jack went limp, and his thick hair spilled over his face. His head was bowed in defeat, and his tears dripped from his eyes and splattered onto the concrete floor like rain. Joey casually strolled over to him, a satanic smile still lingering on his face. One of the men that held Jack grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. Jack's red puffy eyes now glared back at Joey lifelessly.

"Hey funny man, why so serious?" Joey mocked him with a phrase he had used on him in the club that night. "You're a funny man aren't ya? A clown right? Well why aren't you smiling then huh funny man? I thought clowns were supposed to smile? We'll just have to fix that huh?"

Joey took his knife and stuck it in Jack's mouth. He slowly sliced into the thin flesh of Jack's cheeks. Very slowly, and it would have had anyone else screaming, but Jack was so emotionally distraught that the pain had little affect on him. He jolted, but the men held him tight as Joey completed his work. "Oops, one side's a little off. Oh well, a crooked smile brings character no? Just like my crooked nose," Joey laughed disdainfully.

Jack's cheeks were now bleeding profusely. Joey then punched him in the gut, and the men shoved him to the ground on his knees.

Joey grabbed his hair and forced him to look at his mutilated wife. "Check it out Jackie boy. I figured you couldn't afford a kid on your salary, so I thought I'd do ya a favor and give your wife a free abortion. But I had a little screw up and my hand slipped," Joey snickered. Jack couldn't stop the bile that crept up his throat, and he vomited at the sight of the bloody mess that was once his wife.

"Woah! Can't handle a little blood this guy!" Joey laughed, and the other men laughed along.

Jack had a fleeting burst of furious energy flow through his body, and he grabbed at Joey's leg knocking him to the floor. Joey panicked and tried to crawl away like a whimpering coward, but the other men quickly restrained Jack again.

Suddenly, the sound of a police siren reached Jack's ears, and he squinted as the light from the squad car shun in his eyes from a distance. The first thought that entered Jack's mind was why the cops had chosen this moment to show up. The five mob men shielded their eyes from the car's lights, and two cops exited the vehicle and joined them in the alleyway.

Jack wondered why the mobsters weren't running, but his question would soon be answered. "Hey Tommy!" Joey said with a friendly voice, and he was about to give one of the officer's a big bear hug but the cop stopped him.

"Woah Joey I ain't touchin' ya. You're covered in blood!" Said the cop. Jack saw the cop's nametag and his heart sank when it said 'Officer Biscotti.' The other cop looked down at Emma's body and coughed, then quickly looked away. He was going to be sick. Officer Biscotti looked at the bloody heap and grimaced. "Christ Joey. You're one sick little fuck ya know that? I'm getting sick 'o cleanin' up your messes. Why do you always gotta make an elaborate scene?"

"Aw come on Tommy. The faggot broke my nose. What did you expect me to do huh? It's all about respect you know?" Said Joey.

"Fuck Joey, couldn't you just use a gun? Why ya always gotta make a mess huh?" The cop pushed Joey gently. He turned to Jack who was feeling so ill he was hoping they'd just shoot him and put him out of his misery. "So this is the fag huh?" Said the cop. He grabbed Jack's hair and shone a flashlight in his eyes. "You been fuckin' with my little brother asshole? Got what you deserved eh? Everyone's knows Joey just loves ta make a mess. You must be new around here," The cop laughed callously.

"How's about my cut?" The other cop interrupted.

Both cops were paid off right before Jack's eyes, and Jack's hatred for cops grew times a hundred. Officer Biscotti was chuckling cruelly before he struck Jack's head with his baton. Everything went black.

*

Jack awoke in a dark condensed place. He was dizzy and every inch of his body was sore. He licked his lips and tasted his own blood. The recollection of what had happened came flooding through him like poison, and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't open his mouth because he could feel the wounds in his cheeks tearing further towards his ears. He could feel movement and he was clearly in the trunk of a car. His hands were cuffed in front of him and he began banging wildly on the ceiling of the trunk.

The vehicle soon stopped, and the trunk flung open. "Oh look, our passenger's awake," Chuckled one of the men. They roughly hauled him out of the vehicle, and made him stand. Everything was spinning, and slowly his surroundings were coming into view. They were at the lake pier right next to the carnival that overlooked the water. It was still late at night, and the carnival was closed. The Ferris wheel's reflection shone in the rippling water, and the old decrepit theme park held an eerie presence.

They cuffed Jack's ankle to a weight, leaving his wrists cuffed in front of him. Joey sauntered in front of Jack, and looked up at him happily. Emma's blood was still stained on Joey's suit. "Here ya go clown. A perfect place to die, right next to the carnival where you belong." He snickered.

Jack barely recalled the last words that were said to him as he was thrown into the icy waters of the lake. After they had thrown him in, the mobsters drove off with lightening speed. Jack saw his life flash before his eyes, and it wasn't a very good one. Snippets of memory flashed through his head of his abusive childhood, his struggling teen years and all the way up to meeting Emma. For a moment Jack almost let the water consume him and take his life. But as Emma's death flashed before his eyes, his rage came back.

He sank to the bottom of the lake, and he could see trails of blood from his cheeks drifting before his eyes. Panic overtook him, and he regained a sudden will to live. He was magician and an escape artist and he had escaped from handcuffs under water before. He didn't have much time and thoughts raced through his mind of what he could use. Then it hit him. He had a needle in his jacket, the one he had used to pop the balloon with in one of his tricks. Thanks to reading countless books by Harry Houdini, Jack knew his stuff.

He frantically searched his inner pockets, until he found the small needle. He anxiously undid his ankle cuffs first then undid his wrist coughs. He raced to the surface, barely reaching it before he passed out from the lack of oxygen. He inhaled some water on the way, and he swam to shore, coughing and spitting water out of his mouth. He crawled up on the sand, coughing and sputtering. He began crying hysterically again.

Jack couldn't recall the last time he had cried, or if he had ever cried. He didn't even cry when his father threw him down the stairs as a boy, or threw him against a brick wall. "Oh god no…this can't be happening." He choked. It was his fault that Emma was dead. It was his fault his two babies were dead. At least that's how Jack felt. Emma's parents didn't want her to move to Gotham and Emma was reluctant herself. But she moved there because of him. And **he** was the one who had to per sue his theater dreams. **He** was the one who had to lose his temper and provoke Joey, and now Emma was tortured, raped and murdered, all because of him. It was all his fault.

Jack stayed there crying for quite a while until he found the strength to pick himself up and wobbly head towards his apartment. He was in unbearable physical and emotional pain, as he stumbled through the mostly empty streets of Gotham.

Surprisingly, there were a few people still wandering the streets. A middle aged couple passed by him on the sidewalk. "My god is he okay?" the woman asked her husband. Jack collapsed on the ground and unexpectedly vomited again. His body shook on the cold hard floor. The man tugged at his wife. "Come on honey. Don't look at him. He's clearly a drunk." And they left him sputtering on the ground.

No one else approached Jack on his way home. In a big city like Gotham, citizens were used to seeing strange things and no one wanted to get involved. Jack stumbled up to his apartment, and let himself inside. He didn't know what to do now. Cops clearly couldn't be trusted in this city so he couldn't call them for help.

He took off his Jacket and found the rose that Emma had tossed at him on stage that night. It was a little bruised from the brawl and missing a few pedals but it was still mostly intact. Jack began crying again as he set the rose on Emma's vanity. He made his way to the bathroom and took out a medical kit and began stitching up his wounds. He winced as he pulled the skin tightly together. It was oh so delicate.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, lifeless. He made his way back to the bedroom. He didn't have any tears left. Pacing the room he caught sight of himself again in the vanity mirror. He glared at himself in hatred. He began sobbing again as he looked over Emma's makeup, but his tear ducts were sucked dry. He remembered one of the last things Emma had said to him.

'_You really oughta smile more,'_

Sniffling to himself, Jack took Emma's lipstick and ran it over his lips. Then he ran it over his protruding scars. He began trailing it back and fourth over his lips and cheeks frantically like a five year old girl that had just discovered makeup, all the while having a complete mental breakdown. He was a clown. A horribly ugly, disgusting, evil, wife- murdering clown. Within his fits of hysterics his sobs turned into maniacal laugher. Everyone always told him to smile like the funny man he was supposed to be, and now he had a permanent smile.

His life was a big joke. It was all just one big joke and the joke was on him. He laughed at himself and he laughed at the ridiculous joke that was called life. All his life he tried to be the funny one, when he was the butt of the biggest joke of them all. His life was one big joke, and at this thought he laughed manically. His laughter echoed through the apartment. He laughed until his sides hurt, then he grabbed the vanity mirror and yanked it out, and shattered it on the floor.

He sat on his bed for quite sometime, just staring into space. Then he paced the room, and his brain felt like it was squirming. It felt like someone had thrown acid on it, burning every good thought he ever had.

Eventually his ears perked as he heard a car pull up outside of his window. He stared out of his apartment window in time to see the mobsters pulling up in their car. They excited the vehicle, casually chucking their cigarettes on the ground. This was just another job to them, just another day at the office. Jack's mind raced and he grabbed all that he needed and ran out of the apartment. He took off out of the back way of the building.

When he was far enough away, he hid behind another car and watched his apartment building from afar. The window of Jack's apartment soon exploded. His entire apartment was engulfed in flames. Jack saw the group of mobsters leave. They nonchalantly left the building as if nothing had happened. Jack watched them leave, and a flood of abhorrence flowed through his gut. The fire from the building reflected in his eyes and he could almost feel that fire in his soul. He had never felt hatred like the kind of hatred he felt now.

Jack Napier was no more. He had drowned in that lake and something else had emerged. He would have his revenge on them, and he would have his revenge on this wretched city known as Gotham.

**

Stacey sat on the bed watching the Joker from behind. He had been lost in thought for several long minutes now and she wondered when he planned to punish her again. She knew he would. It never failed. "Joker," Stacey found herself saying. "I know something bad happened to you. If you loved her it's o..."

The Joker slammed his toy treasure chest shut and twirled around. He glared at Stacey with a fire lit in his eyes, and it was about this time that Stacey wished she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything at all.

***

**to be continued. Yes now we are back to** **the Joker and Stacey and for the smut lovers, I promise the next chapter will have smut. There will probably be more flash blacks in the future though. And points to those of you who know who Croc is. I got inspired by the latest Joker graphic novel LOL. This was also dedicated to "The Killing Joke" And the old batman which he smashed the mirror LOL. Anyway R&R and Dark knight comes out Tuesday so I'll have more inspiration! Woohoo!**


	14. In The Clutches Of A Schizoid

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed as usual! More creepy Joker ahead, and smut.**

*

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't ya little bunny?" The Joker growled in his 'Mr. Hyde' voice and Stacey was already anticipating another painful 'lesson.' She instinctively backed away from him on the bed as he swiftly advanced on her. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to her sides. He leaned into her face and his dark eyes bore into her timid blue ones.

Stacey felt another burst of energy flowing through her soul. "Push your buttons?" She scoffed defensively. "I was trying to be compassionate! I meant no harm!" Stacey was still inwardly scared to death of him, but part of her was fed up. "I mean Jesus Christ. There isn't a day that goes by where I'm not on the verge of having a mental breakdown! I never know if you're gonna kiss me or whip the hell out of me! Give me a break will ya? I'll clean the whole damn mansion if you want me too!" She yelled in his face.

"I'll lick your cock! I'll do anything you want, just stop trying to give me a heart attack! I mean Christ you're clearly a Genius. I've seen what you can do. So why are you so fucking crazy?!" Stacey's sudden ramblings were that of a prisoner who had been locked away for months, desperately holding onto any last shred of sanity.

Stacey didn't have time to react as a palm connected with her left cheek. The Joker slapped her across the face hard, and it caught her off guard. He had never struck her in the face before. With a low growl, he shoved her on her back and climbed on top of her. Stacey looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights as his strong hands gripped her throat and he began choking her. She kicked and flailed but his strength was overwhelming, and she felt the life slowly being sucked out of her. She panicked. This was it. He was finally going to kill her.

His eyes glared wildly down on her, and Stacey was more frightened of him now than she had ever been before. She had never seen his eyes so livid before, and it appeared as though he was possessed. She tried to speak, but only gargles came out and tears began trickling down her cheeks as she begged him with her eyes to release his grip.

The demonic look in his eyes ceased instantly, and for a moment Stacey almost swore that she saw a glimpse of humanity in his dark pupils. He immediately released his grip, and Stacey rolled over on her side, coughing and holding her neck. The mental breakdown that she had been avoiding for so many days came bursting out, and she couldn't stop the tears that flooded out of her eyes.

Still holding her neck, she buried her face into the bed comforter and sobbed hysterically. He was this close to murdering her, and she just couldn't take it anymore. The mind games were becoming too much. He already had her whipped into submission and she felt so utterly hopeless. He had her life and her future in his hands.

She could almost scream as he sat on the bed next to her and jerked her into his arms. He forced her to bury her head into his shirt and he began gently stroking her hair. "Sh, sh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered in a gentle voice. He pulled her away from him for a moment and examined her cheek. He gently trailed his fingers along the red mark his hand had left after slapping her. He very tenderly kissed her cheek causing her to shiver. "I'm sorry," he cooed again.

He gently ran his fingers over the bruises he left on her neck. He brought his lips down to her neck bruises and very gently kissed them as well. "Oh little bunny. Daddy's sorry. Shouldn't be slapping little girls in the face or choking them should we? Nooo," He whispered soothingly.

A befuddled expression crossed Stacey's face. She had to hold herself back from kicking him in the nose for being such a crackpot. She was this close to ripping her hair out in frustration. He was so damned confusing. She was still sniffling as the Joker gently pushed her back down on her back. He lied down next to her, and draped an arm around her. He continued to lovingly kiss her neck and her face.

He was behaving the most gentle now than he had ever behaved with her before. Within a manner of seconds he had shown her the darkest she had ever seen him and also the most gentle. He really was a schizoid. He continued to kiss her all over her face, neck and chest. He felt her little body shaking beneath him. Then the Joker said something Stacey thought she would never hear him say. "Don't cry little bunny," He purred.

He kissed the tears off of her face, and ran his hands very gently over the bruises on her neck. "Poor little baby. I'm so sorry. But little girls shouldn't curse at their daddies now should they?" He whispered in her ear before planting little butterfly kisses over her earlobe. "Should they?" He asked again, a very gentle warning in his voice.

"No," Stacey responded quietly, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She knew this game all too well by now. Just comply with the crazy creepy schizoid clown so she could avoid any further beatings.

"We aren't going to curse anymore now are we?" He cooed.

"No," Stacey responded again flatly.

"Good," Said the Joker. "Or I may have to wash your mouth out with soup," he whispered very softly. Stacey felt that threat was the least of her worries. He ran has hand down her side and down her smooth leg. He tenderly kissed her on the lips, then slid his hand underneath her skirt and slowly lifted it up. He slipped a finger under the waistband of her panties and trailed it back and fourth for a moment, as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Then he slowly slid her panties down to her knees and brought his hand back up to her exposed pussy.

He very lightly tickled her pussy for a moment, then twirled his finger around her pubic hair and gently tugged at it. "Oh little bunny, it's gotten longer hasn't it? Little girls don't have pubic hair do they?" he whispered in her ear. Stacey gulped and winced as he tugged at her pubes. "Do they?" He asked again with another gentle warning in his voice.

"No," Stacey responded, not liking where this was going.

"No, no, no. Little girls are all bare down there. All sweet and fresh," The Joker murmured. "Daddy J is just gonna have to get rid of this." He slowly tugged her panties all the way down her legs and then pulled them completely off. He pressed his nose against them and took a whiff as if he were sniffing a bouquet of roses. Stacey stifled a scowl at the sight of the perverted clown smelling her panties.

He tossed them aside and unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her breasts. He licked at them and hiked her skirt up higher. "Don't move little bunny. Daddy will be right back," he cooed. He left her there for a moment, bare from the waist down and shivering, her breasts also exposed. She wiped the remaining tears off of her face and she heard him running the sink in the bathroom.

He returned swiftly with a cup of water, a razor and some shaving cream. The look on his face was almost benevolent, but Stacey backed away in fear at the sight of the razor. It was just a razor, but Stacey didn't want him to come anywhere near her with any sort of blade, especially 'down there.' But as usual, she wasn't going to have any say in the matter.

The Joker set the water and items down on the floor for a moment then he grabbed both of her legs and pulled her back towards him. "Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you're going?" He pushed her legs apart and held them in place.

"Please be gentle," Stacey pleaded.

"I will if you hold still and keep your hands to yourself," The Joker snapped. Stacey's legs were shaking heavily, and the Joker could feel them vibrating in his hands. "Relax little bunny," he cooed. He rubbed his hands down her inner thighs. "Relax," He ordered again in a more firm tone of voice.

He took the bottle of shaving cream and shook it, then sprayed some in his hand. He very lightly painted her vagina with it, tenderly covering every inch that had hair. He wet the razor and Stacey bit her finger, trying with all her might not to make any sudden moves. She didn't like the thought of even a tiny knick in that area. She flinched a little as she felt the razor touch her skin. "Don't move baby doll," The Joker ordered gently.

He very tenderly brought the razor down over her pussy, as lightly as possible, shaving every inch of hair he could find. Stacey bit down on her finger so hard she nearly drew blood. When he was done, he took a towel and lovingly wiped the remaining shaving cream off of her pussy. When he removed the towel, Stacey's vagina felt naked and clean. The Joker leaned over and kissed her now bare pussy. "There, all clean and kissable," he chuckled.

He yanked her to her feet and pulled her into a firm embrace. His hold almost felt loving. He pulled her top off and then pushed her skirt down, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. He still held her in his tight embrace and Stacey felt the soft fabric of his clothing pressing against her naked skin. He pulled his trench coat around her vulnerable form and Stacey felt the warmth of his body heat being trapped beneath his coat.

Stacey's heart was still beating a mile a minute. After weeks of being tormented by him she had grown stronger. She was used to his 'games' by now yet she still couldn't figure him out. It was like walking on eggshells and she never knew which Joker she would get. It reminded her of that Lord of the Rings character. She never knew when she was going to see Smeagol or Gollum.

"I think my little girl could use a nice relaxing bubble bath," The Joker breathed in her ear. He pulled her away from him for a moment. He tilted her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes. She shivered in his gaze, a miserable frown tinted on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her nose was pink as well. Her entire face was flushed with desolation.

A thought crossed the Joker's mind. A distant memory that was buried deep within his demented brain.

_"My Darling little wife has been cleaning all day hasn't she? For that she deserves a bubble bath," Jack looked down on his young wife one evening after a long day of job hunting. He held Emma in a tight embrace and she returned his hug lovingly. When he had walked though the door, he couldn't stop himself from tearing her clothes off and kissing her all over, so now she stood naked in his arms._

_Emma looked up at him and blushed with a smile of complete adoration. "Well I think I certainly do deserve a bubble bath. Unlike you, I wasn't out partying on the town all day!" She giggled, teasing him._

_Jack raised an eyebrow. "Partying! Why you little brat!" Jack scolded, still smiling._

"_Ooooh is Daddy angry? Is daddy gonna spank me?" Emma teased him, giggling softly to herself. She loved provoking him and Jack knew this. He slapped her naked bottom and she winced._

_"Don't tempt me little girl," Jack said in a deep voice._

_"Ouch! What did ya do that for?" Emma tried to act upset as she rubbed her bottom._

_"Oh please. I know how much you love it," Jack chuckled._

_He ran her a bubble bath and tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot for her. Emma giggled as he gently picked her up and placed her in the tub. He ran the sponge gently over her breasts and she moaned in pleasure, smiling in pure ecstasy. He gently motioned for her to sit up and he began scrubbing her back. "Oh Jack, that feels wonderful," Emma purred._

_"I'm glad my little girl is enjoying her bubble bath," Jack spoke soothingly. "Does my little bunny want me to go lower?" Emma bit her lip and nodded slowly. Jack trailed the soft sponge over her chest and then down her stomach. He rubbed it in circles and another moan escaped Emma's lips as he brought the sponge underneath the water._

_When he found her most sacred spot, Emma tilted her head back, panting and groaning with pure delight. "Ah, Jack, Jack don't stop!"_

"Is my little girl enjoying her bubble bath?" The Joker asked Stacey as he washed her in the bubbly water. Stacey sniffled, emotionally exhausted. All she wanted to do now was take a nap and give her body a rest. She just wanted to go to sleep without fearing for her life. Just one night of pure rest would be wonderful right now. She couldn't even respond to his question. She stared blankly in front of her, lifeless. "Does my little bunny want me to go lower?"

Stacey didn't respond. She still continued to stare into space, face now devoid of any emotion. The Joker trailed the sponge over her chest then brought it underneath the water. When he found her pussy he began rubbing it in circles. "See? Feels better with no hair there to get in the way doesn't it?" The Joker asked her.

Stacey winced as he scrubbed her vagina hard. No signs of pleasure were visible on her face. The Joker growled and decided to ask that question again, more firmly. "I said…It feels better with no hair down there," He leaned in closer to where his lips were inches away from her ear. "**Doesn't **it?"

"Yes, yes," Stacey responded quickly in a ragged voice, nodding her head frantically.

When the Joker was finished, he pulled the fatigued Stacey out of the tub, and tenderly dried her off. He wrapped the towel around her small frame and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and leaned his head over then very lightly pecked her on the forehead. He carried her back into the bedroom and sprawled her out on the bed. He pulled her towel off and looked down at her affectionately. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" He murmured to himself.

Stacey's face still held a lifeless expression, and her eyes were still bloodshot. The Joker piled a couple of pillows on top of each other in the middle of the bed then he yanked on Stacey's arm, pulling her back into an upright position. "I wanna see that a-dor-a-ble little tush," The Joker said adoringly. He picked her up and placed her over the pillows so that her bottom was high in the air.

Stacey grimaced as the Joker gave her bottom a gentle slap. He removed his jacket and his top then he crawled on top of her from behind. He gently kissed the nape of her neck, causing goose bumps to develop on her arms. He trailed his hands down the smooth skin of her back then he planted soft kisses all the way down her spine. When he got to the small of her back she jolted at the slight tickling sensation that his lips had caused.

He brought his lips to her bottom and kissed both of her cheeks. Then he went lower and kissed her thighs. Stacey gasped as he brought his lips to her shaven vagina, and slid his tongue into her entrance. He very tenderly kissed her bare pussy, and his tongue darted in and out of her tight little hole. Stacey was very much not in the mood for this right now. His touch would have felt good otherwise, but she was so emotionally distressed after what had happened she couldn't allow herself to enjoy it.

She closed her eyes and waited for him to finish. After he had lathered up her pussy nicely with his tongue, she heard him unzip his pants from behind. She braced herself because she knew what was coming next. He slid his penis inside of her, very slowly and very gently. When it was all the way inside her tight entrance, he crawled back on top of her and began to very tenderly pound her at a steady pace. It was the gentlest intercourse she had ever felt with him so far, and it almost felt like he was trying to make love to her rather than callously screw her. But her mind was so far gone that she was in another world at the moment.

The Joker grunted and groaned as his hips slapped against her bottom. "You're extremely tight right now baby doll," He panted. Stacey moaned, but it was partially because she was so tight and his large girth was becoming painful. The Joker held her down tightly against the bed by the small of her back and he slapped her bottom as he pounded her, sweat dripping off of his forehead.

He abruptly pulled out and rolled her over on her back. "I wanna see your pretty little face as I cum baby doll," He breathed. He spread her legs and entered her again, forcing her to wrap them around his hips. He gently stroked her cheek and Stacey's eyes were closed, her face scrunched into a look of displeasure. The Joker didn't like that. "Look at me," He ordered softly. Stacey's eyes immediately darted open because she didn't want to upset him. She glared up at him and still had a lifeless expression displayed across her face.

Another distant thought crossed the Joker's squirming mind.

_Jack was over Emma, pounding her on their bed. Emma peered up at him lovingly. Jack held a masterful presence as he hammered into her with a masculine force. Jack admired Emma's beautiful flushed face, and her lips arched into a smile of pure heavenly pleasure. "Oh Jack, Jack!" Emma spoke in a hoarse whisper as she was coming close to climaxing._

Stacey winced as the Joker began pounding into her harder and faster. She couldn't hide the discomfort in her expressions. "What's wrong little bunny? Why so frigid?" The Joker growled. "Aren't you enjoying this as much as I am, hmmm?"

Stacey nodded, but she obviously wasn't enjoying this at all. Not even an hour had passed since he nearly choked her to death. The Joker growled and tugged at her hair as he climaxed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and Stacey yelped.

When the Joker caught his breath, he whispered in her ear huskily. "I don't like you pulling away from me, and acting frigid darling. It's been a while since you've moved in here. What's it gonna take to get you to warm up to me hmm?" Stacey winced as he tugged at her hair. "We're going to have to **do** something about that aren't we? Hmm, What to do, what do to? Gotta get the little bunny to warm up to her daddy and be genuinely **happy** to please him. Yes, there must be a way. Can't have a frigid little bunny, oh no, no, no, no." The Joker sighed.

Stacey inwardly shivered. She didn't like the tone of his voice. She could sense that his darker side was back.

*

Jim Gordon almost looked as though he had aged twenty years as he pulled up to the old Motel 7 on the east side of Gotham. His body was ragged from worrying so much. He hadn't slept well in days. He exited the vehicle with one of his officers, and shuddered at the site of the seedy old motel. Batman had told him to meet him there. They were going to ask the owner and the workers of the hotel if they had remembered anything about the murder that occurred there eight years ago, and if they had any information.

It was late at night and the motel almost looked like it was taken right out of a horror movie. Batman's form appeared out of the shadows, forming a dark silhouette against the dim light of the motel. He greeted Jim and his partner.

"So this is where the first ever documented Joker murder occurred," Jim spoke to Batman in a despondent voice.

"Yes," Batman responded in his raspy drawl. "The first case that we know of."

Jim nodded thoughtfully. Batman could see the face of a desperate father who still held a dying gleam of hope in his eye. They had decided to trace the Joker's history from the very beginning. At this point they had nothing to lose. If they could learn a little bit more about this mysterious psychopath, then maybe, just maybe it would give them some clues on where he could be hiding and why he found a sudden infatuation with Stacey Gordon.

*****

**To be continued! Mwahahahaha! Please Read and Review as always! More Joker smut and more flashbacks to come!**


	15. Hair Trigger Between Sanity And Madness

**routine thank you to my reviewers. I actually love reading reviews. I never get any good mail. Lot's of junk mail. So it's nice to open up my mail box to find nice reviews lol. Anyway for smut lovers, not really much smut in this chapter. But a little more plot. Don't worry, more smut to come lol!**

***

'Motel 7 where you'll sleep like Heaven' was the motto of the old decrepit motel, flashing on the half lit neon sign on the top of the building. That phrase wasn't exactly what Jim Gordon had in mind as he interrogated the older male manager in the check-in lobby. Jim stifled a grimace as he saw a cockroach skitter across the floor while the older man was telling his story.

"My poor cleaning lady was the first to discover the man's body," The manager spoke to Batman, Jim and his partner. "I remember the look on her face. She was pale white and she could barely form a coherent sentence. Poor thing never saw a dead body before. I'm sorry to say that it wasn't my first dead body I've seen. The guy was shot in the head, and his cheeks were grotesquely slit to where it looked like he had a permanent smile. It was the first sign of anyone around here leaving a dead body like that. A new trademark."

"To be honest, I wasn't very surprised," The manager continued. "I figured the guy owed some money to some bad people if ya know what I mean. Not uncommon around here. And he was up to some seedy business that night if ya get my drift." Batman and Jim listened to the manager intently.

*

_Eight years earlier_…

It was after midnight when the half drunken couple stumbled up to their room, giggling stupidly. It took a few minutes for the man to find the keyhole as he fumbled with his room key. When he finally opened the door, the woman immediately hopped on the queen size bed, bouncing and laughing like a schoolgirl. With a devious grin the man chucked his jacket off and tackled her on the bed, sloppily kissing her neck and chest.

The girl continued to giggle, but grunted and pushed him away for a moment. "Woah, woah buddy. I prefer my customers show me the cash first."

"I gave you half in the car girly," The man grunted. "Er, what did you say your name was again toots?"

"Candy!" The young woman scoffed, and pushed his head away hard.

The dark haired man smirked at the girl's annoyed reaction. "Aw come on, not like that's your real name. I'll bet your real name's Rosie or something what with that fiery red hair of yours. 'sides, aren'tchya happy that I got us a motel and I didn't have you just suck me off in my car?"

"Yeah well this ain't exactly the four seasons bub," The girl scoffed with her thick deep city accent.

"Fine, fine," the man sighed, annoyed. He stood up and took out his wallet, then pulled out a couple of hundreds and dangled them in front of her face. "Here's the other half." The girl reached for the money but he snatched it away and shoved it back in his wallet. "**After **your job's done." He said firmly and chucked his wallet on the nightstand by the bed.

The woman glared up at him seductively, licking her full red lips. She began to unbutton his pants. It wasn't long before oral sex progressed to full on rough intercourse, and the man pulled her on top of him, forcing her to ride him.

"Oh fuck yes," the man grunted as he watched her breasts bounce above him. The redhead moaned and bucked as she rode him like a mechanical bull. She surely was a professional.

"Oh yes," She purred in the perfect telephone actress voice. "Oh god, Oh God, oh…aaaah!!" Her moaning suddenly ceased and her eyes bulged in an almost comical fashion. She squealed and immediately dove off of his penis and rolled to the other side of the bed then frantically pulled the covers over her naked body.

"Fuck, what the fuck!" The man stuttered and frantically pulled the covers over himself as well when he looked over to his side and spotted a tall figure lingering in a dark corner of the room. The tall silhouette had emerged from the restroom and had been silently watching them screw for several minutes.

He was casually leaning against the wall then he sauntered closer to the light and revealed himself to be a man clad in an extravagant purple suit. Red and white makeup was heavily caked on his face, and a green tint had been greasily smeared into his naturally dark blond hair. "F..Fuck, who the fuck are you?!" The naked Italian-American man sputtered. He was about to make a desperate leap for his pants on the floor because he had stuffed a gun into them, but the tall theatrically dressed man cocked his own gun and halted him.

"Atatata, be still," He spoke in an eerily calm voice. The woman began screaming hysterically at the sight of the gun. He put a finger to his lips and quieted her. "Sush, sush, sush! We don't want to make anymore noise than necessary now do we?"

"What the fuck do you want?!" The man asked again, as the girl whimpered beside him.

"What? You two didn't order a call clown?" The man joked, but no mirth was apparent in his voice. His dark eyes darted to the frightened prostitute. "First of all sweetheart, me and Claudio here need to have a little talk. So why don't you get dressed and be on your merry way, that okay with you doll face?" She kept the covers clenched around her form, shivering as if she were afraid to get up and show him her vulnerable nudity.

The tall clown rolled his eyes. "Come on now sweetheart. Now's not the time to be modest. I know what you do for a living," he reached for Claudio's wallet on the nightstand and pulled out a couple of hundreds. He tossed them to her. "Here ya go honey. Full pay for half a nights worth of work. Now scoot." The girl grabbed the hundred dollar bills and shoved them into her purse then she nervously scrambled to get her clothes on and trotted for the door.

"And sweetheart. Don't be running to any cops now," he addressed her casually as she scuttled passed him.

"I won't. It ain't worth my neck, trust me," Said the prostitute before she hurried out the door, grateful to just get out of there.

"Bitch," Claudio mouthed after the girl had left.

"Now be nice. She offers this city a much needed service," The clown said sarcastically. "Now Claudio Botticelli who lives on 1576 West 22nd Street, what would Vivian have to say about little Candy hmm?"

"What the fuck clown, you been stalking me?!" Claudio yelled.

"I'd watch your tone. I have to warn you that I'm a bit skittish and any sudden loud noises might cause my finger to accidentally slip on this hair trigger," The clown licked his lips.

"What do you want?" Claudio asked, trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"Little Vivian is pregnant isn't she? Sitting at home alone every night wondering where her husband is. Wondering wither or not he'll even come home. She must assume you're working late at the office again. Ah, such is the life of a mob wife. I guess it comes with the territory. Though she probably thinks you're just out shooting a guy in the head rather than shooting your juice into a painted little whore," He licked his lips habitually. "Or maybe tying weights to innocent guy's ankles and throwing him into Gotham lake. That's an average work night for you, isn't it Mr. Botticelli?"

Claudio's eye's enlarged like saucers. It wasn't possible. They had 'offed' him months ago. "No…it can't be. They fricken cuffed your ankles to two hundred and fifty pound weights at least!"

"No, they did that to poor old Jack. Poor Jack what a shame. Shame about his wife too. Beautiful, and pregnant too poor thing. Jack was so excited to be a father. He told me he was going to have a little girl you know. Was gonna name her Elizabeth Angel Napier. She was going to be his angel, his savior ya see. A beam of light in this hell called Gotham. But Jack was never the lucky one. Always the butt of a joke and now Jack's poor fortune has led him to sleeping with the fishes underneath the Gotham lake pier." The tone of his voice was uncanny, and it sent chills up Claudio's spine.

"Look Jack…I wasn't there when Joey murdered your woman. I had nothing to do with it!" Claudio pleaded.

Something in the clown's eyes suddenly snapped, and his calm demeanor was gone in an instant. He immediately lunged at Claudio and jammed his gun into his temple. He brought his face dangerously close to Claudio's ear. "Name's not Jack. Jack's a dead man. Don't refer to me by a dead man's name. Jack always did worry too much. He really needed to **smile** more. He was supposed to be a funny man. Needed to see the **humor** in life. Now I know Jack would see the funny side. I guess you can say I'm old Jack's surviving sense of humor. Just call me **Joker**." His tone was low and terrifying, almost possessed.

"L…look, what they did to...to Jack. It wasn't my fault. It was all Joey Biscotti's idea." Claudio stuttered.

"Ah, but you were there when they stuffed old unlucky Jack in that trunk weren't you? You were there when they cuffed unfortunate Jack's ankles to those weights and tossed him into that lake like yesterday's garbage. And you **knew** what Joey Biscotti planned to do to Jack's little wife and child **didn't** you?" The Joker growled.

"Look. If I didn't comply Joey would'a cut my head off too," Claudio tried to keep his voice calm and not show fear. "The asshole has power. His father's a mob boss. Joey's like the spoiled little shit who does whatever he wants, and no one can do anything to stop him unless they wanna get offed."

The Joker rubbed his fingers together in front of Claudio's face. "You know what this is? It's the world's smallest violin. I don't care if Joey would'a offed you," The Joker mocked him with a fake mobster accent. Then he tugged at his hair hard and jammed his gun into his temple even harder causing Claudio to wince. "You **still** went along with the plan like a pathetic little coward. And I don't like cowards," The Joker growled huskily. "Now tell me," he twisted the gun into the side of his head. "Where **is** Joey Biscotti?! Hmm?!"

"Look. I don't know where he is right now. To be honest I'm not sure I'd tell ya if I did. Nobody crosses Joey Biscotti. Or any Biscotti for that matter. After they get done with ya, just gettin' shot in the head would seem like paradise. I'd recommend you quit now, but it looks like you're a guy whose got a hankering for revenge. Or a death wish, am I right?"

"Tell me what you know! Or you're no longer of any use to me," the Joker growled and jammed the gun even harder into Claudio's temple. Claudio could feel it bruising.

"Alright, alright!" Claudio complied. "I don't know where Joey is. But I can give you some info I know about that night. You know your…Jack's old boss Paulie Torlini? Even he knew better not ta cross a Biscotti. He's an old mob buddy. He even tried warnin' ya but you didn't listen. He's known the Biscotti's for years. Keeps it all hush hush. The night Jack's little wife was murdered, Paulie Torlini knew it was coming. He was paid off beforehand, and he was also looking out for his own neck. How else do you think they could rape and murder your wife right behind his club and him not even hear her screams? He may be old, but he ain't deaf yet."

The Joker licked his lips thoughtfully. A few months ago, he would have been hurt by his old boss's betrayal. Now however, the only emotion that crossed his mind was pure rage and he only wanted vengeance. "Look. Go take it up with Paulie Torlini. In a way, he had a hand in your wife's murder. He could'a warned ya, or told you to get out of town completely. But he didn't. He might actually be able to give you more info about Joey than even I can." Said Claudio. "Now, I told you all that I know. Will you let me go?"

For a moment there was silence. Then the Joker spoke in his chilling voice. "Ya know, Jack was such a nice guy. Even though people always treated him like dog feces, and walked all over him, he always tried to keep a **smile** on his face as they did it. And he was always helpful to those in need. He loaned friends money who never paid him back. He took friends in who had stolen from him. And he loved his little wife so, and his unborn little baby. He never would'a cheated on her. **Especially** with a cheap prostitute. But of course **Jack** was the one to get screwed over. What a shame, what a shame." The Joker went off on a tangent.

Claudio didn't think this ex theatrical performer would have the balls to pull the trigger. He didn't seem the type. He was just an entertainer. He was no professional killer. There was no way he could summons the courage to murder someone. Claudio was wrong. A split second later the gun fired into his temple and his brains splattered across his pillow. He died instantly. The gun had a silencer so it made hardly any noise.

The Joker glared down at his lifeless body without remorse. Claudio's wife and unborn child would thank him in the future. He probably saved them a lot of grief. This was now the second actual murder he witnessed in his life. He had never seen someone shot in the head up close before. It was a lot messier than he anticipated. Blood was sprawled across the bed's headboard and little pieces of skull were lying on the sheets.

Jack stared at the body for a few more minutes, unmoved and desensitized, though his hand was shaking. It was the first life he had taken. He had never even been hunting. The only thing he ever killed was a bug. His arm still shivering both from rage and a sudden adrenaline rush, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. With a trembling hand, he leaned over and carved a Glasgow smile into the dead man's cheeks.

He didn't know if they would see Claudio's body, but he did this as a sign to Joey and his friends to let them know that he was coming for them. He would have his revenge, and it would taste oh so bittersweet. Despite his calm appearance, his hands were still trembling profusely as a last ounce of humanity clung to life deep within his soul. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a card from one of his old magic decks. He pinned the joker card to the dead man's shirt.

He searched through Claudio's pockets and his wallet and took any cash he had along with his credit cards. A mobster's credit cards. These would be helpful. With one final hateful glance at the body, the Joker left the motel. One down, **many** more to go.

*

It was nighttime, and the Joker had forced Stacey to curl up in bed with him shortly after their little 'romp.' Stacey's back was turned towards him, and he held her in a tight embrace. Stacey could literally feel the bags sagging under her eyes. She hadn't had a decent night's rest in weeks. It had gotten to the point now to where she was actually too exhausted to fall asleep. This wasn't her second wind. This had to be her fourth or fifth wind at least.

The Joker was mumbling things in his sleep next to Stacey's ear. He was muttering things that made absolutely no sense. It was the ramblings of a psychopath. He mumbled things about lawn gnomes wearing sombrero hats being funny, and three legged elephants with pig hooves. She heard him mutter that he always wanted a red bicycle as a boy, and something about Batman being a flaming closeted homo. Every once in a while he would jerk violently, causing Stacey to groan underneath her breath. She was never going to get to sleep at this rate.

Then out of nowhere, he yanked her hard against his chest in a crushing vice like grip. It startled Stacey, and for a split second she thought he had awoken and decided to start choking her to death again. But it was apparent that he was still asleep when he continued to mutter to himself. However this time, his voice sounded like it was in pain. **Emotional** pain. A tone she would never expect to hear out of the Joker's mouth.

"Emma, Emma, God no!" he muttered violently in his sleep. "Oh fuck, oh god! No, no, Emma." Stacey winced as his strong arms latched tightly around her frame. The Joker was a violent monster, but Stacey noted that she had never really heard him curse before. He considered himself to be classier than that. "Oh God, oh God, fuck, fuck Emma this can't be happening." He wailed again. This was not the voice of the Joker. It sounded more like the agonizing cries of an emotionally distraught man having a complete mental breakdown.

He violently latched onto Stacey even harder, making it difficult for her to breath. "I'm here Emma. Jack's here. Stay with me baby, stay with Jack." The Joker mumbled. Stacey choked and she feared she would turn blue if the Joker decided to latch onto her any harder. She dug her nails into the sheets, trying to crawl her way out of his grasp. Every time she tried, he would pull her back and continue to ramble hysterically in this emotionally distressed voice.

Eventually Stacey was able to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but within his slumber his arms reached out, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. Stacey replaced herself with a pillow and the Joker latched onto it hard. "Emma, Emma, Stay with me, Stay with Jack," He continued to painfully mutter. Stacey watched him fixedly and she was stunned when she heard him sniffle and saw tears dripping down his cheeks.

He held the pillow like he was clinging onto it for dear life. His makeup had worn off almost completely, revealing the flawed but handsome man underneath. For a moment, Stacey no longer saw the terrifying monster that she was so used to seeing. In a fleeting instant, Stacey saw a regular mortal man who had no doubt suffered from a horrifying ordeal. She saw a man whom, because of some horrific experience, was pushed down a path of destruction. Stacey didn't have to know exactly what that experience was. She could feel it in her soul.

The Joker had terrified her to no end. He had whipped her until she was crying and begging, and had nearly given her a heart attack on several occasions. He had tormented her for weeks, and on a few incidents, made her fear for her life. But in that moment, Stacey couldn't help but feel pity. Not loathing or fear or disgust, but pure genuine pity. Perhaps it was her soft side coming out. The big heart she inherited from her father. She did have her father's intuition. Deep within the Joker's twisted soul there was once the soul of a man, and it only took that brief moment for Stacey to realize that.

How strange that the Joker never showed a hint of humanity until he was in deep sleep. For a few moments, his face didn't even look like the Joker's face anymore. He looked vulnerable, and Stacey was once again reminded of a fallen angel. Against her better judgment, she reached over and began stroking his hair. He looked like he was in so much pain that she couldn't stop herself. She acted on instinct. She snapped her hand away though when he jerked hard in his sleep.

Stacey watched him for several more minutes, and he continued to sob and mutter in his sleep. Eventually he quieted down and his sobs went back to quiet breathing. Stacey continued to watch him as he held onto the pillow. Eventually, his hand trailed over the pillow, up to where Stacey's head would be. He smacked his lips, and felt around the pillow for a moment. His face contorted into a look of confusion and then his eyes darted open. Uh oh. His head snapped into an upright position, and the vulnerable man that Stacey just saw a moment ago was gone and the demon returned. He glared at her with soulless eyes, as if Lucifer himself had reclaimed his body.

Before Stacey could even utter a syllable, the Joker violently threw the pillow aside, and pounced on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. "What's the little bunny doing hmm? Trying to sneak away again? Very foolish little bunny, very foolish indeed." He growled in her face. His voice was different from the one she had heard in his sleep. This was the voice of the Joker, low, commanding and downright demonic.

"No, I wasn't sneaking!" Stacey countered very quickly. "You were having a very violent nightmare! You were choking me in your sleep! I just didn't want you to choke me to death!"

The Joker smacked his lips and brought his face down closer to hers. "I don't have nightmares little bunny. I **create** them. I **am** a walking nightmare," He breathed hoarsely then he chuckled with that devilish laugh of his.

"I wish I had a video camera, because it looked like a pretty bad nightmare to me," Stacey argued. "Look. You still have tears in your eyes. You were crying!"

The Joker looked at her in bafflement, then he threw his head back and cackled madly as if that was the most amusing thing he had ever heard. "Crying? me? Oh no, no, no, no. Grown men don't cry little bunny. Or if I was, they must have been tears of joy, which means I was having a wonderful dream of tormenting Batman by poking hot sticks up his butt. I must have been laughing in my sleep, so hard I was crying. Either that or I just have sleep in my eye." He snickered.

"Look, I watched you in your sleep. I know what I saw," Stacey countered.

The Joker sighed. "No, no little bunny. I don't cry. Rather, I **make** naughty little girls cry when they try to sneak away from me while I'm sleeping," he growled. He turned her around roughly and pinned her on her stomach then ripped her panties off. He began spanking her hard and fast, and Stacey winced, digging her nails into the mattress. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to make any sudden noises to further provoke his anger.

It was a quick spanking, but long and hard enough to make her sore for the rest of the night. The Joker was too tired to give her a long drawn out and thorough one. When he was finished, he plopped back down and yanked her back into his arms firmly. "Better not catch you trying to sneak away again baby doll. Now it's even more apparent to me that we have to do something more **drastic** about your obedience." He growled in her ear. "Now go to sleep."

Stacey inwardly sighed. It was going to be another long night for her. She prayed she would be able to fall asleep soon.

*

_Eight Years Earlier_…

The shopkeeper at the 'Sharpshooter Gun Shop' was engulfed in a hunter's magazine, when he heard someone walk through the door, causing the bell to jingle. He didn't bother to look up as a man approached the counter and casually leaned against it. "Can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked in a gruff voice, still enthralled with his magazine.

"I need some guns," The man answered in a low voice, almost a growl. "Revolvers, Semi-automatics, Derringers, machine guns, anything ya got."

The man looked up from his magazine and glared at the man leaning over the counter. His eyes immediately fixated on the man's protruding scars, and he stifled a grimace. "I…I need to see your license first."

The scarred man didn't answer. He didn't even look at the shopkeeper. He leaned against the counter sideways and reached into a pocket of his big purple trench coat, then pulled out a life-savor and stuck it in his mouth. Instead of sucking on it, he chewed on it, making a loud crunching noise. He tongued at his scars. The shopkeeper couldn't help but scrunch his face at the sight of those painful wounds.

"If you don't mind me asking…um…what happened?"

The Joker looked up at him. "Oh these? Nothing big. Just cut myself shaving. Bought one of those electric razors and my hand slipped. Now I'd like to take a look at some guns if you don't mind-uh."

"Can't sell ya any guns without a license." The Shopkeeper said firmly. "You need a license to own a gun in Gotham."

The Joker casually reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, then slapped it on the counter. "Like I said, let me see what I have available." Said the Shopkeeper and happily took the money and shoved it into his pocket. He displayed a line of pistols and a couple of small machine guns. "This one's small and easily concealed in a jacket. Could carry it in your jeans and people would think it was a wallet," The man began his selling spiel.

"If you want something bigger, something more powerful, a classic AK-47 is a nice easy to carry machine gun. However if you want something with better accuracy, I recommend the M16." The shopkeeper continued to go over all the specifics of each gun he laid out on the table.

"I'll take them," Said the Joker.

"Which one?"

"**All **of them."

The Joker left the gun shop with a much heavier trench coat. Who knew his magic coat would also be this handy in carrying weapons. There wasn't one empty pocket left. The gun he had used to kill Claudio was the gun he had taken from Joey that night. It only had a few bullets left. He certainly couldn't plan his revenge out with a half empty pistol. Now he felt fully stalked and ready to go, a man on a mission. Well…he didn't feel like a man anymore. He was an angry beast. A monster. An unstoppable force.

*

It was after midnight when Jim Gordon pulled up in front of 'The Mad Hatter's Comedy and Magic Club.' It was their next stop in tracing the Joker's footsteps. Jim didn't know what this place had to do with the Joker but Batman had told him to meet him there next, and Jim trusted him fully. When Jim stopped in front of the old nightclub, he already saw Batman's dark form lingering in the shadows. Jesus he was fast. If only his cops were as quick as the Batman.

Jim exited the vehicle and greeted Batman for the second time that night. "So what's this place have to do with the Joker?" he asked.

"I'm unsure," Rasped Batman. "But my instincts tell me that the owner of this place **might** know something."

***

**Uhg ok so now I am turning the Joker into a total tragic character. I apologize for the sappiness. I know it's the Joker but I can't help myself. I think giving him a human side makes it more interesting lol. Eh doesn't matter. I'm having too much fun writing this and it's giving me good writing practice hehe. **


	16. His Own Worst Enemy

**Sorry no smut in this chapter (dodges bullets) but I promise there will be more kink in the next chapter. Honestly I don't like the name of this story anymore. I wish i didn't call it "The Joker's New Pet" because I'm trying to make it more than that now LOL. Anyway enjoy. and R and R!**

***

"How can I help you boys?" Ralph Torlini asked in a gruff voice as he wiped down a beer jug behind the bar. It was a weekday night and the club was half empty save for a few lonely drunks sitting in the corner, drowning their sorrows.

"Sorry to bother you so late," Said Jim. Batman stood by his side, his mannerisms similar to a Buckingham Palace guard. "But my friend here and I wanted to know if you knew anything about the murder that happened in the alley behind your club eight years ago? The murder of a poor young woman named…" He looked at Batman. "Emma Napier?" Batman nodded.

"Woah. I haven't heard anything about that in a long time. I wasn't here when that happened. My brother Paulie was running the place at the time." He turned around and gestured to a picture that stood on one of the shelves above the many liquor bottles. "That's my brother Paulie and me, taken ten years ago." Jim squinted at the picture of the two short fat men. They almost looked exactly alike. They clearly were brothers.

"Funny that a few months after that murder occurred, my brother Paulie went missing. When the cops investigated the club, all they found was my brother's bloody fingertips on the counter. Now to be honest, I knew Paulie was a goner right when I heard that he went missing. He had some ties with the mob see. Got himself into some trouble in the past. Kept some bad company. Hard not to around here. I was upset, but I accepted it. They closed the place down for a few months and then I took over."

"But your brother's body turned up a year later," Batman rasped.

"Yes, yes, I was going to get to that," Ralph said gloomily. "It turned up alright. Turned up in the Gotham outskirts, Gotham lake, and the Eastside park duck pond. Whoever killed him, wanted to make finding his body difficult for the cops. Gruesome scene. They never found his head."

Jim grimaced. "Do you know anything about the Joker? Do you think Paulie had any connections with him at the time? You see my friend here seems to think this place might have some sort of significance."

Ralph looked at him confused. "Not that I know of. But then again, my brother didn't tell me much. Kept a lot of secrets. But that Joker lunatic wasn't even thought of yet at that time."

*

_Eight Years Earlier_…

It was a rainy night in Gotham. The Joker tongued at his scars anxiously. It had become a nervous twitch. Lightening illuminated the city, giving meaning to the name 'Gotham.' The Joker used some of the cash from Claudio's credit cards to buy a used car. He had paid the dealer off in full. If he was going to pull this off, he needed some wheels. Rain splattered on his windshield as he drove down the mostly abandoned streets on that Wednesday night.

He was now passing through the palisades. He passed by the famous 'Wayne Manor.' He slowed down for a moment, and glared at the large estate with pure detestation. He had remembered reading about that lone billionaire in the paper. Had his parents gunned down right before his eyes when he was a boy. Boohoo. If **his** father had been gunned down before his eyes, he would have been jumping for joy. Of course his childhood wasn't exactly normal. He was sure most kid's Christmas mornings didn't involve their drunken fathers smashing glass bulbs over their heads rather than hanging them on the tree.

With so much money and all that land to himself, one would think he'd be doing something for the community rather than selfishly hogging it all to himself. A devious thought crossed the Joker's mind about setting the estate on fire. A hatred for the entire world was now burning in the pit of his soul. But he had more important work to do this night.

…

It was after 2:AM and Paulie Torlini had just finished closing up his club, and he was cleaning and putting away the remaining glasses for the night. "Croc, go lock up the back will ya?" He told his large bouncer. Croc quickly obliged and went to the back entrance near the restrooms to lock up for the night. Rain splattered loudly on the roof of the club.

A sudden chill ran up Paulie's spine. He felt another presence in the room. "Hello Paulie," a low sinister voice pierced the air. Paulie jumped and twirled around. Lightening flashed outside and alighted the tall figure standing in the doorway. The timing was eerily perfect, just like out of a movie. The tall figure loomed in the entrance, menacing and almost ungodly.

Paulie clutched at his chest and took a deep breath. "Jesus buddy. Ya nearly gave an old man a heart attack!" The figure began slowly sauntering towards him. "Sorry pal, we're closed." He said firmly.

"No after hours drink for an old pal, eh Paulie?" The man said in a solemn tone.

Paulie squinted at him as he came closer. The man was wearing makeup, but it was smudged from the rain. Paulie could almost make out the gruesome scars that were hidden beneath red paint. His hair was damp and clinging to his cheeks, a green tint smeared into his golden brown locks. "Who are you?" Paulie asked anxiously.

"Just an old friend Paulie," The man said in an ominous voice. "Don'tchya have any stage spots for an old friend hmm? I do so miss performing."

Paulie looked over the man's purple suit, and his heart dropped. "Jack?" He couldn't hide the squeak in his voice.

"Not exactly," Said the Joker. "You can say I'm Jack's shadow. I'm what's left of poor old Jack."

Paulie inwardly gulped, then he forced a fake smile. "Jack!" He said cheerily and stretched out his arms as if he was going for a hug. "I thought you was dead! So glad ta see ya! Where ya been?"

The Joker stayed clear from Paulie's attempted hug. "To hell and back," The Joker said despondently. "And don't call me Jack. Jack's dead. Saw him drown in the lake."

The smile wiped off of Paulie's face. He started to back away from the Joker. "You must have been through a lot Jack. You don't look so hot. Here. Maybe I should call an ambulance." Paulie reached for the telephone that was on the counter.

The Joker immediately lunged over the counter and grabbed Paulie by his shirt. He whipped out a knife and brought it up to Paulie's lips. "Paulie, Paulie. You wanna know how I got these scars? Hmm?!" He jerked at Paulie's shirt. "Do you wanna know what it feels like? Maybe I should show you, hmm?!" He brought the knife closer to his lips. "You wanna know what I've been through?! Do you?! Huh?!" He screamed in his face.

"L..look Jack! I warned you about Joey and the mob! I tried to tell ya, I…"

"Shut up!" The Joker yelled. "I know you were in on it. I'm not gonna listen to your B.S!"

"Who told you that?" Paulie choked nervously. "Now Jack, whoever told you that was out of their m…"

The Joker saw that Paulie's hand was inching towards the phone on the counter again. He reacted unexpectedly and slammed his knife on the counter, catching the tips of Paulie's fingers in the process. He lopped off the tips and Paulie wailed. He grabbed his bleeding hand and bit his lip in pain. "Croc!" He wailed.

Croc stomped into the scene like a massive elephant. "Somethin' wrong boss?" His face remained unmoved. He had a grumpy, bitter emotionless expression like always.

"Take this guy out!" Paulie demanded.

"Sure thing Boss."

The Joker backed away and whipped out a gun. "Atatata," he pointed his gun at both of the men. "Croc. How much does Paulie pay you hmm? Only guy in town who would hire an ex Arkham inmate out on parole, so he takes advantage of that doesn't he? Pays you **less** than minimum wage right? Five seventy-five an hour is it?"

Croc glared at the Joker and grumbled like a large angry silverback. "Four Seventy-five," He grunted, and then gave a nasty look to the shivering Paulie Torlini.

"That's outrageous!" The Joker gasped. "For a big guy like you? How do you survive?"

"Live on beans and rice cakes," Croc grunted angrily.

The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up wad of cash. He tossed it to Croc. "Croc, why don't you come work for me? I could use some muscle." Croc leaned over and picked up the cash, and thumbed it in his large hand. A devious smile stretched across the former mental patient's reptilian face. The Joker noticed his smile, and knew he was on board. He was mentally challenged, and deemed criminally insane at Arkham. The Joker had a feeling he would be easily persuaded. "Great! You can call me Mister J."

The Joker grabbed Paulie by the hair and jerked him along. "Let's go for a ride, hmm?"

"N-no. No please! What do you want? I'll talk!" Paulie stuttered pathetically.

The Joker turned to Paulie and brought his face down close to his. "Oh yeah. You're gonna talk wither you like it or not. Where's Joey Biscotti hmm? You're great pals aren't ya?"

"I don't know where he is," Paulie choked.

"Off for a ride we gooo," The Joker said in a sing-song voice. "Croc, come."

"Yes Mister J," Croc happily obeyed and followed his new boss out to his vehicle.

"No, no! You can't do this to me!" Paulie pleaded. "I didn't know what they was gonna do, I didn't…"

"Shush, shush! Boy you really **are** a coward aint'chya?" The Joker patted his head hard. "I guess Claudio was right. They gave you a pretty good sum of money didn't they? And yet you pay your employees peanuts. For shame. "He waggled his finger at him, then opened up his trunk and shoved him in. Paulie kicked and flailed. "Croc? Little help?"

Croc happily walked over and shoved Paulie in with one massive arm and slammed the trunk shut. Paulie's muffled cries were heard from within the trunk. "_No, no, you can't do this to me, you can't!" _He banged wildly on the hood.

"Hmm brings back memories," said the Joker. He whistled to himself, his mind squirming like a toad. He skipped over to the driver's seat and motioned for Croc to get in the passenger side.

*

The Joker, with Croc by his side, drove Paulie Torlini way into the outskirts of Gotham. Once he felt they were far enough away, he pulled over on the side of the road and got out. He ordered Croc to help him pull Paulie out of the trunk. They both yanked him out and shoved him to his knees on the hard dirt floor. The Joker stood behind him, and Paulie was shivering like it was zero degrees. Tears were streaming down his face. His full cowardice was revealed.

"Now Paulie, you mean to tell me you didn't hear little Emma's screams that night?" The Joker interrogated him from behind, and Paulie shook and spluttered like a frightened infant.

"N-no."

"Liar!" The Joker yelled, making Paulie flinch. "You're not deaf yet, are ya old man, are ya?!" He yelled in his ear. Paulie shook his head frantically. Croc watched emotionlessly behind them. The Joker whipped out his knife and brought it up to Paulie's ear. "I guess if you **are** deaf, you won't be needing these will you?" He pressed the blade lightly against his ear, threatening to lop it off.

"No please!" Paulie pleaded. "Look, I don't know where Joey is, but I know where one of his boys lives! One that helped him rape and kill your wife!"

The Joker paused for a minute, and brought his knife away from his ear. "Go on."

"You probably remember him from that night. His name's Robbie. Robbie Romano. Big guy, husky, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Has kind of a crooked jaw."

A thought flashed across the Joker's mind. Across Jack's mind. He remembered that big husky gorilla. How could he forget? A burning ached deep within his soul, as that ugly man's face laughed in his head. Laughed as he and Joey Biscotti took turns raping his precious wife while she called out Jack's name helplessly. Robbie Romano. The second most hated man on his list. He had touched his wife's sacred jewels and helped Joey rape and torture her. The Joker felt bile creep up his throat, but he quickly suppressed it. For a moment, Jack's emotions had come forth, but the Joker quickly took over again and his face was now grave and lifeless.

"He lives at 7698 Willowcreek Drive in the North Gotham suburbs. Middle class neighborhood. And that's all I know, I swear! He could probably tell you where Joey is!" Paulie spluttered.

The Joker was silent for a moment, as Paulie was having a complete mental breakdown. Then he took out his gun and shoved it against the back of Paulie's head. "N-no! Oh god!" he shivered.

"Shush, shush shush," The Joker coed. "Ya know, for someone with a lot of years behind him, you sure do fear death. Afraid to meet your maker eh?" The Joker said calmly. "Sorry old boy. I just don't think you deserve to live. Not after what you allowed to happen to poor little Emma." With that he fired into the back of Paulie Torlini's head. His body fell face down onto the dirt floor and blood dripped out of his cranium like a leaky faucet.

Croc didn't even flinch. He had obviously seen death before. The Joker glared down at the body. This time taking a life was easier. He was becoming used to seeing blood. He no longer cared what happened to him. He had nothing to live for now anyway. Nothing but revenge. That was his main mission.

The Joker looked around for a moment as if contemplating something. "Ya know. It would probably be better if we concealed this body somehow," The Joker said to Croc. Mostly he was just thinking out loud to himself. Paulie Torlini may have had friends in the mob and some connections, but he wasn't really an official mob member as far as he knew, and he owned a semi popular nightclub. There would most likely be a search party for him eventually. This was different than murdering a mobster at a seedy motel where occurrences like this were expected to happen.

An idea entered the Joker's head. "Croc. Ever butcher a pig before?" He took out a large knife and handed it to Croc. Croc already knew what he was getting at. "Get to work," The Joker ordered tersely. "Stay here with the body. I need to run and get something."

The Joker left Croc to work and ran into town to pick up a box of trash bags. He returned swiftly and helped Croc load Paulie's body parts into separate bags. The Joker worked almost robotically, as if all human emotion had been sucked out of him. This was the most grotesque thing he had ever done. Loading mutilated body parts into trash bags. But it had little affect on him. All that was on his mind now was completing his mission.

They took Paulie's parts to various parts of the city and dumped them.

*

Robbie Romano was up late one night reading the Gotham Times newspaper when he suddenly heard a loud 'thump!' against his front door. His ears perked and he lazily set his newspaper down on the coffee table then slowly got up from his easy boy recliner with a large yawn. He stretched and slowly trudged over to his front door in his robe and slippers. What the hell could that sound be at this hour?

He opened his door and looked around. No one was there. His face contorted into a look of confusion as he spotted a bag on his doorstep. He opened his screen door and kneeled down, assuming the neighborhood kids were playing a prank and that the bag was full of dog feces. He lifted the bag up and glanced inside. "Jesus H….!" He abruptly jerked away.

He bravely kneeled down again with a look of disgust and pulled open the bag completely. There in the bag, was the bloody severed head of Paulie Torlini. The back of his skull was blown out from a gunshot and a Joker card was pinned against the side of his temple. There was a message on the card. **"_You're next_."**

"Holy…" Robbie gasped, a sudden feeling of nausea creeping up his throat. "Shit."

**

Stacey felt as though someone had thrown sand in her eyes as she stared blankly at the clown clock on the nightstand. 1:AM. She was never going to get to sleep. She could almost cry from exhaustion. The Joker was already sound asleep again and still holding her in a tight embrace. Well, at least he wasn't trying to strangle her in his sleep again.

_The Joker was having a pleasant dream this time. He was at a creepy circus, and he had Batman tied to a giant spinning wheel while he giddily threw knives at him. He laughed evilly as Batman struggled to get free, just barely missing his crotch with a knife. The Joker didn't hit him with the knives. He just enjoyed the psychological torment and hearing Batman beg with that annoyingly raspy voice of his. An audience laughed and clapped as the Joker performed with an unwilling Batman as his assistant._

_Then his dream transformed to another setting. He was on the Gotham lake shore and one of his large henchmen had Jim Gordon at gunpoint. His henchman shoved Jim to the ground on his knees at the Joker's feet. Jim was shuddering beneath the Joker's gaze, and the Joker laughed maliciously down at his frightened captive. Stacey appeared in the distance and Jim looked up tearfully when he spotted his daughter. "Stacey!" he cried._

_Stacey was dressed in her skimpy schoolgirl outfit that the Joker loved making her wear, but she didn't have her usual terrified look. Nor was she happy to see her father. Instead she stomped over to Jim and spat hard in his eyes. "Stacey what's gotten into you?!" Jim wailed._

_"Stacey. Come to **daddy** Stacey," The Joker called to her with an evil smirk. Stacey trotted happily over to her master and clung onto him as Jim cried hysterically. "That's right Gordon. I have your daughter. I am your king now, your lord and master. Gotham belongs to me now. And so does your little girl," The Joker laughed cruelly. Then Stacey seductively gave him head right before Jim's eyes. The Joker laughed at Jim's torment, forcing him to watch his little girl give a blowjob to the most feared man in Gotham._

Stacey's ears perked as the Joker was snickering quietly in his sleep with a large smile plastered across his face_._

_"Stacey, Stacey god no how could you?!" Jim cried in the Joker's dream. The Joker cackled evilly as Stacey continued to give him head. Then, out of nowhere, Jim Gordon and Stacey disappeared and the Joker was left alone on the shore of the lake. And then, out of the dusky waters of the lake a body emerged. Fighting hard at first, he pulled himself up on shore, drenched and coughing. Then he immediately picked himself up and shook himself off. He was instantly dry._

_He was a handsome young man with dark blond fluffy hair and a near flawless face. He was dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt. "Well, well, well. Little old Jack, I thought you were gone for good," The Joker clicked his tongue._

_"Joker! What have you done?! This has got to stop! This isn't the way," Jack argued._

_"Isn't the way?" The Joker scoffed. "Look what I have done in the short amount of time I've been in charge. I created my own empire. I'm a **god**. People fear me and **respect** me. They finally respect us Jackie boy because they **know** what I'm capable of. You always were a pussy Jack, letting people walk all over you. Just think of what we could've done to dear old dad if you let me take over sooner. Dear old drunken dad would of had a broken beer bottle shoved in his face! But you were too much of a pussy to do it. You never had the balls. That's why I had to take over for both our sakes. You know I was always in you Jack, waiting to get out. And now I'm finally free," The Joker cackled._

_"Emma wouldn't have wanted it like this," Jack argued in a pleading voice.._

_"Oh, you make me sick!" The Joker snapped. "Look at you, did I really dress like that? Where the hell have you been shopping, the gap? My god, I **really** wish I would of taken over sooner. Emma needed a real man! Ya know what would've happened that night if **I** was in charge then? I'd of served my honey bunny a candle lit dinner while using that little prick's bleeding decaying corpse as a table."_

_"Oh yes, we both know Emma would of **loved** that!" Jack scoffed. "You really think Emma would have loved what you've become? Look at the chaos you've caused! You're a monster!"_

_"Thank you," Said the Joker smugly. "And you look like you're ready to model for GQ magazine. Again, you make me sick."_

_Jack's outfit immediately morphed into the Joker's theatrical purple suit. "Remember why we started dressing like this in the first place?" He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a couple of doves. "To perform our tricks and to make people **smile.**"_

_The Joker reached into his trench coat and pulled out a gun. "Please don't remind me of those disgustingly cutesie little tricks. These trench coats are much more suitable for packing heat," he shot his gun into the air, making the doves fly away in fear and causing Jack to flinch. "Jack, Jack, Jack. I haven't seen you in **years. **I thought you'd never show your face again. Why the sudden frequent visits lately, hmm? I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Make's me feel weaker. Weak and Joker don't go together. Don't you try to take over again. Ain't gonna happen. Nope. Never. **I'm** in charge."_

_"I **am** you, you idiot!"_

_"No you're not. No. You're. Not-ah," The Joker glared at Jack dangerously._

_"Then why can't you kill her hmm? Why don't you scalp that pretty little head of hers and send those golden locks to Gordon as a gift? That's why you kidnapped her right? To get at Gordon, so why can't you **really** hurt her? Why can't you dig your knife into that soft flesh of hers and paint your walls with her blood? Why can't you…"_

_"Shut up Jack," The Joker snapped. "Why would I want to dispose of such an amusing toy? She's fun to play with. Like a puppy, but better. A puppy with nice T and A, and a nice little hole I can stick it in for release. Plus I think psychologically tormenting her is more fun than gutting her."_

_"Yes she is pretty isn't she?" Said Jack. "Full lips, pretty blond hair, big blue eyes. Nice firm little body. Somewhat Innocent naïve personality," he paused for a moment. "Kind of reminds you of Emma doesn't it?"_

_"She's **not** Emma," Said the Joker. "Oooh is that why you've decided to show up Jack? Gordon's little princess remind you of our Emma? Are you trying to **protect** her from me? Hahaha aho ahe ahaha, trying to protect the little princess. That's classic," The Joker laughed mockingly._

_"Would you do this to Emma?" Said Jack. 'Would you want someone else tormenting Emma like this?"_

_"Shut up Jack," The Joker growled seriously._

"_Would you want to lock Emma in a cage for days, and pull her around on a leash like a dog, and deny her food? Would you want to beat her until she cried and begged you for mercy and groveled at your feet?"_

_"Shut up Jack!_

_"Would you want to expose her to **this** world, and make her watch you slit a man's throat, and shoot another man in the crotch? Would you want to expose her to an army of stupid Neanderthals who would rape her the first chance they got? Would you…"_

_"Shut up shut up shut up!!!" The Joker bellowed and he madly unleashed an array of bullets into Jack's chest. Jack looked at him in shock, and stumbled backwards. His bullet hole wounds were now leaking blood all over his chest, and with one final grunt of pain, he fell backwards into the lake with a heavy splash._

_The Joker watched the dark waters engulf Jack, and he felt nothing but pure malice. "You're not coming back Jack. I never did like you much. You're weak. Had to do what I had to do. Now **stay** dead," The Joker growled. "Nope, never coming back… **never**."_

The Joker awoke with a beam of sunlight blaring into his eyes from a crack in the window's curtain. He smacked his lips and grumpily pulled himself up. What an annoying dream. He was also annoyed that a mere dream had caused him to wake up in a very bad mood. He turned his head and looked down at Stacey, who was sleeping peacefully with her back turned to him. He growled and slapped the back of her thigh. "Get up," he grunted.

Stacey only stirred in her sleep. The Joker slapped her on the thigh again, harder. "Get up!" he rumbled. Stacey's eyes snapped open, and once again, she could almost cry. She groaned as she was rudely awakened after finally falling asleep a few hours ago. She whimpered as the Joker's cruel voice snapped the order at her again. "Get up **now**!" He growled.

Stacey forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes like a child. She felt the bed jiggle as the Joker launched himself out of it. She stifled a whine as she felt him roughly clasp that collar around her neck again. He tugged at her leash, hard. "Cameon!" he barked. "Up, up. We have work to do today," he roughly stroked her hair. "On **you**."

***

**Ok so the Joker is making me have weird and dark thoughts *twitch* More smut in the next chapter I promise. And yes I DO know where this story is going! Mwahahahaha. Ok half asleep. Must sleep. **


	17. Misery Loves Company

**So a friend of mine says I write too much Joker porn and need to focus on more originals. I can't help it. He is too much fun to write about and I assured my friend that I'll go back to writing original stuff once my Joker obsession blows over LOL.**

**Anyway, Wow thanks for the most reviews yet for the last chapter! thank you all so much! I really dig reading reviews, even if what I write sucks. And I'm not sure if this chapter sucks or not. Let me know if it does LOL. There is smut in this chapter, but it's violent smut. More really mean dominant Joker. Sorry not much mushiness this time. Anyway please read and review and enjoy!**

***

Stacey had to wonder when the Joker found time to design these themed rooms of his. She wondered if he designed them especially for other girls he may have kidnapped in the past, or prostitutes he may have rented. If he designed this one specifically for her, it was without her knowledge.

No matter the reason why, the Joker just happened to have an entire room recreated to look like an old fashioned classroom. The mansion was incredibly large, and Stacey hadn't been given a chance to wander around much. She wondered how many other themed rooms he had, and part of her still feared he had a hidden torture chamber somewhere, and that he was biding his time before he developed the urge to **really** torture her.

Stacey was forced to sit at the lone desk in the middle of the room as the Joker paced back and forth before her. He was twitching more than usual, and Stacey was worried he would snap again at any second. She had no clue what went through that squirming psychotic brain of his. Right now, he almost looked as though he was on the verge of having a panic attack. Either that, or punch his fist through a wall. Well, as long as it was a wall and not her head.

Stacey was exhausted. She was so exhausted that she almost didn't care if the Joker got a sudden urge to punch her lights out. At least then she'd be knocked out cold and able to get some sleep. At that moment, she almost felt like she was back in high school, waiting for her weird nervous wreck of a teacher to begin his long boring lecture. The Joker's mind seemed to be running a mile a minute and he grumbled to himself crabbily, muttering things that made no sense to Stacey.

Stacey found herself involuntarily nodding off in her chair. The Joker stopped pacing instantly, and he slapped his hand on her desk hard, causing her eyes to flutter open. "Wake up!" he snarled. She abruptly repositioned herself so that she was sitting up straight.

The Joker stomped to her side then grabbed the back of her neck. She flinched as he kneeled down and pulled her head close to his lips so that he could whisper in her ear. "You know something darling? I can sense that you're still not **happy** here. I sure do spoil you. I feed you. I give you nice clothes and toys to play with. I let you sleep in my bed with me. I protect you from my gorillas. And yet I can still sense resistance from you whenever I try to touch you. You're a bad actress baby doll. I can tell when you're only trying to please me so that I don't wallop that little tush of yours. I can sense an ungrateful little brat," The Joker growled.

"A little Gordon brat who shows no signs of gratitude for me having spared her life, and spoiling her rotten. Treated her ions better than I treat any of my disposable apes. Treated her like my prized possession, my sacred little jewel. And yet she still resists her master and shows signs of disrespect. She's **still** waiting for that flying rat to show up and rescue her from the evil Joker's clutches. The dark knight rescuing the spoiled little princess so that she can go back to her cookie cutter existence and proceed to live in her little bubble," The Joker licked his lips. "I guess I haven't quite broken you in yet. You're a stubborn little girl ain'tchya? Just like a cop's daughter. Well we're just gonna have to have a reeducation aren't we?"

After a hard shove, he let go of her neck. Stacey rubbed her nape and glared at him wearily, physically and emotionally exhausted and partially wishing she could throw a dagger into his back. The Joker casually sauntered over to the chalkboard at the front of the room and began writing on it. He drew a comical stick figure looking Batman character, and then wrote _'Bats are bad'_ in big capital letters and drew an arrow pointing to his funny drawing.

Then he drew Stacey's father, Jim Gordon, in a comical fashion, with big giant glasses and devil horns. Then he drew a speech bubble above Gordon's head that said _'I'm a schemer and I like to control things and enforce laws. But I hired a man with a fetish for small furry mammals who has broken every law I try to enforce, to help me on my mission to keep this city under my thumb.'_

Stacey was tired and cranky, and she really wasn't in the mood for this. She also dreadfully missed her family, and the sight of the Joker drawing her father in such an insulting way, brought her gutsy side back out. "What do you want from me Joker?" She asked. "I mean, what do you expect from me?"

The Joker threw down the piece of chalk and stomped back towards her, growling like a mad wolf. He slammed his gloved fist on Stacey's desk so hard that she expected it to break. He leaned down and glared at her with his dark soulless eyes. "I expect you," he licked his lips. "To **obey** me. I expect you to be a happy **obedient** little pet."

"And then what?" Stacey countered. "What will you do to me when you've grown bored with me? Will you dispose of me like you do your men? Do you plan to keep me here forever? What do you want with me? Why ARE you so fascinated with me?" Stacey asked irritably.

The Joker growled and roughly grabbed her arm in a crushing grip. He yanked her out of her chair and pulled her close, breathing hard in her face. "I ask myself that same question kiddo. Do you **really** think it's wise of you to bring that up? You've been an awfully bad distraction for me lately. I've been asking myself every day why I've kept you around for so long. I ask myself how I've grown so infatuated with a worthless little blond bimbo, whose also the damned daughter of Commissioner Gordon," The Joker said dangerously.

He snaked his fingers around her neck. "I wonder why I don't just pop out those pretty eyes of yours and wear them around my neck as a necklace. Would you rather I chop this pretty head of yours off and send it to daddy Gordon as a present? Hmm? If I were you I'd keep that little mouth shut."

Stacey shivered a little, but she was still irritable and growing more fearless everyday. "Or perhaps you're lonely and just want a companion. You know, **everyone** needs love and everyone seeks approval from someone else. Misery loves company. When someone doesn't have love they become distorted," Stacey said, trying to get a handle on her nerves. "Isn't that right…Jack?"

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her for a moment. Then he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, forcing her to look up at him. "Where did you hear that name?!"

"I…I told you, you were talking in your sleep!" Said Stacey, trying to remain strong. "You were using the name Jack and…"

"Don't **ever** call me that again!" The Joker hissed. "You address me as Daddy J or sir, and nothing else! Plus, I'm not Jack. Jack was a walking pile if human waste."

"Who **is** Jack then?" Stacey asked, trying to remain calm.

"Jack's dead. I slit his throat, and then I pumped him full of led. Don't you worry, you wont be seeing old Jack," The Joker laughed mirthlessly. "Not again. Jack's been causing some mischief lately I see. But I've disposed of him now, and he wont be back."

Stacey looked at him confused. "You also mentioned something about a girl. So you were…"

"Shut up!" The Joker bellowed. "There will be no more of this foolish talk. Jack is dead, and I don't want to hear anything about that loser ever again. Or I might change my mind about keeping you around. And if that were the case my dear, my belt on your bottom would then seem like heaven." His eye twitched a little.

"Okay, okay," Stacey nodded frantically. "But if you'd just let me…"

"Shush!" The Joker snapped. "Going to get all preachy on me now baby doll? I think not. Don't **ever** preach to me about love. You don't know what love is. Love doesn't even exist. Love was invented by hallmark and Hollywood to sell this image of a fairy tale life. Love was created by people as a way to try and cover up the fact that it truly is a shit world. People would rather live in a fairy tale than admit to how crappy the world really is. In the real world, people only love themselves. And I seem to be one of the only ones living in **reality.** That's why I'm ahead of the curve."

He shoved Stacey back down in her chair. "Young naïve little girl. Gordon really did keep you in a bubble didn't he? Sheltering his little princess from the **real** world." He growled disdainfully.

"Joker that's not true!" Stacey argued. "There **are** good people in the world who don't only care about themselves! And you must have loved someone before otherwise you wouldn't be like…"

"What did I tell you to call me?!" The Joker roared in her face, cutting her off. "And who **are** these supposed **good** people hmm? Bats? Ha!" The Joker laughed.

"Well yes," Said Stacey, biting her lip, expecting him to just deck her at any moment. "The Batman **is** selfless. He dedicates his life to protecting to citizens of Gotham. And I know you hate him for it. Why? He alone should give you enough faith in humanity. He proves that humans aren't a total waste like you seem to believe!"

The Joker gave Stacey a look like she had just said the most disgusting thing he had ever heard. "Boy princess. I knew ya liked the overgrown winged rat but I didn't know you wanted to **sleep** with him," He sneered at her. "But you're wrong about a few things doll. I don't hate Batman for what he does. I **love** him for it. Without bats, what would I do with my time? Besides play with my toy of course," He snickered.

"Batman makes things exciting. He's such an amusing sport! Some guys like Basketball, other guys like football, I like tormenting Bats," He giggled. "And another thing you're wrong about baby doll, is Bats doesn't do what he does for others. In fact he does what he does for completely selfish reasons. He is doing it purely for self-gratification. Ya see we aren't so different him and I. He is just as craaazy as I supposedly am," He chuckled.

Stacey glared at the psychotic clown attentively. "Ya see, Batty must have had a bad day once. A **really** bad day. Why else would he be doing what he does? That's not exactly what one would consider **normal** is it? He dresses like he models for a BDSM fetish magazine, and a guy who could afford gadgets like his clearly isn't broke. So how does dressing up like a gay wrestler and beating up criminals help more than giving away money to charity, instead of spending it on an obviously super expensive batpod?"

"You're missing the point," Said Stacey. "Daddy J," She added really quickly, trying to keep him calm.

The Joker clicked his tongue. "No my little one. **You're** missing the point. Something happened to bats that threw him onto the path of insanity. He's like me. I had a bad day too once ya know. Though I don't particularly like to relive it. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another. It doesn't matter now. All I'm saying is it only takes **one** bad day to change someone for life. So batty and I are a lot alike, just on different ends of the spectrum. I'm the yang to his yin. He's only a hair away from being exactly like me. And all it would take is a little push. Someday, he will crack, and I will win, proving my point. Even if it takes him killing me. Oh speaking of which, did you know your bats is also a murderer?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Stacey, flabbergasted by this crazy clown's logic.

The Joker whistled to himself, and walked back over to the chalkboard. He drew a comical looking stick figure dead man lying near the Batman figure with X's in its eyes. He scribbled on one side of the dead man's face, and wrote a speech bubble above it's head that said _'Batman, why, why? Gargle gurgle, croak.'_ Then he drew a speech bubble above Batman's head that said _'Die Harvey die! There can only be room for one crime fighter in this city! Mwahahaha!'_

When the Joker was finished drawing, he turned to Stacey with an evil gleam in his eye. "Didn't dear old dad ever tell you what happened to Gotham's White Knight, the honorable Harvey Dent?"

"That is **not **the way it happened," Stacey said, annoyed. "My dad told me all about that night. Harvey Dent was going to shoot my little brother!"

The Joker laughed. "Oh no, no, no, no. Dear old dad lying to his little princess. Just like a cop. All chronic liars. Of course Gordon's going to try and protect the bat. Bats does what Gordon wants. They work together. Both schemers."

"My dad is not a schemer!" Stacey snapped, pounding her little fist on her desk. She was no longer able to contain her rage at the Joker's harsh words about her beloved father. She would soon be regretting it. The Joker lunged at her, and yanked her out of her chair by her ear. Stacey couldn't stop from wailing in pain as he tugged on her delicate ear and pulled her over to his desk.

He bent her face down over his desk and Stacey expected what he planned to do next. He pinned her down hard by the small of her back, and Stacey winced at the feeling of her breasts smashing into the wood, and her stomach being pressed into the edge of the desk. The Joker leaned over and hissed dangerously in her ear. "Ya know I'm starting to think you're a little masochist. You got a pretty smart mouth on you sometimes don'tchya? You're getting braver I see. I don't like that tone you've been giving me today. Perhaps I've been going too soft on you lately. Professor J is going to have to teach the naughty little schoolgirl a **harsh** lesson."

"Hurry up and spank me! It's not like I wasn't expecting it! Spank and fuck spank and fuck. With an occasional choking. That's all you ever do to me! I swear that I don't have an ass anymore!" Stacey whined, overly tired and just completely fed up with the Joker's head games. She was rewarded with a hard walloping from the Joker's gloved hand over her skirted bottom. She couldn't help but kick her little legs and wince at the pain. Then he threw her skirt up and swiftly slipped her panties down her legs.

He groped her rear end and whispered harshly in her ear again. "Hmm, feels like you still have an ass to me," he growled in an unnerving tone of voice. "I would say you better still have a bottom, because this is **mine** not yours. I own this. And I'm going to have to remind you that you still have one. And oh you're gonna feel it this time."

He gave her bottom a good rub, then Stacey gasped when she felt him lean over and kiss both of her cheeks. "Giving them a kiss for good luck. Because they're gonna need it," The Joker said angrily. There was no hint of mirth in his voice, and Stacey inwardly gulped. But she couldn't stop the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips as the Joker walked over behind his desk and rummaged through his drawers. When the Joker heard her sigh, he shot her a glare that made her want to crawl back into a hole and hide. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" He asked, annoyed.

Stacey just bit her lip, not knowing what to say next. She almost regretted her gutsy attitude. When the Joker pulled a heavy and very nasty looking wooden paddle out of the drawer, Stacey instinctively jolted to her feet, her eyes bulging at the sight of that horrible looking implement. "Get back down!" The Joker snapped, his voice startling Stacey and almost sounding like it belonged to some unearthly demon.

The Joker slapped the paddle in his palm, and Stacey couldn't bring herself to obey this time. She **really** didn't want that thing anywhere near her. It looked heavier and more painful than any of the implements he had used yet. It was definitely not like the super thin paddle he had used on her before. She found herself backing away a little, as the Joker smirked at her reaction. "Awww, scared are we? Why so nervous princess? I thought your little bottom was numb."

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just cranky because I've had no sleep is all," Stacey said, unable to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

"Yeah you're gonna be sorry," the Joker said crossly. "Get over here **now**!"

Stacey stumbled backwards a bit, her panties having fallen to her ankles, but the Joker reached for her, catching her wrist and yanking her to himself. Instead of forcing her to bend over the desk again, he sat on the desk himself and pinned her over his knee. "No, no please don't," Stacey whimpered, swallowing her pride again. She knew her pleading was useless, but she could already feel that heavy wood slamming against her poor backside. Now lying helplessly over his left leg, she felt a bulge forming in his pants immediately after hearing her whimpering pleas. It was clear to her that he got off on her whimpering and begging.

He flipped her skirt up again and ran the thick paddle over her bare cheeks. He felt her involuntarily shiver and in response to her obvious fear, he was rock hard. He immensely enjoyed the sight of her tiny frame dangling helplessly over his knee. She was barely five foot two, and he was over six foot three, so she really did resemble a vulnerable little girl whenever he had her pinned over his lap. And that was a sight that his perverse self took great pleasure in.

"This is going to hurt," the Joker said coldly. Stacey had to hold herself back from yelling 'no shit!' knowing that such a move would be quite foolish in her position. And hurt it did. Even more than Stacey was anticipating. She already wanted to scream after the first blow came down on her fragile bottom. He brought the heavy wooden implement down with medium force on her right cheek, and already it felt even worse than the belting he had given her that one night, that already seemed so long ago.

"Jesus, fuck, ow!" Stacey cried as he walloped her again. Her cursing was rewarded with an even harder whack with the paddle.

"Language," the Joker scolded, grunting as he held her struggling form in place. Stacey couldn't stop her body from flailing wildly as the pain was almost too much to bear. She kicked, and whined and scraped her nails loudly across the wooden desk. She tried to crawl away, desperately wanting to escape his callous blows and it almost seemed as if he was toying with her. He allowed her to crawl away a little and then he'd easily pull her back with one arm and give her an agonizingly painful whack.

The Joker licked his lips, enjoying her pain and cries for mercy. His full sadism had come forth and he almost felt as though he would explode just by merely watching his little pet struggle as her bottom transformed to the same shade as his lipstick. He greatly enjoyed the power he had over her, the complete domination. "My little princess is in love with the bat isn't she?" He asked in a tone that made him sound like a concerned father.

"No, ow, ah! Fuuuck! No! Jesus!" Stacey managed to get out between the excruciating strikes.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your language?" The psychotic schizoid clown scolded. "Nasty language to be coming out of a pretty girl's mouth. And you do love the bat, don'tchya you little liar?"

Stacey only responded with noises that resembled the cries of a wounded porpoise. All she could think about now was how horrible her poor bottom looked, and she wondered if he would soon draw blood. She could almost get down on her knees and kiss the ground in relief when he finally ceased, and tossed the paddle aside. It landed on the hard floor with a loud 'crack!' and Stacey's body was now lying lifeless over the Joker's knee. Her forehead was lying on the desk, wallowing in a puddle of her own tears. She couldn't even get up the strength to yelp as he slapped her bottom one more time with his gloved hand, and yanked her to her feet.

He trailed his tongue across her face, soaking up her tears and then he very gently kissed her eyelids. Stacey felt he almost enjoyed seeing her cry. What was she thinking? Of **course** he enjoyed seeing her cry! He was an overly dominating sadistic brute!

He abruptly stood up and got behind her then he shoved her back over his desk. Stacey's whimpers almost sounded like they belonged to an abused puppy. He very lightly trailed his fingers over her bruised bottom then he leaned over to whisper in her ear again. "Ya know this little bottom belongs to me don'tchya? And **you** belong to me. Not your father or the bat. They can't have you. You're **mine**. Maybe I should take you up the rear to enforce that point, hmm?"

Stacey merely sniffled. She was completely spent after the long and harsh paddling he had given her. It was the worst paddling he had given her yet. And he wasn't done yet. She kept her eyes tightly shut, just praying it would be over soon. She knew he needed release, because he was always incredibly aroused after spanking her into submission. She heard him unzip his pants and her bottom cheeks tensed up, anticipating something that might be even more painful than a paddling.

But to her surprise, he entered her vagina instead. Perhaps he felt he had punished her poor bottom enough. This still didn't feel very pleasant though. Stacey winced as his hips slapped against her bruised bottom, prolonging her agony. She was currently very tight, so that didn't help the matter either. She could feel his large penis tearing into her, and she knew he must have been enjoying every second of it.

The desk squeaked as it moved a little across the floor from their weight. The Joker forced Stacey's bottom to remain raised high into the air, and Stacey jumped as he slammed his fist on the desk inches away from her head while pounding her. He behaved like a cave man, conquering her like a barbaric alpha male. Stacey grinded her teeth so hard, she feared they would be ground down to the gum.

It wasn't long before he finished using her body for his own pleasure, and released his seed inside of her with one final masculine groan. After he pulled out and zipped his pants back up, shaking his head like a wet dog, he kneeled down and gently pulled Stacey's panties back up, then smoothed her skirt back down over her aching bottom. He helped the broken and shaking girl up to her feet and pulled her back to her chair where he forced her to sit.

Stacey almost felt like she was forced to sit on lava as the Joker forced her bruised backside into the chair. She felt the world spinning around her. She placed her head down on her desk, sniffling miserably but the Joker's firm hand gripped her hair and he pulled her head back up. "You know what I want to hear you say?" The Joker asked, towering over her as she sat dismally at her school desk. "I'd like to hear **my** little girl say that Jim Gordon is a scheming, pathetic pig cop who doesn't even have the brains to figure out where his own daughter is located, and that he'll never find her, because he doesn't have the wits to match Daddy J." He looked down at her seriously. "Say it," He ordered sharply.

Stacey only kept her eyes shut, lost in her own little world. "Say it!" he ordered forcefully, tugging on her hair. Stacey didn't respond. "Not gonna say it huh?" The Joker asked the unfortunate broken girl. She only glared up at him with bloodshot red eyes, and a defeated look. "Still going to defy me? After all that?" He asked gruffly. "Fine. Then you leave me no choice." He shoved her head back down and stomped out of the room like he was on a mission, leaving Stacey to mope pathetically at her desk. He slammed the door of the room shut and Stacey heard it lock on the other side.

**

The Joker paced irritably around the large living room of the mansion, waiting for his 'guest' to arrive. Outside the mansion, a dark van had pulled up in the driveway, and a masked man exited the vehicle accompanied by two large armed bodyguards. Several of the Joker's henchmen led the trio inside, where the Joker was waiting impatiently. The masked man casually sauntered in, dwarfed by his two ridiculously large companions. "Well, well Joker. As I always say, you have a very nice pad. I'm jealous. But I thought you quit drugs. So what's the emergency? Feeling a little less psycho than usual?"

"Shut up Crane," The Joker snapped. He really didn't like that condescending little twerp, but he had to admit that he proved useful in the past. Doctor Crane had sold the Joker drugs before, mind control drugs to use one some of his henchmen, and at times when his men were good, he'd even allow them to throw little parties loaded with many of Doctor Crane's magnificent drugs. If it's one thing the Joker was, it was an excellent entertainer and a good host, and when he wanted to he could throw one hell of a party.

The Joker stomped over to Crane and ripped the Scarecrow mask off of his head. Jonathan Crane smiled at him nonchalantly. "Why do you wear that ridiculously stupid mask? Everyone knows who you are." The Joker said grouchily.

"Why do you wear that ridiculous makeup? I thought makeup was for **girls**," Crane shot back, still smiling with that annoyingly pretentious look of his.

"This is war paint, **war paint**," The Joker scowled. "And when you're in **my** house, you don't disrespect me by wearing that stupid mask." He licked his lips.

"Uh huh," Doctor Crane said, still smirking. "So what can I do for you Mister J?"

The Joker glared at his two large bodyguards. "Where'd ya get those? Stop at the zoo on your way over here?"

"Just being cautious. Can't be too careful these days, what with your reputation and all. Never know when you might stab me in the back you know?" Said Crane. "**Literally**."

"Yeah, you always were a pussy Crane," Said the Joker nastily. "And if I wanted to kill ya, you'd have been dead before the tip of your toe even reached my 'unwelcome' mat. And so would your two hired monkeys." One of Crane's large men growled and gripped his large gun, but Crane put his hand up to calm him.

"My, my we're in a sour mood today!" Said Crane, amused. "So what did you call me over here for? Said you have a subject you wanted me to experiment my hypnosis on? Who is it this time? A new assassin you need trained? A political figure you kidnapped? I'm dying to know," He said in almost a sarcastic tone.

"Not exactly," Said the Joker, smacking his lips.

**

Stacey had her head buried into her arms still sniffling miserably. Her stomach ached, and she just wanted to fast-forward ahead a couple of weeks so her bottom would be healed. She didn't even raise her head when she heard the door creak open, expecting it to be the angry Joker ready to dish out some other type of punishment. Doctor Crane had entered the room with the grumpy Joker. He looked around the room, quite amused, but not surprised at the classroom setting.

"Well Joker, I have to say that I **knew** you'd be into this sort of thing all along. You **would** have rooms like this wouldn't you?" Stacey lifted her head at the unfamiliar voice. She rubbed her eyes as the two men hovered over her like a couple of vultures. Jonathon Crane raised an eyebrow at the pretty young vixen before him. She could almost feel Crane eyeing her like a hawk would eye its prey. "Why Joker. I DID expect you to be this kind of pervert, what with the school setting and all. But I didn't expect you'd be into girls like **this**. My diagnosis has always been that someone who dresses like a clown would be an obvious pedophile. You sure she isn't a little old for your taste?"

"Shut up Crane," the Joker muttered. "This is Commissioner Gordon's daughter."

"Ah," Crane said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't expect his daughter to be such a looker."

"Mmhmm," The Joker mumbled grumpily. He stomped over beside Stacey and roughly ran his fingers through her hair. He kneeled down next to her, taking her face in his hands. "Well, she's my new pet. I've decided to keep her. But sometimes," He trailed his finger gently down the side of her cheek. "Sometimes she annoys me, because she doesn't do what I say. She's been too defiant. I want her to be more obedient."

Crane looked at him amusingly. "Ah so a sex slave. Someone to do your bidding. Someone who will say how beautiful your scars are and that you aren't ugly at all."

"You're really asking for it Crane. You're lucky you've been useful to me in the past, otherwise I'd have you groveling at my feet right about now with an ice pick shoved up your nostril," The Joker growled.

"Yeesh, for someone who calls himself the Joker, you sure do have a poor sense of humor," Said Crane, his eyes still dancing with amusement.

"Let's just get this over with," The Joker muttered. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to make my little pet here hate Batman and Jim Gordon and worship me. I want you to completely brainwash her so that she's **happy** to be my pet and happy to serve me in everyway."

"No," Stacey suddenly chimed weakly.

"Sh, sh, sh," The Joker quieted her, running a finger gently over her lips.

"So you want me to brainwash her into loving you? Or at least pretending she loves you? You know they have hookers for that. Hookers that will do your bidding at a much cheaper price than what you're paying me and at much less of a hassle," Crane Joked.

Stacey flinched as the Joker slammed his fist on her desk while he was still kneeling beside her. "It has nothing to do with love! That's not the poi…look just do it! I'm not liking your attitude here Crane. Getting a little too cocky aren't we? Better watch it."

"Sorry J, I was just poking a little fun. You really need to lighten up!" Said Crane. "Alright, alright, I get it. You want me to do this to mess with Jim Gordon is that it?"

"Yes, yes exactly. That should have been obvious from the start. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see the reformed little Stacey Gordon." Stacey winced as the Joker played with her golden hair, and fawned over her possessively like he had found a rare jewel. Crane could see that he wanted him to perform this act for other reasons as well. Personal reasons that he would never dare admit.

The way the Joker was showing affection to Stacey was surprising to Crane, and quite interesting. Even by the way he was looking at her and stroking her hair was very out of character for him. In secret, Crane had always wanted to study the Joker in detail. What an interesting subject he would make! He was the most unpredictable man Crane had ever met, and he had met a lot of psychos in his time. "Very well," said Crane. "I'll do my best. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room now so we can get started."

The Joker turned his attention back to Crane and stood up, glaring at him firmly. "What do you mean leave the room Jonny boy? I think not," he eyed him suspiciously.

"Look, this only works if the subject and I are left alone in peace," Crane said seriously. "If you want the full affect, you are going to have to trust me and let me do my job."

The Joker turned to Stacey and pondered for a minute. Then he turned back to Crane and sighed heavily. "Alright," he grumbled. He walked over to Crane and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. "But don't try any funny business," he hissed. "I have an army of blood thirsty Neanderthals who haven't had a decent kill in days, and many, many horribly dangerous weapons packed beneath this coat and all you have on you are your little drugs."

He reached into one of Crane's pockets, feeling around for his powder. He pinched a tiny amount between his fingers then brought it up to his face and sniffed it up his nose. "Ya see, they pumped me **full** of this crap at Arkham. And you know what? It did **nothing.** That's right Crane. They're using your little drugs at Arkham these days. Aren't you proud? But it had no affect on me, much to their dismay. And you know why it had no affect? Because I fear absolutely **nothing.** To me it was equivalent to taking a teeny hit of Mary-Jane."

Crane, still smiling, put his hands up. "I swear on my mother's grave that nothing will happen. I'm only hear to do a job," He spoke seriously.

The Joker smacked his lips, then reached into an inner pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a dark mask. He pulled Doctor Crane closer and shoved it into one of his pockets. "Here. Use this mask when you're doing your little…treatment," he whispered in Crane's ear. "This one will serve as more of a benefit to me than that other retarded mask you wear."

With one final glance at Stacey, the Joker left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Doctor Crane turned to Stacey with a big grin on his face, and leaned against the teacher desk, casually crossing his arms. "Lovely fellow isn't he? I feel sorry for you my dear. You know he gives me the creeps too. And if someone can give **me** the creeps then that's saying a lot."

Stacey just glared at him lifelessly. "Whatever you're going to do to me, it can't be nearly as bad as what I've been through today," She mumbled dismally, then rubbed her bottom with a small groan.

Crane raised his eyebrows. "A psycho **and** a kinky deviant pervert. He really does fascinate me. Is there no end to his depravity?" He smirked and pulled the chair out from behind the 'teacher's' desk then dragged it before Stacey's desk and sat down, crossing his legs. Stacey continued to glare at him with reddened eyes. "Well let's get started shall we?" He slapped his hands together and spoke as if he were about to perform a usual therapy session. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a watch on a chain, then dangled it in front of her.

Stacey gave him a look that read 'you have got to be kidding me,' as he swung the watch back and fourth in front of her face. "You love the Joker and you hate Batman, you love the Joker and you hate Batman," He chanted in a classic hypnotizing voice.

Stacey stared at him with bewilderment. "If this is all you're going to do, then I'm quite relieved. But I have to tell you, that I don't believe in hypnosis." She said wearily.

Crane lowered his watch and sighed. "Oh, this not doing it for you? Oh darn," He said with a fake disappointed tone. "I guess the old fashioned way doesn't work anymore does it? Guess we're going to have to try something a little different." Stacey looked at him with a near bored expression and he put his watch away, and then reached into another one of his pockets. "Well, let's see if this other method will work," He said calmly.

And those were the last words Stacey heard before Doctor Crane abruptly tossed a powdery substance into her face. Stacey didn't have a chance to scream as she choked on the substance, inadvertently inhaling it. She slapped at her face in a panicky motion trying to wipe the power off of her skin. Crane quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the rubber mask that the Joker had given him. He smirked when he saw that it was a Batman mask. Of course. This was going to be rather fun for him.

Then Stacey managed to let out a blood-curdling scream as Crane lunged at her, now wearing the Batman mask. But what Stacey saw was a horrible monster with jagged teeth and bulging eyes that leaked blood. "Stacey you wanted the Bat? Here I am," His voice sounded unnaturally low and unearthly like a demon from another dimension. A long tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the blood that was dripping out of his bulging eyes.

"What the hell, what the fuck's going on?!" Stacey rambled, believing she had suddenly died and gone to hell. She tried to fight the monster off but she realized her body wasn't responding like she would like, and she felt unnaturally weak, almost paralyzed. She cried for help and let out another chilling cry that echoed across the entire mansion.

**

The Joker heard her screams as he stomped down the hallway towards the room he and Stacey shared. He paused for a moment at the sound of her terrified cries, but he shook it off, grumbling under his breath. He let himself into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He pulled off his gloves and his trench coat, tossing them on the bed, then made his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the sink, and threw water into his face, causing some of his makeup to melt off. He needed to feel refreshed. For some reason he felt under stress. Maybe a nice bath would calm his nerves. He turned and looked at the tub. It was still full, and the water was soapy from the bubble bath that he had given Stacey the night before. He had forgotten to drain the tub.

He turned and glared at himself angrily in the mirror. "What's wrong with you hmm? You going soft on me? You're starting to disgust me you know that? Letting a little bitch distract you this much is **pathetic**," He scolded himself.

He smacked his lips, glaring hatefully at the scarred creature he saw in the mirror. But like night turning into day, his scars suddenly disappeared and so did his makeup and there was now a handsome angelic looking man with bright skin staring back at him with innocent chocolate eyes. "Now Joker, you don't **really** think she's a little bitch do ya?" The figure spoke to him.

The Joker jumped away from the mirror. "Jack! Damn it, god damn it I killed you!"

"Why are you letting this happen hmm? Are you really going to let that quack fry that poor little brain of hers? Do you really want her to be a robot Joker? Do you? Would you let this happen to Emma?" The mirror man spoke.

"Boy Jack you're really determined to protect Gordon's little brat aren'tchya?" The Joker glared at his handsome mirror self with pure malice. "What the hell. I'm awake aren't I? Is that Crane shit really affecting me? It must be. I'm seeing things."

"No Joker. I'm not an illusion. I'm **you**. Therefore you can't get rid of me. No matter how hard you try, I'll always be there in the back of your head, even if only a little. But I'm not going to let you destroy that poor girl. I'm not going to let you…"

The Joker suddenly roared and ripped open the medicine cabinet mirror, then slammed it several times into the wall making sure it broke. "Can't let ya do that Jack. And you're wrong. I **can** get rid of you, like I have for years! We're not the same person little Jackie. Oh no. No, no, no, no. No way," The Joker then laughed like a maniac, but there was almost a nervous pitch in his laughter.

He kneeled down by the bathtub and gripped his forehead, running his fingers through his hair. He continued to giggle to himself wondering if he was finally losing his marbles. He never considered himself crazy before. He only considered himself above the average human. But right now, he wasn't so sure of his sanity. "Oh no Jack, you're not coming back. If you think you are, that's the greatest **Joke** I've ever heard," He giggled apprehensively to himself.

Stacey screamed so loud that her voice was echoing through the thin walls of the old mansion and the Joker could faintly hear her cries in the background. He decided to plug his ears, as the sound was somehow annoying him. Then he reached into the tub and splashed some of the tub water onto his face, shaking it off. He flinched as a strong hand suddenly gripped his arm. Jack desperately pulled himself out of the water then grabbed the Joker by his shirt. Jack's face was blue like he had been under water for days, and he still had bloody bullet hole wounds all over his chest. "What the H…" The Joker started.

"You think you can kill me Joker? Think again. We are one. And I can be **just** as ruthless as you are," he hissed in the Joker's face. "Do you hear that poor girl screaming huh?! Do you?" He roared in the Joker's face.

"I do and it's like music to my ears. Little Gordon brat getting what she deserves," The Joker hissed back in Jack's face.

"That stuff Crane uses can destroy her brain, if he uses too much of it, it will…"

"I **don't** care!" The Joker cut him off.

"She could actually die from it," Jack argued.

"I don't care!!" The Joker roared. He shoved Jack away and tried to push him back down into the tub, flailing wildly, trying desperately to drown Jack again.

Jack fought back with full force, and his full body lunged out of the tub like he had teleported there out of a portal from another dimension. The Joker stumbled backwards as Jack shoved him, and then he grabbed onto him. They wrestled ruthlessly with each other, growling like a couple of wolves and banging about the bathroom. "For years I've sat back and watched the horror you've caused!" Jack bellowed. "But not this time. I'm not going to let you allow this to happen!"

"It's already happening you pathetic fairy!" The Joker roared. "Go back to where you belong you feeble little pussy!" The Joker wrestled with Jack with all the strength he could muster. They were evenly matched.

"I'm taking over this time," Jack growled.

"The hell you are!" The Joker roared and slammed Jack against the wall. Then Jack snaked his fingers around the Joker's neck and began choking him.

If one were to actually witness such a scene, they would be running for the hills, because all they would actually see was a loony man having an epic battle with himself. The Joker was now choking himself then he twirled around and slammed his back against the wall. After that, he proceeded to reluctantly twirl around again then grab his own hair and pound his head into the wall. Then he gripped the back of his own neck, and forced himself over the bathroom sink. He turned on the water and plugged up the drain then forced his own head into the sink.

His other arm flailed as he attempted to drown himself then he punched himself in the gut with his other fist allowing himself to escape his own grip and pull his head out of the sink. "You're not taking over Jack, you're…not…taking…over!" The Joker grunted in a strained voice, sweat dripping off his forehead.

**

Doctor Crane was having a delightful time with such an attractive patient. She was now completely at his mercy as she cowered against the wall, drugged out of her mind. He continued to say menacing things to her and remind her that he was the evil Batman. All she could do was scream and flail as he groped at her with his busy hands. She was quite curvy and the perverted Doctor couldn't stop his hands from wandering.

The Joker stumbled desperately down the hallway and kicked the door open with a heated force. He now took a combative stance in the doorway and the first thing he saw was Stacey cowering helplessly in a corner as a masked Doctor Crane groped at her goods. Crane immediately turned around at the sound of the door being violently kicked open. "I told you we needed to be left alo…"

The Joker growled furiously and lunged at Crane who could only make a squeaking noise in response. He grabbed Crane by his shirt and tore him away from Stacey. Stacey looked up with terrified eyes and all she could see was that monster that was attacking her being ripped away by an equally terrifying clown beast. The clown monster had an elongated face, swirling yellow eyes and a large devious smile accompanied with long jagged teeth. She whimpered and buried her face in her hands as she crept down into the corner and curled up in a little ball.

The Joker pushed Crane out the door and ripped his mask off. Then he backhanded him across the face, busting his lip open. Crane held his face but immediately tried defending himself. "Yes, yes I know I was touching her inappropriately, but I assure you that, that's part of the treatment! Look I'm…"

Crane jumped as the Joker lunged at him again, gripping him roughly by his shirt and dragging him over to the flight of stairs. The Joker violently tossed him down the stairs like a bag of garbage and Crane tumbled down like a bowling ball. Crane groaned weakly as he was lying on his stomach in pain. He cupped his hand and spit up blood. "Get out!" The Joker bellowed at the top of the stairs. "Get out and take your crap with you!"

Crane dizzily picked himself up, his body shaking from shock. He continued to wipe the blood off of his mouth and looked up at the Joker in bewilderment. "Well Joker, I knew you were infatuated with her, but I didn't know that you **loved** her," Crane mocked. "I didn't know you were capable of such passion! Unless it involved explosives of course."

"Shut your cocky little yap and get they hell off my property," the Joker snapped.

"Joker, you never cease to amaze me! That's why I love coming here. You **have** to let me study you one of these days. I've just discovered a few more disorders that you possess. Multiple personality disorder combined with schizophrenia combined with obsessive-compulsive disorder. You're also a manic-depressive and have anger issues. Is there no end to your symptoms? I swear you have every disorder ever known to man! Are you sure you don't want me to prescribe you some medications? They might help."

"I said shut up and get out!" The Joker roared.

"Seriously, let me study you one of these days! I'm dying to. If you just let me do some research I can…"

The Joker ignored Crane as he continued to talk, assuming his henchmen would escort the annoying ex Doctor out of his premises. Crane continued to ramble in the background, annoyingly fascinated with the Joker's sudden outburst. What a quack that guy was.

The Joker made his way back to the room where Stacey was and quietly shut the door. Stacey was still curled up in a shivering ball in the corner and when she saw that hideous clown beast enter the room again, she whimpered like a frightened toddler and looked away again. She buried her face in her arms.

The Joker slowly walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. When he touched her Stacey let out a spine-chilling scream. "Stacey! Shush, shush! He's gone. It's over now." He forced the terrified girl into an embrace. She shook like an erratic washing machine.

"Shush, shush. I'm sorry little bunny. I'm sorry," the Joker coed in her ear, rubbing her back. Stacey could feel this 'beasts' friendly words, still drugged out of her mind. She looked up at him and he still looked terrifying to her, but he was also the monster that she saw rescue her from that demon who was attacking her.

Stacey suddenly lunged into the Joker, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. "Please don't let him come back and get me. Please stay here with me. I'm so scared," She cried into his shirt. "Please don't leave me."

The Joker looked down at her with interest. She was actually showing him willing affection, and she didn't **want** him to leave her. Sure she was still drugged out of her mind, but the Joker had to admit, he actually liked the fact that for the first time, he didn't feel her trying to pull away from him. He quieted her again and stroked her back and hair very gently, whispering comforting words into her ear. "Don't worry baby bunny. He wont be back. Daddy J is here. I wont let anything bad happen to my little bunny."

The Joker felt his eye twitch. He really **was** going soft. God damn that Jack.

***

**Ok so I am very firm on trying to keep the Joker in character. But if I want mush, that's where Jack comes in. And yes I'm not done with the Joker's background yet lol. I'm basically writing two stories at once with this. Actually I was going to write a seperate fic originally about the Joker's past, but I decided I could just add it with this one, because I found a way to tie it in with Stacey. Yes his whole past will eventually tie in with the present. I have all these scenes in my head, They play in my head like scenes from a movie and I keep thinking of new ones everyday and then I just have to write them lol. Anyway R&R and let me know If I ever make the Joker a little too mushy LOL. **


	18. Third Murder's A Charm

**Yay! More reviews! Keep em coming! Oh and I'm sorry I haven't responded to each of your reveiws individually. I recently realized I could do that. I'm a dork lol. I feel like I should reply individually, but I don't always have the time. But I do really love reading reviews and I love knowing that people are enjoying it. Oh and I thought about changing the title of this story. What do you guys think? Anyone have any suggestions? If so let me know. I'm terrible at titles. I couldn't even think of a good name for this chapter LOL. Anyway R&R and enjoy! Oh and more flashbacks ahead for those who like the plot ha. And apologies for any typos or grammar errors. I'm half asleep again. **

***

The Joker very carefully lifted the terrified weepy girl into his arms, and carried her down the hallway. She clung onto his shirt, and buried her head into his chest trembling like a traumatized puppy. "Sh, sh, sh, little bunny," He continued to quiet her in an unusually gentle voice. One of his burley henchmen was standing in the hallway and at the sight of the Joker cradling Stacey in his arms and comforting her with gentle words, he shot the Joker a befuddled look.

At the sight of his large henchman, the tranquil look in the Joker's pupils immediately disappeared, and he glared at the man with eyes like daggers. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.

The man's demeanor switched from confused to nervous. "Na-nothing boss! Just wanted to let you know that we threw Doctor Crane out." The man stuttered.

"Good," The Joker grunted, licking his lips. He kept Stacey's face pressed against his shirt. He knew that if she saw the large henchman she would most likely freak out in her drugged up state. "Now get out of my way."

"Y-yes boss!" The Man peeped and trotted down the stairs out of the Joker's path.

The Joker carried her back to his room and very gently laid her down on his bed. "Now you just lay here and rest," he said softly.

When he pulled away from her for a moment, she grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him back. "No! Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't…!"

"Sh, sh, sh," He quieted the panicking girl. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," He whispered tenderly. He lied down next to her and cuddled against her, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words into her ear as if she were a frightened child. He ran his hands down her back and bottom. He felt her jerk when his hand reached her bottom, and then he recalled the damage he must have done to her poor backside.

A devious thought flashed across his mind about pounding her while she was in this drugged out state and wearing the Batman mask as he was doing it, making her believe that Batman was raping her. "No!" He abruptly yelled at himself, arguing with his own mind. "No, you're not taking over," He inadvertently groped Stacey's bottom hard causing her to yelp. "Not **this** time." He growled.

"Ah!" Stacey whined. The pain somehow felt enhanced in her condition. The Joker realized what he was doing, and immediately released his pressure.

"Sorry little bunny, sorry. Sh, sh. It's okay," he coed and stroked her little bottom lovingly. He pulled her tightly against his body and growled on the inside, suppressing another part of himself. He inwardly warned a certain personality that he better stay put for a little while.

**

_Eight years Earlier_…

The Joker and Croc had parked way up in the hills, overlooking the bright lights of Gotham. The Joker carelessly leaned against his car, enjoying a Cuban cigar with Croc. A Cuban cigar he had found in Paulie Torlini's pocket. Normally, the Joker despised smoking. But this was a special occasion. He had spent the night scattering Paulie's dismembered body parts around the city, and after all that work he felt he deserved to relax.

Plus, it was almost like he was smoking the blood of his enemy. And at that thought, the cigar tasted bittersweet. Already two down, one of them a mob man. And Jack, who now called himself the Joker, was far from finished. But the odds were stacked against him. The rest of his targets were all high-ranking mobsters, and a couple of them were in the police force. What the Joker was planning would have seemed psychotic to any rational human being.

But once a man has his entire world torn away from him and once he is stripped of all that he cares about, rationality tends to go out the door. Jack had been beaten down his entire life, and treated like a subhuman by people who were supposed to love him. Meeting Emma had been a turning point in his life, and his one last hope that the human race and life in general wasn't all bad. But Jack was dealt a rotten hand in life. And that horrifying ordeal with losing Emma was the final push he needed to snap.

All he needed was a little push. But what he went through was more than a push. It was more like getting slammed in the face with a shovel. His entire world had been completely shattered in one night and he was transformed. He felt different. It had forced something out of him that was buried deep within him all along. The old Jack was rational and the old Jack had worries, fears and insecurities like everyone else. But the Joker? No. The Joker had none of those.

He almost felt like he had superhuman blood flowing through his veins. He felt **powerful**. Nothing could stop him now. He was a man without fear of pain, or death or loss. He had nothing to lose. He cared about so little now that even if he had a limb chopped off, he'd stare at it and laugh. He was only one man, but he would have this city by the **balls**. And then he'd proceed to rip its balls off. He snickered at the thought.

The Joker may have been a bloodthirsty, revenge driven maniac now, but he still realized what he was up against. He was one man who planned to go after the entire mob **and** the entire backstabbing police force. He couldn't go charging in like Rambo. He had to plan it out very carefully. Now was the time to use his genius I.Q. He should have done this to begin with instead of biding by societies absurd rules, imprisoned by the government like all the other saps in this country.

He knew he was smart enough to pull this off, but he was still only one man. Well two. He now had Croc with him. Croc casually leaned against the vehicle next to the Joker and his massive weight almost put a dent in the car's surface. Not that it mattered to the Joker. He didn't use his own money to buy the thing anyway.

Croc's enormous arms were crossed, and he stared out into the distance with his usual bitter scowl. He always seemed to have the same expression on his face. Even when he smiled, it still looked like he was scowling. And the Joker only recalled ever seeing him smile when he tossed him that wad of cash, or when he remembered him pummeling some troublemakers back at the club.

And tonight he had helped the Joker murder his own boss and mutilate his corpse. And he didn't even flinch while he was doing it. In a manner of minutes the Joker had been able to persuade him into committing this heinous crime. "Croc," The Joker broke the silence, in an eerily calm voice for someone who had just dismembered a body. "I want to thank you for your help tonight. I couldn't help but notice how easy this was for you. This isn't the first murder you've partook in is it?"

"Nope," Croc grunted like it was no big deal.

"In fact, you've witnessed, or partook in many murders haven't you?"

"Yep," another nonchalant grunt. He continued to stare straight ahead into the lights of the city with a bitter lifeless expression.

"And you didn't even think twice about helping me tonight? Weren't you afraid you'd be sent back to Arkham?" The Joker asked.

"Don't matter to Croc," Croc grunted in his Neanderthal voice. "Been in and out of nut houses since I was a brat."

The Joker tossed the cigar on the ground and stared out into the distance thoughtfully. "We never talked much when I worked at the club did we?" The Joker broke the silence again. The only time anyone ever really spoke to Croc, they usually only got quick one word answers. "So Croc. As you can probably tell since you've seen me last, I've had a pretty bad couple of months. So tell me, what's your story hmm?"

Croc turned his head to the Joker and growled. "You wanna know why my face is like this?" He grunted. "Was born this way. Was found in a dumpster. Parents threw me away. Grew up in foster care. Other kids always adopted over me. Potential parents looked at me in disgust. Like I was a cockroach and they wanted to spray me with poison. Other kids scared of me. Called me names like creature from the black lagoon and scaly face."

"One day a boy crushed up a bunch of bugs and stuffed them in my sandwich. I bit into it and got a mouth full of bug guts. The boy laughed. Said lizards were supposed to eat bugs. So one day I found some matches and lit him on fire. Was sent to the nut house and have been in and out ever since," Croc rasped. "That what you wanted to know?" He growled like he was annoyed to even be asked such a question.

"Hey, hey relax big guy," the Joker patted him on the arm. "I was just curious. Why **did** you help me kill old Paulie tonight anyway? Besides the money of course."

"Needed the cash," Croc grunted. "Also didn't like his face."

"Ah," the Joker nodded thoughtfully. Croc was clearly insane. But wasn't he just as insane now too? If so, how could he still be rational enough to notice Croc's insanity? Oh well. That didn't matter now. "So Croc my good man, where do you live?"

"Alleys, park benches, dumpsters, wherever I crash for the night," he grumbled.

"You mean you're homeless?" The Joker asked.

"Home is where I rest my ass," Grunted Croc.

It made sense to the Joker. Of course he'd be homeless. He was an ex inmate released on parole. Whenever they released a 'reformed' inmate, they booted them out with nothing but the clothes on their back, and no possible chance of getting a decent job. Most of them became beggars on the streets, and many of them fell back into crime landing them right back in jail. The Joker partially wondered why they even bothered to release them in the first place.

"Well," Said the Joker. "I need you to help me pull off a few more jobs and then I'll help set ya up with a pad of your own." Croc merely let out another apish grunt in response. "Don't worry," Said the Joker. "I'm a man of my word."

**

It was another gloomy night in Gotham. The Joker was driving through the residential hills of the Palisades with Croc in the passenger seat. They weren't very far away from Wayne Manor, and the Joker half expected to see the top of the colossal fortress even from a mile away. The Joker had a bad taste in his mouth at that thought.

Even though the Joker had never met the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne, the man irked him. Rumor had it that the billionaire playboy had temporarily left the country to go 'find' himself. The Joker could almost hurl at the image. Wayne's idea of finding himself was obviously a luxury vacation around the world. That had to be what he was doing. Spoiled fuck. Meanwhile the 'average' folk were left in this hellhole of a city to kill each other just to get a decent meal.

Fighting back his repugnance at the whole wealthy community, the Joker pulled up in front of a nice looking two-story house on the north east side of the palisades. He glared at the cute little mailbox that read 'The Mancini Residence.' Full face of makeup on, and a wash in wash out green tint in his hair, the Joker readied his guns and exited the vehicle giving Croc the signal to follow him.

*

Inside the house, Nancy Mancini was doing the dishes in the kitchen while her two children, a boy of about ten and a girl of about seven, watched cartoons on T.V. They suddenly heard a loud banging on the door. "I'll get it!" The little boy yelled before his mother could say anything. He trotted over to the door and happily flung it open, only to stare straight into a massive jean clad kneecap. The boy's face went pale as his eyes wandered up to the enormous crusty face of a frightening looking man with a bad skin disease.

The man's large lips contorted into what appeared to be a smile but could almost pass as a sneer. "Hi kid," he grunted then reached down with a colossal hand and grabbed the boy by the shirt. He easily lifted him completely off the ground by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to his face. "Where's pops?"

The boy almost wet himself and couldn't even make out a stutter. His mother walked out into the living room, still drying off a dish. "Timmy who is it?" She gasped as those last words exited her mouth and dropped the plate on the floor causing it to shatter. The Little girl screamed at the sight of the big scary man, and Nancy Mancini backed away in panic. Thoughts raced through her head about wither or not to run for the phone and call the police, or run for one of the family's many hidden firearms.

She didn't have time to do either though, as she felt herself back into a warm tall figure that snaked his arms around her and grabbed her from behind. The Joker had come in through the back of the house, wanting to use Croc as a diversion first. He still didn't trust Croc to use a gun though. "Atatata," The Joker clicked his tongue in her ear.

She immediately started to struggle but he put a gun against her temple. "Now, now don't panic," The little girl continued to scream louder at the sight of the Joker holding a gun to her mom. "Shush, shush! Calm down baby girl, we're not going to hurt mommy if everyone does what the big scary men say. Croc! Put down that boy will ya?"

Croc snorted and dropped the boy back on the couch next to his sister with a thump. The two children huddled together and the Joker slowly escorted the woman over to the couch and forced her to sit down next to her two kids. "What do you want? What's going on? What's my Husband done? Have **they** sent you? Please!" Nancy spluttered.

"Now, now, sh, sh, calm down," The Joker quieted her. "We weren't sent by your husband's…friends," The Joker quoted the word 'friends' with his fingers. "I'm here on my own…personal business. And I really could use your husband's help. So where is hubby anyway?"

"Out having a drink with the boys," Nancy answered in a shivering voice.

"Is that what they call it these days?" The Joker almost chuckled.

"Yes, I know what my husband does," said Nancy. "But I know for a fact he's only out drinking with the boys tonight. He said he'd be back soon."

"Soon," The Joker mimicked. "Well, I don't have all night. So I'm afraid we're going to have to take you and the kiddies for a little ride and hubby is just going to have to meet us somewhere."

"No please! Not my children," Nancy pleaded.

"Oh will you relax doll?" The Joker sighed exasperatedly. "Look, we aren't part of the mob okay sweetheart? Everyone does what Mister J says and all will be swell. Now," He clapped his hands together mock excitedly. "We have a cell phone here right?" No answer. He gave Nancy a hard glare. "**Right**?" He lowered his voice. Nancy nodded her head frantically. "Good," Said the Joker, smiling. "We'll just take that with us and give old hubby a call on the road."

**

"Ey did ya see the look on that guy's face when he realized we was gonna pop him?" A drunken Robbie Romano chuckled giddily as he and his comrade Alfonso shared a drink at a strip club. They were winding down after a 'job' that they had just pulled off that evening went fairly well.

Alfonso looked around and leaned into his friend. "Will you keep it down?" He whispered in an annoyed tone of voice. "You want the whole goddamn town to know what we do?"

Robbie chuckled and patted him on the arm. "Relax huh? No one can hear us over that trance shit they got blastin'. Anyway, ya ever see such a big guy suddenly turn into a cowering little bitch at the sight if a pistol?" Robbie mocked the man they had knocked off. "Oh no, please, please don't kill me. I'll have the cash, I'll have the cash," He copied the victim in a high-pitched voice. "Talk about a pussy. What a way to go. Listen if someone ever points a gun at my face, I'm going out like a man. None of this begging bullshit. I mean Jesus grow some balls. I swear anyone who tries to knock me off is gonna have to blast my corpse twice ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah now let's talk about something else huh?" Alfonso said, looking around nervously. He had been holding his drink the whole time and hadn't even started drinking it yet.

"Yeah speaking of which, that stalker son of a bitch hasn't shown his face yet. Hadn't gotten anything from him since that little…gift he left me. Fucking coward. I'll bet as soon as he figured out who I was he went running off with his tail between his legs. Well he better stay away if he knows what's good for him. No one messes with '**hic**' Robbie Romano," He took another swig of his drink before hiccupping again.

"Yeah, yeah just finish your drink so's we can get out of here will ya?" Alfonso waved at him with his hand. "I got somewhere nice to take ya after this remember?"

"Ah yeah those broads you was telling me about. Well they better be worth it. Especially after this dump. I mean what is this a Tuesday night? Half the broads in here got stretch marks and ain't any of em ever heard of a razor?" One of the strippers heard Robbie's loud mouth and shot them a dirty look.

"Yeah, making friends wherever you go eh Robbie?" Said Alfonso. He pulled the drink out of Robbie's hand before he could completely finish.

"Hey man!" Robbie started.

"Forget about it. They got more drinks where we're going. The best liquor in town, guaranteed. Now get off your ass and let's get out of here, before those beautiful dames I'm promising ya leave for the night."

"Alright, alright, you said they was twins huh? What are their names? They got some exotic little act going on?"

"Their names are Pixie and Trixie now let's go," Alfonso said in an annoyed tone and yanked the tipsy Robbie out of his chair, forcing him to follow him out of the club.

*

"Ey Fonzo, where is this place you're takin' me huh? This don't look like no upper class area ta me. You saying this place is walking distance?" Robbie pounded Alfonso with questions as they walked through the dark quiet streets of Gotham.

"Will you quit asking questions? Yes this place isn't far from the club. It's an underground place. Sort of secret. Not many people know about it," Said Alfonso.

"Ah so they got some illegal shit going on. I like this already," Robbie snickered. It was a chilly night out and they could see their breath in the air. Robbie who was still tipsy, had a bounce in his step. When they reached a dimly lit alleyway, Alfonso stopped and looked around. Robbie stared at him with a confused drunken look. "Hey man, why ya stoppin'? You lost?" He snickered.

Alfonso continued to look around as if waiting for someone to show up. "Hey man, I don't see no broads yet! Come on man before my buzz where's off! I'm already hard and I need some release!" Robbie yelled and his voice echoed through the alley. He laughed and wobbled around like an idiot, continuing to walk backwards and beckoning Alfonso to follow.

"Come on broads, come out come out wherever you are!" Robbie cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered then chuckled like an idiot. He wouldn't be laughing for long. Out of the shadows, a tall figure swiftly appeared and wrapped a thin metal wire around Robbie's neck putting an abrupt end to his chuckling. Robbie struggled and choked.

He tugged at the wire wrapped around his throat but the man behind him yanked on it even tighter. "Sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm no broad," A low ominous voice whispered in Robbie's ear.

Alfonso just stared blankly at the scene. The Joker emerged from the shadows, holding a metal wire around Robbie's neck with one hand, and pulling out a gun with the other. He pointed the gun at Alfonso and motioned for him to walk in front of him. Alfonso nodded, behaving much more calmly than any 'normal' person would in such a situation. He was a mob man after all. The Joker yanked Robbie along with them and led Alfonso to a parked car further down the alley.

The Joker quickly ripped open the trunk and threw the drunken Robbie in then slammed it shut and locked it. He turned to Alfonso and pointed his gun at him once more. "Get in the car," He ordered tersely. "In the driver's seat." Alfonso nodded without saying a word and hopped inside. The Joker made him drive because he didn't trust taking his eyes off of him for a second.

Alfonso tried to keep his cool. But after they had been driving for quite sometime he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright clown, where's my family?" He asked firmly as the Joker held a gun pointed at him the whole time.

"Atatata. Don't worry. Your family's fine. I have a friend of mine looking after them. He's not a very bright fellow but I gave him specific orders not to hurt the pretty lady or the wee ones. Now just keep quiet and drive," The Joker ordered.

*

The Joker made Alfonso drive way into the hills above the city. Then he made him drive off the road onto the dirt and further into the trees. The road was bumpy, and they ran over some thick grass along the way. But Alfonso's stomach was put at ease when he spotted his family up ahead huddled under a large oak tree. A large disturbing looking man with a skin disease hovered over them, along with a shorter fatter man and a fidgety bony looking man with straggly hair and wild eyes.

The Joker made Alfonso park the car facing away from the scene and they both got out. When Alfonso's family spotted him, they immediately ran to him and crowded around him. He hugged them and the children mumbled 'daddy!' and his wife kissed him, tears streaming down her cheeks, just relieved to see her husband.

The Joker stomped by Croc. "In the trunk," He grunted to Croc, and Croc knew what to do. The Joker walked up to Alfonso's frightened kids. The family slowly turned to the Joker, now all staring at him quietly. "Hey kids, how 'bout a magic trick?" The deranged looking clown asked the children while grinning ear to ear. He kneeled down in front of the kids then reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cards.

As the Joker distracted the kids, Croc was at work behind his back, yanking Robbie Romano out of the trunk and throwing him down on the ground hard. "Now I'm gonna make these cards transform into lollipops!" The Joker waved the cards around in his hand as Robbie yelped and screamed in the background while Croc tossed him around and walloped him with his massive fists. The kids continued to stare at the Joker nervously as the man's pained cries reached their ears.

The Joker bunched the cards up in his hand then said "Abra Cadabra!" He opened up his hand and two lollipops were now in place of the cards. He handed each of the kid's a lollipop and patted them on the head. They still had traumatized expressions on their faces. The Joker stood up and the smile immediately wiped off his face as he glared at Alfonso. "Better make wifey and the tots sit in the car. This ain't gonna be a pretty sight." He told Alfonso.

Nancy Mancini and her children, all still sniffling and scared out of their wits, were forced to climb into the back seat of the car by the Joker. They huddled together and Nancy forced the kids to bury their heads under her arms, not wanting them to see or hear anything that went on outside the car. The Joker slammed the car door shut and pulled Alfonso along with him, holding a gun to his back. "Well Al old buddy, this isn't gonna be a show for women or children, but it's sure as hell a show I'm dying to see and I want you to watch it with me," The Joker growled in an uncanny voice.

He forced Alfonso to stand beside Croc then he stood masterfully over Robbie, who was lying on the dirt floor already beaten to a bloody pulp. He coughed up blood and spit out a tooth in the process. The Joker glared down at him with all the malice that any mortal could ever possess. He kicked Robbie in the gut causing him to spit out more blood. "Fuck, what the fuck do you want?!" Robbie spluttered in a beaten down voice that almost sounded like a wail. He was almost about to burst into tears, still a tad tipsy and suddenly realizing that he feared death more than he had let on.

The Joker didn't answer him, but instead turned to the other two men, the hairy beefy greasy looking man and the scrawny wild-eyed fellow with crooked yellow teeth and straggly hair. The skinny guy looked like he was about to have a seizure. He was extremely antsy and couldn't stand still. "Come on man, let's do it, let's do it! Doitdoitdoit!" The man chanted.

"Croc what's this guys problem?" The Joker asked with disgust.

"That's Griffy. Speed freak. Wants to hurry up and get paid so he can get his fix." Croc grunted. "Other guy's name is Crush."

"And I just want some fuckin' beer," The fatter guy grumbled. "Griffy calm down! Shit! We'll get some snow as soon as this job's done! Promise!" Griffy looked like he was about to explode. The Joker had asked Croc if he knew anyone who wanted a challenging job for the night. Croc knew Griffy and Crush from one of the parks he had slept at on occasion. They were also ex inmates recently released on parole and homeless junkies.

"Right," The Joker gave them a funny look. He turned back to Robbie and spat at him. "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie Romano. So you like to rape men's wives do ya? You enjoy raping Jack's pretty little wife? Did Ya?! Huh?!" He kicked him again. "Well guess what. My friends here just got out of prison. Haven't seen a woman in well over a year. Rimmed a couple of guys in jail that looked kinda like you. Ain't that right fellas?"

"Oh yeah!" Said the fat man excitedly. "Had a girlfriend that looked a little like you honey. In fact he was even bigger than you. You're **much** prettier," He licked his hairy lips and Robbie glared up at him with revulsion.

"Oh no. Fuck no. Fuck this shit!" Despite his pain Robbie leapt up off of the ground, but the two men tackled him. Robbie fought them off with full force punching the tweaking skinny guy in the face. "You fucks ain't gonna touch me, you hear me?!" A sudden threat to Robbie's masculinity made him fight like a mad man.

The Joker sighed. "Croc. Take care of him will ya?"

Croc stomped over to Robbie and grabbed his arm. Then he twisted his arm with a 'snap!' Robbie almost fainted. "Aw, fuck, aw Christ!" He wailed and collapsed back on the ground. Croc had broken his right arm and it now dangled limply at his side.

"Heh," Was all that escaped Croc's lips.

"Oh yeah princess, come to papa!" The fat man slicked back his hair.

"Yeah, yeah let's do it!" The drug addict chanted eagerly. They both leaned down and grabbed for Robbie's pants.

"Fuck no, no!" He kicked at them weakly. "Jesus Christ just kill me! Aw fuck! I'd rather die! Fuckin' just shoot me already!"

The Joker's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Oh I **will** be shooting you Robbie boy. But not without a little suffering first. Right now this is **far** more enjoyable than just capping ya in the head," The Joker snickered.

The two ex inmates yanked his pants down and immediately started ravaging him. Robbie was in unbearable pain as he tried to fight them off with his broken arm. Then the two men took turns brutally raping him, and all that the Joker could think about, all Jack could think about, was how that wretched filth had done the same thing to his beautiful little wife. Now he was getting his revenge and it tasted bittersweet.

This was the **only** time the Joker would find watching a guy getting rimmed up the rear to be pleasant. Each time one of those creepy men ran his cock deeper into Robbie's anus, and each time Robbie wailed, the Joker felt victory.

Alfonso turned away, but Croc immediately grabbed him and forced him to turn around. "Boss said he wanted ya to watch the show with him," Croc grunted. Alfonso felt like he was going to hurl.

When the ex inmates were finished, Robbie lay lifelessly on the ground already having thrown up several times. He had clearly lost his breakfast, lunch AND dinner. He was bleeding out of his butt hole as the two junkies pulled their ratty pants back up.

The Joker walked back over to Robbie and stood menacingly above him. "Can we get paid now, can we, can we huh huh?!" The druggie chirped excitedly.

"Yeah where's our cash? It better be a lot after that. Not that I haven't rimmed guys before. But I swore that last dude in prison was gonna be my last," Said the fat guy.

"Quiet! Give me a minute! I need to bask in the aftermath," The Joker snickered. "You'll get your cash. Don't worry. For now just stand over there!" He ordered the two junkies.

The Joker leered back down at Robbie who was completely broken at his feet, his mouth bleeding as much as his anus. He was completely emasculated and it felt oh so sweet. He would probably never sit comfortably again. "Hmm, should I let you live with the guilt? Spend your life going to group therapy with other rape victims and crying on their shoulders? Let you live with that memory burned into your brain? Hmmm," The Joker glared down at him thoughtfully with a smug expression.

"Nah," With that he fired his gun into Robbie's head and Robbie's brain's splattered across the dirt floor. Then the Joker kicked Robbie's corpse angrily. "You feel that you fuck?! Did you feel that?!" He yelled at the dead man. He took out a knife then kneeled down and carved a smile into his face. Then he turned around and laughed like a maniac. He laughed like he had never laughed before. It was an unsettling laugh that echoed through the trees and echoed all the way over to the car where Alfonso's family huddled together in fear not wanting to know what was going on outside. The laughter sent a chill up their spine.

The Joker laughed until he was out of breath, then collapsed on his knees, his back turned to the other men, gun still in his hand. His arms were shaking, and his laughing soon quieted down, turning into a weird uncanny giggle.

The other men looked at him for a moment, as the Joker sat on his knees in silence, head bowed. Alfonso walked up to him from behind. "You know, your hands always shake the first couple of times. But after a while it gets easier, and your hands get steady as a rock. Your heart's always pumping a mile a minute sure. You always get that rush. But with experience your body gets used to it. That's how I was at first. Now I'm always steady. Steady like a rock," Alfonso spoke to him from behind.

The Joker immediately snapped out of it and twirled around, pointing his gun at Alfonso's head. "And what are we going to do with you, hmm?" The Joker leered at him angrily. "You're Joey's little friend aintchya? That's how I remember you Al old buddy. Remember you from the club. Always hung around that little prick didn't ya?"

Alfonso put his hands up in defense. "Look Jack…"

"Joker," The Joker corrected him sharply.

"Joker," Alfonso continued. "Trust me on this. Believe me when I say I had nothing to do with your wife's murder," He turned his head in the direction of the car where his family was. "As you can see, I'm a family man myself. Now I'm no angel. Honestly I'm a downright scumbag. I'm a sleaze ball. And I've done my share of things I ain't proud of. And when I die I'll probably be goin' ta hell. I may be a dirty rotten scumbag but there are a few things I wont do. One is, snort anything up my nose, and two is murder a woman or a child. I don't murder dames Joker. And I would have **never** had any part in murdering your wife."

"Such noble words to be coming out of a mobster's mouth," The Joker spat and licked his lips.

"Yes Joker, I am a mob man. And I'll probably be in the mob until the day I die. I've been in it since I was thirteen. But I love my family and one of the reason's I do what I do is for them. I can give them all they ever dreamed of. And I know why you're doin' what you're doin'. If I was in your shoes I'd do the same thing trust me." Alfonso spoke in a voice that sounded sincere. He stood there in his classy gray suit looking like he had just stepped out of the 'Rat Pack.'

"Well then," The Joker stomped closer. "Where is your little friend Joey then huh?"

"Now listen Joker," Said Alfonso in his calm voice. "I hate that little prick probably almost as much as you do. Always did. Believe me when I say that if I didn't have a family, I'd tell ya right where that little prick was right now. I'd even help ya go look for him. The prick deserves to die. I've been watching him pull his stunts for years. But see I can't tell ya nothin' because I can't risk my family's safety. Do you see? As someone who has suffered a loss, can you get where I'm coming from?"

The Joker only growled and grabbed Alfonso by the shirt. Alfonso winced as the Joker jabbed his gun into his temple. "Do **you** see Al old pal that I no longer care about anything other than collecting Joey's balls in a jar?" He sneered. "Tell me where he is!"

"Look" Alfonso said trying to calm him down. "Please have a little compassion for my children. Joey is the son of a mob boss. A **big** mob boss. Messing directly with that family is instant death. Do you see? I can't risk my kids. You can shoot me right here if you want too, but I ain't tellin' ya too much for my children's sake. And I can see that you wouldn't hurt a dame or a kid, am I right?"

The Joker pondered that thought for a moment and growled. "How do you know I wont?" He asked.

"Trust me," Said Alfonso. "I can tell."

"Do I have to start using torture techniques to get answers?!" The Joker yelled in his face.

"Alright, alright listen," Said Alfonso. "I can actually point you in the right direction. In fact I'm eager to. I can give you some names of the people that can give you some info. And by all means use torture techniques! Go nuts! But just know what you're up against. What you're trying to do is suicide. Hell, you'll already have a target on your back after this. You just killed a well known mobster you know that right?"

"Oooh I'm shaking in my boots," The Joker mocked. "Where are these people who have info? I'd actually like to get started tonight if possible."

Alfonso could almost smile at the guy's lunacy. "You do realize you're practically one man going against the entire mob right?"

"A buncha brainless drones against a certified genius," The Joker snickered uncannily.

Alfonso couldn't help but chuckle. "Confident I see. Good. So what do you intend to do? Torture and kill your way through Gotham's entire underworld? Assassinate your way through the entire mob and kill the entire Biscotti family?"

"You read my mind," The Joker said self-assuredly. "Yes. Yes I think that's **exactly** what I'll do."

Alfonso smiled at him. He briefly reminded the Joker of Frank Sinatra. "Honestly Joker, I hope you succeed. I really do. I ain't even yankin' your chain." The Joker licked his lips. For some reason he had a feeling that Alfonso Mancini was sincere. "Now listen. You promise to leave my family out of this whole mess, and I'll help ya in anyway I can. I wont tell anyone about this incident here tonight, and I'll give you the names of as many people I can think of who might have some info."

"Now let's write down this list shall we? I have a lot of errands to run," Said the Joker.

"I'll make up a list for you. Don't show it to nobody," Said Alfonso. "Once again I still have to remind you that this is most likely suicide. I understand where you're coming from. And I have to say that ya got balls. But you've clearly turned into a certified nut-job."

"Maybe I have," said the Joker. "But I think I like it. I think I like it a lot."

**

**Ok so I am beginning to write this epically long backstory for the Joker in my head. It's just too much fun to stop. I actually keep getting ideas flashing across my head about cool events that happened to him all the way up until before the beginning of the dark knight. Let me know if his backstory is boring you yet. Because I have a long way to go LOL. Oh and I named this chapter "Third Muder's a Charm" because well..it's the third person the Joker has killed so far. Duh LOL. R&R!**


	19. Breaking Stacey

**Okay, so I kept trying to figure out which direction I was going to take Stacey in. Wither I was going to keep her somewhat sane or break her and welp..I asked a couple of friends for their opinions and I've decided to go in this direction. Oh and thank you for the reviews as always and I promise I will actually try to start responding to your reviews through emails, especially those of you who give me those long wonderful ones! hehe. Okay so i think this chapter sucks. As usual, I'm barely awake so I think it might have come out iffy, Oh well, this is all I have for now lol. More creepy Joker ahead.**

***

Stacey was usually an intelligent and strong young woman. Raised by a highly respected police officer and graduated from college with a degree in business. She was well educated and had dreamed to one day become an entrepreneur. But right now, this independent young woman who graduated from college with honors was reduced to a frightened and helpless little girl. She could almost feel worms eating into her brain. Her mind almost had a sensation of coming alive and wanting to burst out of her skull.

The Joker still held her tightly against his chest, whispering comforting words into her ear in a voice that was very much out of character for him. Stacey clung onto him for dear life, as if she were to let go of his shirt for a second she would fall to her death. At that moment, Stacey no longer remembered who she was. Where was she? **What** was she? Was she alive? Was she dead? Was she human? Did she even exist? Questions dashed rapidly through her squirming brain like a speeding locomotive.

How old was she? Was she an adult? Was she a child? Was she an old woman? Was she just born? Questions, questions, so many questions. She rattled her brain trying to figure out what and where she was. As she attempted to answer her own questions, she tried to make sense out of what was happening to her. Visions flashed through her mind, some casual, some frightening and some just making absolutely no sense.

She was still hallucinating. Even with her eyes tightly shut in fear, her visions were as lucid and realistic as if they were really happening. She saw an empty playground with a single swing, swinging back and fourth in slow motion and then speeding up rapidly, whipping back and fourth so fast now that it was a blur. She heard children laughing in the background, but they were nowhere to be seen. She saw a man with a goat head smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper that was made out of sheepskin.

She saw the inside of a police station that was wavy. The entire scene looked like it was made out of water. The people, the walls, everything made of water. She was a little girl of about five and she felt wavy too. A man sat her up on his desk smiling at her and put a police hat on her head. He had a brown hair, a mustache and glasses. Then the man spoke, and his voice even sounded bubbly like he was deep underneath the ocean. "This is where daddy works sweetheart."

Then her vision transformed to a giant eye, glaring down at her. It swallowed her up and she was thrown into a carnival setting. Short hairy trolls surrounded her with pitchforks, laughing manically. Stacey cowered in fear as grotesque looking freaks surrounded her, all laughing and speaking in tongues that she didn't understand. Two headed creatures with protruding ribs tearing out of their flesh and dripping blood. A gigantic blob of a woman sat up on a stool chortling in a deep voice. Disfigured humanoid things danced around her.

And then in the middle of this commotion, a hideous clown towered over Stacey. His eyes were swirling in their sockets and his mouth curved into a wicked grin. His smile seemed to go on forever. Stacey whimpered and shivered beneath him. But then the clown beast spoke. _"It's okay little bunny, sh, sh,"_ He spoke to her in a gentle voice. And it almost sounded as if the voice was speaking to her from another dimension.

The clown then ripped off his face, and another face appeared underneath. A handsome young man with golden brown hair and chocolate eyes was now smiling down at her. For a moment, Stacey was put at ease. Then a spine tingling cry reached her ears and she saw that bat creature. That grotesque creature that had attacked her, and called itself 'The Batman.' She had a vision of it torturing a man and tearing off his flesh. The Batman, with his long claws and deformed features, completely ripped off half of the victim's face and swallowed it whole.

Stacey let out a curdling scream in her mind. But it didn't reach her lips. It was all happening in her head. She could almost feel her heart stop.

The Joker felt Stacey shaking rapidly in his arms and making gargling noises. His head snapped up, and he looked down at her with a startled expression. Spit was bubbling out of Stacey's mouth, and her eyes were rolling back into her head. She looked like she was about to go into a seizure. The Joker panicked. "Oh no. Damn it Crane!" The Joker growled to himself. He patted Stacey on the face. "Stacey? Stacey stay with me doll. Come on now. Daddy J's here."

Stacey only gargled more in response and an irritating thought crossed the Joker's mind. He really didn't want her to die. **Jack** didn't want her to die. Another feeling of panic surged through the Joker's veins and he leapt from the bed and dashed into the bathroom. He immediately began rummaging through his medicine cabinet. Damn that Crane! If Crane ended up killing his pretty little pet he'd murder him! He'd tie him up on a pole in a cornfield, then tear open his guts and train a bunch of crows to peck him to death, and rip out his eyes! Give real meaning to that stupid name he called himself!

Angry violent thoughts raced through the Joker's mind. When he found the liquid he was looking for, he poured it into a shot needle. He ran back into the room and dabbed Stacey's shivering arm with alcohol then he shot the fluid into her blood stream. It was another one of Crane's medicines only this one would hopefully help Stacey's heart and prevent her from having a seizure. Luckily her shaking seemed to calm down immediately after he gave her the shot, and the Joker could almost breath a sigh of relief.

Now all he could do was lay with her until the drugs wore off. And as this was happening, the Joker was still having an inward battle with himself. But luckily for Stacey, right now, Jack was in control.

**

It took several hours before Stacey was able to actually speak again. She had been lost in her own little world, only making small whimpering noises here and there and cuddling into the Joker. She resembled a frightened child clinging onto her teddy bear for support. When she finally did speak, her voice matched her appearance of a broken down young woman. "W…what's going on? What happened to me? Is that monster gone? D..did you scare him off? I saw you. Was that you? Were you the one who saved me?" She stuttered weakly. It almost sounded like a strained effort just to get her vocal chords to work.

The Joker's ears perked. He looked down at his young, beautiful little captive thoughtfully. He didn't know if it was permanent or not, but she clearly suffered some memory loss. Perhaps Crane's hypnosis had already worked, even though it was a short-lived session. The Joker licked his lips, and he pondered deeply for a moment. Then a somewhat devious thought flashed across his damaged mind. Even Jack couldn't argue with this thought. He wanted to keep her. She was **his**.

"Little bunny," The Joker whispered to her softly. "Thank God you're awake. I was so worried." He tried making the tone of his voice sound as concerned as possible.

"Wha..what happened?" Stacey breathed. "Th..there was this demon. This..thing. He groped at me. He…he did terrible things to me. I saw him. He spoke to me in this horrible voice. This evil demonic voice. He called himself Batman. A horrific demon from hell. He…oh god." Stacey couldn't stop herself from tearing up.

"Shhh," The Joker cooed and very gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "He's gone now. Yes…the Batman attacked us baby doll. He's a horrible man. He attacked you, and I found you knocked out cold but he won't be coming back. Daddy J is here to protect you." The Joker devised a plan on the spot.

Stacey's eyebrows furrowed. "You're…you're my daddy? How old am I?"

"No! Oh no, no, no, no," The Joker chuckled. "I mean I'm not your REAL daddy. But I **am** your daddy J. And you're mine. I take care of you."

"Am I…am I a kid or something?" Stacey was utterly confused. Oh this was just too perfect.

The Joker snickered a little. "Aww sweet pea, you got knocked on the head pretty hard there. A kid? Hmmm. Well you **are** my little girl in a way. But by the looks of that pretty little bod of yours, I'd say your all woman. You're my woman-child," he stroked her cheek affectionately.

"But…I had a vision. My father…he…"

"Jim Gordon?" The Joker cut her off. "That dead beat? Oh sweetie, I was hoping that, that would be the one thing you had actually forgotten about for good."

Stacey's eyebrows crinkled again. "Wha…what do you mean?"

"Oh darling," The Joker whispered. "Your father…he's a very bad man sweetie. He's actually in league with the Batman too. Ya see your dear old dad is a corrupt cop. He has power. Batman and him are good ol' buddies and Jim Gordon covers up the crimes and the heinous murders that Batman commits all the time. I really didn't want to tell you darling, but you're better off not knowing your father." The Joker was having a bit of fun making this up as he went along.

Stacey began tearing up again. "No…that's not true. It can't be. In my vision he…"

"Sweetie, you got knocked on your head pretty hard," The Joker cut her off again. "I'm sorry to tell you all of this, but it's true. Why…Jim Gordon even tried to cover up the fact that Batman murdered the city's District Attorney." Stacey sniffled some more. "Now Stacey. Sh, sh, don't cry little bunny. You still have me. I'm the one who rescued you from that world. Why….I found you one day with a black eye and bruises all over your little body." The Joker had to fight with himself to keep a straight face as he told these ridiculous lies.

"I knew your father, ya see. But I didn't know he was such a monster until I met you baby doll. I saw that terrified little look in your eyes. You **and** your mother. Couldn't say anything because dear old dad was a cop. Mommy never stuck up for you either. Let dad take his anger out on you. He used his fists and god knows what else. And then when I heard he was going to let that Batman freak have his way with you, that was the last straw. I tore you away from that household and brought you here with me. And they are looking for you. You bet your cute tush they are. They're frantically scouring the streets of Gotham for you. But I wont let them have you. Oh no, no. No way."

"He was going to let Batman…do things to me?" Stacey choked.

The Joker sighed. "I'm afraid so sweetheart. And god knows what your father did to you when you were younger. He's the commissioner now so no one can go against him. No social services are going to mess with the commissioner. He **is** the law so he can break any law he wants. And lord knows he broke them a thousand times with you."

"Stop," Stacey choked. "Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore. I can't."

"Oh Stacey," The Joker sighed. "Life can be so cruel. It was cruel to me too. We both got dealt a bad hand in life. But we're together now baby doll, and together we're a royal flush."

"If you rescued me from my father, then…I must be underage?" Stacey questioned, hiccupping from crying so much.

The Joker stared at her affectionately for a moment. She was no child or even a teenager for that matter but she surely could pass for someone much younger than she was. She had a baby face. Another devious thought crossed the Joker's mind. "I believe you are still underage honey. And you're in my custody illegally. Only because your evil daddy is the commissioner. He'll do whatever it takes to get you back along with that flying rat's help, but don't you worry. Daddy J here has you under his wing."

"I don't feel underage," Said Stacey. "I feel older for some reason. I can feel it in my gut."

The Joker snickered. "Well darling. Anyone who has lived through what you have **would** feel older. Poor thing. But I would say you're no older than oh… sixteen. Maybe even younger. But judging by your womanly body, I would say sixteen is the right age. And my God, when I saw you for the first time, you were beautiful. I had to have you. Oh yes sweetie. I failed to mention that one of the things that created all this commotion was the fact that you and I started dating." The Joker decided to throw that in.

Stacey looked up at him with another bewildered expression. "So you're my…?"

"Dear old dad tried to throw me in jail for statutory rape," The Joker continued, not allowing Stacey to finish her question. "I didn't realize you were so young when I first met you. You had the brains of someone much older I must say. I fell in love. And you were more than happy to go steady with me," It took every ounce of strength the Joker had to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. "But when your father found out about our relationship, he beat you senseless and put out a warrant for my arrest. And then he…." The Joker bit his lip and faked like he was trying to hold back tears. "Oh baby bunny. I don't know if I should continue."

"He what?" Stacey pegged him for answers, quite interested now. "What did he do?"

"He…" The Joker spoke in a pained voice. "Well…I believe he raped you himself darling. At least that's what you told me. I was horrified. I was thoroughly livid. So I stole you away from him and brought you here, away from his evil clutches, and I've been keeping you safe from that creep and Batman ever since."

Stacey looked like she was going to be sick. "My father…?" She choked weakly. "He really….?"

The Joker frowned and nodded. "I didn't want to believe that a father could stoop so low. But I'm almost positive that he most likely….did do that honey."

"Oh God," Stacey choked. "Oh God!" She wailed. The Joker pulled her into an embrace and cradled her in his arms.

"Shhh little bunny. It's going to be okay. You have me. You don't need to think about that scum Gordon and the evil bat. Daddy J is here. And daddy J loves you." The Joker almost shocked himself with using the L word. It was a word he hadn't heard or used in years. He was even more surprised when he didn't have a bad taste in his mouth after he had used it. But he had to use it to manipulate her right? Yes, that was it.

Stacey let her tears fall into this clown man's shirt. When she opened her eyes the patterns on his shirt seemed to dance, and almost looked as though they were about to leap off the fabric. She wasn't even in the state of mind to ask more complex questions. Her brain couldn't think to ask him how he knew her father, or where the Batman had supposedly attacked her, or why this older man had a sexual interest in a supposed sixteen year old girl. Her brain was still too fuzzy to even question why the Joker didn't mention that they were a couple right away.

She wasn't aware enough to see any flaws in his story. All she could feel was a horrible overwhelming sensation of horror at what was her supposed reality. This man had no reason to lie to her did he? Why wouldn't she trust him? Why else would she be here and why else would he have rescued her from that evil Batman?

The Joker continued to rub his hand over her back and bottom. When his hand reached her bottom, Stacey felt a sudden sharp pain surge through her body as he ran his fingers over her bruised cheeks. She groaned in agony. Her rear end was so sore that it almost felt like she had fallen off a building and landed bottom first onto a concrete floor. "Ow, God, what else did the Batman do to me?" Stacey moaned in anguish.

The Joker realized that the drugs must not have numbed her body too much. She could still feel pain. "Oh that," The Joker had to hold himself back from snickering again. "Well…before all this bat stuff happened, you were a bad little girl. And daddy J had to punish you for it."

Stacey felt her eyebrows furrow again. "What?"

"Oh don't worry darling," The Joker snickered gently. "You like it."

Stacey crinkled her nose. "I do?"

"Oh yes," Said the Joker. "You love it actually. Trying to be all naughty all the time so daddy J will spank you. I know your little game. Not that I mind," he giggled.

"So I'm a masochist?"

"Maybe you are," smiled the Joker. "But you told me once that you lack discipline and that when I punish you when you're bad, it makes you feel loved. Maybe you're looking for the love that your father never gave you. Plus you're only sixteen so I think you still need it." The Joker laughed on the inside. He didn't know exactly how old Stacey was, though he knew that she had to be over twenty-two but obviously younger than thirty.

"Um…"

"Oh yes. And you're usually very bubbly. Happy and bubbly and eager to please." Said the Joker. "I've always admired your happy, innocent spirit. Especially after all that you've been through. That's one of the reasons I love ya."

"Love me," Stacey whimpered into his shirt. "But I'm so fucked up." The Joker tapped Stacey on the bottom rather hard. "Ow," She muttered weakly.

"Language," the Joker whispered in her ear with a warning tone.

"But…"

"You like my firmness," The Joker reassured her while fighting back a massive grin. "Now cutie pie, I really think you should lie down again and rest some more. Like I said, you were hit on the noggin pretty hard."

"But…" Stacey started again.

"Atatata," The Joker quieted her. "Listen to daddy J little bunny. You clearly need rest." He forced her to lie back down and he kissed her on the forehead. "Be back in a few beautiful."

…

The Joker stomped down the staircase in time to see his apes gathered around the living room watching T.V. As if it were some sort of miraculous coincidence, his idiots were watching 'Gotham's most wanted' and they flashed a picture of the Joker on the screen next to a graduation photo of Stacey. The Joker scowled at his mug shot. He had no makeup on and he clearly wasn't looking his best. However, he was still grinning ear to ear. He remembered taking that photo. He was smiling smugly at the photographer, knowing full well that he would be escaping in less than an hour after that picture was taken.

_"If you've seen Stacey Gordon, please call our twenty-four hour hotline right away. That's 555-…"_ The Joker stomped over and unplugged the large television set from behind before the announcer on the screen could finish his sentence.

"Hey, we was watching that!" One of his more 'special' men chirped.

The Joker sighed. "Rick. Punch Elmo in the head for me please."

The man sitting next to 'Elmo' immediately complied and socked him hard in the side of his head. Elmo let out a low 'Ow.'

"There will be no more T.V watching," The Joker ordered his men, pacing back in fourth in front of them like a strict general. "No more newspapers either. **Especially **around my pet Stacey. If you want to amuse your dopey selves with something, read a damn book. You need it," he spat. "Or if you **must** amuse yourselves with mindless flashing pictures, order a damn movie on pay per view. But there will be **no** glimpses of the outside world shown in this house. Nothing will be watched where there is a possibility of a news flash. No knowledge of current events will pass through that doorway, understood?"

"Yes boss," all the men chanted in chorus.

The Joker rummaged through the mansion, tearing up any newspapers that were lying around the estate. He destroyed any evidence he could find of the outside world. As he was ripping a newspaper to shreds over the trashcan, he vaguely recalled the last time a newspaper ticked him off so much.

**

_Eight Years Earlier_…

The Joker was walking down the dark streets of Gotham with his large sidekick Croc following close behind. No one wanted to bother the guy in the purple suit wearing clown makeup, especially for the fact that he had a dangerous gorilla of a man by his side. They just looked like a couple of guys that regular Gotham citizens wouldn't want to get involved with. Their very presence yanked at the nerves of the other pedestrians that were near by. Whenever the Joker shot them a glare, they'd quickly turn away and walk speedily passed him.

They passed by a newsstand, and the Joker immediately halted at the sight of a headline that was plastered on the front page of the latest 'Gotham times,' newspaper. **'_Young Pregnant Woman Found Brutally Slaughtered In The Back Of Nightclub.'_**

Croc stood patiently behind the Joker as he stood gawking at the newspaper. Croc's expression never seemed to change. He was still scowling. The Joker gritted his teeth and ripped the newspaper off of the shelf. He read the headline and immediately tore through the pages until he reached the details of the story. He could almost vomit in disgust as he speed read through the article.

'_Emma Napier's body was found brutally raped and murdered behind 'The Mad Hatter's Comedy and Magic Club.' The Murderer has not yet been found. Officer Thomas Biscotti was first to arrive on the scene with his partner Daniel Adams. **"It was a very horrific scene. Just a mess. It's a memory I care not to repeat,"** Officer Biscotti told the Gotham times reporter. **"We don't know who murdered this poor young woman, but rest assured we will find him. My heart goes out to Emma Napier's family."**_

_'One of the suspects is believed to be Emma Napier's own husband, Jack Napier. Officer Biscotti claims that his own brother Joey Biscotti actually knew the couple. **"My little brother Joey used to attend that club all the time. He said Jack used to perform there and that he always seemed hot headed. Seemed like the type who would beat his wife. Said he wouldn't put it passed him that he murdered Emma Napier and then ran off to commit suicide somewhere. Right now, we're assuming that, that was probably the case. There was talk of Emma having an affair behind Jack's back, and that the baby wasn't his. For all we know he blew his top."**_

_'Emma Napier's parents were contacted and claim they are too upset to comment.'_

The Joker began walking away from the newsstand as he read through the article. His fingers gripped the paper so tightly that it was now crumpling in his hands. The News salesmen saw him walking away. "Hey buddy? Where the fuck you think you're going with that? You gonna buy that or what?" The gum-chewing salesmen asked in a deep city accent.

The Joker growled and began tearing the paper to shreds. "Hey! What the fuck are you doin' ya freak?!" The Salesman yelled and began stomping towards the Joker.

The Joker threw the paper onto the ground and reached into his trench coat. He whipped out a gun and shot up the paper on the ground, the bullets ricocheting off of the concrete beneath it. The salesman immediately backed away from him in shock. "Holy shit!" he yelled. A woman shrieked in the background. Pedestrians scattered away from the scene, screaming and running for their lives.

The Salesman darted towards a payphone on the side of the sidewalk, his intent on calling the police, but Croc immediately grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into the newsstand causing papers and magazines to collapse on top of him. Croc towered over the man. "You didn't see nothin'" He grunted in his Neanderthal voice. The man nodded his head frantically.

"Croc," The Joker spoke in a sudden eerily calm voice after he had regained his composure. "Let's not make a scene now. Come. We still have work to do tonight."

"Yes boss," Croc grunted and they casually sauntered away from the scene, the Joker acting as though he was oblivious to the fact that he now had terrified civilians scattering away in fear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, a lovely little list that Alfonso Mancini had so kindly written up for him. "Let's see," The Joker sighed, licking his lips and speaking as though he were looking through a grocery list. "First stop, Mr. McGregor's Bar and Grill."

**

The Joker was lying next to Stacey once more and stroking her hair lovingly. She had calmed down quite a bit now, and she actually enjoyed the feeling of the Joker petting her. Her reality was horrible no doubt, but she somehow felt safe with this strange man. She still had many questions to ask him.

She prayed that her memory would come back soon. Of course, she really didn't want to remember the horrible things that her supposed 'Daddy J' had told her about. But she **would** like to remember some of the good stuff. She was flabbergasted that she could remember the simple things like how to speak, but couldn't even remember who the hell she was.

"And you **love** waffles. Oh yes, that's one of your favorite meals. Anything with sugar," The Joker snickered. "You get **so** excited whenever I serve you waffles in bed in the morning. So happy and so adorable, like an excitable little puppy." The Joker was feeding more silly lies into her head, and evilly enjoying every minute of it. He suddenly felt Stacey scoot closer to him, and snuggle into the warmth of his body. This made him stop his stories for a moment, and he looked down at her with interest.

Once again, she was willingly showing him affection. And this time she wasn't even freaking out. Amazing! The little Gordon Princess taking a complete one eighty with him, and all it took was a short little session with that idiot Doctor Crane. And…he actually liked the feeling of her not resisting his charm for a change. Oh yes, he really did find this quite amusing. A pretty young woman showing him **willing** affection was something that he hadn't felt in a **very** long time.

And the Joker liked it.

***

**God that sucked. Boy I'm sure Joker fanboys would kill me for having the Joker actually use the L word. Okay so there you have it. Stacey is now a little looney. But I could always reverse her looniness in the future if needed. Let me know what you think. Oh and I'm sorry for yet another chapter without smut. I will try to have smut in the next one LOL. R&R anyway even if this chapter sucks LOL.**


	20. Celebrating Insanity

**Okay I noticed that a few of you didn't like that I made Stacey lose her mind in the last chapter. All I can say is don't worry! It's reversable in the future and I already have plans for where that is going so....**

**Other than that, thanks again to my reveiwers and I'm sorry for those of you I haven't responded too yet! I've been a little busy with other things but I'll respond when I can! Oh and yes there is smut in this chapter! Honestly I have no idea how it turned out. It could be lacking. I haven't had a chance to read over it a lot so this is all I got LOL. Anyway I apologize for its overly fluffable suckiness. And weirdness. R&R Anyway! LOL.**

*******

The Joker had forced the delirious Stacey to remain in bed for the next two days. He had assured her that she had hit her head pretty hard, and that he was worried about her health. He did not allow her to leave that room during that time, instead keeping her occupied with DVDs. He brought her a selection of old movies to watch on the flat screen T.V that hung on the wall before their bed. He had made sure to cut the T.V cables so that Stacey had no chance of catching a newsflash on television.

The Joker had to stifle a snicker when he presented Stacey's supposed 'favorite' movies before her. Most of the selection consisted of Disney movies. The Joker could almost guffaw at the thought. Good thing the previous owners had a nice vast collection of movies lying around. The Joker assured Stacey that her favorite movie of all time was 'Beauty and the Beast,' and that she enjoyed watching it over and over again.

The Joker didn't particularly like movies himself. Though he did get a kick out of 'It' and 'Killer clowns From Outer space.' He couldn't show Stacey **his** favorites though. She was still in a fragile state of mind and if he wanted his plan to work, he would have to restrain himself for the time being.

And he was doing a surprisingly good job of it. He had not attempted to ravage her, or even touch her inappropriately for two days. Two whole days! Jack had a hand in that, but the Joker reassured himself that he was doing this for a reason. Corrupting Gordon's little brat was his intention. Just so he could get under Gordon's skin. Right? Yes, it was a game to him. That had to be it. He was enjoying the game and the challenge of completely turning the Commissioner's daughter around and becoming his **willing** pet.

_'Yeah right, just keep telling yourself that. You just don't want to be alone again do you? All those years without a woman's companionship affected you more than you wanted to admit didn't it?'_

_'Shutup Jack. Maybe we should fry her up in front of dear old dad after we get bored with our little project hmm?'_

_'I don't think you have the balls to do that.'_

_'I don't think you have any balls at all Jack, Jack.'_

_'You just try it and I'll slam your face into a bed of nails. Now let's get back to our little project hmm?'_

The Joker felt his eye twitch. The two voices were arguing in his brain again. God they were annoying. Wait. If he was listening to both Jack and the Joker talk and they were both annoying him, then who was he? Oh well, best to just tune them out for now. He decided to do that by whistling. And so he whistled his way up the stairs, carrying a tray of stew that he had one of his slaves brew for Stacey.

The Joker slowly opened the door to the room with a large grin plastered across his painted face. Stacey was sitting up against the headboard, mindlessly watching 'Beauty and the Beast' on the screen. She actually did enjoy this colorful little animated movie. She smiled at the Joker as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I brought my little princess her lunch," he said cheerily and sat down on the bed by her side.

"I think I remember why I like this movie so much daddy J. Or at least I have a guess," Stacey said with a small smile, though her eyes still had a hint of pain in them.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "Do tell baby doll."

"Well the story is so beautiful," Said Stacey. "It must have reminded me of our relationship."

The Joker's smile wiped off of his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Stacey giggled. "Oh, you know…"

_'The little bitch! She just called you a beast! How about we bust open that pretty little lip of hers then she won't be such a beauty anymore hmm?'_

The Joker growled. **"Shut up!"** He suddenly bellowed, making Stacey jump.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Stacey quickly countered.

The Joker snapped out of it, shaking his head. "What? Oh no, no, no, no baby doll. That wasn't directed at you. It was directed at that…Gaston jerk in the movie," The Joker turned his head towards the television. "I've always hated him! I mean he's a downright jerk isn't he?" The Joker scoffed, trying to sound sincere. Then he surprised himself for actually knowing a name of a character in a damn Disney movie. A flash of memory crossed Jack's mind of watching it with Emma all those years ago. She had tears in her eyes at the end, and she was cuddling into him as he handed her a tissue and kissed her the top of her head. The Joker was getting annoyed with all of these sudden frequent Jack memories.

"Oh," Stacey looked at him confused. "Well I didn't really mean it like that. Honest."

The Joker chuckled and stroked her hair. "Sh, sh. I'm sorry darling. Daddy J is just a little stressed right now, what with the Batman still out there being a menace and your father trolling the streets for you. I just worry about my little pet. And to top it off I have an army full of idiots. I'm glad to see that my little bunny is cheering up though. Getting a little feisty are we? Hopefully soon you'll be back to your normal bubbly little self," he smiled at her, displaying his imperfect teeth.

"I'd rather not talk about the Batman or…Jim Gordon anymore thank you," Stacey said with a shudder.

"Of course princess," The Joker said in a doting voice, running a finger gently over her cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll get those bad, bad men."

Stacey looked intently at him for a moment, studying the creases in his skin underneath his layer of makeup. Her eyes became fixated on his crooked scars protruding out of the sides of his mouth, his red lipstick sloppily smeared over them. Stacey had to ask. "Erm…daddy J? I was just wondering. Why do you wear your um…war paint around the house anyway?"

"One has to be ready for battle at all times sweetie," the Joker snickered quietly then ran his tongue over his ragged Glasgow smile. Stacey had an urge to ask him about those scars of his, but she didn't want to offend him. He already seemed to bark at her over her harmless Beauty and the Beast reference.

"Well if it's to cover up anything, I just wanted to tell you that you don't need it. I think you're quite handsome underneath all that gunk," Stacey smiled weakly. "I mean I hope I appreciated you before. I did right? I mean I should be very grateful to you. You saved my life."

The Joker blinked. Wow that quack Crane's method really **did** work! He was stunned. But how long could it last? Oh he so hoped it was permanent! He had to stifle another giggle. The poor delirious little Gordon princess. "Well aren't you a doll," The Joker grinned then leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Stacey let out a melancholy sigh. The Joker looked into her blue eyes and could see that they were watery. He frowned at her. "Still feeling down, huh baby doll?"

"I'm sorry," Stacey sad gloomily. "I still can't get over…you know. Part of me still doesn't believe it. Everything feels so fuzzy. It's like my brain is wiggling inside of my head. I'm worried I suffered permanent brain damage."

The Joker bit his lip. "Darling just don't think about it! You're here with me now," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, almost a little too hard, causing Stacey to wince.

"Yeah….yeah I know," Stacey forced a smile and her small hand squeezed his larger one in return.

"Good," The Joker released her hand and Stacey rubbed it. "Now be a good girl and eat your soup. I gotta go down and….brief my men for our next mission."

*

The Joker giddily bounced down the stairs. He was very pleased with himself. The commissioner's daughter was his! And he was ever so smug about it. He took the strong willed daughter of one of his most hated enemies and completely bent her to his will. Now she would be his personal little pet. Gordon would never see his precious little princess again, because now she was the **Joker's** little princess. This called for a celebration.

At that thought, another devious idea entered the Joker's mind. He smirked mischievously. His apes were now gathered around the living room watching one of the movies they had found lying around the house. The movie was called Triple X. It wasn't exactly what they were hoping for. Instead of a bunch of naked women, they got a rather large bald man flying around on motorcycles. "Um boss?" One of his dopes suddenly spoke up. "Can we have T.V back yet?"

"No!" the Joker barked, causing everyone around the room to flinch. Then his demeanor quickly changed to a more cheerful one. "Boys. Time for a meeeeting!" He sang.

They all gathered around the dining room now. After they had listened to the Joker's instructions, they all glared at him with bewildered expressions on their faces. Their mouths were agape. They gazed confusingly at their boss. "And one more thing," the Joker continued his spiel. "If any of you even so much as look at her wrong," he eyed them all dangerously. "If even the tiniest little perverted thought enters those primitive brains of yours, I'll chop your balls off and feed 'em to the pooches. Got it-ah?!"

"Yes boss," they mumbled submissively.

"Good," the Joker said tersely. "Because my dogs are pretty hungry," He spoke in a sing-song voice. Then another idea entered his head. "Okay. Now," he slapped his hands together. "Who wants to run into town on a little errand for me hmmm?"

Stanley, who had been trying to get back on the Joker's good side ever since that mall incident, raised his hand. He still had a bandage over his leg where the Joker had shot him. "Not you," The Joker snapped and Stanley quickly put his hand back down, and felt the blood rush to his cheeks in shame.

"Wally, how about you? You seem to be a tad brighter than the rest of the bunch."

"Sure thing boss," A large man with curly hair and a beard responded.

"Excellent," The Joker chimed happily. "I'll write you up a list of what I need you to pick up for me."

After the Joker had handed his list to Wally, the large man looked at his boss with a very befuddled expression. "Boss," he scrunched his eyes at him. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"And why wouldn't I be, hmm?" The Joker asked in an eerie voice.

"Well this isn't…I mean….," Wally stuttered.

"I have my reasons!" The Joker snapped, once again startling everyone around the room. "Just do it and don't ask queeeestions," He sang with a warning tone in his voice.

"Sure thing boss."

"Oh, and make sure you get the fluffiest one you can find!" The Joker giggled.

**

"I don't even remember us having stairs! Daddy J what is it you're trying to…eek!" Stacey nearly slipped. She was blindfolded while the Joker guided her down the flight of stairs.

"Sh, sh, I gotchya," The Joker cooed while holding onto her arm tightly. "And relax little bunny. You'll see in half a minute."

When they had reached the large dining room, the Joker removed Stacey's blindfold. Stacey gasped. The Joker's men were all gathered around the large dining room table wearing birthday hats. They didn't look too pleased to be there, but they tried to act enthusiastic in order to please their boss. The table itself was setup nicely with a large birthday cake displayed in the middle. It had sixteen candles on it, and written in frosting it said 'Happy Sweet Sixteen Stacey.'

Stacey looked at the display with a bemused expression. The Joker smiled heartily and patted her on the head. Then he stood before his men. "Come on boys! And a one and a two…"

All the men immediately began singing 'Happy Birthday,' at the Joker's queue. When they got to the part where they were supposed to say her name, many of them messed up.

"Happy birthday deeear…um…"

"Sally…"

"Cindy…."

"Bunny?"

The Joker growled. "Stacey!" He snapped in a low dangerous voice through gritted teeth causing everyone to jump, including Stacey.

"Happy birthday dear Stacey, happy birthday to yoooou!" The men quickly finished their song, feeling sweat developing on their foreheads.

The Joker turned back to Stacey with a large grin. "Happy sweet sixteen little bunny," He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

"Urm….is it really my birthday?" Stacey stared confusingly at the group of men.

The Joker chuckled. "Not exactly little bunny. But…well knowing your father, I'm pretty sure you didn't have a normal sweet sixteen party did ya?"

"Well I don't…" Stacey started.

"Of course you didn't," The Joker interrupted her. "And even if you did I'm sure you don't remember it. Soooo I've decided to throw you your own little party to help cheer you up, and forget all that bad stuff. How does that sound hmm? And look ya even got a birthday clown," He stood before her and spread out his arms dramatically. "Me!" he chuckled.

"I don't think she's sixteen boss," One of his men mumbled.

"Wally, punch Elmo in the stomach for me please," The Joker growled.

"Yes boss," Wally socked Elmo very hard in the stomach nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"You didn't have to do this. Really…" Stacey felt herself blushing.

"Now, shush, Shush," the Joker put a finger to her lips and pulled her over to the table. "We need to cut the cake and give you your presents. I have a surprise for my little bunny."

He pushed her to sit in the chair at the end of the dining room table. "Wally! Bring the princess her gift!" he snapped his fingers.

Wally picked up a large gift box and placed it on the table before Stacey. She was short and it completely covered her small head from the rest of the group. She heard something moving around inside. "Um…"

"Go on. Open it!" The Joker said cheerily.

Stacey had to stand up to open the package. She tore off the wrapping paper and the bow and then she opened the lid. She nearly yelped as something small and furry peeped out of the box and began licking her face. "Awww, he likes ya already," The Joker snickered and watched as the fluffy little black, white and brown Australian shepherd puppy engulfed Stacey's face with big wet kisses.

Stacey laughed and picked up the excitable puppy then set him in her lap. "Oh my god," Stacey chimed happily and petted the adorable pup enthusiastically. "He's…he's beautiful." The gloomy look in her eyes was slowly disappearing. The Joker was pleased with her reaction. This ought to get her mind off of Gordon and the Bat. He wanted to make sure she was distracted from thinking about them as much as possible. Her mind would remain focused on **him** now. He would make sure of it.

The Joker's men almost had disgusted looks on their faces as the Joker kneeled down beside Stacey and put an arm around her affectionately. He chuckled along with her and scratched the tiny pup's head with his finger. "I'm so glad you like him beautiful," he purred. "Now what are we gonna name him, hmmm?"

The Joker's men were completely confused by his sudden affectionate behavior toward his captive. They had never seen him so…nice before. Sure they had seen him pretend to be nice, but usually he used it as a form of manipulation. They figured he had something brewing in that deadly mind of his. But to be quite frank, some of them were actually jealous of the Joker's unexpected kind behavior towards this girl. Many of them were mentally challenged disciples that worshipped the ground the Joker walked on and who strived to be like him and to please him. He was their king.

And now, here was their clown messiah being extra friendly to a Police Officer's daughter that he kidnapped. He had never behaved that nice towards his men before. Of course he even treated his dogs better than he treated them so that wasn't saying much.

Stacey looked at the puppy for a moment, as it wagged its tail and cuddled up in her lap. "I'm terrible at names," She pondered for a few minutes. "How about Ace?"

The Joker smiled. "Ace huh? Excellent choice. I do love cards. Obviously," he chuckled.

"I figured," Stacey smiled. "But the Joker….that can't be your real…?"

"Shush, shush," The Joker put a finger to her lips. "Ace is a perfect name doll. And you know what? Ace gets to be an indoor dog. He won't have to stay outside like the guard dogs. He gets to be your own personal little pet….like you're mine," The Joker smiled, knowing that there was more meaning to that phrase than she knew about.

Stacey was infatuated with her new puppy, never taking her eyes off of him. She was in love, and it really did lighten her mood a bit. "Now darling, I forgot to make you blow out your candles! Hurry before they melt the cake!" He snickered.

Still holding 'Ace' in her arms, Stacey stood up and the Joker encouraged his men to clap for her after she made her wish and blew out the candles.

There were a few more presents set on the table for Stacey. Apparently a few of his men got her some gifts too. Stacey opened up one and it was a bed for her puppy. Elmo, the very special man, handed her a box he sloppily wrapped himself. Stacey opened it up and it was a stick. She picked it up and looked at it funny.

Elmo grinned. "It's a stick so's you can play fetch with your doggy!"

"Um….thanks," Stacey smiled weakly at him, not wanting to offend him.

"I got her one too boss!" Stanley chirped happily and handed Stacey the box. Stanley winked slyly at the Joker, and the Joker scowled at him. That kid still wasn't on his good side.

Stacey opened the present and then she figured this young man must have been special like Elmo. "Oh um…a carrot. For Ace? I didn't know dogs ate carrots, but I'm sure he'll love chewing on it so thank you!" Stacey smiled politely.

Stanley laughed nervously, hoping that his boss would get the joke. He so just wanted to please the boss now, and the boss would find that funny, because after all she was his pet bunny right?

Unfortunately for Stanley, the Joker did **not** find it funny. Stanley's laughter quickly ceased at the look the Joker was giving him. "Oh uh, sweetie pie, why don't you take little Ace and his bed up to our room hmm? He can sleep next to our bed. He's falling asleep in your lap too and I'm sure he'd like some peace and quiet-ah," The Joker nudged her. "And then you can come back down and have some cake."

"Um. Okay J," Said Stacey and she gently carried the tired little puppy in one arm and his bed in another and trotted up the stairs.

When Stacey was safely up the stairs, the Joker turned back to Stanley, who now went pale beneath the Joker's gaze. The Joker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tore him out of his seat. "What are you trying to pull here hmm?!" He snarled in his face.

"I..I..I…Just thought it would be funny! I mean she's your pet and you call her bunny and…!" Stanley fumbled with his words.

"She's in a fragile state of mind right now boy. Exactly where I want her to be. Do not interfere with my project. That's your one and only warning. Got it?" Stanley nodded frantically. The Joker then kicked him hard in his wounded leg and dropped him on the ground. Stanley curled into the fetal position and held his leg in agony. "And that goes for the rest of you imbeciles too," The Joker snapped at his men.

**

Stacey placed the dog bed next to the bed that her and the Joker shared and very carefully laid the sleeping little puppy in it. She heard the door creak open behind her. The Joker let himself in. Stacey looked back, as the Joker smiled down at her, shutting the door behind him. "I'm glad the little bunny likes her Ace," He said cheerfully.

"Oh I love him daddy J. I'm simply in love with him. And it really did cheer me up a little bit," Stacey smiled back at him.

Another distant memory flashed across the Joker's mind.

_Jack was holding Emma tightly by his side as they passed by a pet shop. Emma stared longingly at the puppies that were displayed in the window. She made them stop walking and she tugged Jack over to the window with her. "Jack," Emma said in a tone of voice that let Jack know she was daydreaming again. "I so want a puppy. I'd **love** to have a puppy. God it would cheer me up so much having a cute little dog running around the apartment. I get so lonely sometimes when you're not home."_

_Jack kissed Emma lovingly on the cheek. "Now darling, you know they don't allow pets where we live. But I **promise** you we'll be out of that dump soon. And I promise you, you can have all the puppies you want. Why, I'll buy you ten puppies. I'll make sure to get us a house with a nice big yard for them to run around in!" He pulled Emma close._

_"I know," Emma said dotingly. "I…I just know you'll be successful Jack. I have faith in you. I see it in your eyes. Like you can do anything. You're ready to take this city by the reigns."_

Stacey helped herself up off of the floor. "Well, now I guess we can go have some cake," She beamed up at him. He towered over her by a foot and two inches. He backed away from her and locked the door behind him. Stacey gave him a puzzled look.

The Joker giggled quietly. "Now little bunny. Don't worry. You can have some cake. But not until after I give you your birthday spanking," he grinned that trademark grin of his. Despite his scars, and his caked on makeup, his handsome features were still clearly visible underneath.

Stacey's hand immediately went to her bottom. She was still sore from the supposed punishment that he gave her before she had lost her mind. But he assured her that she enjoyed it. As she rubbed her palm over her backside, she could feel the soreness and she winced at the thought of anything hitting it while it was so tender. "But…"

"Oh don't worry cupcake," The Joker said very gently. "Daddy J will be extra gentle." He sauntered over to her and grabbed her arm very tenderly. Then he pulled her into his chest and curled his strong arms around her, hugging her in a tight embrace. Stacey felt her heart beating loudly in her eardrums. With her chest now pressed tightly against the Joker's body, even he could feel her little heart thumping rapidly.

"Um…" She started.

"Shhhh," The Joker hushed her. Stacey was still in a very fragile state of mind and he knew this. Even Stacey knew this because she felt like a virginal little girl, and she was unsure of what to do at his sudden affection. Wait…was she a virgin? No…she didn't feel like one. But…was she?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his warm lips press against her neck. The Joker suckled on her neck, and it caused goose bumps to rise on Stacey's arms. His firm hands trailed down her back ever so gently and made their way to her sore bottom. He groped her cheeks and pulled her hips closer to his body. Stacey let out a small whimper as his hands squeezed her tender globes. "Awww is the little girl sore?" He whispered gruffly in her ear. "Well…that's what she gets for being such a bad little girl," He snickered.

"But I don't rememb…"

"Shush, shush. Just relax little bunny. It's your birthday," He chuckled. "And do you know what happens to little girls on their birthdays…don't you?"

"Um…" Stacey couldn't really speak as her body involuntarily melted at his gentle petting.

"Ooooh, all sorts of things," The Joker grinned, his perverted thoughts taking over his brain. He couldn't help it. God how annoying. He usually had so much control. But she just had something about her that drove him nuts. "Yes, all sorts of things can happen to a pretty little girl on her birthday. Especially her sweet sixteen."

The Joker leaned down and forced his lips to hers. He trailed his thumb over her chin, forcing her mouth open in order to allow access for his tongue. His tongue brushed against hers. Stacey kissed back weakly, her tongue wrestling with his, but ultimately his mouth dominated hers.

He felt her full lips kissing him back and this was the first time he actually felt her trying to respond to his kissing. Normally she felt like a lifeless doll that he was playing with. The Joker liked this change of pace. It didn't feel like she was trying to pull away from him. He wrapped his large trench coat around her small frame, and pulled her even closer against his hard body. Stacey could feel a lump pressing against her crotch.

The Joker's warm hand slid underneath her shirt and she felt him unhook her bra. Stacey ran her fingers through the Joker's thick hair. The Joker raised an eyebrow. He felt her tiny fingers brushing through his locks and he had to admit, that he enjoyed the feeling. He hadn't felt the sentiment of a woman affectionately stroking his hair in a very long time.

He pulled away from Stacey for a moment. "Arms up darling," He cooed. Stacey weakly put her arms up and the Joker pulled off her shirt quickly, tossing it on the floor like a rag. Then he swiftly pulled her bra off, and Stacey couldn't help but gasp as her breasts now hung freely to his gaze. The Joker very gently groped her breasts. He was quite proud of himself actually. He knew he had great restraint. He was being the most gentle now than he had ever been with her before. He inwardly chuckled to himself. If she only knew.

The Joker ran his fingers very lightly up her soft back. "I think it's time for your birthday spanking turtle dove. For sixteen years of naughtiness, don't you think? Hmm?" He whispered in her ear. He felt her tense up a little bit. "Relax. I know your little tush is sens-i-tive. But like I said, I'll be gen-tle."

He sat down on the bed and forced her to sit down with him. He ran his hand up her smooth leg and up under her skirt a little bit. Stacey gazed into his chocolate eyes for a moment. The Joker raised his eyebrows a little, glaring at her with interest. She had never looked him straight in the eye before. She would always turn away in fear. Now, her blue eyes stared directly into his, and for a moment the Joker…Jack, got lost in her sapphire orbs. She really was quite beautiful. Damn his primitive male instincts!

Stacey wiped some of his makeup off, revealing the slightly tan skin of his cheek underneath. Then she ran her hand down to his scar on the left side of his face. The Joker quickly grabbed her petite wrist as she trailed her fingers over the slightly risen skin of his blemish. She felt him squeezing her wrist rather tightly and he pulled her hand away from his disfigurement.

Stacey got the hint that he didn't want her touching his scars. But before she could assure him that they weren't that bad, the Joker gently picked up her small frame and sprawled her across his firm lap. His thighs felt hard, and Stacey felt a large bulge pressing into her stomach. He felt her tense up again. "Relax little bunny. Trust me." Again he could almost laugh at his own words. She had never trusted him before. And of course, she had good reason not too. He snickered to himself.

She felt his fingers trail up her skirt and pull her panties down to her knees. Her bottom was still splotchy from the punishment he gave her before. But god did he love her round little ass. He couldn't get enough of it. And why **did** he like spanking her so much?

_It was a blissful sunny afternoon in the park. Jack and Emma were on one of their early dates and had decided to take a peaceful stroll along the large duck pond. It was a Tuesday, and the park was mostly empty save for a few old folk sitting on benches and feeding the ducks nearby. The young couple were walking hand in hand, laughing and giggling together. Emma suddenly felt mischievous. She could feel herself blushing at the thought. There were still many things that Jack didn't know about her yet._

_While Jack was in the middle of a spiel about his love for magic and performing, Emma interrupted him. "Jack," She said cutely, cutting him off in the middle of a sentence. "What if we were to go for a swim in the lake?"_

_Jack looked down at his pretty little date. "Were you listening to anything I just said? Or am I boring you already?" He laughed._

_"Oh no, no. Of course I was listening! It was a fascinating story. Really," Emma beamed up at him._

_"Uh huh," Jack chuckled. "Well I don't think we're allowed to swim here turtle dove. I think this place is reserved for the ducks."_

_"Oh you're no fun!" Emma giggled. "What would you do if I pushed you in the water?"_

_Jack raised an eyebrow. "What would I do? Why if you even dared to try and do that miss…I'd…tickle you to death!" he growled at her and tickled her ribs, causing her to laugh vigorously._

_"Really? That's all you'd do?" Emma could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. She knew she must've looked like a cherry by now._

_"What? That not enough of a threat for you?" Jack chuckled._

_"Well…I mean…you wouldn't like…you know…spank me or anything?" Emma bit her lip nervously._

_Jack suddenly halted, and he looked down at Emma with a knowing smile. He had a very distinctive smile and Emma could almost melt when he flashed her that toothy grin of his. "Hmmm. I suppose that **might** be more effective than tickling wouldn't it?" He leaned down closer to her face. 'Though I just might enjoy that a little too much." He winked at her. "But I don't think you have the nerve to…"_

_Before Jack could finish his words, Emma rammed into him and pushed him into the water catching him completely off guard. He fell into the pond with a loud splash causing one old man to glance in their direction, but then he quickly turned his attention back to feeding the ducks. Jack coughed and spluttered, and Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing hysterically. She was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. She didn't really care if she was immature or not. She found this scene to be hilarious._

_Jack spit water out of his mouth, his hair now drenched and matted to his head. "You…" he growled. Emma only giggled more in return._

_"Well I was gonna join you, but seeing your teeth chattering now, I'm assuming the water's pretty cold so I think I'll pass!" Emma laughed so hard one would have sworn it was the funniest thing she had ever seen._

_Jack coughed and pulled himself out of the water. He stood up and looked down at his t-shirt and Jeans that were now soaked and clinging heavily on his body. "Uhg…" He grunted. "Damn it! It's gonna be incredibly uncomfortable to walk home now you know!"_

_Emma still laughed, her face now turning red because she couldn't breath. "I'm glad you find this to be so hysterical," he muttered._

_"Jack…Jack…" Emma tried speaking in between laughing so hard. "Aw come on Jack, I was just having a little fun!" Her laughter started to die down when she saw the look that Jack was giving her. "Jack? heh…heh…ahem," She coughed. "Look I'm sorry okay?" she bit her lip, and swallowed a little as Jack glared at her seriously._

_"Yeah, you're gonna be sorry," Jack said as gravely as possible. He grabbed her small wrist, and Emma's eyes widened. Assuming that he was going to toss her in the pond, she ripped her wrist out of his grasp and took off running._

_"Gotta catch me first Jack!" She giggled like a little girl, bouncing over the grass._

_"You little…! Get back here!" Jack bellowed, but he couldn't hold back his smirk. She was quite a feisty little thing! He had to admit though that he rather liked it. He sprinted after her, and they played a game of cat and mouse around the park. Jack's face scrunched in discomfort as he felt his pants sloshing while he ran. It was incredibly uncomfortable and it made him even more determined to teach his girl a lesson._

_Eventually, Emma's uncontrollable laughter had caused her to slow down and Jack was able to catch up with her. He had much longer legs after all. He grabbed her from behind and easily lifted her up into his arms. Emma squealed, and she playfully kicked and flailed. "Let me go you beast!" She playfully punched at him, but she was still laughing so hard Jack was worried she'd faint._

_"Oh no, no, no feisty kitten. I'm gonna teach you a lesson. One that's obviously long, long overdo," he grinned deviously down at her and Emma felt something in her lower area twitch. Jack carried her over to a secluded bench behind a tree. A little squirrel skittered passed them as he sat down on the bench and set Emma down next to him. "Come here you brat!" Jack growled and he pulled Emma over his lap._

_Emma's laughter now sounded nervous. "Jack…?" She squeaked through anxious giggling. "What are you doing? Here? What if someone sees?!" She playfully socked his calve._

_"Then they'll see a little brat getting what she deserves," Jack snickered. Emma almost died when she felt him lift up her sundress._

_"Jack!" She squeaked. "What the hell?! We're out in the open!"_

_"Should'a thought of that before you shoved me in the water princess," Jack chortled. "Didn't you stop to think that I'd be walking home out in public, soaking wet?"_

_"But Jack that's…," Emma sucked in her breath as Jack tugged at her panties and yanked them down to her knees. "JACK!" Emma screamed. She was now bare from the waist down._

_"Better be careful making so much noise sweetie. You might direct attention to yourself," Jack sniggered. Emma tried to struggle and get away but Jack held her tightly in place. "Ah, ah," He scolded. "You need to be taught a lesson."_

_Emma yelped as his hand came crashing down on her tight bottom. "Ouch!" She squeaked. He slapped her again. "Ouch dammit!"_

_"Better say you're sorry. Because I'm not stopping until you do," Jack chuckled and began spanking her in earnest._

_"Jack…ouch! Jack that hurts! Ow! What if someone sees?"_

_"It's supposed to hurt and no one's around," Jack said calmly. "Now are you gonna say you're sorry?"_

_"Why should I apologize for you not having any sense of humor? Ouch!" He began spanking her in earnest again._

_"Wrong answer little bunny."_

_She struggled with all the strength she could muster, testing Jack's strength. He knew she had to be testing his manhood. Why else would she keep refusing to apologize? Yes that had to be it. Well he was going to show this girl that he was no push over. He spanked her cute bottom until it was nicely red, and Emma continued to buck and kick and she kept yelling that he had no sense of humor._

_Finally, she couldn't take anymore. "Alright! Alright Jack! I'm sorry, I'm sorry alright? Jesus!" She squealed._

_"Now that's more like it," Jack chuckled. He rubbed her luscious glowing cheeks, and Emma could feel a lump forming under her stomach. She was out of breath._

_He helped her up off of his lap, and Emma's head whipped about nervously. "Don't worry darling. I made sure no one was around to see." Jack chuckled._

_Emma glared into his eyes. Her cat like orbs had a fire lit within them. For a moment, Jack worried that he had really upset her. But before he could say anything more, Emma straddled him. She dug her fingers into his thick wet hair and yanked him close then she slammed her mouth onto his. She kissed him all over his handsome face and suckled on his manly neck. She wanted to eat him alive! She had never been so aroused in her life!_

_"Emma…Emma, slow down doll, I'm not edible you know!" Jack chuckled as she nibbled on his ear. "Man oh man, I'm gonna spank you every day if this is the result! Haha!"_

_Emma continued to ravage him, then her hands made their way down to his wet pants. She started tugging at the zipper on his jeans. "Oh…Christ almighty," Jack breathed gruffly. He decided to give her a hand and he helped her unzip his pants, releasing his rather large member. Jack continued to look around to make sure no one saw them, but at that moment, neither him nor Emma cared much._

_Jack slipped his penis into Emma's incredibly wet entrance, and even though Emma hadn't had sex very many times, and she was still rather tight, she was so unbelievably aroused that Jack's penis slipped in with ease. Emma bounced on his lap, bucking up and down. She moaned in ecstasy. Jack was in so much pleasure he could barely make a sound. No one saw the young couple making love save for a few birds and a couple of squirrels that watched them from the treetops._

This distant memory ran through the Joker's head before he snapped back into reality. He now realized he was over a rather bewildered Stacey, gently making love to her as she moaned beneath him. He could feel her sweat mingling with his own, their warm stomachs pressing tightly together. Stacey was lying on her back, and the Joker nibbled on her neck. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips as he pounded into her vagina at a slow and steady pace.

He had given her, her sixteen swats, much, much more gently than was normal for him. He didn't hurt her at all. Jack wouldn't hurt her. But he couldn't trust the Joker. " See darling? Told ya I'd be gentle. Ya just gotta trust me," Jack whispered in her ear. He knew he must of found her G-spot when he felt her shuddering beneath him. She climaxed, and then he exploded inside of her at the feeling of her muscles flexing around his member.

**

The Joker walked down the stairs after he and his delirious little pet had a nice little romp. His men knew that he had just gotten 'lucky' with his captive because of the relaxed look on his face. His hair was even messier than usual and his makeup was smeared. Stacey was still lying naked in his bed, and he decided to come down to grab her a piece of cake and serve it to her in bed. He was whistling gaily.

"Um Boss? There's a um…there's a guy at the door. A postman. Says he's got a package for ya." One of his men suddenly spoke.

The Joker immediately halted his whistling, and his eyes became serious again. "Postman?" The Joker responded in an uncanny voice. "I cancelled the mail! Who the hell is sending postmen here?!"

"Dunno boss. But he's here."

The Joker's men yanked the terrified skinny little postman into the mansion and presented him before the Joker. "What are you doing here? Hmm?!" The Joker stomped over to the short skinny and pale little man. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he cowered underneath this psychotic clown's gaze.

"Ja-just here to deliver a package sir! Says it's for a Mister J! Had specific orders to deliver it here! L-look. Please don't kill me! I had no idea that…that you were Mister J! Look sir, I'm just doing my job!" The little man pleaded.

The Joker growled and yanked the package out of the little man's arms. He read the return address. 'From Mr. S. Crow.' The Joker rolled his eyes. He glared back at the little man. "You've never been here. If you say one word about this place…"

"I won't! You have my word!" he squeaked.

"Good. Now get lost!" The Joker snapped.

"Y-yessir!" The Little man peeped in his high voice. "One more thing. Sign here please."

The Joker grumbled and yanked the pad out of the little man's hand. He signed it 'Mr. Hugh Jafro," and sent the skinny little postman on his way.

The Joker ripped open the package and inside he found many small containers that were filled with a powdered drug, along with a note. He picked up the note and nearly scoffed when he read it.

_"Greetings Mister J! I know I left you in quite a sour mood after our last meeting, but I can only assume that you're most likely in a much better mood by the time you read this. Like the results of my hypnosis? It usually doesn't take very long. I'm going with the assumption that my hypnosis already worked and that you're loving every minute of it. If for some odd reason your captive has already returned to her normal state of mind, I do apologize. But I'm sending this on the assumption that she hasn't._

_And if she hasn't, well…knowing you, you're just having a field day aren't you? I have a feeling you've never had such a lovely girl warm up to you like this, have you?_

The Joker growled as he read the note. He took that last line as an insult. Cocky little bastard. He continued to read.

_But getting to my point, I have to warn you that her hypnosis most likely isn't permanent. So being the nice wonderful Doctor that I am, I've decided to send you some…let's just say happy juice for your little pet. It should keep her in an extended state of hypnosis. Just stir the prescribed dosage into her food, and feed it to her once a day. Make sure you don't overdo it. It could have damaging irreversible affects on her psyche. Well there you have it. See I'm not so bad am I? Don't worry J. The ugly need love too so I understand!_

_-Your pal and fellow Villain The Scarecrow_

_P.S. You really must let me study you one of these days!_

The Joker grumbled and crumpled up the paper in his hands. Obnoxious, pretentious little quack! What was this crap he sent him anyway? The Joker picked up one of the small containers and studied it closely. What could he mix it with? Should he feed her a dosage so soon? He supposed he could give her some ice cream with her cake. Hmmm.

**

**My god I think I'm losing it lol. Okay, okay see? I can always reverse her looniness if needed and don't worry! I have an idea of where this is going already so be patient! You'll see! And more flashbacks to come too. And eventually the past will mingle with the present. I'm sorry if this chapter was too fluffy. Believe me I love nothing more than writing about overly Dom psycho Joker! But you know, I have to change it up a bit every now and then. And I seem to be overly logical, well I NEED to have some sort of explanation for everything that's happening. Such as Stacey warming up to the Joker, why he does this and that, and even why he is so overly kinky and enjoys spanking her so much! lol. (Yes there are lots of spankings but hey I can't help it LOL.) But sometimes I get bored and feel like I'm writing the same scenes over and over, so I try to change it up as much as possible for each smutty scene. K now I gotta go do real work LOL *sigh!* **


	21. Fond Memories

**wow, you guys have been SO sweet! I'm flattered. Thank you all for your sweet reviews. First I want to address you Lauren (L.G) and answer your questions. I wasn't able to send you a PM because you signed anon, so I'll have to answer them here (for the whole world to see lol) I don't have anyone serious in my life who is into this at the moment. I'm currently single and I have to say very picky LOL. But I do have male friends who are into this and yes I do have experience with this sort of thing, but I've never found anyone into it who I've wanted to date seriously. And I'm like you. No one would EVER know that I'm into this because I'm pretty much "vanilla" in everything else in my life. But believe it or not, most people who are into this sort of thing are normal lol. I've met quite a few and you'd never guess. Who knows, maybe even Heath Ledger was into it lol! (I have a feeling that he would have at least been open to it hehehe) I have to ask though, why you used to abhor these types of fetishes? Oh yes, I'm actually pretty much a strong willed person in life, so I really need a guy whose strong as well otherwise I'd get totally bored.**

**And oh yes, the Joker. Heath's Joker..*gush.* When I first saw him on screen I thought he was perfect. The perfect dom! He is the ultimate cruel dom LOL. But as for guys in real life? Well, you're not going to find many like the Joker lol. And I write the Joker acting a lot more rough than *I* would want in real life. Like i HATE having my hair pulled but the Joker is always pulling hair LOL. He's just fun to write about. But my guy friends who are into this act more like Jack in this story. So it's not so bad. And remember, in real life it always has to be consensual. (they call it consensually non-consensual lol) I'm honestly susprised that I've gotten NO flames for this story. When I've written fanfiction like this in the past, I'd always get at least a couple of prudes flaming me as if I were writing about kicking puppies or something lol. Maybe this type of thing is more common than I thought, or maybe the Joker just attracts girls that are either into this or at least open to it lol. But I don't think the haters really realize how fun and innocent this sort of thing can actually be. And there are a lot worse things. I could never write about the Joker using his knives on girls, because then it's no longer erotic to me at all. So you're never going to see that out of me. No knife play here lol. Oh yeah and you don't find many stories like these in fanfiction I've noticed and if it is say a spanking fanfiction, it's about kids getting spanked which I'll never get because it's purely sexual to me lol...anyway. **

**Okay onto the story. More flashbacks here because I'm trying to keep the plot going along with the smut lol. But Lauren, since I know you're into what I'm into, I wrote a scene in here for you, and all the other girls who are into this because I know no one else but me is going to do it, it seems LOL. And Orgasmic Evil (Krista) You gave me ideas when you mentioned having some fun with cake. So anyway I'll shut up now. I've already babbled too much lol. Enjoy and R&R!**

******

Jim Gordon was pulling yet another all-nighter at the police station, anxiously flipping through all of the Joker's old murder files on the computer. He was jittery. His arm shook erratically as he picked up his coffee mug and brought it to his lips. His body was shaking from a number of things. Lack of sleep, nerves and the fact that this was his sixth cup of coffee that evening were some of the reasons. His poor wife Barbara entered his thoughts. He knew she was home in bed right now, crying her eyes out alone.

"What have we got tonight Jim?" Batman's raspy voice reached Jim's ears.

Jim swiveled around in his chair, holding his chest. "Jesus. Can you please stop doing that? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well I don't think all that coffee you've been drinking will help with that," rasped Batman.

"This is no time for humor," Jim said wearily. "I'm going over the Joker's old files. And believe me, there are a lot. And God knows what other crimes he committed that aren't listed in the files. I forgot about a lot of these. This is jogging my memory now. I remember this one. Patrick McGregor found dead at his bar, hanging from the ceiling fan. Gunshot to the head with multiple stab and burn wounds, and the Joker's trademark Glasgow smile," Jim winced as he read the whole report.

**

_Flashback_…

"I'm tellin' ya I dun't kno' anything, please lads!" Patrick McGregor pleaded in his thick Irish accent, tears invading his eyes from pain. "Please boys, I…**Aaaah**!! Jesus Christ! Mother Mary!" He yelled out in anguish as the Joker took a torch to his stomach, burning into his bare skin.

Patrick's arms were tied to a rope that hung from the ceiling fan at his pub 'Mr. McGregor's Bar and Grill.' Now he dangled shirtless before the angry interrogating Joker, with Croc standing menacingly behind him. No one else was in the bar, and Croc and the Joker made sure to barricade the doors shut while the Joker tried to get answers out of this man. "Now, now, you must know **something** Mr. McGregor," the Joker said calmly, and stopped burning him for a moment.

Mr. McGregor's head drooped down, sweat glistening off of his forehead. He looked like he would soon faint. He shook his head weakly. The Joker clicked his tongue. "Yeah…yeah you do Patrick. Patrick McGregor," The Joker spoke in a tone one would use on a child. "You and little Joey are mates aintchya? You must be. Your little group sells his little group happy pills all the time don'tchya? And vice versa. You got a nice little trade going on between the Irish and Italian mob eh? Nice little get-togethers. How sweet. Two completely different groups coming together like that, it almost brings a tear to my eye," The Joker mocked.

"I don't…I don't know where he is," Patrick answered in a strained voice, sounding as though he were on his last leg.

"Burns not working for ya? Croc, do we have anything else to use?" The Joker asked. Croc went to the back of the bar and grabbed a beer bottle off of the shelf. He smashed it onto the counter and handed the broken bottle to the Joker. The Joker fingered it in his hand with an evil smirk. "You Irish sure do like your beer don't ya?"

"Please I…" Patrick let out another agonizing wail as the Joker twisted the broken bottle into his chest.

"Well I think we're making progress now don't you Croc?"

"Heh," grunted Croc, his mouth stretching into what appeared to be a grin.

The Joker grinned uncannily. A few months ago, Jack would have been disturbed by the fact that he was taking so much pleasure out of someone else's pain. But now, as the Joker personality was getting stronger and stronger, his normal human emotions were diminishing, and now all he saw before him was a scummy little mob man. He saw a man who had corresponded with his enemy on a regular basis, and with that thought he felt Mr. McGregor deserved all the pain that he could dish out.

"Still not talking huh? You have that much of an allegiance to those assholes, or do you think they'll **really** torture you worse than this? Huh? I think I really gotta get tougher then don't I? I got to if I wanna be a match for those guys hmm?" Patrick's head hung limply. "Speaking of which," The Joker took out a knife from his pocket. He grabbed Patrick roughly by the hair and brought the blade up to his lips. "You wanna know how I got these scars?"

**

"After that there was Rodney Davidson, found beaten to death in his own bathroom," Jim read off the next Murder to Batman.

**

_Flashback_…

The Joker was kneeling over Rodney Davidson forebodingly. Rodney's arms flailed about violently as the Joker had forced his head into his own toilet. The Joker ripped his head back up by his hair, and Rodney struggled for breath. "I'm telling you I don't know anything! I don…" The Joker sighed and forced his head back into the toilet water.

"You know, I can do this all day," The Joker spoke carelessly.

"Heh," grunted Croc, who stood in the bathroom doorway with his massive arms crossed casually.

**

Jim Gordon grimaced as he read off the next murder. "And then there was Anthony Fienberg, a lawyer, found dead in his garage, killed by his own power saw."

**

_Flashback_…

"Hmm, Tony, Tony. Can I call you Tony? Or do you prefer Anthony? Or the formal Mr. Feinberg? You lawyers are kinda snobbish aintchya?" The Joker stood heedlessly in front of Anthony Feinberg as Croc held the struggling lawyer in place. "And you're a lawyer for the big boys arentya? Mob boys? You worked for the Biscotti family for years didn't ya? Got some of them off scott free, escaping several life sentences. You must be one of the best. And I'll bet they paid you a pretty penny too. I mean good lord. With the size my old apartment was, you could have fit ten of them in your garage here alone. Ya got an awfully nice little mansion here."

"Go to hell freak," the lawyer spat. "You have any idea what shit you're getting yourself into? I could have you put away in solitary confinement for life. You'll be fed a spoon full of beans and one slice of bread a day, and I'll have them make sure you never leave your straight jacket. Not even to take a piss. If you have any ounce of brains, you'll take your silverback here and get the fuck off my property," He winced as Croc yanked his arm back, causing his muscles to crack.

"Boy, you lawyers **are** pretty tough arentya? I guess you have to be. Especially if you're a defense attorney for the mob," The Joker sauntered over to the large power saw in the middle of the garage. He tapped the blade with his gloved finger. "And what's a lawyer doing with a power saw? You must like to build things as a hobby huh? Or do you teach woodshop on the side? Maybe you can show my friend here and I how a power saw works?" The Joker snickered mirthlessly and he plugged in the power saw then turned it on.

The lawyer's eyes widened and Croc smirked as he began to push the smaller man towards the saw.

"Wait," The lawyer said in a defiant voice, struggling against Croc's massive strength. "Wait!"

**

After reading how Anthony Fienberg was killed, Jim closed up the files on the computer. "Oh god," he put his face in his hands, running his fingers through his unwashed hair. He hadn't even given himself time to take a shower in a couple of days. "Oh god…I don't think I can do this anymore. Reading about all those people he killed. Where is this really getting us? All we've learned so far is that he seemed to get sicker with each murder. Killing a man with his own power saw? My god…..Stacey," Jim trailed, tears threatening to invade his eyes again. "What could he be doing to her? I think I'm going to be sick."

Jim felt a strong comforting hand rest on his shoulder. Batman frowned down upon his friend. At that moment, the Batman felt powerless. Jim Gordon was supposed to have nerves of steal. He had years of experience in the police force, and he was now the commissioner. He was trained to handle his emotions in situations like these, and to work well under stress. But now here was the commissioner of Gotham city about to have a complete mental breakdown. "My god…god," Jim mumbled miserably, his face still buried in his hands. He lifted up his glasses and rubbed off a single tear that dripped out of his tear duct.

"What is this research really telling us other than the fact that the Joker is a sick son of a bitch and that he could be doing god knows what to my girl?" Jim asked out loud, feeling utterly hopeless.

"Well there is one pattern that I did notice," Batman rasped, trying to be a consoling as possible. "Out of these gruesome murders he committed, how many of those victims were women?"

Jim raised his head. "What does it matter? He killed Rachel Dawes. I'm sure there are female cases in his files somewhere. Those are ones I'm afraid to read about."

"How many women other than Rachel Dawes and a few others in law enforcement did he kill?" Batman asked. "And he doesn't seem to murder people now as gruesomely as he did in these cases. There must have been some motive for him to butcher those men in such a heinous way."

"Since when does the Joker need a motive?" Jim almost snapped. "And yeah, you're right. He doesn't seem to murder people with power saws anymore. Now he'd just rather strap them to explosives, or better yet, blow up entire buildings. Maybe he got bored with single killings, and figured out he could kill much more using bombs," Jim said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm on my last nerve," He sighed.

"It's alright," Batman rasped, patting Jim on the shoulder. "But the Joker usually announces his plans. He seems to want everyone to know what he's doing. And he always gives them a choice. It's like a game to him. And the rest of us are his pawns. But women victims….there aren't many on his list Jim. And I don't believe there has ever been a known case of him butchering a woman like he butchered those men."

"Well…then let's hope to god he doesn't decide to start now," Jim said gloomily.

**

_Flashback_…

"An odd stream of murders has been appearing all over Gotham. Fourteen victims have been found dead over the past several weeks in various parts of the city, all bearing a gruesome Glasgow smile carved into their cheeks." The newsman spoke on television. "One of those victims was officer Daniel Adams who served ten years at the Gotham County Police department. What's even more bizarre is that officer Adams's body was discovered late last night, hanging from the flagpole in front of the Gotham county police department. Police are still investigating on when and how this could possibly happen when officers were on duty twenty-four seven. We now take you live on location with Laurie Woods. Laurie?"

The camera switched to a brunette reporter who was on location at the police department. "I'm here with Officer Barnes standing in front of the Gotham county police department where Officer Daniel Adams was found dead at approximately 2:00 A.M this morning. He was hanging by a noose that was attached to the flagpole that is normally used to proudly display the American flag," she turned to the chubby middle-aged officer who was standing beside her with a bewildered look on his face. "Tell me Officer Barnes, who do you think is responsible for this atrocity?"

"Beats the hell outta me," The cop grunted in his east coast accent. "Who ever did this is one sick fuck though…he…what? Oh I can't curse on T.V. Sorry…sorry. Well he's one sick son of a gun I'll tell ya that. Adams's cheeks were sliced open with a knife. Made him look like he had a bloody red smile. And he had a Joker card nailed to his forehead. What, does this guy think he's pullin' some kind of prank? What a sick weirdo. I tell ya, he's one brave fucker if he thinks he can…oh sorry, sorry."

"And how do you think the murderer could get away with this at one of Gotham's busiest Police stations?" The newswoman asked.

"Last night was a slow night," The cop grunted. "Bob was supposed to keep watch in the front. I'm not sure what the hell he was doin', but in the manner of thirty or so minutes the killer managed to kill Adams, carve a smile into his face, nail a Joker card to his head, and hang him from the god damn flagpole without anyone seein' him do it."

"I was told that you sent Officer Adams out on a donut run, is this true?" The Newswoman asked.

"Hey like I said, it was a slow night," Officer Barnes responded casually. "Adams was pulling the graveyard shift. It's hard pullin' the graveyard shift sometimes ya know? So we sent old Adams out on a coffee and donut run, you know, so's we could stay awake. Sent him out at about 1:10 in the morning. He was found dead around 2:AM. So somewhere between the hours of one and two the killer managed to do this and not get caught. I think someone was asleep on the job. And it wasn't me. I was minding the prisoners in the back," The cop growled.

"It is very bizarre. I hope you catch the killer," Said the reporter before turning her attention back to the camera. "Back to you Mike."

"Thank you Laurie. I'm now getting word that there was also a note pinned to the Officer's body along with the Joker card. I just got handed a transcript of what the note said. I'll read it here for the audience at home."

He began to read off of his card. "Schemers, liars, mobsters, law enforcers and citizens of Gotham. I shall be a slave in your sick little world no longer. For years I was a victim like the rest of you, fed these sickening lies that made me believe I had to follow societies rules, enforced by a government that didn't give a flying iota about it's people. My whole life I strived to live the American dream, a filthy lie that politicians invented to further brainwash the mindless sheep. No more. I've taken the law into my own hands. And I've decided to introduce a little anarchy. Starting with the corrupt piggish police force. I'm sure the other pigs will be glad to know that little piggy Adams got to have a nice glazed donut before I gutted him."

"Signed The Joker, an agent of chaos."

The News reported scrunched his face as he completed the transcribed letter. He looked back up to the camera. "Well…there you have it. The Murderer calls himself the Joker. If you have any information on these killings at all, please call this number. That's 353…"

The Joker smirked as he watched the T.V through the window of an electronics store. His makeup was off, and he had the collar of his purple jacket flipped up to hide his scars. His thick hair was hidden under a purple hat that he currently wore to further hide his face. He grinned smugly to himself, remembering the look on that officer's face right before he killed him. Stupid pig.

The Joker had watched him leave the police station that night. He knew he was on graveyard shift. He followed him to the donut shop and after the cop had left the shop with the goods, that's when he and Croc ambushed him. The Joker wasn't very surprised that the cop was an easy kill. He saw the weakness in his eyes the night of his wife's death, when he and his Partner Thomas Biscotti arrived on the scene to clean up Joey's mess.

Too bad they hadn't sent Officer Biscotti out on a donut run.

**

The Joker heedlessly carried a tray of cake and ice cream up the stairs for his delirious little pet. He grumbled to himself, still thinking about how fun it would be to gut open that little twerp Doctor Crane and stuff him full of straw, turning him into a **real** scarecrow. He'd nail him to a pole and stick him up in his yard as a lawn ornament. Despite the fact that he **did** prove useful, he still never failed to irritate the Joker.

The door of the bedroom creaked open, and Stacey lay curled up in bed as the Joker entered the room again, holding her cake and ice cream in his hands. His scowl immediately disappeared upon opening the door and he now beamed down upon Stacey, his chocolate eyes sparkling with endearment. "Because my little bunny has been such a **good** little girl today, daddy J has decided to serve her some ice cream along with her cake," he smiled softly.

Stacey smiled back, her sapphire eyes revealing that she still wasn't 'all there.' She sat up in bed and hugged the bed comforter around her naked frame. The Joker set the tray in front of her on the bed, and poked at the ice cream a little with the spoon. "I hope you like vanilla ice cream," The Joker grinned.

"I think I recall that I liked chocolate more," Said Stacey. "Daddy J? I can't help thinking about my…dad again and…"

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking about that creep?" The Joker cut her off. He scooped up a spoon full of ice cream and forced it to her mouth. "Now there will be no more talk about Gordon and his pet flying rat. Eat your ice cream doll."

Stacey tried to speak but her words were muffled as the Joker forced the spoon into her mouth. Some of it dripped down her lips, and the Joker sniggered then picked up a napkin and dabbed her face with it like a parent would a child. Stacey made an odd look, as if something was a little off about the taste of her ice cream. "What's the matter angel? Don't like French vanilla?"

Stacey only scrunched her nose in response and it looked as though she were about to spit it out, but the Joker pressed the napkin forcefully to her lips. "Ah, ah, swallow, swallow, that's a good girl," The Joker ordered, forcing her to swallow the ice cream. How could she taste it? Did powered medicine have a taste? Perhaps he didn't mix it in well enough. Did he give her too much? No he couldn't have. He gave her the prescribed dosage.

Stacey smacked her lips with a disgusted look, taking in the odd taste of the ice cream. "Are you sure that's French vanilla? It has a….weird taste to it. Tastes kinda lumpy too. Can ice cream go bad?"

"I don't think so sweetie pie," The Joker smiled. "I think you just hit your noggin pretty hard. But I want you to finish your ice cream because it's good for you."

"Good for you? But…."

"Yes indeed. Very good for you. Why do you think they give ice cream to kids at the hospital after they've had an operation? Now eat your ice cream doll."

"But…mmff," Stacey's words were muffled again as the Joker shoved another spoon full of ice cream to her lips.

"Swallow darling," The Joker ordered. As he said those words, another distant memory flashed through 'Jack's' wriggling brain.

_Jack walked through the door of their tiny little apartment after another long night at a club, dealing with some drunken hecklers. He had been looking for a steady job, but hadn't found one yet. Instead he took performance slots at various nightclubs, hoping that at least one would hire him to stay on permanently. He had barely crossed over the threshold when Emma launched herself into his arms and welcomed him home with a crushing hug. "Oof!" Jack grunted, as Emma's dainty limbs wrapped around Jack's skinny waist. Jack chuckled and patted her head. "If I were to guess, I'd say someone's happy to see me!"_

_"I'm always ecstatic to see you Jack, you know that!" Emma beamed up at her tall husband. "I'm so lonely here at night. And it's creepy around here! I swear I keep hearing noises. I think the guy above us is loony. I keep hearing him talk to himself."_

_Jack smirked and ruffled her hair. "You're just imagining things doll," He then noticed the large chocolate cake that was displayed on the little table in their small kitchen. "And what's this?"_

_Emma giggled, and tugged Jack over towards the cake. "Baked it all for you Jack. Well for the both of us I guess. Today we have officially lived in our newlywed home for three whole months!" Jack read the message on the cake. 'Happy Three Month Anniversary Jack' was written in white frosting._

_Jack's mouth stretched into a toothy grin. "You baked that all by yourself? I'm impressed."_

_"Hey!" Emma playfully socked him in the arm._

_"I thought you hated cooking?" Jack chortled._

_"I did too," Said Emma. "But there's not much else to do in this dinky little apartment when I'm not even allowed to go out by myself is there?"_

_"I suppose not," Smiled Jack. "Well I have to say, this is a hobby of yours that I can get used to. And I must say, for a first try your cake looks like it came out pretty darn good."_

_"It better have," Said Emma. "It took me all night to make!"_

_Emma cut a slice of cake for them both. "Whipped cream?" She asked Jack as she shook the bottle of whipped cream._

_"Please," Jack smiled, and Emma sprayed some cream on his cake. Jack leaned against the bathroom counter and ate his cake standing up. "My god, it's delicious. Excellent work little bunny."_

_"Thank you," Emma gleamed, quite proud of herself._

_Jack turned his attention to the letter organizer that was set on the counter beside him. His eyebrows furrowed as he caught site of a certain envelope then he set his plate on the table. He fingered through the letters and pulled out a DWP bill. He gritted his teeth and twirled around, shooting Emma a dangerous look with his normally soft brown eyes. "Emma!" Jack growled. Emma was standing and happily eating her cake. She jumped and nearly dropped her plate when Jack yelled her name._

_Jack glared at her, and held up the DWP bill in his hand showing it to her. Emma's eyes widened. She shuffled in place, and her face turned beet red. "I…uh…erm…well…"_

_"Emma Napier!" Jack barked. "You were supposed to mail this last week! It's going to be late **again!** For the third time! I trusted you to mail this!"_

_"Well, I uh…I had other stuff going on. I was busy and…"_

_"Busy doing what?!" Jack roared and tossed the envelope on the table. "We've been over this how many times already? We can't afford to be sending late bills all the time Emma! Not to mention that it's completely destroying my credit! But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? I mean I trust you to do this one thing…"_

_Emma set her plate on the table and crossed her arms haughtily. "Jack I'm not even allowed," She quoted the word 'allowed' with her fingers. "To go outside. How do you expect me to mail a stupid envelope?" She huffed._

_"We both know that it only takes walking down the stairs and putting it in the mailbox for the postman to pick up Emma," Jack growled. "You're not even taking this seriously are you?"_

_"I just think you're overreacting."_

_"Overreacting?!" Jack roared and Emma flinched. "Emma, money is running thin as it is. Each time they get these bills late, they charge us a late fee. Don't you get that?"_

_"Alright, alright. Yes, yes I get it! I get it **dad**!" Emma mocked. "I'm sorry **dad.** Won't do it again **dad**." She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's already done. Nothing we can do about it now! Yeesh what a grouch!"_

_Jack buried his face in his palm. "Acting like a dad am I?" Jack sighed. "I don't think you **do** get it Emma. You're mocking me when I'm trying to explain to you how serious this is. That's something a little girl would do! I think you just haven't grown up yet."_

_Emma huffed. "Well at least I don't act like a grumpy old fogy like you! I mean shit!"_

_Jack shot Emma another glare if disapproval, and for some reason it sent a chill up her spine. "That's it!" Jack grumbled, and he threw open one of the kitchen drawers behind him. He fumbled through the drawer._

_"Jack? What are you doing?" Emma asked, watching in bewilderment as he rummaged through the drawer._

_"Aha!" Said Jack when he found what he was looking for. He slammed the drawer shut and turned around to face Emma again. He now held a wooden spoon and he was slapping it in his palm. "Oh Jack, spank me when I'm a bad girl. I want you to punish me when I'm bad," Jack quoted what Emma had told him in the past. "You like your spankings don't you? Well I don't think I've given you a **real** spanking yet. And I think you deserve one now," he waggled his finger at her in a 'come hither' motion. "Come here."_

_Emma's eyebrows crinkled as Jack slapped the large heavy spoon in his palm. Her mouth was agape. "Oh no Jack. I like it when you use your hands sure. But you're not using that thing on me!" Emma snapped._

_"Who says I'm doing this for your pleasure?" Jack said seriously. "I'm really upset here Emma and I think you really need to learn a lesson from this. I'm going to punish you for **real**. Because I think you truly deserve it. So come here. **Now**," he ordered with a warning tone in his voice. No sign of playfulness was apparent on his face, and Emma felt herself gulp. She had never seen Jack so serious before. Especially when he was about to spank her. He always had a playful smirk on his face, but now his face remained grave and unmoved. His handsome features were contorted into a look of determination. Like he was a man on a mission, and that he was going to complete that mission wither Emma liked it or not._

_Emma was suddenly nervous. So why were her panties soaking wet? Why did it feel like her legs were about to give out from under her do to a sudden rush of arousal? God she really was a freak! Any normal girl would have said 'back off buddy or I'm calling the cops!' Emma however, had a sudden urge to jump his bones. The only thing that went through Emma's mind now was how incredibly hot Jack looked, standing there with such a commanding presence. She still didn't want him touching her with that heavy wooden spoon though. For that she would put up a fight._

_"Are you going to come here or am I gonna have to come get ya?" Jack asked, still overly serious. "Believe me Emma. You're not gonna like it if I have to come get you little girl."_

_Only the table stood between Jack and Emma. Emma slammed her palms on the table and glowered at Jack, her body language showing clear defiance. "You're **not** touching me with that thing Jack," she hissed._

_"We'll see about that," Jack said with fortitude. He began stomping towards her. It was a short trip around the small table and Jack was on Emma like a flash. He grabbed her small wrist firmly. Emma reached for the can of whipped cream on the table and without warning she shot a load of it right in Jack's face. Jack turned away, and slowly wiped the cream off of his face, licking some of it off of his fingers._

_Emma now giggled uncontrollably. "That's what you get!" she chuckled smugly._

_Jack wasn't laughing. After he had wiped all of the cream off of his face, he turned back to Emma and glared down at her, his face still unmoved. "You still don't think I'm serious do you?"_

_Emma immediately stopped giggling. "Jack, lighten up will you? You're…" Emma squealed as Jack abruptly lifted her up over his shoulder with one arm. Emma pounded on his back and kicked her legs frantically. "Jack, Jack! Put me down! I'm not even in the mood for this!"_

_"Not in the mood?" Jack chuckled mirthlessly. "That's funny, because neither am I. But it has to be done."_

_Jack put the spoon between his teeth and pulled the dining room chair out from underneath the table. He pulled it over to the middle of the room then set Emma back down on her feet. Emma immediately started fighting against him, and she tried to yank the spoon out of his hand with a growl. Jack yanked it away and lifted it up above her head to where she couldn't reach it. "Ah, ah," Jack scolded. "You think you can fight me for it? How cute."_

_"Jack give that to me! You're not using that! You're not…" Before Emma knew what hit her, Jack had sat himself down in the chair and jerked Emma over his lap. Emma dropped the can of whipped cream on the floor below her face then proceeded to struggle with all the strength she could assemble._

_Jack held her down effortlessly and he could almost laugh in endearment as he watched his poor little wife struggle with every ounce of strength she had in her small body. "Emma. Relax baby doll or you're just gonna tire yourself out."_

_"Jack! Oooh you better not use that thing!" Emma growled, but once again her body was deceiving her. She felt her pussy tingling and throbbing._

_"What's that?" Jack mocked. "Since when do bad little girls get to give orders? In my book it's never!" Jack threw up her skirt and yanked her panties down to her knees. Emma felt the cool air blowing against her wet feminine folds._

_"Jack," Emma said nervously. "You better not…" she felt the spoon crash down on her bare behind. "Ouch! That really fucking hurt Jack!"_

_"Good," Jack said tersely. He swatted her bottom with the spoon again. "And stop cursing. It's unladylike." Emma growled and fought against him. Of course it was useless._

_"You're going to send the bills out on time from now on, aren't you little girl?" Jack asked Emma while swatting her bottom in earnest._

_"Yes, ouch! Yes Jack! Dammit!"_

_"And you're not going to fight me on this anymore are you? Or defy me when I tell you to do something?"_

_"Yesss Jack!" Emma squealed in pain. "I mean nooo Jack! Ow!" Jack was partially worried that the neighbors might hear her wails through the thin walls and call the cops on him for suspected domestic abuse. It would be interesting to see how he would explain this to a police officer. Explain that he spanked his wife when she was naughty? Yeah that would fly in court. Of course he knew Emma would stick up for him. After all, **she** was the one who introduced him to this in the first place. And Jack realized that he was perfect for it._

_Jack walloped her for quite sometime. He was about to swat her again when he stopped in midair. He heard quiet sniffling coming from Emma's direction and his heart sank. Was she actually crying? Oh no. He wanted to teach his girl a good lesson but his intention wasn't to make her cry. Was he really spanking her that hard? Jack immediately dropped the spoon on the floor and pulled Emma up off of his lap._

_Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears were dripping down her cheeks. "Emma? Oh Jesus. Come here," Jack cooed and he forced her to sit on his lap. He cuddled her against his chest and gently wiped her tears away. "My god, I had no idea you were **that** sensitive little bunny."_

_Emma had to be a masochist. That's what was running through her head at that moment. My god she had to be. She felt her feminine moisture dripping down her legs as Jack whispered comforting words into her ear. During her spanking, she had been kicking her legs so much that she had kicked her panties completely off. If it were possible, her pussy throbbed even more as she felt Jack's warm hand gently rubbing her bottom._

_"I'm sorry I was so hard on my little…" Jack stopped mid sentence as he felt Emma's small busy hands rubbing his crotch through his jeans. Jack's lips curled into a tiny smirk. "My god," Jack clicked his tongue. "You really are something aren't you?"_

_Emma was now breathing hard in his ear, still sniffling at the same time from her crying fest. "Jack," Emma panted. "Take me now. Please. Please take me now Jack," she whimpered._

_Jack fought back the enormous grin that threatened to reach his face. "Hmmm. That spanking didn't seem to have the desired affect that I was hoping for did it? Instead of a sorry well-punished little girl, I get an overly aroused sex kitten. I'm gonna have to rethink my strategy here."_

_"Please Jack," Emma breathed._

_"Hmm," Said Jack. "No, no, no. Not yet. I think you're still being punished. I don't think you've quite learned your lesson," Jack pulled away from her a little bit and gazed into her pretty eyes. "Get on your knees," He said gently. "Now."_

_Emma felt another gush of wetness flow out of her pussy. She shakily got down on her knees between Jack's legs. Jack stared down at her masterfully. He was so attractive to Emma at that moment, and she just wanted to worship him. She wanted to beg him to take her. "Unzip me," Jack ordered. Emma did what she was told and unzipped his pants, releasing his already incredibly hard member before her eyes. "Put it in your mouth," Jack ordered softly._

_Emma began to lick on it, but then she quickly darted away from him for a moment. "Emma," Jack said warningly. "What are you…?"_

_Emma giggled to herself and grabbed the can of whipped cream off of the floor. Then she shook it and sprayed some on his penis. "This'll make it taste better."_

_Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying it doesn't taste good already? Why you little…oh Christ," Jack grunted as Emma took his large manhood into her mouth. She enthusiastically licked the cream off of his penis. My god, she was quite good at that! Her mouth attacked his penis for quite sometime, until Jack gently pulled her off of the floor, and eagerly ripped her clothes off._

_Emma was so aroused she couldn't speak. Jack picked up the can of whipped cream off of the floor and smiled mischievously down at Emma. "Two can play at this game."_

_He gently pushed Emma's naked body over the kitchen table and forced her to lie on her back. Jack chuckled as he sprayed whipped cream on her nipples and pussy and a little on her stomach. His mouth attacked her stomach and Emma sucked in her breath, as his tongue tickled her belly bottom. He made a growling noise as his lips suckled on her skin. Then he made his way up to her nipples, where he eagerly licked them clean and suckled on them._

_Then his lips trailed down to her legs, and Emma jolted as she felt him licking her very sensitive inner thighs. Emma almost exploded as his mouth invaded her pussy. He suckled on her feminine folds until every ounce of whipped cream was gone. He made sure to lick it clean. His tongue darted over her sensitive nub, and Emma shuddered in pure ecstasy. She felt a total explosion of pleasure that was so strong she expected the table to shatter beneath her._

_Jack then entered her. He pounded her as she still lay submissively on the table, groping her breasts. Emma admired how beautiful Jack looked as he stood above her masterfully. He looked like an angel. A dark blond chocolate eyed angel. Jack felt his dominant primitive male instincts come forth after he felt Emma climax again during his hard pounding. After she had finished her orgasm, he yanked her to where she was sitting upright again, and forced her mouth over his penis._

_He was so tall that it took little effort for her to bend down and suck on his penis while she sat on the table. She felt Jack's hands grabbing her hair and he pushed her head up and down. He was behaving a little rougher than usual. But Emma had to admit that she loved it. She adored it when his overly dominant side came out, that side of him that he would sometimes suppress._

_Finally Emma felt him explode in her mouth. She felt his warm fluids running down her throat. She tried to pull away, but Jack forced her to keep her head there. "Ah, ah," Said Jack. "Swallow baby. Swallow, swallow, That's a good girl."_

"Swallow, come on now, that's a good girl," The Joker chanted as he forced Stacey to finish her ice cream. He could see her pupils begin to dilate. This stuff had better work the **right** way or he'd make sure to personally stuff that annoying little 'Scarecrow.'

**

**god I'm a pervert lol. So there's a little hint of the Joker's overly dominant personality coming out with Jack ^_^. I noticed the flashbacks with them seem to be popular, so there will definitely be more in the future before I finish this dang story. And yes I will finish it eventually. It WILL have an ending. I promised myself that lol. I've decided that Emma introduced Jack into the DD world and that Jack and Emma had a consensual DD relationship. Lauren you might know what that is ;). Anyway more to come soon. Thanks again to all my super sweet reviewers!! **


	22. The Joker's Disciples

**Okay this might suck but a friend of mine was bugging me to update so here it is. Okay I was in a weird mood, so I apologize if this came out crappy lol. A teeny bit of smut ahead and more history.**

**...**

_Flashback_…

"Hello, I'm Mike Engel with Gotham tonight. Last week we brought you full coverage of the gruesome murder of Officer Daniel Adams, committed by a man who calls himself the Joker. Within two days of that broadcast, several more unspeakable murders have been reported throughout the city, including the murder of another Police Officer. Officer Craig Marshall went missing just five days ago, and officers discovered his remains in an alley, stuffed into a dumpster off of 28th street and avenue X."

"Police described the scene as nothing short of grisly. Officer Marshall's head was completely severed and stuffed into a large 'Jack In the Box' that was found right beside his headless body. Apparently his head was mounted on the spring, so when officers opened the box they got a very unpleasant surprise. Police are still investigating but it is believed that this passed week's murders were not committed by the apparent Joker, but by a group of newfound terrorists who are calling themselves 'The Joker's Disciples.'

"It is unknown wither these terrorists are in league with the Joker or wither they are criminally insane ex mental patients who were influenced by the Joker's recent murder spree. What we are about to show you is not for the faint of heart. We cannot show you the entire video do to censors, but we will show you the beginning of the tape. Keep in mind, the images on this video are disturbing."

The image on the television switched from Mike Engel to a group of five men, all wearing rubber clown masks, a couple of them holding machetes. In the middle of them sat a frightened police officer. He was bound to a chair and gagged. The largest of the masked men began to speak. "We are the disciples of the Joker. What we have here is a pig. He is a symbol for all the pigs and the dictators and the oppressors who are keepin' us down!" The large man grunted. His speech and mannerisms revealed that he was clearly mentally challenged.

"We are here to make a stand! We are taking our country back from the oppressors! All law enforcers beware! All mobsters beware! All dictators, politicians, and government officials beware! The Joker will lead us to the light! The Joker will lead us to freedom! Let no one rule over us! No mobs nor law enforcers nor elected officials! This city is ours now! This city belongs to the Joker, our sought after leader! He will lead us into anarchy! He will lead us into the new age, into revolution! He will free us from the chains of a corrupt system and no one shall hinder him! No one shall stand in our way to the path of freedom!"

The large man stomped over behind the bound and shivering police officer. Officer Marshall made frantic muffling noises as the man grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back. He put a knife to his throat. "All hail Joker!" The man yelled.

"Hail Joker!" The rest of the men chanted in chorus. He began to dig into the officer's throat and that's when the video switched back to Mike Engel, who was looking very disturbed in his chair.

He turned back to the camera. "The Disciples of the Joker," he shook is head in disgust. "If you have any information on this league of criminals…"

The bartender turned the T.V off. "That's enough of that. I don't need to hear anymore about that crackpot and his league of extraordinary dumbasses," the older bald bartender grunted as he wiped down some glasses. The boozehounds of the bar began chattering amongst themselves now that their eyes were no longer glued to the television set that hung on the wall."

**

Alfonso Mancini was at his favorite strip club 'Lady Luck' enjoying a cigarette and a cocktail. It wasn't the best strip club. In fact it was pretty dumpy. But that's why he liked it. Never a crowd and he could enjoy his cocktail in peace. He also knew that not many of the other mob men frequented there. "Well, well, well. Enjoying the lovely dames Al?" A low uncanny voice suddenly reached his ears over the loud trance music.

The Joker casually sat himself down at Alfonso's table across from him. He was completely decked out in his elaborate purple suit and had a full face of makeup on. He was holding a rolled up newspaper and he slapped it down on the table. Alfonso immediately started looking around in a panicked motion then he leaned forward and began to speak in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here? You know I could get whacked just by being seen with you?"

"Well Al," The Joker sighed dramatically. "That uh…little list you've made up for me? Well…I feel like I've been massacring my way through the entire city. And you know what? I **still** don't have any answers. I **still** don't know where Joey Biscotti is. Why is that hmm? This little prick a member of the CIA or what? Does he have FBI ties as well? Tell me Al. Why hasn't anyone told me where he is? Hmm?"

"Listen, the way you're goin' at it, you're gonna end up screwing yourself you know that? I mean Jesus J. You killed a fucking cop. It's all over the damn news!" Alfonso strained to keep his voice down. "Everyone on the streets knows who you are now. You're making a bad name for yourself in Gotham's underworld, ya know that? Sooner or later someone's gonna knife ya right in the back, and it'll be soon too if you keep this reckless shit up," Alfonso berated. "I mean Christ I knew ya had balls, but I didn't think you'd go charging into the police station and start slaughtering cops like you're the god damn one man Calvary!"

"Only killed **one** cop," the Joker corrected him. "So far anyway," he sniggered eerily.

Alfonso shook his head. "You're one brave crazy bastard you know that? Ya know you're gonna be caught soon if you're not careful. Especially goin' out dressed like that. For fuck's sake. The colors. I feel like I need sunglasses just to look at ya and it's nearly pitch black in here!"

"No, no, no, no," the Joker clicked his tongue. "I'm always careful. Believe it or not I can be pretty…sneaky when I want to be. By the way, take a gander at the drawing they have of me in the paper," the Joker giggled and spread out the paper in front of Alfonso. Alfonso picked it up and stared at it. It was a drawing of a chalky pale-faced man with a pointy chin wearing a purple hat. He had a huge smile on his face, showing off his teeth. His hair was painted green. The drawing was very cartoon like. The Joker chuckled. "Funny eh? Apparently some old lady claimed to see me and that's how she described me to the artist. Poor thing was obviously senile. That looks **nothing** like me," he chortled creepily.

"Yeah," Alfonso tossed the paper back on the table, without a hint of a smile. "Sorry J, it's hard to laugh knowing my life's on the line just by me sitting here chattin' with ya. If any of my boys decide to visit Lady Luck tonight and they see me here with you, I'm as good as dead. You know that right?" Alfonso berated. "And you know ya got some little followers now right? A buncha half brained mentally retarded lunatics are going around slaughtering innocent people in your name now. Did ya hear about that buddy?" Alfonso couldn't hide the irritation in his voice.

The smile wiped off of the Joker's face, and his expression was now very somber. "Gee Al," The Joker growled. "Why so serious? Ya know, I'm this close," he gestured with his fingers. "To taking a machine gun and bringing genocide down on this whole wretched city and then shooting myself in the head. Excuse me for trying to keep a sense of humor. Trying to look at the bright side here, ya know? Don't push my buttons. It's not wise," he reached into his inner pocket and flashed his gun to Alfonso.

Alfonso felt a lump in his throat at the sight of his gun. Even though he himself always carried a gun, he didn't know what the Joker was capable of, especially after that little display of his work on the news. "Hey, hey," Alfonso waved his hands and tried calming him down. "Relax huh? I didn't mean to.."

"By the way, does Nancy know about your frequent little trips to the girly bar Al?" The Joker clicked his tongue. "Ya know…Jack had a wife once. I don't remember him ever going to a strip club when he was with her."

"I love my wife Joker. I'd never cheat on her. But I just like to look ya know? Sometimes a man needs to get away. It's either this or a bar. And I prefer to have a little entertainment when I drink ya know?" Said Alfonso, now feeling a little on edge at the Joker's sudden mood swing.

A blond stripper seductively trotted her way over to Alfonso, completely ignoring the Joker. She had her big fake boobs pumped up in a see through bra. "Lap dance sugar?" She purred and leaned over, showing off her cleavage inches away from Alfonso's face.

"Not now Darla," Alfonso tried hiding his anxiousness. "My friend and I here are having a very serious conversation." The stripper glanced at the Joker. For the split second that they made eye contact, the Joker could sense fear. He could also sense disgust. This stripper didn't want to go near him. He could see it in her eyes. It was probably the scars. Sure, she probably gave lap dances to much uglier men than him in the past but it was clear that he made her uneasy. "Suit yourself," she said and continued to walk around the room looking for another sucker to con money out of. The Joker watched her walk away with repugnance.

Alfonso put out his cigarette and leaned over the table again. "Look Joker, like I was sayin'…."

"Hey, can I get you boys anything?" the cocktail waitress asked with a pleasant smile. She leaned in between them. She had a very thick east coast accent and was obviously of Italian decent. She had dark hair and dark eyes and was middle-aged. She was dressed in a skimpy black little cocktail dress.

"Not Now Mercedes, my friend here and I…"

"I'll take soda water," the Joker cut Alfonso off. "I don't drink."

Mercedes smiled at him. "Sure thing hun," She leaned over and whispered in Alfonso's ear. "Ey, uh Fonzo what's with your friend huh? He just come from a kid's birthday party or somethin'?"

"Atatata, I heard that doll," the Joker tsked. "Talking about me when I'm right here? Very rude of you sweetheart."

Mercedes looked at him humorously. "Oh, darlin' I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like…"

"My friend here is a performer. Has a little magic act goin' during the day ain't that right J?" Alfonso interrupted her.

"Oh, sure, sure," The Joker snickered mirthlessly.

"I'll take the usual Mercedes. Gin and Tonic," Alfonso smiled up at her. She nodded and scurried away to get their drinks.

"Ya know, these little uh…girlies are rude here aren't they?" The Joker said nastily. "I hear a couple of them on break over there, talking about me," the Joker motioned with his head, guiding Alfonso's eyes over to a group of strippers who were gathered in a corner chattering amongst themselves. "Talking about ol' scar face over here. They aren't very bright either. I don't think they realize that my ears aren't connected to my cheeks, so these scars don't make me deaf," the Joker grumbled irritably.

"Look J, you really need to calm down. Relax alright? You're on edge all of a sudden. Hey. How's about I buy you a lap dance huh? Or better yet a private show? I mean how long has it been for you anyway?" The Joker glowered at him dangerously at those last words. "Oh, sorry, sorry J. I know. I'm a dumbass. Sorry. Seriously though, let me buy you a private show 'uh? These girls here go all the way if ya know what I mean," he leaned over and winked at the Joker with a goofy smile.

The Joker merely scoffed and sneered. "Aw come on!" Said Alfonso. "Here, I'll call Darla over here. Word on the street is she's the queen of BJs. Like she'll knock your socks off with her mouth alone," the Joker scrunched his face in disgust. "Let me get 'er over here."

"No," Said the Joker Tersely. "I don't want her. I don't like fake."

"Ah," said Alfonso. "Not a fan of the fake melons huh?"

"That's not the only thing about her that's fake," the Joker said nastily.

"Alright, alright. No Darla then," said Alfonso. "Alright just look around the room and pick any girl you want huh? Any girl at all. On me."

The Joker gave a look like he was in deep thought. His dark eyes glanced around the room at the many scantily clad and topless females. Eventually his eyes wandered to Mercedes, the waitress. She was obviously a little older and she was plain compared to the rest of the girls. The Joker watched as she served a couple of other guys their cocktails. They shooed her away with a dollar bill and Mercedes seemed to sigh unhappily and stuff it in her pocket. Those same men were throwing hundred dollar bills at the strippers. The Joker was very good at reading people. Mercedes was miserable and stuck in an obvious dead end job, at a place where youth and looks greatly mattered.

"I want that one," the Joker pointed to Mercedes as she rummaged through the cash register behind the bar.

Alfonso turned his head. His face scrunched in puzzlement. He turned back to the Joker. "Mercedes? The Waitress?" The Joker nodded. "But J…she's not a stripper," Alfonso laughed a little.

"Don't care. That's the one I want," the Joker said firmly.

Alfonso bit his lip. Soon Mercedes returned with their drinks. She forced a fake smile as she set their drinks on the table. "Here you boys are," she said bubbly. "That'll be ten dolla's for the water and uh, fifteen dolla's for the Cocktail Fonzo."

"Ten dollars for a bottle of soda water?" The Joker tsked.

"Welcome to the strip club honey," Mercedes smiled and winked at him.

"Mercedes," Said Alfonso and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out some cash. "How would you like to earn a little extra tonight huh?"

Mercedes looked at him in bewilderment then smiled. "Fonzo," The Joker could see her blushing. "You know I don't do that no more. I stopped strippin' a while ago. I mean I don't have the body that I used to. But I'm very flattered. Ya never even asked me for a lap dance before."

"Oh no, no It's not for me," said Alfonzo. "See, I told my buddy J here that I'd buy him a private show. And he picked you."

Mercedes turned and looked at the Joker. "Oh," the Joker grinned at her, and for some reason it sent a chill down her spine. "Well honey, I appreciate the offer, but I don't do that anymore."

"Now, now," said the Joker. "Is that by choice, or did the sleaze ball owner demote you?"

Mercedes suddenly shot him a look like he had just shot her dog. "Now wait just a minute there mister. What do you mean by that?" She crossed her arms haughtily.

The Joker put his hands up. "Atatata, nothing bad beautiful. I'm just a little upset that they have the prettiest girl in the club waiting tables. That's all." He smiled gently at her.

Her look softened. "Oh," She felt herself blushing again. The Joker's smile broadened.

Alfonso waved the wad of cash in front of her face. "Come on Mercedes," he coaxed. "Just this one time. My friend here really needs to relax. Do it for me huh?"

….

Mercedes led the Joker into one of the private rooms and locked the door. The room was small but cozy and the lights were dimmed. A queen size bed with pink sheets and heart pillows was set against the wall. The Joker chuckled at the sight of the bed. "So, only private dances go on in these rooms huh?"

"Aw honey, everyone knows what goes on in strip clubs. You never really visit these places do you?" Said Mercedes.

"Hmm…don't think I ever had the need to," He turned and looked down at the short dark haired waitress. Her hair was messily scrunched up in a bun. She already looked tired from working all night. "Until now," he grinned uncannily.

Mercedes felt herself shiver in his gaze. The Joker could feel it too. She was nervous around him. "So," Mercedes spoke after swallowing hard. "What kind of lap dance do you want hun?"

"Hmm," the Joker mused. "Mercedes, why are you working at a place like this anyway hmm? You're an attractive woman. You seem intelligent. What got you to work at a scummy joint like this?"

"Woah, woah, hun getting a little personal there don't ya think?" Said Mercedes and she put her hands on her hips. "Maybe I should ask youse where ya got those scars eh bub?"

When she asked him about his scars, something inside the Joker snapped. Perhaps it was the tone of voice she had used. "That is none of your business Mercedes," he spat in a low growling voice. Mercedes felt her heart beat just a little faster at his sudden mood swing.

"Look sorry," Said Mercedes. "I'm just a little touchy is all. Seems you are too. I get it alright?" The Joker scowled at her. "Look. I'll tell ya how I fell into this world. Never knew my father, mother was an alcoholic and pill popper, I left home at sixteen, there happy?" Mercedes quickly spilled her guts out. "And I know what you're thinkin'. What's an old broad like me still doin' workin' in a joint like this alongside these young chicks? I must be some kinda loser huh? And you saw me there, and felt sorry for me. You were probably thinkin' hey, she looks like a nice old broad. I'll bet she's barely scraping by and she probably doesn't even get laid no more. I'm feelin' like a nice guy, I'll throw the old broad a bone. Make her feel like she's still worth somethin'. Make her…"

Mercedes started going off on a rant, but the Joker quickly advanced on her and brought a gloved hand up to her cheek. "Hey, sh, sh," he quieted her gently. His facial expression softened and he lightly stroked her cheek with his finger. "That's enough of that now. First of all, you're not even that old. Secondly, any guy who wouldn't want to um…'lay' you is clearly gay. You're gorgeous."

Mercedes stared up into his chocolate eyes. Somehow, this odd man's presence was both alluring and a little unnerving at the same time. He trailed his hand to the back of her head where he unclasped her hair clip. "First, let's get rid of this," he whispered gruffly. He pulled the hair clip out of her hair and tossed it behind him on the bed. He stroked her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. Mercedes almost felt herself go weak in the knees as his hand trailed under he hair over to the nape of her neck. His touch was rather relaxing. "Next, let's lose the heels little girl."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, in the past most guys liked me to keep my heels on. Shit, I'm short already and you're a tall behemoth and my neck's already strainin' from looking up at ya."

"I like short girls," said the Joker tersely. "Short, diminutive, little girls. I like petite," he stroked her hair. "And watch your language. I don't like it when women curse. A potty mouth is a huge turn off."

Mercedes chuckled a little as she leaned over and took off her heels. "What are you, my father or somethin'?"

The Joker smirked. "Hmm…you never had a father figure growing up did you little girl?" he spoke in a low voice. "You know what I would've done if I was your daddy and caught you working in a place like this? I'd have taken you over my knee and spanked your bare little bottom."

Mercedes felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. Despite dealing with aggressive men most of her life, she still couldn't help but feel a little awkward. She giggled nervously. "Well, I doubt you're old enough to be my daddy sugar. Hell, I can't even tell how old you are with all of that makeup ya got caked on there, but I'm probably older than you are."

"Oh, no, no no," The Joker tsked. "Age doesn't matter sweetheart. I'm an old soul. Besides I'm bigger than you," he snickered eerily. "And I'm going to be your daddy tonight Mercedes. And you know what? I **am** going to spank you. Because I need to relieve some stress. And it's been a while since I've had a pretty little girl's bottom over my lap to take out my aggression on."

"Ah so you're into the rough shit," said Mercedes. She felt this clown already had a slight creep factor going on what with his extravagant getup. Of course he would be the type to have an odd fetish. Well, at least he didn't want to lick her feet or anything.

"There's that potty mouth again," the Joker shook his head and tsked. He unbuckled his custom purple belt that matched his outfit, and slowly slipped it out of its loops. He doubled it up and smacked it in his palm. "That little mouth of yours is gonna earn ya extra swats doll."

At the sight of his belt, Mercedes put her hand up in a halting motion. "Woah buddy. If you think you're gonna use that thing on me, you better be payin' extra. I'm nobody's whipping girl capisce?"

The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of hundreds. Mecerdes's mouth hung open at the sight of that large clump of cash. He placed it over between the pillows of the bed. "There ya go doll face. All yours. But only if you do what I say," said the Joker. "Capisce?" he mimicked.

Mercedes bit her lip. "Alright. But ya better be careful."

"Oh don't worry," Said the Joker," I'll be gentle." He looked her up and down for a moment. "Well? What are you waiting for little girl? The dress, panties, bra, even the stockings are all gonna have to go."

Mercedes slowly took off her dress. The Joker could sense she was nervous, and a little shy about her body. When she had stripped all of her clothes off and was standing completely naked under the Joker's piercing gaze, her arms instinctively attempted to cover up her body. The Joker flashed her a gentle smile. "Why are you trying to cover yourself baby doll? Your body's gorgeous. Besides. I thought you were a professional."

"Yeah, well I let myself go these passed couple of years," Mercedes said gloomily.

"Now knock that off. And put those arms down. You're gorgeous," said the Joker. "So drop those arms. Now," He ordered seriously. She did so and he admired her naked flesh. He sat down on the bed and patted his lap. "Over my lap little girl." Mercedes felt herself gulp. For some reason she also felt a little wet. She hadn't had a man act this dominating with her in a while.

The Joker grasped her arm and pulled her over his left leg, so that her upper body rested on the bed. He positioned her over his thigh so that it was comfortable for the both of them. C'mere," He grunted. "I want to feel your full weight on my leg."

Mercedes shivered as he gently ran the belt over her naked backside. He pinned her down, remembering how his Emma loved it when he completely restrained her, making her feel like a helpless little girl dangling over his knee. He started out light, barely tapping her bottom with the belt.

Mercedes moaned as he softly spanked her, but it was the type of moaning one would hear out of a porno movie, or the type of noises a stripper would make when they were trying to please a customer. In other words it sounded fake. And the Joker picked up on it right away. The Joker didn't like it when a girl was faking it. Emma never faked it when Jack spanked her. She absolutely adored it and all of her moans were genuine displays of deep passion. Deep passion she had for Jack and the loving displays of affection he showered her with.

Something else snapped in the Joker. Another flash of rage surged through the Joker's body. How dare this woman pretend to be enjoying it! It was an insult. An insult to his ego and an insult to his intelligence for even assuming he'd believe her phony pathetic little moans. He suddenly felt himself go limp. Her faking had turned him off and completely threw him out of his sexual mindset. The Joker's voice rumbled in his throat and he raised the belt high. It came crashing back down onto her bottom like the lash of a whip and Mercedes's moaning suddenly turned into a loud yelp.

"Ah! Eeek! What the fuck are you doing you creep?!" She yelled.

He swatted her hard again, and she squealed some more. The Joker was angry. He now wanted to teach this woman a lesson for insulting him so badly. "I don't like it when women fake pleasure Mercedes," he growled in an unearthly voice. He was suddenly a completely different person. "I'm going to teach you some manners little girl."

As the Joker was whipping her with his belt, he noticed something happening that even he couldn't quite understand. Every time Mercedes yelped in anguish, he felt his cock jolt. A sudden part of him enjoyed feeling her squirm over his leg and cry out in pain. He liked seeing her suffer for insulting him. He liked it. And so did his penis. When he heard her begin to whimper and beg him for mercy, he was suddenly rock hard. He could almost explode right there.

He tossed the belt on the floor, and ripped his gloves off. When he released her for a moment to take off his gloves, Mercedes tried to get up, but he quickly pinned her back down over his knee and groped her bottom with his bare hand. He forced her thighs apart then he opened her vagina with his fingers. He almost drooled as he admired her sweet entrance. My god it really **had** been a while since he had done anything with a woman. The last one was Emma of course. Since he had lost her, he had been so emotionally distraught and wrapped up in his revenge, that he hadn't had time to even fathom thinking about sex.

He noticed her womanly fluids dripping out of her pussy. "Hmm," the Joker made a noise like he had spotted something delicious to eat. "Looks like you really were enjoying it after all. I apologize," he snickered.

"You…you creep…I told you not to.." Mercedes started.

"Sh, sh, sh," the Joker hushed her and gently massaged her aching backside. "Now, now darling. You can't tell me it was **that** bad. Don't worry. You'll be getting paid and then some."

He leaned over and licked her sore red cheeks. He lathered them up with his tongue then he rubbed his own spit into her tender skin. He picked her up and sprawled her out on the bed on her stomach. He began kissing the back of her thighs, then made his way up to her backside, and all the way up to the small of her back where she jolted. He had pressed his lips into a sensitive spot. Then his lips made their way up to her shoulders. Then he advanced to her neck, where he sucked and nibbled causing her to moan. "Now that's more like it. That's what I like to hear. Genuine moaning," the Joker chuckled.

Mercedes suddenly turned around and forcefully kissed him. When she pulled away from him, she looked into his eyes seductively. "Suck my nipples," she demanded.

The Joker merely chuckled. "Ho oh, oh, someone's suddenly got a little fire on her."

"Take them in your mouth. Suck 'em," She demanded again. "Please."

The Joker chortled then he took each of her nipples in his mouth and suckled on them. Then he kissed her stomach. He flinched when Mercedes abruptly grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to her face where she kissed him forcefully again. "Take me. Put it inside of me. I need it now," she groaned. The truth was, it had been a while for her too.

"Boy you women really are something," the Joker snickered. "Just a few minutes ago you were calling me a creep and every other name in the book and now you're begging me to take ya."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Said Mercedes. "Just shuddup and do me already."

The Joker growled and slapped her bottom again. He got up and took his pants off then mounted her. She wrapped her legs around him, and he began moving back and fourth with her beneath him. For some reason, his penis was going down again. Mercedes trailed her fingers over his face. He flinched as she wiped some of his makeup off. She could now partially make out the man underneath. "Jesus," Mercedes gasped. "You really are young."

"Not on the inside," the Joker grunted, now irritated that he was having a hard time keeping it up again. He continued to move back and fourth, rubbing it against her pussy, trying to get hard again.

"Come on," Mercedes panted. "Put it inside me," she breathed.

The Joker watched her chest heave up and down from her heavy breathing. His eyes moved up to her face where her cheeks were flushed in arousal. A swift image flashed before his eyes, a sudden horrifyingly gruesome image that tore straight into his soul.

_"Jaaaack, Jaaaack!" Emma cried out in anguish. She screamed, but no one came to her aid. "Oh god, oh god Jack," she was shaking from bawling so hard, and her tears dripped onto the hard pavement. Her cries were accompanied by the cruel laughter of her tormenter that hovered above her menacingly. " Jaaack!"_

The Joker was now sweating profusely. He quickly leaped off of Mercedes like he had been shocked by electricity. He was breathing hard, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Mercedes sat up and gave him a baffled look. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The Joker quickly shook it off. "Nothing. Nothing. I just realized…I can't do this. Not right now."

Mercedes gave him a look like he had stabbed her in the heart with a blade. "Is my body really that disgusting? You can't even get it up after all of that?"

"No!" the Joker said quickly. He quickly walked over to her and stroked her hair. "Not you doll. Not you at all. I just…I can't be here right now. Too many things I have to do."

"But…" Mercedes started to speak, but didn't know what to say. She just sat on the bed now in bewilderment.

The Joker hastily threw his clothes back on, and rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out yet another wad of cash. He took Mercedes's hand gently in his and placed the wad of cash in her palm. "Here, here's some more. Keep the change. Thank you for tonight beautiful. I really, really needed it. You have no idea. You're gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"But…"

"I need to be going now beautiful. So sorry. You take care now. And be good," those were the last words he spoke before he left the bewildered woman sitting naked on the bed by herself.

…

The Joker quickly walked out of the strip club and he inhaled deeply, smelling the midnight air. He suddenly slapped his face and shook his head like Curly from the three stooges. He had more work to do. He was a man on a mission. Only one thing mattered to him now.

His face was now grave and unmoved again, like a silent warrior who had been sent on a quest to kill. He began to walk hurriedly. He didn't know that a pair of eyes watched him from a distance. A pair of eyes that had followed him there and that knew who he was.

The Joker heard small footsteps trotting behind him. And then a high-pitched voice soon followed. "Excuse me? Hey…hey!"

The Joker twirled around swiftly. "What?!" He roared, catching the young boy off guard and nearly making him faint. The Joker was tall, and in the moonlight he looked like a creature that had been spawned from the very fires of hell. A deranged clown. A child's nightmare. But under his frightening makeup, he was still a man.

The boy regained his composure. "You're the Joker right? That's what they call ya? I know who you are."

The Joker's face softened just a tad when he made out what this stranger looked like in the darkness. He was only a young boy, his shaggy mob of brown hair hanging over his baby face. "How did you know who I was kid?" The Joker growled, trying to give the boy a fright so that he'd leave him alone.

"Lotsa people know who you are," said the boy. "You've become famous over Gotham's underworld. Everyone on the streets has been talkin' about ya. You're an inspiration. They say you're one brave son of a bitch. You've inspired people to stand up for what they believe in."

The Joker blinked. "What are you rambling about?" he was perplexed. "How old are you anyway kid? Twelve? What the hell are you doing out in a place like this anyway? Near a damn strip club no less. Isn't it passed your bed time?" He spat.

"I'm fourteen,' Said the boy. "Name's Marcus. Marcus Young," he offered the Joker his hand to shake it but the Joker didn't move. The boy quickly scratched the back of his head akwardly instead.

"Well good for you," Said the Joker sarcastically. "Now run along home. I've got work to do." He started walking away.

"Wait!" yelled Marcus and he started trotting alongside the Joker. The Joker sighed and rolled his eyes. "I wanna come with you."

The Joker abruptly halted again. He turned and sneered down at the boy. "What are you, nuts?" he snapped. "I work alone kid. I don't need a sidekick. If you're smart you'll pretend you never saw me." He began hastily walking again.

"Wait!" Marcus yelled again and trotted behind him. "What if I could tell you where the Biscotti's were?"

The Joker stopped again. He didn't turn but only stood there for a moment, in deep thought. "Go on."

"Word on the street is, you're after them. You're looking for them right? You're looking to whack the whole Biscotti family aren't you?"

The Joker slowly turned around to face him again. "Alright kid. Who told you that, and why does it matter to a little runt like you?"

"Because I'm after them too," said Marcus, a fire now lit in his blue eyes. "They killed my older brother."

***

**Yikes no Stacey in this chapter? I promise the next chapter will probably be all Joker and Stacey. The Joker and the waitress thing...I just thought it would be fun writing the Joker dominating an older woman for some reason lol (no I am younger than Heath. Like I said I was just in a weird mood lol.) Also it's a first look at him turning a little sadistic sexually as well. I promise this story will have a wrap up soon lol.**


	23. Rats In The House

**Bah I was sick this week so I had a chance to write some more. This chapter probably came out crappy, but it'll make sense soon i promise lol. Oh and for the record, the Joker was nice to that waitress/stripper woman because he still had a little bit of Jack in him. Yes my Joker is a little complex and unpredictable lol. **

**

The Joker was irritated. Something in that powder that Doctor Crane had sent him had caused Stacey to become ill. It was not long after he had fed it to her that she began vomiting. That was an inconvenient mess. He had to change the sheets and bring her up a bucket to vomit in while he held her hair out of her face. Obviously her body was rejecting it. He was partially worried that the little quack had played a trick on him, and sent him poison.

But it wasn't long before Stacey had stopped vomiting, and claimed that she didn't have anything left in her system to throw up. She had spoken to him in a drowsy voice, as if she were intoxicated. The Joker stroked her forehead and the last thing Stacey heard was his distant fuzzy voice, ordering her to stay in bed and to not leave it until he gave her permission. Inside the Joker's mind, Jack was worried and almost felt guilty as he watched Stacey drift off into slumber. He hoped he wouldn't return to this room and find her dead.

Even if the doctor's substance didn't kill his little pet, he still planned to rip Crane a new one just for causing him to ruin a set of perfectly good harlequin bed sheets. After playing Nurse J for his little bunny, the Joker left her alone in the room to sleep. He grumbled to himself as he grumpily, and half worriedly, made his way down the stairs. That's when he caught sight of his men at the foot of the steps, gathered around one of his scrawny men Chester.

Chester was shivering as two rather large men, Wally and Bruno, each held one of his arms. He looked pale. The Joker crinkled his face. "What's this?"

"Boss, I think you should know somethin'," Said Wally in his deep voice.

**

The Joker and his men were now gathered around the mansion's large library on the first floor. It was packed. The Joker had an entire army patrolling the mansion and now he had summonsed all of them into that room for an emergency meeting. They all collected into a massive circle with the Joker at its center and a very pastel and anxious looking Chester bound to a chair before him.

The Joker scanned the room, making deadly eye contact with each of his men. He noticed one young blond man was missing. He looked different than the rest of the mean looking bunch, and the fact that he wasn't there stood out like a sore thumb. "Where the hell's Stanley?!" The Joker growled in a threatening voice.

At those words, the double doors to the library flew open and Stanley scurried in, still limping do to his injured leg. "Sorry, sorry boss, I was in the bathroom, I..." The Joker glowered at him, making him realize that it was probably best that he just shut his mouth. He stood quietly next to the other men now, clearing his throat and bowing his head respectfully.

The Joker snorted and turned back to the guilty man tied to the chair. Chester's body was quaking nervously. He looked deathly ill. His eyes were cast downward and he was mumbling to himself. The Joker could partially make out what he was mumbling, and it sounded like a prayer. The Joker clicked his tongue. "Chester, Chester, Chester," he chanted menacingly. "Why so nervous? After all, aren't the accused innocent until proven guilty?"

Chester brought his eyes upward and cowered before the Joker's dark glare. "Caught him myself boss," Wally spoke up. "Hidin' behind a tree like the yellow bellied snake he is. Heard him talking on the phone. To someone named T.J. Sneaky son of a bitch."

"I was-was only talking to my brother," Chester fumbled with his words. "T.J's just a brother I swear! I…"

The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He flipped it open and scanned through the incoming and outgoing calls. "Just a brother huh?" The Joker asked casually. "Well apparently you two are the closest brothers I've ever seen. You sure do call each other an awful lot don't ya? Are you sure T.J isn't your lover? You know we're not like the army here. I wasn't gonna boot ya out just because you're a homo. I don't discriminate. Hey whatever floats your boat," The Joker chuckled mirthlessly.

"It's my brother, I swear! He's just having a hard time lately, financially and…"

"Shut up!!" The Joker's calm demeanor was gone in an instant and he suddenly backhanded Chester across the face causing his head to whip violently to the side. Chester slinked further into his chair as much as possible and the Joker was now yelling in his face. "Who do you work for?!" The Joker bellowed in his ear causing him to flinch and recoil.

"No one! I..I…"

The Joker backhanded him again, harder. A tiny bit of blood leaked out of Chester's nose. The Joker grabbed both of his ears and jerked his head forward. "Who sent you?!" The Joker hissed angrily through gritted teeth. "Was it the cops? Hmmm? Is your little brother T.J a copper?"

"Okay, okay! You were right. Yeah, yeah he's my-he's my lover. I was just too ashamed to admit it. Not even my parents know! Alright?! Are you happy?!" Chester yelled back at the Joker in a wounded voice.

The Joker licked his lips. For a moment the entire library was deathly silent and the only noise that broke the utter stillness was the sound of Chester's ragged and excessively anxious breathing. After the Joker's dark eyes tore into Chester's soul for what seemed like an age, he finally spoke. "Alright." His voice was eerily calm. The Joker raised the phone in his hand and fiddled with the buttons some more. "So. Does lover boy know what crowd you run with? Hmmm?"

Chester nodded weakly. "Good," The Joker pressed the call button on the phone and then put it up to Chester's ear. "How's about you call lover boy right now? Ask him how his day has been, hmm?"

Chester nodded weakly again. He was sweating so much it was as if he were being baked in an oven. When it was apparent that the person on the other end answered the phone, Chester looked right into the Joker's dangerous eyes and spoke. "H-hello honey? It's your Chester bear. Just calling to see how your day has been."

With those last words the Joker immediately ripped the phone away from his ear and listened in. All he heard was a small 'click' on the other end. The person had clearly caught on and hung up. The Joker slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and closed it back up. His eyes were now glaring back at Chester like two unwelcoming cesspools.

And staring into Chester's eyes, the Joker saw a look that he had recognized time and time again. There was the look of a man who knew he was going to die. Those were the eyes of a man who was now sitting face to face with the grim reaper. And next came those pleading words that the Joker was so used to hearing as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out his favorite knife. "Please…please. You don't have to do this," Chester implored pathetically.

"Oh but I do Chester. Ya see I don't like it when rats get into my nice home. Little rats that run around destroying everything I've worked so hard on with their jagged little rat teeth. Skittering across my clean floor with their dirty little rat paws. Nope. I don't like it. Not. One. Bit." He threw the phone down on the floor and stomped on it violently with his foot causing it to break.

The Joker grabbed Chester's hair and brought his knife up to his face. "So," he spoke casually. "Who sent you hmm? And any other little rat friends of yours wander onto my property that I should know about? Hmm?"

The Joker could feel Chester's head shivering as he held his hair in a firm grip. Chester kept his eyes glued to the knife, nervously anticipating a slow and painful death. The Joker twirled the knife around in his fingers causing the reflection of the ceiling lamp to glisten off of the blade and hit Chester in the eye. The Joker smirked evilly. "You look nervous," he hissed. "Does my little uh, friend here make you nervous Chester?" Chester didn't answer. His eyes remained fixated on the blade.

"Don't mind my little friend here. He doesn't really understand why people are afraid of him. Ya see he's not as sharp as he looks," the Joker sniggered. "In fact he's quite dull if you catch my drift. He takes **forever** to complete a job if you know what I mean. So uh, in order to avoid a long, ha, dull painful session with Mr. Slicey here I suggest you tell me where your other little rat friends are," he tugged on his hair. "So where's the rat's nest hmm?"

Chester only stared at the knife for a moment, breathing hard and sweating profusely. Then he slowly brought his eyes up to meet the Joker's intimidating gaze. He knew that no matter what, he was going to die anyway. It was too late. "I don't know what you're talking about. There are no rats here J."

The Joker snickered mirthlessly. "Quite noble for a rat. Not gonna sell out your friends huh? I'm impressed," he turned and looked around the room. "Any of you uh, wonderfully **loyal** minions of mine notice any other rats skittering around the house? Hmm?" the men were mostly quiet, and all of course said no, shaking their heads. "Now's your last chance to speak up. Before I set up my rat traps," he sniggered. "Stanley? See any rats on your trip to the bathroom?"

Stanley jumped a little when the Joker said his name. "No-no boss. Aint seen no rats. And I'm not one either. I promise!" His voice shook.

"Hmmm," the Joker mused. "I guess I'll just have to call an exterminator," he snickered and turned back to the pale looking Chester. "Chester, Chester," his mere voice felt like a blade slicing into Chester's stomach. "Did I ever tell you how I **really** got these scars?" Chester only stared at him blankly, expecting what was to come next. "What's that? How did I get them you ask?" the Joker asked mockingly, leaning in and putting a hand to his hear.

"Did I ever tell you I was a circus performer before I was a mob boss?" the Joker began, never being able to resist telling a scar story. Right now however, he wasn't in the mood for a long theatrical performance. This would be quick. "Boy those carnies are tough I tell ya. Very freakish bunch. All the rumors about carnies are true ya know. Do you know what it takes to be a circus clown?" he shook Chester's head for him.

"You know as soon as you join the circus you pay for it in blood? So I walk into the circus one day," the Joker snickered a little, his voice sounding quite sinister. "And I confess to the carnies that it was my dream to be a clown. So they inform me that I have to go through the initiation first. That they would have to give me the mark of the circus, insuring that I was one of them for life. So this group of clowns, all dressed in full performance gear face paint and all, lead me into one of the tents. It was there that they all ganged up on me. They tackled me and restrained me then they showed me their gruesome markings."

" Some had permanent smiles carved into their faces, others had permanent frowns. Some had red noses permanently installed in place of where their real noses would be. Others had white paint forever tattooed on their faces. Let's just say those carnies took their work rather uh, seriously," the Joker giggled. "So they look at me, me standing there restrained by these clowns against my will, unable to hide my nervousness. They decide I look a bit too serious for their taste. They figure that if I'm to be a clown, I'm going to have to, heh, lighten up a bit. So one of the smiling clowns takes out a blade, and sticks it in my mouth like this," Chester jolted as he slowly slipped the knife into his mouth.

"And then, very slowly and painfully, he starts cutting into my cheek like this," Chester let out an agonizing wail as the Joker began to very slowly slice into his left cheek with the dull knife. "Oh shush, shush. Be a man. Even I didn't scream **that** loud," he snickered. Many of his men looked away as the Joker began torturing his victim.

*

Stacey awoke to the strange feeling of being lighter than air. She almost felt like she was outside of herself. She wondered if she even existed at all. She sat up in the bed and looked down at her hands with fascination. It was as if she was amazed to even have hands. Even though she still felt rather odd, it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact she suddenly felt pretty good. She was just relieved that she no longer felt sick.

She glanced to her side and noticed that Ace, the little puppy that the Joker had gotten her for her 'birthday' was sleeping soundly beside her. A small smile pursed her lips as she recalled the Joker setting him in the bed with her so that he'd keep her company while she slept. She reached down and stroked the warm little puppy while he stirred and whimpered a little in his sleep. Stacey was also fascinated with how ultra soft the puppy's fur felt.

With one final stretch and a yawn, Stacey hopped out of bed. She wondered where the Joker was. She slowly opened the door of the bedroom and peeked her head out. The mansion felt oddly empty. She made her way down the stairs and noticed there was no one in the large living room on the first floor. She was startled when a sudden masculine scream echoed faintly through the walls of the mansion. She hopped down the stairs and decided to follow the source of the scream with anxious curiosity. "Mister J?" She called weakly.

_"I swear I'm not--aaaah! Ah! Jesus not there please!"_ The man's desperate cries reached Stacey's ears and she felt an odd twitch in her stomach. The man was clearly in trouble. Still, her instincts forced her to follow the screams. She had to find out what was going on. That and her judgment was still a little off do to being pumped up with Doctor Crane's 'happy powder.'

The man's disturbing wails eventually led her to a pair of large double doors on the first floor. She almost felt as though her body was reacting on it's own as she pushed open the doors and peeked her blond head in. Apparently her opening the doors had made more noise than she anticipated, because the large group of scary looking men now turned their attention in her direction. And in the middle of these men stood a tall man in a long purple trench coat. He twirled around fast and the image that Stacey saw was far more disturbing than the man's screams.

He was bound to a chair and both his cheeks had been slit to create a gruesome bloody smile. His shirt had been ripped open and he had cuts all over his chest that were bleeding uncontrollably. For a split second the Joker made eye contact with the startled Stacey. "Stacey!" he yelled in a scolding voice as if she had stumbled onto something she shouldn't have.

Stacey gasped and immediately closed the doors to the library. She hurriedly trotted away from the room and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt her heart beating rapidly and she began to hyperventilate.

If it were possible, the Joker was now even more furious. He yelled out some curse words that his henchmen weren't used to hearing out of their sophisticated boss. "Fuck!" he bellowed. "Son of a **bitch**!" he roared. Then without even looking at Chester, he slammed his knife right into his throat and left it stuck in his neck. Chester gargled and his eyes rolled back into his head as blood leaked out of his throat. The Joker stomped through his group of men looking rather determined. "Keep out of my sight and take care of the body," he barked at them. "You know what to do."

He swiftly exited the library and he saw Stacey on the other side of the living room with her back turned to him rubbing her arms and hyperventilating. He hoped to whatever god there was that his project hadn't already been foiled. If it were, he would be sure to take it out on some of his buffoons. He grabbed Stacey from behind and turned her around to face him. She continued to breath erratically. "Hey," the Joker said softly. "Hey. It's okay, it's okay little bunny. Sh, sh," he pulled her into an embrace

"W-what were you doing to that man?" Stacey asked shakily as the Joker held her tightly against his chest.

"Oh little bunny, you weren't supposed to see that," the Joker cooed. "He..that man in there, he was, he was a spy honey," the Joker fumbled.

"A-a spy?" Stacey asked in a small voice.

"Oh yes," said the Joker. "I believe he was a spy for the batman. Very dangerous. You can't trust anyone these days. I **had** to do what I was doing sweetie. You understand don't you? It's for our protection. For **your **protection. I wont let that nasty bat take you from me. Not now, not ever. So you understand why I had to do what I had to do don't you little bunny?"

"I-I guess so."

"Good," said the Joker. He pulled away from her a little and tilted her chin up so that she was looking up into his eyes. "And just what are you doing out of bed anyway hm? I gave you specific orders didn't I?"

"I feel a lot better," said Stacey. 'I'm not sick anymore. And I'm tired of laying in bed."

The Joker raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do, do you?" he pulled her close again then leaned down and buried his nose into her hair. Despite not showering for several days, she still had a lovely feminine scent. He stroked the nape of her neck. "Hmm, you haven't had a bath in a couple of days have you little one?"

"Um…"

"I think you need one," said the Joker, his perverted thoughts taking over again. God why couldn't he keep his hands off of her?

"I think I'd like one," said Stacey, and it made the Joker's ears perk. His mind was then put at ease because it was obvious his little project hadn't been destroyed after all. He would have to be extra careful though. He would have to create the perfect illusion around her. She must never know the truth. This somewhat irritated him. His Joker side was annoyed because he felt showing affection for this girl, and going out of his way to take care of her had given him a weakness. But Jack wanted her. Jack wanted to keep her. And he came to the realization that Jack wasn't going to let her go. He would never let the Joker really harm her. He would attempt to destroy the Joker if he killed her, which would mean he would have to destroy himself.

Stacey was his, and she was going to remain his. Somehow she was filling an empty void in the heart of his Jack personality. Jack would never get rid of the Joker. Oh no, he was there to stay. **Nothing** could get rid of him. But for some reason, because of this little Gordon brat, Jack was able to keep the Joker temporarily tame. "Well, we'll just have to give the little bunny a good scrubbing them wont we?" his voice was suddenly playful.

Without warning, he swiftly picked her up in his arms like a feather. His move was so sudden that he got a small giggle out of her. To his surprise, hearing her laugh actually delighted him. He had never heard her laugh before. He may have been a sick twisted psychopath, but he did enjoy laughter. He was still a performer at heart after all. "You have a cute little giggle beautiful," he chuckled along with her.

He carried her up the stairs and started to playfully toss her up and down a little bit in his arms, causing her to laugh harder. He carried her back to their room and sprawled her out on their bed, chucking her on it like a rag doll. "J be careful," Stacey giggled. "I just got over being sick you know."

The Joker pounced on her, crawling on top of her with all of his weight and pinning her helplessly to the bed. "Oh hush," he snickered and them kissed her passionately on her full lips smearing his own red lipstick on her face. As he made out with his little bunny, downstairs his henchmen were busy dismembering the body of that traitor Chester and disposing of his remains.

The Joker flinched when he suddenly felt something licking the side of his face. He jolted away from Stacey and looked up to find the little puppy Ace, happily wagging his tail. Both Stacey and the Joker laughed. "Look's like someone's jealous," said the Joker and he picked up Ace then set him on Stacey's chest, making him lick her on the mouth.

"Eew, J! I got his tongue in my mouth!" Stacey giggled, still feeling a little lightheaded from being pumped with drugs.

"Well, I can't hog all the pretty girl kisses to myself now can I? Little Ace here needs some lovin' too!" The Joker said cheerily. My god, he was going to make himself physically ill if he wasn't careful. Jack was so disgustingly sweet he wanted to heave right there. His mood swings seemed to have been becoming even more frequent lately. Jack was becoming more powerful every day. The Joker wasn't pleased with this. At the same time Jack was quite delighted. He was so conflicted! How irritating!

He leaned over and kissed Stacey on the forehead while she played with her puppy Ace. "I'm going to run the bath water baby doll."

He headed for the bathroom and started running the water to prepare a bath for the two of them. While he was doing this, he knew his goons were disposing of Chester's remains. He rattled his brain trying to figure out who had sent him and what his intent was. He had obviously been up to no good, and the Joker knew he had many enemies who wanted him dead, some who were in high places. He wondered if there were any other traitors in the house. He knew now that he couldn't trust anyone. He would have to watch his back.

**

**Yes more smut coming up next lol. Oh and if anyone has any perverted suggestions for what the Joker should do to Stacey let me know lol. ;)**


	24. His Little Harlequin

**I nearly had to take a cold shower when writing this lol. It might have come out corny but oh well. I still had fun writing it lol. Oh yeah I have to admit that I'm not much into anal either. Maybe if the Joker was raping a girl and wanted to make her scream lol but yep I'm not into anal myself :). Also not into knife play. Someone suggested I have Joker use his knives on her but yep I'm just not into sharp objects during sex either lol. Anyway I hope this satisfies your sexual appetites ;)**

_**_

_"She must never know the truth Jack. She must never know. What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Yes…Stacey Gordon. Little blond chubby cheeked Stacey Gordon. You shall be forever mine, my little Emma Napier look alike."_

A voice chanted this in the Joker's head as he called Stacey into the bathroom to meet him. Stacey giggled bashfully when she saw that the bathtub had been filled up to the top with bubbles. Little Ace tried following her in, but the Joker quickly shooed him out. "No, no Ace. This is a private moment between my little bunny and I," he spoke softly to the puppy, and gently pushed him out with his foot then shut and locked the bathroom door.

Stacey could already feel herself blushing when the Joker turned in her direction, and stared her down with predatory eyes. He started to loosen his tie then he slowly began sauntering towards her, a sly smile stretched across his painted face. He pulled his tie off and tossed it on the floor like a rag. He gave Stacey a look like he was ready to attack. "Come here baby bunny," he ordered softly in his 'Jack' voice. He reached for Stacey's skinny arm then lightly tugged her into a firm embrace, his hand rubbing up and down her back possessively.

He planted light kisses all over her face and neck, as his hand snaked up under her little pink nightgown. She was still only wearing a nightgown and panties, making it easier for the Joker to undress her. He pulled her nightgown up over her head and tossed it on the floor and Stacey subconsciously put her arms over her breasts and shivered from the sudden chill do to her nakedness. The Joker…Jack smiled endearingly down on her, finding her sudden shyness to be quite cute. He had to remember that this was all still rather new to the brainwashed Stacey. It was like they were new lovers who were still discovering each other. Or at least, she was still discovering him. Discovering him in a whole new light. Yes, she must never know.

The Joker pulled her against his firm body again and stroked her hair. He gently guided her hands up to the top of his shirt, where Stacey shakily undid the first three buttons at the top revealing a bit of his solid chest underneath. She was still blushing profusely, and the Joker chuckled dotingly at this. He towered over her making her feel so tiny and helpless. Yet somehow, as his arms snaked tightly around her small frame, she felt safe and secure. Sheltered from all the troubles of the outside world. Sheltered in this odd clown's strong embrace.

The Joker leaned down and gently rubbed his warm cheek against hers. Then Stacey could feel his hot breath tickling her ear. "You're daddy J's precious baby bunny, aren't you little girl?" he whispered softly. He pulled away from her cheek a little leaving a slight smudge of white makeup on her skin, and Stacey gasped as he planted a very light kiss on the slope where her shoulder met her neck. His hand gently trailed down to her round bottom, where only the thin fabric of her panties covered her cheeks. "Aren't you?" he whispered again.

When she didn't answer, he gently slapped her bottom, enjoying the feeling of it jiggling from the impact of his hand. "I want an answer baby bunny," he said in almost a scolding tone of voice.

"Y-yes," Stacey breathed, as the Joker was now rubbing her bottom, making her melt at his gifted touch.

"Yes what?" the Joker asked gruffly, still stroking her bottom.

"Yes daddy J," Stacey whispered obediently. A small smile pursed the Joker's lips.

"And what are you little girl?" he whispered in her ear again.

"I-I'm daddy J's baby bunny," Stacey mumbled. The Joker's smile broadened.

"That's right, you are," The Joker cooed lovingly. Both of his hands now grasped her bottom and he pulled her hips against his own, forcing her to feel his hard erection underneath his pants. Stacey's neck almost strained from looking up at her tall clown lover, and the Joker stroked the back of her head. He looked down on her masterfully, but adoringly. "Are you daddy J's precious, adorable little girl?" he beamed.

"Yes daddy J," Stacey cooed, her cheeks now flushed vibrantly. The Joker was pleased.

"Mmm. Oh aren't you just so a-dor-a-ble?" he snickered, and gently pinched her cheek. Stacey squeaked as he unexpectedly lifted her up over his shoulder, and peeled down her panties. He effortlessly slid them down her legs then tossed them on the floor to join her nightgown. He laughed and gave her bottom another hearty slap and then gave one of her nicely toned thighs a good squeeze before setting her back down on the floor. She wobbled a little before the Joker abruptly yanked her into yet another embrace, fighting his animal urge to rip her soft little body apart and bathe in her blood. No, Jack would never let that happen. Never.

"Oh yes, you are irresistibly **adorable** little one," he breathed huskily in her ear. "Time for daddy J to give his baby bunny a bath."

Stacey yelped again as the Joker easily picked her up like a feather and gently set her down in the bubble filled tub. Another small gasp exited Stacey's lips as the steamy warm water soothed her skin. The Joker rolled up his sleeves, and picking up a washcloth, he lightly ran it over Stacey's breasts and stomach.

He suddenly grabbed the back of her head, and yanked her towards his mouth. He pressed his face against hers and massaged her lips with his own. He kissed her softly now, and passionately. Almost the most passionate loving kiss he had given her yet. It was a Jack kiss. His lips sucked on hers ever so gently now, igniting a fire within her. The combination of the Joker's gentle kiss against her sensitive lips, and the comforting feeling of the steam from the bathtub opening up her pores almost had Stacey feeling lightheaded.

Stacey was unaware that the Joker had set a surprise for her underneath the water. It was a nice little bath toy for her to play with, or perhaps for him to use playfully on her. Stacey sucked in her breath as the Joker continued to kiss her fervently and sneak his hand underneath the water, his fingers lightly brushing against her sensitive pussy along the way. He was reaching for something under the water, now feeling his way around the tub between Stacey's legs. When his hand found what it was looking for, Stacey felt him smile against her lips. When she tried pulling away from him a little, he firmly held her head in place, forcing her lips to remain against his.

He turned on the toy underneath the water, causing a bubbling sound to occur. Before Stacey could react to the noise, she nearly leapt out of the water when she felt something vibrating against her inner thigh. The Joker now pulled away from her and chuckled at her reaction. "I got my baby bunny a bath toy for her to play with," he whispered slyly.

"Oh, he, ha," Stacey giggled almost nervously, as the Joker continued to tickle her with the small pocket massager. He ran it gently over her feminine folds, and Stacey bit her lip, her body beginning to involuntarily shudder in response. When he felt like she was getting close, the Joker turned it off, and then placed the wet vibrator on the floor.

"That was heh, fun seeing my baby bunny shivering like that. Very sexy indeed," the Joker snickered. Then leaning into her ear again, he said "But uh, I'd much rather make you climax **myself**, without the use of any battery operated toys." He licked his lips.

He continued to wash her, rubbing the bubbles all over her breasts and tweaking her nipples. After giving his little bunny a thorough scrubbing, he stood up and then pulled her up with him, giving her another quick peck on the cheek. Stacey immediately began shaking from the cold again do to being wet. "Cold, cold," she said quickly, rubbing her hands over her arms.

"Sh, sh," said the Joker. He yanked the showerhead off of its holder and pointed it away from Stacey before he turned it on. He felt the water with his hand, testing it to make sure it was just right before running it over Stacey's body, warming her up. He ran it over her pussy and chuckled, giving Stacey one more long and passionate kiss before placing the showerhead back on its holder and then draining the tub. The Joker smacked his lips and winked at Stacey before sliding the shower curtain closed.

Stacey let the water run over her shoulders, rinsing off the bubbles that accumulated over her skin. "Daddy J?" Stacey called, wondering if he had left the room. When she didn't get an answer she turned her face towards the running water, shutting her eyes and letting it spill over her head. She jumped a little when she felt a gush of cool air blow against her body, as the shower curtain was ripped open again.

The Joker climbed into the shower with her, and quickly yanked the curtain closed behind him. Stacey suddenly felt him pull her against his hard body from behind. She felt his naked erection pressing against her bare bottom as he hugged her firmly. He groped her breasts and kissed her shoulder. "Such a sexy little bunny," he purred in her ear. "Turn around and look at me little one. Turn around and look at your daddy J," he ordered.

Stacey did what she was told, and slowly turned around to look at her naked shower mate. He grinned down at her, his large erection poking up and saying 'hello.' Stacey noticed little markings all over his body. Markings from knife wounds and scars from where a bullet might have grazed him, and scars from brawls he had gotten into in the past. His body was flawed. It was flawed but beautiful. There was no denying that he was a rather handsome man, despite is imperfections. Perhaps his imperfections made him even more alluring. Made him unique.

Stacey trailed her hands over his solid chest and the Joker grabbed her hands gently and kissed them. His face still covered in makeup, he flashed her another toothy grin and then kneeled before her, his hands sneaking up to her bottom and groping her wet cheeks. Stacey giggled a little as he began kissing her knees. Then he made his way up to her thighs. She giggled some more from the tickling sensation as the Joker kissed, sucked and licked her inner thighs. Then he very lightly brushed his lips over her pussy where he gave her feminine folds soft little pecks.

Stacey almost yelped as he put more pressure on her bottom, forcing her hips to go forward where he gave her pussy a good lick. Then he made his way up to her hips, lightly kissing them on the sides. Then he kissed her stomach, his tongue darting into her belly button and his lips sucking on her ticklish skin. Stacey couldn't help but giggle some more. The Joker…Jack loved the sound of her sweet voice chuckling in delight.

Stacey grabbed his hair, as he trailed his lips up even further to where he was kissing and licking between her breasts, sucking with so much passion it was as if he was worshiping her body. He started to use more pressure as his animalistic instincts began to come forth. He stood up completely again, firmly holding Stacey in place now so that he wouldn't push her over while his mouth attacked her breasts. He suckled on her nipples rather roughly, almost to the point of hurting her. But Jack came forward again, keeping the Joker tame. He would keep the Joker subdued during this. This was **his** moment. Jacks moment!

His mouth found its way to her neck again, where he sucked possessively. His teeth nibbled on her neck a little, but not to the point of drawing blood. He gnawed on her skin just enough to where it was pleasurable, his teeth lightly digging into her neck. Stacey could feel her blood pumping through her veins and now it was as if her entire blood supply had accumulated in her vagina. She was throbbing so much she almost swore she could hear her own pussy thumping.

The Joker pressed his lips against hers again, his tongue claiming dominance in her mouth. Stacey felt him slowly forcing the both of them to turn around, so that the Joker's back was now turned towards the showerhead. Their lips parted and Stacey leaned her head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of closeness and listening to the Joker's heartbeat as the warm water sprayed down upon the intertwined couple.

The Jokers makeup began to run off of his face, spilling down his body in a heap of red, white and black color. Stacey pulled away from him again and watched his makeup run down his face and chest. The Joker smiled down at her endearingly, and Stacey's eyes widened as she watched the man underneath the makeup slowly come to surface. His smile broadened at the expression on Stacey's face. Now he was grinning at her with a curiously soft expression, his chocolate eyes twinkling with unusual kindness.

This was not the Joker who was looking at Stacey so lovingly, so adoringly. It was Jack himself. Jack currently had full possession of this body, and it was he who was smiling down on Stacey with his unearthly beautiful features. With his thick dark blond hair spilling wetly about his face, his gorgeous brown puppy dog eyes and boyishly cute smile, his scars were almost invisible. It was clear that whenever he slapped that red lipstick on his face it made his scars appear worse than they really were. It enhanced them. But without that red splotchy paint puffing out his scars, they really weren't all that bad.

And for that brief moment, as Stacey and Jack made loving eye contact, Jack could almost thank her for reawakening his old self. It felt good to be free if only for a moment. To get a slight taste of his former self, he who had lain dormant for all these years as he watched the Joker cause so much destruction and completely take over his life. He knew it couldn't last long though. The Joker would come back. He always did.

The Joker turned Stacey around so that her back was resting against him again. He rocked her in his arms and groped her breasts some more, stroking and kneading them. She felt his hard member rubbing against her bottom once more, and the Joker inadvertently growled at the arousing feeling of her plump little rear pressing against his erection. He pulled her even tighter against his form. "Are you daddy J's soft, dainty, preciously beautiful little bunny?" the Joker coed in Stacey's ear.

"Yesss," Stacey breathed as the Jokers sneaky hand made it's way to her lower front where he began to gently stroke her pussy.

"Yes what little girl?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes daddy J," Stacey moaned.

Stacey could almost feel him smiling behind her. "Good girl." He gently forced her to bend over where he admired her adorably round backside and her sweet tight entrance that was now open and ready to accept his aching manhood.

"_Oooh Jack my wimpy disgustingly romantic fairy, wouldn't it be fun to rape the little Gordon brat in the ass right about now hmm? That tight sweet little ass beckoning us to it. Even tighter than that sweet tasting pussy of hers. And she wouldn't even see it coming. It would be quite a hoot! Oooh yes we just love to hear her scream don't we?"_

"_Fuck off Joker! Go back to your hole. This is MY moment!"_

"_No, no, no, no she's __**my**__ little project Jackie boy. If it wasn't for me, you'd of never had the balls to kidnap her in the first place. Our little Emma Napier look alike."_

"_This is my turn Joker. __**My**__ turn. Keep your ass in the darkness, deep in that black pit where I've spent the passed eight years. In hell."_

The Joker felt his eye twitch as the voices in his head had a brief argument. But ultimately Jack won again this time. Stacey felt him brushing the head of his penis against her open entrance, and she wondered why he was hesitating. Then she almost leapt out of her skin when the Joker suddenly slid it inside of her with a brute force. He let out an animalistic growl as he slammed his fist against the wall, battling whatever force lied deep within his brain struggling to come out.

He got a handle on his personalities, and trailed his fingernails across Stacey's back. Then grabbing both of her sides, he pulled her against his hips, slamming his penis deep inside her entrance. The sounds of Stacey's buttocks slapping against the Joker's pelvis combined with the gentle sound of water splattering against the Joker's back, echoed throughout the bathroom.

Jack groaned along with Stacey, growling loudly like a starving wolf that had just tore into its first meal during a harsh barren winter. Within this highly aroused state, the Joker also came forth along with Jacks personality. Now it was almost as if they were working together as they pounded into Stacey.

"My **god** you're sexy. That adorable little ass!" The Joker groaned and gave Stacey's bottom a good smack, hard enough to leave a mark. He reached underneath and grabbed her breasts. "Jesus, I could just eat you alive! Christ, Christ aaah!" The Joker groaned louder than he ever had before during sex with Stacey. Or was it Jack? He was so aroused at this point he couldn't decide who was getting the most pleasure out of this, nor did he care.

Finally, yanking her little body as hard as possible against his own body, the Joker climaxed into Stacey with one final masculine groan. They almost collapsed into the bathtub, as both lovers were completely exhausted at this point. The Joker slowly pulled his large penis out of Stacey's vagina and gently helped her up into his strong arms where the Joker, with Jack currently his dominant personality for the time being, lovingly kissed her on the top of her head.

"That was…amazing beautiful," The Joker panted. Stacey giggled a little, also a bit out of breath. The Joker turned off the water and carefully helped Stacey out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the wrack and immediately focused on drying her off first before he dried off himself. He chuckled down on her dotingly, and ruffled her hair with the towel. "Did you enjoy it too baby bunny?" He asked in his unusually loving 'Jack' voice.

"Yes daddy J," Stacey said in her obedient tone. The Joker grinned heartily again. He did so love how that Quake Cranes drug had affected Stacey. He didn't know wither he should thank the annoying Doctor, or still continue with his plans to turn him into a real stuffed scarecrow. Well the idea of stuffing him with straw still sounded like more fun. The Joker inwardly snickered at this.

Speaking of Doctor Cranes drugs…

*

The Joker now sat there dumbfounded as Stacey giggled uncontrollably, her face pink from being out of breath. The Joker had dressed her in his favorite outfit that he so loved making her wear, that cute little schoolgirl outfit. Then, reassuring her that he had to make sure she completely got that sick bug out of her system, he fixed her some very special soup. Some special soup loaded with Doctor Cranes happy powder that is. The Joker was anticipating another rejection from Stacey's body, and he made sure to have a pan handy just in case. But instead of uncontrollable vomiting, he got an extra giddy Stacey who was now laughing hysterically as if she had been pumped with nitrous oxide.

What was in this stuff anyway? This was the most unpredictable drug he had ever encountered! What was that quake brewing in that little science lab of his? He had to know! How could it cause Stacey to violently reject it one moment, to acting like an extremely happy drunk the next? Perhaps her body had just gotten used to it and now she was experiencing its full affects?

Whatever the reason, the Joker somewhat liked this change in Stacey. He laughed along with her, as her maniacal laughter was quite infectious. "What's so funny anyway little bunny, hmm?" he asked, grinning ear to ear and showing her all of his teeth.

"Oh-you-ha!" Stacey tried getting out in between laughing so hard. "Urm I dunno daddy J!" she giggled in a childlike voice, which seemed to go along nicely with the outfit he made her wear. "You know, hehe, haha!" she giggled some more, falling over on the bed as the Joker continued to glare down at her.

"Yes? What's so funny kiddo hmm?"

"Oh well um..don't take this the wrong way but, uh," Stacey started, and she put a dainty hand over her mouth to try and stifle her giggles. "But uh, daddy J, I do love ya and all but, I don't think I've **ever** seen you use a tooth brush. And uh, it kinda shows," Stacey bravely stated, not realizing who exactly it was that she was talking to. She was like an overly brave and bluntly honest drunkard.

The smile immediately wiped off of the Joker's face, and that frequent urge to toss her over his lap and whip her callously with his belt returned. His expression now dangerously grave and unmoved, he crawled on top of her and glared into her face angrily. "What. Did. You. Say?" he growled.

"Oh, hee, daddy J I was just, um, oh relax! It would just look better if you brushed your teeth you know," she chuckled some more. "At least ONCE in a while!" ignoring his obviously intimidating gaze, Stacey exploded into another fit of laughter, rolling around on the bed. She couldn't help it.

That little brat! He'd rip off her clothes and whip her to where she was within an inch of her life! Whip her until she was crying and begging him to stop and assuring him how beautiful his smile really was! He would make her grovel at his feet begging him for forgiveness! He would make her pay! He would make her scream! He would make her wish she had never opened her mouth! He would…

No. No he wouldn't.

The Joker huffed in her face and launched himself off of the bed. He stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it on the other side. Stacey, who was still giggling and now petting an excitable Ace, sat up in the bed. "Um...Daddy J?" her laughter died down a bit. Now her hidden sensitive side worried that she had really hurt his feelings.

She stood up and slowly walked over to the bathroom door and listened in. "Daddy J?" she lightly tapped on the door. She heard water running on the other side. Stacey jumped when the Joker suddenly ripped open the door and glared down at her grumpily. Stacey backed away from him a little, surprised at how violently he had ripped open the door.

He slowly sauntered toward her, resulting in Stacey taking a few nervous steps back. "Daddy J…come on. I didn't mean it like that," she gulped.

The Joker didn't say a word. He continued to glare at her with a serious expression. Then he suddenly flashed her his teeth, which Stacey noticed appeared to be a little less dirty than before. He leaned down and blew into her face. Stacey could smell the scent of mint toothpaste. "There. That better for you, you little brat?"

Stacey breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Yes, much better!" The Joker's eyes widened when Stacey suddenly planted a forceful kiss on his lips. "Much better for kissing too!" she giggled.

The Joker couldn't stop himself from chuckling at this. He ruffled her hair and pulled her into another affectionate hug. She was just being so damn adorable.

God he really **hated** Jack.

*

The Joker ordered Stacey to stay up in her room while he and his men had a very important meeting. He made it a point that he would spank her silly if he even caught her opening the door before he told her it was okay to come out. He told her that his reason for this was that he and the other big scary men would be talking about some very disturbing things that pretty little girls shouldn't be hearing. Things about the evil Batman and her horrible ex father. Things that could warp her sweet 'innocent' mind.

Of course the real reason for this was that he would be discussing something very important with his men about Stacey herself. He would be mentioning his plans to thwart Batman too naturally, but he wanted to make extra sure that his idiots didn't ruin his carefully constructed little project. He wanted to keep Stacey this way. And while discussing plans about Batman and taking over Gotham city with his men he couldn't take the chance of Stacey hearing something that she shouldn't.

"And just to make myself perfectly clear, if any of you even let **one** iota of idiotic garble slip out of those apish mouths of yours I swear on my mother's grave I'll…."

"Daddy J!" The Joker and all of his men nearly jumped five feet out of their chairs as a bubbly female voice echoed across the dining room cutting off the Joker in the middle of his speech. The Joker's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he saw Stacey trotting into the room in her schoolgirl outfit and pigtails, happily grinning at him. "Daddy J! It's boring up in that room all by myself! What don't you want me to hear anyway? I'm a big girl you know! I can…"

"Stacey Gordon!" The Joker suddenly roared, almost causing all of his men to duck underneath the large dining room table. He abruptly stood up and nearly knocked his chair over then began berating Stacey as if she were a misbehaving child. "I specifically told you to stay in that room didn't I?!" he growled, ready to drag her back up to that room and throw her over his knee right there.

Stacey flinched as the Joker scolded her, and she put her hands cutely behind her back as if she were a little girl who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She flashed him her best puppy dog expression, hoping she could win him over with her cuteness. "But…"

"But?" the Joker growled, stomping towards her and crossing his arms over his chest, preparing to carry her back up those stairs.

"But, but uh…um," Stacey twiddled her fingers as the Joker's eyes bore into her soul. She shivered under his stern gaze. He drummed his fingers on his arm as if he were waiting for her to give him a proper answer. Stacey's mind raced and with help of those odd drugs, she reverted back to a childlike state. For some reason her gymnastics training came back to her. She reverted back to a time when she was practicing in her elementary school gym. "Um, did I ever show you that I can do this?" Stacey smiled sheepishly up at her self appointed master.

Then out of nowhere, she did a full on cartwheel across the room. The Joker raised his eyebrows. He was once again dumbfounded. The rest of his men were also stunned. Some of them clapped and whistled. Stacey giggled and then bowed before her audience after her little cartwheel display. Then she did another one, only this time her clumsiness came forth and she collapsed onto the hardwood floor. "Ow." She didn't realize that she hadn't done cartwheels in years and she was a little bigger now.

The Joker immediately rushed to her aid, much to his henchmen's confusion. He picked her up in his arms and cradled her. "Are you okay little bunny?" he asked in a much softer voice than his men had **ever** heard come out of their boss. It was his Jack voice, for Jack had come out briefly once more.

"Uh…uh yeah," Stacey giggled. "Um put me down and let me try again. That was fun!"

The Joker couldn't stop himself from smiling down at his little pet. She was quite amusing. "No….no I don't think so," he chuckled. And then he started laughing hysterically. Stacey laughed along with him, her laughter almost sounding as psychotic as his. The Joker's eerie distinctive laugh echoed throughout the mansion. It sent a shiver up his men's spines. Even when his laughter was good natured it still sounded uncanny to them for it was the same laughter he used whenever he tortured a victim.

"Oh little bunny," the Joker said in an amused voice, almost in tears from laughing so hard. He looked down at Stacey who was still cradled in his arms as his henchmen watched this scene with bewilderment. "You're acrobatic, but quite clumsy aren't you? Why…you're a regular little harlequin."

And then, another interesting idea entered the Joker's jumpy brain. Hmmm.

**

**too sappy? Too bad! I was in a more romancy sappy mood hehe! I have more fun ideas coming up too ;)**


	25. Her Clown Lover

**Okay so a friend of mine wanted me to make the sex even MORE detailed. So I did my best LOL. Yes more pervy stuff ahead and some more past stuff. It will all come together once this thing is done lol. Anyway R&R and I hope this is detailed enough for the smut lovers LOL.**

******

_Flashback_…

The Joker grumbled under his breath as this fourteen year old boy led him through the dark streets on the lower east side of Gotham. If one had never experienced the modern hell that was Gotham, they would assume that this was the worst part of the city. Unfortunately for the citizens, most of Gotham was like this with the exception of the palisades. Still, the lower east side was one of the poorer parts.

Prostitutes waved down cars on street corners, and drug dealers were busy making transactions in alleyways. The Joker and Marcus heard a couple having a shouting match in an apartment above a discount shoe store. The sounds of shattering glass soon followed, though no one in the other apartments bothered to call the police. The people in this town knew to mind their own business and to take care of themselves. The Joker fiddled with his knife, prepared for anyone to sneak up behind him and stab him in the back. The Joker could almost smirk at the thought of anyone trying to rob him. They would quickly find out that he was far more dangerous than any crack dealer on these streets. Even with the voice of Jack still lingering within his mind, he would be any brainless thug's worst nightmare.

The Joker couldn't believe he had agreed to follow this kid. What was with him anyway? He should have been scared shitless when he saw this deranged clown. Instead he almost behaved like he was a fan. The Joker watched the shorter young man trotting ahead of him and let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright kid. We've been walking for well over an hour now. Where are you taking me? Not to your little clubhouse I hope? I don't have time for this crap. I've got work to do!"

Marcus had mentioned something to him about there being 'others.' He hadn't said much about them. The Joker worried that he was leading him to his tree house where a bunch of his little friends were waiting dressed in war paint they bought from the Halloween store, and with plans that had been mapped out with crayons. "Don't worry, we're almost there!" Marcus chirped excitedly.

Finally when they reached an entrance that led underground, Marcus stopped and looked around, making sure that no one was watching. There was a sign above the stairs that read 'Eastside Amtrack' and another sign had been pasted over those words that read 'This Station is Closed.' Marcus motioned for the Joker to follow him down the stairs. The Joker, his face still set in a grumpy scowl, shrugged and complied.

Marcus led the Joker down the dark underground tunnels, and the Joker grimaced when he saw some rather large rats scurrying across the floor. They passed by a couple of sleeping homeless men who had taken refuge in the abandoned tunnels. There had long been rumors in Gotham about an entire society that had been formed underneath the city. The possible inhabitants of that society were nicknamed 'mole people' by the surface folk. Many claimed it was an urban legend, though some insisted it to be true.

Gotham's economy had gone down the tubes within the last ten years. There wasn't enough money to even bother fixing many of the abandoned underground stations and now the main public transport system was the Gotham Central subway station that they had recently built. The Eastside Amtrack was left to whatever homeless people wanted to use it. This included drug addicts, escaped convicts, ex inmates who had recently been released with no money, and mentally disabled people who had been thrown on the streets by homes that could no longer house them.

"So is this what you do on your free time kid? Play in sewers and abandoned subway stations?" The Joker grumbled as he followed Marcus through the dark tunnel. "Where are your parents anyway?"

"Dead," said Marcus nonchalantly as he trotted ahead of the Joker, scaring away some more rats that were in his path.

"Ah," said the Joker, quickly shrugging off that awkward moment. "And how long are you going to lead me through this uh, dark and incredibly foul smelling maze?" The Joker griped. "I thought you said we were almost there? This better be worth it kid. I hope you know that I'm not someone you want to jerk around with. If it turns out that this hasn't even been worth my time I'll…"

"We're here!" Marcus buzzed excitedly, cutting the Joker off in mid-sentence. A broken down train was up ahead in the tunnel blocking their path, and a staircase had been built in front of the train leading up to the top of it. Marcus turned around and waved to the Joker to follow him. "Come on! They're waiting!" He happily trotted up the stairs.

The Joker grumbled some more, feeling a tad confused. "Slow down kid!" he growled and swiftly followed him up the stairs to the roof of the train. "Whose waiting?" Marcus ran across the train, the Joker following close behind.

"The others!" Marcus chirped.

"Goddamn it, what others?!" the Joker growled, growing more impatient. "Kid, if this is some fruity little club of yours I swear to God I'll…"

The Joker felt like his words had been trapped in his throat when the dark tunnel ended and they had arrived at another underground station, the working lights from the ceiling hitting his eyes. Down on the floor below an entire mob gathered together. It was so crowded the people were standing elbow to elbow. The crowd seemed to be mostly made up of men. Some were wearing clown masks while others were wearing 'war paint' similar to that of the Joker's. Many wore nothing on their faces at all, their natural features being enough to frighten a grown man on their own.

The disturbing looking group was busy chattering amongst themselves forming a mess of garble that echoed across the abandoned underground station. Marcus suddenly yelled across the crowd, his rather high voice hurting the Joker's ears as he was standing very close to him. "Attention sons of anarchy!" Marcus yelled. The entire room suddenly grew silent and all now focused on the two figures that stood on the train, their eyes expressing quiet awe. "Our leader has arrived!"

For a split second, the room was so utterly quiet that one would be able to hear a pin drop. And then their shouts erupted, the men roaring in chorus. "YEAH!" The Joker almost felt himself fall backwards at their abrupt yelling. His eyebrows furrowed as this entire group of mindless sheep chanted before him as if he was their god. They threw their fists into the air and many revealed that they were holding weapons. Some were holding large machetes while others held clubs and baseball bats.

"We shall be victims to society no longer! He will lead us to victory! For we are the Joker's disciples!" Marcus yelled again, and another roar of approval from the crowd erupted.

The Joker raised an inquisitive eyebrow. This was rather shocking. And for a moment the Joker felt like he was onstage again in front of his most enthusiastic audience yet. Though this time, he was already planning for this audience to be a part of his act. They just might prove to be quite useful.

**

With his henchmen still quite confused (and some a tad jealous, though they would never admit it) the Joker carried a bubbly Stacey back up the stairs. They were both still giggling heartily and Stacey kicked her legs while the Joker cradled her in his arms. The Joker didn't even acknowledge his men as they watched him depart to the upper floor with his delirious little pet. Truthfully, his men were quite annoyed. If any of **them** had interrupted the Joker during a meeting they'd have gotten a gunshot to the knee.

The Joker carried Stacey to their bedroom, which seemed to be becoming a routine for them, and Stacey squealed as he tossed her on the bed. But this time, instead of it being a squeal of terror it was a squeal of playfulness. Stacey immediately stood up and started bouncing on the bed like a five year old who had just eaten a container full of ice cream. The Joker didn't know exactly what was in those drugs, but whatever it was, Stacey was having such a good time that he was almost tempted to try some himself! **Almost**. But he wouldn't. The Joker chose to keep his mind under control. He didn't even drink alcohol. Lord knows he didn't need anymore mind altering influences.

The Joker crossed his arms again, looking rather strict and trying to stifle his grin. "Stacey Gordon," he spoke in a scolding tone. "You know what happens to little girls who jump on the bed don't you?"

Stacey immediately stopped bouncing and landed on her bottom, looking up at the Joker and sticking her lips out in a pout. "Ya know…sometimes you act like a grumpy old man," she crossed her arms and shot him a look like he was killing her fun.

The Joker raised his eyebrows and snickered. "Well, you are only sixteen years old aren't you?" The Joker had to keep himself from cackling at that comment then he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her over to his side. He stroked her cheek with one hand and cuddled her close to himself with the other. "Or maybe you're even younger? You certainly are acting it today. Hmmm. What are we going to do about that?"

Stacey blushed and bit her lip remembering exactly what he had said to her when he told her not to leave that room. The Joker reached over Stacey's lap and slowly pulled off his other glove. It was almost seductive. He tossed it aside and then his bare hand sneaked up the back of Stacey's shirt tickling the small of her back. Stacey gasped and then a tiny giggle escaped her lips as she felt goose bumps forming on her arms. The Joker leaned into her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. "Didn't daddy J tell you to stay in this room baby doll? Hmmm. It seems we have an o-be-di-ence problem here. Little girl not listening to her daddy. Just what are we to do about this pre-dic-a-ment?"

Stacey giggled nervously, but the Joker's voice was softer than usual and so was his touch. He began rubbing her back and if Stacey were a cat, she'd be purring by now. He brought his hand up further and he squeezed her shoulders easing any tension she had in her muscles. Stacey closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. The Joker grinned slyly and pulled off his other glove with his teeth. His hand trailed up her skirt where he began stroking her bare thigh. He felt her shiver as he massaged her inner thigh and he inched closer and closer towards her womanhood.

Within Stacey's drug induced stupor it appeared that physical touch was enhanced times a hundred. The wheels in her head were turning, turning, turning yet all the worries she ever had as Stacey Gordon had been locked deep within her subconscious and in her childlike state she didn't have a care in the world. The Joker very lightly brushed his fingers over her panty covered pussy and Stacey felt that faintly familiar warm gush of wetness spilling out of her feminine lips. She could feel the roughness of his manly fingers even through the thin fabric of her panties.

She felt him use a little more pressure now, and the Joker felt her body jerking a little as he rubbed his thumb harder over her clit. Stacey felt tension building up all over her lower area, and it was so pleasurable it was almost torture. She was so sensitive and the Joker was barely using any pressure at all, but it still felt like a surge of lightening accumulating over her entire lower half. The Joker licked his lips and felt his cock straining in his pants when his fingers felt Stacey's warm fluids soaking her panties. Stacey let out a small involuntary whimper, and when the Joker heard this he eased off the pressure with a knowing smile.

He brought his hand back down her inner thigh. "Mmmm, you're soaked babykins," he whispered gruffly. "Awww little baby. So sweet and innocent. Do you even know what an orgasm is?" He had to stifle another snicker, wondering if Stacey had forgotten a lot of her sexuality in her drugged up state. Stacey may have currently been in a childlike state of mind but she was still in the body of a full-grown woman and her body was reacting as such.

"Uh…um," Stacey breathed, her cheeks now vibrantly flushed. The feeling of the Joker lightly stroking her inner thigh had her speechless. The Joker let out a low chuckle. She was so submissive and he loved it. So she currently had the mind of an innocent little girl, so what? He always loved role-play. He was a pervert anyway. Even Jack himself had quite a bit of depravity in him.

Stacey felt him lightly run his finger over her womanhood again. "You know what happens to little girls who are dis-ob-e-dient?" Stacey could almost shiver at the sound of his low voice alone. He brushed a finger over her throbbing pussy again. "I guess I'll have to remind you," another gentle squeeze of her thigh. "Remind you that I'm the boss here little bunny. I'm going to pull down those little panties again and spank your cute little tush." Stacey felt another involuntary gush of wetness spilling into her panties and the Joker felt her leg twitch hard after he had finished that last sentence. "Oh, ho, ho that doesn't turn you ON does it?" the Joker teased, now showing off his toothy grin.

"Oh daddy J. The petting…down there. It just feels so good. Please don't stop," Stacey whimpered in a small voice, her eyes still shut in ecstasy.

"My, my, you **are** a bad little girl aren't you?" The Joker purred. "My naughty little harlequin." In his mind he was already dancing with joy. This time, he was going to make her beg. Beg him to be inside of her. She was his now. She was completely under his spell and for the first time Jack and the Joker were equally pleased and were willing to work together. Both wanted to keep Stacey Gordon under their spell. Jack wanted her as his own little Emma replica and the Joker wanted to use her to mess with Gordon and Bats. For the two personalities this was a win-win situation.

The Joker pulled his hand away from Stacey's womanhood and Stacey whimpered. "No, no, no, no my little girl doesn't deserve to be pleasured quite yet. She needs to be punished first," the Joker tsked. He picked her up and sprawled her across his lap.

"But, but…!" Stacey gasped when she felt him slowly push up her skirt, and she felt his hard cock pressing into her stomach. Then she felt him slip his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and very slowly start to tug them down. He did it so slowly it was as if he was trying to tease her. Stacey felt the cool air of the room touch her exposed bottom as the Joker slipped her panties down, and then she felt a tingle in her pussy when the air touched her feminine folds.

The Joker slipped them down to her knees and then he scooted her further up on his lap to where his cock was digging into her pelvis. Stacey felt his manhood twitching beneath her groin as he admired her round little backside and gapping wet pussy. Stacey felt so vulnerable, so exposed and she could almost feel his hungry eyes eating up her nakedness.

Stacey gasped and flinched when she felt his warm, rough hand lightly stroke her round little butt. He started to scold her, as if it was a routine (which it pretty much was) and Stacey felt butterflies in her stomach as she dangled over his strong lap waiting for him to begin the spanking. He made her feel small and helpless, though for some reason she trusted this deranged clown. After all, he saved her didn't he? He protected her and took care of her. He could never really hurt her could he? He seemed to adore her.

Stacey sucked in her breath as the Joker suddenly removed his hand from her bottom. Her little ass cheeks clenched up and then the Joker let his hand fall with a loud 'slap!' to her lower bottom. Stacey felt his cock twitch beneath her once more as the Joker admired the jiggle that her bottom made after the impact from his hand. Then she felt his warm, strong hand vigorously rubbing out the sting. He slid his hand away from her cheek and over her feminine folds ever so lightly, tormenting her, feeling her entire body tense up and loving every minute of it.

Then he pulled his hand away again and slapped her other cheek, not too hard but hard enough to cause a nice sting. Stacey felt an odd tingle in her pussy as the Joker's hand smacked her bottom. Each time his coarse hand made contact with her lower bottom and thighs, it sent a shockwave through her entire vaginal region. She felt her own warm fluids dripping down her legs, and now she was subconsciously raising her bottom to accept his smacks. She felt her entrance opening for him, relaxed and aching for his touch.

The Joker could smell her arousal and if it were possible, he felt his own manhood grow even harder as her musky scent came in contact with his nose. He suppressed a snicker as he gently ran his fingers over her lips again, teasing her, making her long for him to be inside of her. He wanted to tease her. He wanted her to beg. "Stacey. Open your legs for daddy precious," he ordered and gave her bottom a firm pat.

Instead of waiting for her to comply, she felt him roughly push her legs apart himself. His hand gripped her inner thigh and then Stacey felt two fingers part her lips. She could feel air seeping into her entrance and ravenous eyes glaring into her most vulnerable spot. She waited for him to do something, but he hesitated. She spread her legs open even further, beckoning his hand to play with her. "J," she squeaked. "Touch me please."

"Daddy J," the perverted clown corrected her.

"Daddy J," Stacey responded in a small voice. "Touch me. Please. Please daddy," she sounded so much like a little girl after that, that even the Joker himself felt a little depraved. But he loved it. Oh boy did he ever. He loved having total control.

Stacey felt him slip his finger into her awaiting entrance and she gasped, feeling like it had almost come out of nowhere. "Is this what you wanted princess?" he asked in a crafty voice. Stacey slowly nodded her head, biting her lower lip. The Joker smiled down on his little pet. He kept his finger in her for a moment, tickling her insides and then pulled it out. "Uh, I don't think you really deserve to be pleasured quite yet baby doll."

Stacey huffed out of frustration. "Aw come on! You've spanked me enough!" She was rewarded with a sharp slap to her backside and she let out a high-pitched yelp.

"Excuse me?" The Joker growled. "**I'll** decide when it's enough little bunny." And then he began spanking her in earnest, faster and at a steady pace, but still only enough to cause a slight sting. Stacey wriggled over his lap, only to further torment his own aching arousal. Her hand reached back to try and protect her bottom but the Joker quickly grabbed it and pinned it to the small of her back. "Ah, ah," he scolded. "Now if you think for one second I'm gonna let you…" his words trailed into a quiet grunt as he felt Stacey rubbing her pelvis over his crotch.

Stacey pressed her clit down onto the bulge underneath the Joker's pants. If he decided that he wasn't going to play with her, she'd do it herself. It was almost subconscious. She reverted to a time when she was a teenager, pleasuring herself alone in her room. She was sensitive, and it didn't take much to bring her to climax. She inadvertently began pressing her hips down harder onto the Joker's crotch.

The Joker grunted again. "Now little bunny, you'll get your reward in a minute, if you're a good girl. But first daddy J has to…" His hand stopped in midair, and he blinked when he felt her shuddering over his lap. She moaned softly and her entire body shivered. He could feel her climaxing over his pants.

Stacey had been rubbing her clit so hard on the Joker's bulge that she couldn't take it anymore and she exploded in a fit of ecstasy. The Joker released his grip on her arm. He crossed his arms and smacked his lips, watching her orgasm over his lap. He assumed she was done when she stopped shivering and she now lay limp over his thighs, her head drooping down and her long hair dangling onto the carpet. "Are you quite done?" The Joker asked, almost annoyed. He was pleased that he had actually gotten her aroused enough to orgasm, but also a little irritated that she didn't listen to him and wait for him to give her that orgasm with his own hands.

"Maybe," Stacey giggled. "I told you to touch me. But um, it didn't seem like you were going too so I decided I might as well take care of it myself and…ouch!" The Joker growled and gave her rear end another good smack, harder than the rest.

He picked her up off of his lap and stood her in front of him. Still sitting down, he was so tall that he didn't have to bend her over much so that their noses were touching. Stacey smiled at him sheepishly. "Um…"

"Little imp! You think you can disobey me? I was going to give you a nice long lotion massage and a good licking, but since you seem to like disobeying me, I'm just going to go ahead and take what's mine."

"Eeee!" Stacey squealed as he abruptly stood up and tossed her over the bed, forcing her to lie on her stomach. Stacey tried clawing away, put she felt him roughly pull her back towards him from behind and smack her backside yet again. He held her in place and she heard him unzip his pants.

_"Oh no you don't Joker! Get back in your hole! We aren't going to traumatize our pretty bunny again. Not when we have her just where we want her to be!"_ Jack scolded himself in his mind. Then Stacey heard the Joker slap himself across the face a couple of times and he shook his head like a wet dog, forcing himself to snap out of it.

Stacey yipped when the Joker collapsed on top of her from behind. She heard the jingle of his belt as he pushed his pants down to his ankles and he began kissing her roughly on the back of her neck, then traced his lips all the way to the small of her back. He brought his face back up to her ear. He kissed her surprisingly gently on the side of her face. "Daddy J loves his little bunny," he whispered gruffly, but in a gentle tone of voice. Then he swiftly pulled away from her and patted her ass again. The tone of his voice quickly changed on his next command. "Get on your knees for me. Now."

Without waiting for her to respond, Stacey felt his hands snake around her hips and he yanked her lower half up to where she was on her knees. She felt the head of his cock sliding over her pussy lips, and then she felt the head slowly slip easily into her wet entrance. The Joker put his hands around her small waist and yanked her back further. Stacey sucked in her breath as she felt her tight pussy stretching to accommodate the Joker's large girth.

Even though he had defiled her many times before, Stacey still felt incredibly tight around his large member. The Joker felt her vaginal walls slowly ease up around his manhood. Stacey was tiny. Her body was petite and she really did look similar to a little girl whenever she stood next to this tall behemoth of a man, who stood at almost six foot four. And his size matched his height. He was huge, and whenever he entered Stacey it was a little painful as first.

Stacey winced as she felt her muscles begin to relax around his cock. The pain was slowly subsiding as the Joker held himself inside of her for a few moments, allowing her to get used to his massive girth. His fingers trailed lightly over her back to further ease her tension. That damn Jack was being overly nice again. He wanted her to enjoy this. Enjoy it the same way his Emma did.

Stacey felt her whole body tingling as he began to move in and out of her slowly, carefully. She felt his large girth slip out of her and then slowly slip back in, deep, so deep she could feel it hitting her cervix. But soon the discomfort of his large size turned into pleasure. The Joker groaned as he felt her muscles clench around his cock. Tight, so tight, he couldn't last much longer.

Stacey felt a rush of orgasmic pleasure surge through her entire being when the Joker increased his rhythm. She felt his hips slapping into her already slightly sore backside, and her nails dug into the bed comforter as the Joker conquered her from behind. Stacey squirmed when the Joker dragged his nails across her sides, and then his hands grabbed her hips again and he moved her body himself, forcing her to move with his own steady rhythm. He could feel her pulse rising along with his own. His long arms reached underneath her chest and he grabbed both of her breasts, gently squeezing them and then his thumbs played with her nipples.

And then like a caveman, he pushed her head down into the covers and forced her to raise her bottom higher. She moaned as he rammed his penis so deeply inside of her, as far as it could possibly go. Thoughts swirled in the Joker's head about the female body being an amazing thing. Stacey was oh so tiny, and yet her tight little hole could stretch so much. The Joker entertained the idea of using his fist, but Jack very quickly snapped him out of it.

Finally he could take no more, and Stacey felt his warm fluids spill inside of her accompanied by a low animalistic grunt escaping his throat. She sucked in her breath as he partially collapsed on top of her from behind, being careful to hold his own weight so he wouldn't crush his fragile little sex kitten. He still held his cock inside of her, and Stacey felt her walls throbbing around his girth, which was still hard but slowly softening. She could feel his hard stomach heaving in and out on her lower back from his heavy breathing, and his sweat causing his skin to stick to her own.

Stacey lay lifeless now, submissive and completely out of energy. The Joker leaned down and she felt his soft lips gently kiss her moist cheek. Then he gradually picked himself up off of her, and she felt his penis slowly slipping out of her wet hole. She felt two strong hands grasp both of her thin arms and slowly turn her over so that she was lying on her back. Her eyes were still closed from exhaustion and her cheeks were flushed cutely. She appeared to the Joker as if she were still in a heightened state of pleasure.

The Joker smiled down on her, and Stacey felt his rough thumb trail over her full lips and gently part them. Stacey lightly ran her tongue over his thumb and her eyes slowly opened. Her blue orbs looked seductive, almost catlike as she gazed up at her clown lover. The Joker bent down and kissed her lips, his own tongue wrestling with hers. Then he parted from her, and softly stroked her cheek. "You are quite beautiful when your cheeks are flushed so pink little bunny," he whispered.

He admired her pale skin and how it seemed to turn pink so easily. He loved how his hand left a nice print on her pale little bottom every time he spanked her. The red color was a nice contrast with her creamy white skin. The Joker almost chuckled when he thought of something else. He pecked her on the lips once more. "Be back in a second little bunny. Just stay right here and relax. Don't move."

"Yes daddy J," Stacey breathed, as the Joker trotted away for a moment. Stacey shut her eyes again and lay still on the soft bed. Her eyes fluttered opened again when she suddenly felt the Joker's hand rubbing something cool and creamy onto her forehead. "Daddy J, what are you…?"

"Sh, sh, sh," The Joker quieted her. "Just close your eyes for a moment baby doll. Daddy J just wants to see something."

The Joker took some of his own white makeup and smeared it onto Stacey's face. Then he took some of his black makeup and painted her eyes very carefully, instructing her to keep them shut until he was finished. And then for the final touch he took some of his own lipstick and dabbed it across her full lips. He didn't do it messily like he did when he ran it over his own scars. He made sure it looked more flattering on her.

When he was finished he looked down and admired his work. "Now open your eyes for me baby," he cooed. Stacey's blue eyes fluttered open again and the Joker grinned at his own makeup job. "Gorgeous. Simply adorable," he doted. He admired how the black makeup around her eyes seemed to further enhance her pretty blue orbs. "Why…you almost look as gorgeous as I do now," He snickered.

Stacey stood up and socked him in the arm. "J!"

The Joker giggled. "Daddy J," he corrected. "Aw doll. I just wanted to see what you looked like with some of my…war paint," He yanked her to her feet and pulled her naked body against his own. He tickled her chin. "Now let's get in the shower and wash off this sweat shall we?" The Joker could almost see his little pet blushing under the white makeup. He had some more fun plans for them that would take place a bit later.

**

It was 3:PM at the police station. Jim Gordon was sitting at his desk like a zombie. He had gone home at six in the morning to catch a nap after another long night at the office, and now he had been back again since 10:AM. His eyeballs were so dry and sore from lack of sleep it felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets. Lifting up his glasses, he took some eye drops and dropped them in his eyes.

Then he sipped yet another cup of coffee, already feeling his heart rate increase do to all the caffeine he had recently been consuming. He started going over the Joker's old case files yet again, tired of feeling sick to his stomach. How much stress could a man in his fifties take?

He nearly spilt his hot coffee all over himself when his cell phone rang. He sighed and picked it up and looked at the Caller I.D. It was his wife, Barbara. He almost didn't want to answer it. He had been so busy comforting his poor distraught wife that he felt he had hardly anytime to deal with his own nerves. He had to be the strong one. He was the police commissioner after all. He let out another heavy sigh, knowing he couldn't ignore his wife. He pressed the talk button and held it to his ear. "Hello?" He answered wearily.

On the other line, Barbara sounded hysterical. _"Jim, Jim!"_ she cried. _"You have to come home right now! Oh my God, Jesus Christ Jim! Come home now!"_ She wailed and then trailed off into blubbering speech that didn't make much sense over a cell phone.

"Barbara, Barbara calm down!" Said Jim. "Slow down. Breathe. Tell me what happened." He nearly dropped his cup again when Barbara told him. He immediately hung up the phone and rushed home.

**

**Damn I had even more planned for this chapter but I've been too distracted lately dammit lol oh well to be continued as always! :)**


	26. An Unpleasant Surprise

**As usual, thank you all for your reviews and alerts and favorites and everything! And just for the record, Stacey isn't THE Harley Quinn...she'll just be sort of a version of Halrey Quinn...not really the comic one. Only my Version of Harley and one that I think would fit in with the Nolan universe Joker. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Enjoy!**

*****

Jim Gordon arrived home that afternoon to find his wife standing in the doorway looking paler than ever and holding something in her hands. It was a package, and on that package an address was written in big red letters along with many Joker trademark smiley faces drawn all over it. It had no stamp and no return address. Someone had stopped by and put it in their mailbox that day, and it wasn't anyone from the postal service.

"I…I was afraid to open it alone Jim," Said Barbara as Jim anxiously took the package from her, his own face now turning as pale as hers. Closing the door behind him, he didn't even seem to hear Barbara's frantic words as he tore open the package and found what appeared to be a videotape inside. It was titled 'home movies' in more big red letters, and little hearts and smiley faces were drawn on it as well.

Jim swallowed hard, and he turned back to his wife. "Barbara. I want you to leave the room. And make sure the kids don't walk in here either. I'm not sure what's on this video, but I don't want to take any chances. I don't want you or the kids watching this."

Barbara nodded, tears invading her eyes, and she left the room while Jim nervously popped the video into their old VCR under their T.V expecting the worst. It wasn't even a minute into the video before he had to stop it. He was going to have to get someone else to watch this. As a father he couldn't stomach it.

**

Back at the police station, Batman loomed in the doorway as Jim held the videotape in his hands, looking down at it with disgust. He couldn't watch the rest of this video himself. No way. But did he really want to let this masked vigilante comrade of his watch it instead? "Jim," Batman's raspy voice broke the awkward silence. "Trust me when I say that this video will be safer in my hands over anyone else's. No one else but me will be viewing this footage, and I assure you that it will only be used as evidence to figure out where the Joker is hiding."

Jim looked at the dark knight and then back down at the video with a sickly expression. "Oh Christ…I can't…this is just…so wrong," he made a face like he had just eaten some rotten cheese. He turned away and handed the video to Batman. "Here. For god's sake get it out of my sight."

*

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne popped in the video with Alfred by his side. When he had mentioned to Gordon that he would be the only one watching the video, he told a little white lie. His loyal servant Alfred would be watching too. Of course Alfred was just as trustworthy as Bruce Wayne himself so no matter.

With his usual serious expression, Bruce popped in the video. The screen immediately popped up to reveal the sight of the camera moving down a long hallway. In the background the voice of the Joker could be heard humming an unrecognizable tune, followed by low snickering. He quickly turned the camera around to reveal his makeup covered face while he continued to walk. "Well hello there," he spoke into the camera. "Bats old buddy ol' pal. I knew you'd be watching this with your boyfriend, so how can I make a video without saying hello to my bestest buddy in the whole world?"

"And let's not forget you commish. Jim, Jim Gordon how ya doin' old timer?" The Joker's voice was cold and callous. "You're one of my best pals too, you know that right? I can't thank you enough for this little uh, gift you've given me," he licked his lips. "I was a lonely guy before, let me tell ya. Blowing stuff up is fun and all…but it still wasn't filling a certain void. A certain…need. But now with my little companion here, that need has been fulfilled. My dear Commissioner, words can't describe how grateful I am. As a token of my gratitude I would like to invite you into my…our humble home." He sniggered.

The camera turned back around to reveal a door. The door slowly opened and Bruce heard Alfred gasp quietly as the video revealed Stacey lying on a bed on her stomach reading something in front of her. She was sucking on a lollypop and kicking her feet behind her while she petted a puppy that was lying by her side. Her blond hair was tied up in pigtails and she was clad in a skimpy little schoolgirl outfit.

"How's my baby doing?" The Joker's tone of voice was completely different when he talked to Stacey. It was unnervingly soft and unusual for his character.

Stacey looked up and surprisingly smiled into the camera. "Daddy J, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just making some home movies of my precious little doll," said the Joker. "You know. For memories when you're alllll grown up," he teased and Stacey giggled. "Watchya got there puddin'? Why don't you tell the camera what you're reading?"

"Oh, this is just some silly comic about a boy and his dog. It's funny though!" Stacey beamed happily.

"And who got those comics for you precious? Tell the camera," said the Joker.

"Daddy J got these comics for me," said Stacey, still smiling.

"And why did daddy J get those for you angel?"

"Because you said I was a good girl," Smiled Stacey, while continuing to pet little Ace.

"That's right you were a good girl today," said the Joker. "And that's lucky for you, because you know what happens to little girls in this house when they're naughty…don't you?"

Stacey smiled bashfully and diverted her gaze away from the camera, her face turning crimson. A gloved hand reached out and stroked her hair. "What happens to bad little girls hmm? Tell the camera darling."

"Daddy J, do I have to?" Stacey pouted.

"Yes little bunny, unless you want Daddy J to do a demonstration in front of the camera."

If it were possible, Stacey's cheeks flushed even redder. "Okay, okay, they get spanked," Stacey said quickly, then she childishly stuck out her tongue and went back to sucking on her lollypop. The Joker could be heard snickering faintly in the background.

"Good girl," The Joker said, pleased. Stacey went back to reading her comic. "Stacey. Eyes back up here darling," The Joker ordered, and Stacey's blue eyes shot back up to stare into the camera. "Whose your daddy precious, hmm?"

"You are daddy J," Stacey said obediently, now smiling again.

"And who rescued you from that evil Commissioner and his wretched pet bat hmmm?"

"You did Daddy J," Said Stacey. Alfred and Bruce continued to watch the video intently.

"And do you want to be a good girl for daddy?"

"Yes sir," Said Stacey.

"I do believe she's been brainwashed sir," Said Alfred, making an obvious statement. "Either that or she's developed a severe case of Stockholm syndrome."

Bruce rubbed his chin while his eyes remained fixated on the video.

"Daddy J wants his little baby to prove to him that she's going to continue to be a good girl. Give me that lollypop sweetheart. Daddy's gonna give you something better to suck on," The Joker said seriously. His gloved hand appeared in front of the camera again and motioned for Stacey to hand him her sucker. She did so, and the camera wiggled and backed away from Stacey while she closed up her book and put it aside. She picked up little Ace, who had fallen asleep, and she moved him further up the bed and laid him on one of the pillows. He lazily woke up for a moment and smacked his chomps, but quickly went back to sleep.

The Joker's gloved hand waggled a finger to Stacey in a 'come hither' motion. "Get on your knees," his gruff voice ordered. Stacey did what she was told, and scrambled to the floor positioning herself on all fours, and looking up into the camera with big innocent blue eyes. She still had a small, embarrassed smile on her face, but she didn't seem to want to put up a fight at the Joker's commands. "Now…come to daddy precious. Crawl to me."

Stacey started slowly crawling towards the camera, and the camera backed away from her as she did so. "Follow daddy precious. Remind daddy J how o-bed-i-ent you are," the Joker beckoned with his voice. Stacey continued to follow the camera with a coy smile until it stopped. The camera tilted down more to reveal Stacey sitting on her knees at the Joker's feet. She looked up at her unseen captor with eyes that almost displayed a sense of worship. "Now little bunny. Take those pretty little fingers of yours and unzip me."

The camera zoomed in more and Stacey slowly and shyly began to unzip the Joker's pants. And that's when Bruce quickly reached over and hit the pause button.

"Well, I think this is my queue to exit," said Alfred, and he quickly turned around and started heading out of the room.

Bruce didn't say a word. He continued staring at the still image of Stacey crouching submissively at the Joker's feet as it fluttered on the screen from being paused. Alfred stopped and glanced back at his master. "You aren't seriously going to watch this appalling video are you sir?"

"I don't really have a choice Alfred," said Bruce. "I promised Gordon I would watch this video for him. I need to analyze the background of the location where it was shot. It could give me a clue about the type of place the Joker is hiding in."

"Well perhaps you should fast forward through the pornographic parts then," Said Alfred.

Bruce reached over and pressed the fast-forward button. The video showed Stacey speedily unzipping the Joker's pants and pulling out his rather large member. Alfred turned away again in disgust. "I can't bring myself to watch the humiliation he's putting this poor girl through. Let me know when it's finished sir. Unless of course, the whole video is just one long bloody porno."

Bruce grimaced as he continued to watch the sped up footage of Stacey giving the Joker a blowjob. Her head bobbed up and down and the Joker's gloved hand eventually grabbed her hair and stroked it roughly. Bruce left the fast-forward button on, but suddenly the button popped up by itself, causing the video to play at regular speed. Unfortunately for Bruce and Alfred, it stopped just in time for them to hear the Joker say "Swallow baby, swallow for daddy. All of it. **Good** girl," the Joker ordered as he forcefully held her head over his cock. He was obviously climaxing when the camera started shaking a lot more and his ragged breathing could be heard in the background.

"Oh for the love of…I really wish I didn't eat lunch today," said Alfred. Just hearing the Joker say those words made his stomach turn. He refused to look directly at the video.

Bruce quickly reached over and pressed the fast-forward button again. He watched as the Joker made Stacey lick his cock clean, and then he made her zip him back up. He wiped a thumb gently over her mouth, and the Joker must have been saying something to her for a few moments because for a long while the camera just lingered on Stacey. Then Stacey finally stood up and bouncily trotted back over to the bed like a child. She hopped on the bed by the puppy and immediately began petting him again.

The camera slowly turned away from that scene and headed out the door. "Wait! Pause it right there if you please Master Wayne," Said Alfred. Bruce quickly reached over and hit the pause button again just in time for the video to show the Joker's hand reaching over and opening the door. "Believe it or not sir I've done some carpentry in my younger days. That right there is a hand carved Baltic mahogany door. Those don't come cheap and are usually only found in mansions. There's your first clue sir."

Bruce pressed play again, and the Joker continued through the door, then the camera quickly turned around again to reveal his painted mug as he shut the door behind him. "Hoo boy wasn't that fun?" the Joker chuckled. "Hope I didn't give ya a hard on too bad commissioner. If I did you should be ashamed of yourself! She's your own daughter you sicko!" he cackled manically. "Well I'm her daddy now anyway, but still! Gross! You oughta arrest yourself for such thoughts! Unless you were admiring my well sculpted manhood," the Joker sighed comically.

"I know, I know. I'm gifted. Don't be jealous bats! I know many men have a complex about having a small cock. I mean why else would you dress up in that ridiculous getup and smash tanks through walls? Compensating for something much? Hmm?" He cackled some more. "Well it's been fun playing with you boys but I gotta put this thing down and give my little pet a bath," he leaned into the camera more and grinned evilly. "And I don't mean the puppy," He laughed psychotically before the video went black.

Bruce pressed the rewind button, and rewound it to right before the Joker turned the camera around to his face again. For a split second, as he paused the video during the camera's spin, Bruce could make out what appeared to be a staircase down the hallway off to the left and a large chandelier on the ceiling in the upper left hand corner of the image. Even though the image was blurry, it seemed as though Alfred was right. The Joker's hideout was clearly a large mansion of sorts. That gave Bruce his first clue. The question was, what mansion was it and where? Did he really want to break into every mansion in Gotham city?

Whatever he decided to do, at least now he was on the right track.

*

"P-please don't kill me! What do you want from me?! I swear I'll give you anything you want! You want money? I've got tons of it! I own a whole clothing line! I own stock! I have celebrity clientele! You want cash? Jewelry? You name it you got it! Just please let me go! There will be a search party looking for me you know! I'm well known in the fashion industry! I'm famous. I've been in people magazine! I've been in fashion magazines! I've…"

The Joker was getting annoyed by this little man's high feminine squealing and he swiftly turned around and growled down at him causing him to make a face like he would soon soil himself out of fear. "If you don't shut your yap, the only article you'll be mentioned in will be in the Gotham Times newspaper when they dig up your remains under the interstate bridge," he leaned into the shivering little man. "Got it?!" He put emphasis on the T.

The flamboyantly dressed man quickly nodded and shut his mouth while two of the Joker's large henchmen held him in place. "That's better," the Joker smiled callously. He turned around and continued to lead his men, along with his captive, towards the stairs and while he did this he proceeded to talk. "You see my good man, I don't need money. As you can probably tell, money seems to come easy to me these days. No, no, no, no what I seek from you is your skills. Ya see I have a little girl. And she needs some pretty new outfits." He laughed a little.

The Joker was still a little giddy over that video message he sent to his dear old buddies Gordon and bats. He chuckled to himself only wishing he could see the looks on their faces when they popped that video in the VCR. He had sent one of his most trustworthy henchmen to deliver it to Jim Gordon's residence. And if the Joker wanted to find out where someone lived, it wasn't hard. He knew his stuff.

And so he easily found out the residence of one of Gotham's most respected fashion guru's Adrien Blaine. His little bunny had been such a good girl lately, that his Jack side couldn't resist spoiling her with some pretty new outfits. Of course that wouldn't stop his Joker side from having a little fun with it as well.

When they had reached the top of the stairs, the Joker turned around and stared down his captive again with overtly serious eyes. The skinny little man stood there shivering between the two large apish goons. He was dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a dark pink button up shirt. He was adorned in many layers of flashy jewelry and he wore sparkling earrings. His hair was dyed blond and spiked, giving him the appearance of someone much younger than he actually was. The Joker would have said something about his outfit, but he enjoyed dressing a bit flashy himself. Of course he considered his own look to be a bit more…masculine.

"Now Adrien," the Joker began. "What I need is a good tailor for my little princess. If anything, the fact that I chose **you** to kidnap should be quite the compliment! I am rather fond of your work. But before I introduce you to your little subject, I need to go over a few things with you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Adrien made a little yelp at the sight of the blade. "You are to act…normal around the girl. Got it?" the Joker hissed. "That is, you better act professional. No mention of me kidnapping you or any of that nonsense. Because one slip up, annnnd," the Joker spoke in a sing-song voice and made a motion with his knife. Of course Adrien knew what he meant.

"Are we quite clear?" Adrien nodded weakly. "Good."

The Joker proceeded to lead the men into his room. He opened the door and Stacey was on the floor playing tug-of-war with little Ace using an old sock. Little ace was growling cutely and Stacey hardly pulled since Ace was still just a tiny pup. She giggled at the puppy's irresistible cuteness. "Little bunny. Playtime is over for now. Daddy J has a surprise for you."

Stacey immediately let go of the sock and Ace ran off to a corner with it, then lied down and continued to chew on it. "A surprise for me daddy?" Said Stacey, looking up at her clown lover with her innocent and naïve eyes.

"Oh yes little one, I do," The Joker moved a little to the left to reveal Adrien standing behind him, trying to look as calm as possible while the two large henchmen stood beside him with their massive arms crossed. "This here is Adrien Blaine. He's a very famous clothing designer. I sent for him specifically to design some pretty outfits for my good little girl."

Stacey blinked. She looked at Adrien for a moment and then back to the Joker, confused. "Like…new dresses and stuff? Um…can I have one like that dress Belle wears in Beauty and the Beast?"

The Joker…Jack smiled and nodded. Stacey beamed. "Yay!" she trotted over to the Joker and gave him a big hug. The Joker chuckled and patted her on the head.

Adrien watched them, feeling very befuddled. Wasn't that the girl he kept seeing on the news? He couldn't think, or care much about that girl right now though. All he cared about was surviving through this ordeal. The Joker turned back to the flamboyant fashion designer and shot him another very serious look. "Well, Adrien my good man, let's get to work."

Adrien nodded frantically. "Yes, yes of course sir," He pulled out his tape measure and immediately began taking Stacey's measurements. "Arms out my dear. Hold still please."

"Oh and Adrien?" Said the Joker. Just hearing his voice alone nearly made the designer faint.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I do have one particular outfit in mind. One I'd like you to make first. I'll have to go over it with you."

*

Without Stacey's knowledge, the Joker made Adrien work down in the basement like a slave. He had all the sewing equipment set up for him down there, and as Adrien worked very hard to make the outfit for Stacey that the Joker had suggested, the Joker contemplated on keeping the designer around for a while. He could prove to be quite useful whenever the Joker himself needed a new suit. It would be his usual style of course, and Adrien could also make Stacey a whole closet full of adorable outfits both for Stacey and for himself. His perverted mind started envisioning all the sexy little outfits he could see his baby in. He almost started drooling at the thought.

Although the Joker just might let the little man go if he was in a good mood one day. Of course he wouldn't let him go without a few good life threats first, and then he'd probably have to continue keeping watch over him to make sure he didn't say anything to the authorities. Or he could always just dispose of him…but then he really did have a talent for design. Seemed like it would be too much of a waste of talent, and it wasn't like he was a cop anyway. Killing him probably wouldn't be very beneficial to the Joker.

When Adrien was finally done with the outfit, the Joker made Stacey quickly try it on. When he handed it to her she gave him a funny look at first. It wasn't at all what she was expecting, and something she wasn't used to wearing. "Come now darling, try it on. This is a very special outfit. One to match your daddy J, and a good disguise to keep you hidden from that evil commissioner and the bat, and also a symbol that you no longer belong to James Gordon. It's a nice little reminder that you now belong to me," he tickled her chin and kissed your forehead. "And that you're safe with me and no bats will ever harm you again," he once again had to hold back from snickering.

"Yes daddy J," Stacey said obediently and went to try on the outfit in the bathroom like the Joker had told her to. When she walked back out into the room, the Joker's smile broadened. The outfit was a red and white harlequin one piece and all that was missing now was the hat and makeup.

The outfit was extremely tight and showed off her curves quite nicely. Stacey could almost feel the Joker eating up her figure with his eyes. The Joker whistled a little and Stacey blushed. "Gorgeous. And very suitable for my little harlequin."

"Daddy J, w…" Stacey started.

"Sh, sh," the Joker quieted her. "What's a pretty little harlequin without her makeup? I mean…war paint to match her daddy J hmm?" He took some of his makeup again and smeared it across Stacey's face. First he took the white paint and coated it on her face. Then he smeared the black paint over her eyes much like his own, but he made the makeup smoother, more feminine to compliment her features. Then he took red lipstick again, this time it wasn't his own but it was actually from a female cosmetic line, and he told her to pucker up her lips. She obeyed and he traced the lipstick across her lips, putting it on like a normal woman would. No running it along her face like he did with his scars. No, no. She was a female and therefore her makeup needed to be feminine and attractive.

When he was done, the Joker once again admired his cosmetic skills. Not bad for a man if he did say so himself. "And now the final touch," said the Joker. Then he took the jester hat that went with the outfit and placed it atop Stacey's head. Her long blond hair was worn down this time and it covered her shoulders and spilled out of her hat. No reason to cover up that pretty hair of hers. The jester hat had bells on the end of it and Stacey shook her head, giggling like a child as she made the bells jingle. The brainwashed Stacey was easily amused, and that Joker smiled smugly at his creation.

Yes. She was his creation. He molded a headstrong daughter of the police commissioner into his own creation and he was quite pleased with himself for being able to pull that off. "There. The perfect little harlequin and the perfect little partner for Daddy J," he beamed down on his tiny little pet.

"What is a harlequin anyways?" asked Stacey while she played with the bells on her hat some more with her fingers.

"Oh, why it's a little clown of course," said the Joker. "Someone whose funny and acrobatic and…"

"Acrobatic?" Stacey grinned and another flash of memory from her old gymnastics class came flooding into her brain, and she attempted to do a cartwheel again across the room, only to not quite make it and fall on her side. She kept forgetting that she was twice the size as she was in elementary school. "Ouch," she muttered, and her hat had completely fallen off of her head.

The Joker sighed and helped her up to her feet then he yanked her against his body rather tightly. "Oh yeah and I forgot to mention that they can also be a bit clumsy," he chuckled. "Why you **are** a little harlequin aren't you? I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on. How would you like a new name little bunny? One that doesn't remind you of that horrible man. I'll call you my little harlequin. Harley-Quinn. Harley for short," he snickered.

Stacey pulled away from him a little bit, and looked up into his eyes. "Harley?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that like…a bike or something?"

The Joker cackled a little too much, as if that comment was a lot funnier than it actually was. "Well darling. You **are** my prized possession. And I do like to polish you, and rev you and of course…ride you," he winked and snickered some more. "How's about this sweetheart. I'll only call you that at certain times when it's needed. It'll be like a codename. A secret agent name, when we're out and about just in case someone we don't want to know about you is listening in on our conversations. You'll be like…like my little super heroine sidekick and Stacey Gordon can be your secret identity. How does that sound hmm?"

Stacey slowly smiled again, a very innocent childlike smile. "Can I beat up bad guys?"

The Joker had to stifle a very large laugh. "Oh of course!" Said the Joker. "Uh…but only pretend ones. Can't have you getting hurt now," he giggled.

This was guiltily too much fun. His little creation, his little pet was now willing to do anything he said. Eventually she would completely abandon her Stacey Gordon identity altogether much like the Joker did with Jack Napier. They would be like two peas in a pod. And the Joker would have something he always secretly wanted. A companion.

Or was that Jack? Damn that Jack! What did he want now? A tiny little voice in his head was telling him something was wrong. But no, he wouldn't listen to Jack. In fact Jack **helped** him with his creation. No turning back now Jackie boy.

_"What's the matter Jack? We didn't kill her did we? We barely even scratched her. We never even used our knife on her! So we give her a few spankings here and there. That wont kill her. Besides, she deserved them. In fact **all** women deserve a good old-fashioned ass whooping now and then don't they? Oh yes you know you agree with me Jack, you male chauvinist in denial. We've been treating this little girl almost like we…love her. Love her like a pet hmm? Well we always did like animals much more than people didn't we Jack? So we've treated her like we would a beloved pet. Like that little dog Ace in there. And we didn't kill her. And we probably wont kill her. What more do you want hmmm? So she's like…US now Jack. What's the problem? Hmm?"_

Jack and the Joker were arguing yet again. When would he realize that he was only arguing with himself? When would he realize that there were no multiple entities and that it was in fact only **himself**? That it had always been just himself? All him. No, no, no, no. It was that blasted Jack. Or that Joker asshole. Or…oh never mind, it didn't matter!

The Joker shook it off and focused his attention on his little pet once more. Doctor Crane entered his thoughts again. Speaking of Doctor Crane, he was almost out of that miracle drug. As much as the Joker hated to admit it, he was quite thankful for Doctor Crane's help. He was going to have to call the quack for some more drugs soon, and he could already picture the smug look on that twerps face when he showed up on his property again and saw the changes in Stacey. He would have to resist punching that self-righteous mug of his if he wanted the Doc to continue giving him miracle drugs. He would have to call and make an appointment soon and he wasn't really looking forward to it.

But looking down at the curvy little vixen in his arms he knew dealing with Doctor Crane just for a little bit would be worth it. Damn, he really was losing it.

*

to be continued as usual :)


	27. One Big Happy Family

_**Yep once again lack of sleep caused me to write lol. I've been busy with work and stuff lately, so not much time to write. This chapter might suck but I'm trying to get the plot going because I'm anxious to write certain scenes that i have in my head but I need to get there first lol. As usual, a big thank you to all my reviewers and I'm gonna try to start sending private thank yous as well, I just haven't had much time lately. I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much!**_

_**_

_Flashback_…

Jack couldn't believe it. In a manner of months he had developed an entire army. Rather, an entire army of followers had formed in his name without his knowledge and without any effort on his part. In the past, Jack had always doubted himself. It took years for him to gain the confidence he needed to even attempt a career in the performing arts. His rotten childhood had prevented him from truly believing in himself. He had already been through so much by the age of sixteen. Most normal people probably would have already given up at that point if they had been through what Jack had been through.

And to be quite frank, Jack was already close to reaching his breaking point by the time he had hit his late teens…and then he met Emma Mckinley. Emma had been an amazing supporter in Jack's life and she had helped give him the confidence he needed to per sue his ambitions. "_You have amazing leadership skills Jack_. _I think someday, others will see that too. I know they will. I have faith in you. Someday you'll be a star. You'll make it. I know you will. And then __**you'll**__ call the shots. __**You'll**__ be the leader and people will call __**you**__ boss! I can just feel it!" _

Emma's sweet voice echoed in Jack's head, now only a distant memory. _"You'll be the boss Jack."_

If she only knew.

Jack…the Joker, now had an entire army of minions scattered around the city. Perhaps Emma was right. Perhaps he really did have leadership skills. He always did have a charismatic voice that seemed to draw people in. Especially when he felt free. He recalled the times when he held a captivated audience in the palm of his hand. Only when he was performing onstage did he truly feel a sense of freedom. He talked and people listened. But offstage, he was always secretly stressed with a sense of insecurity. Secretly worried about keeping Emma happy. Secretly worried about putting food on the table and raising their future child. Jack had something to lose then.

Now he had nothing to lose. And it was only now that he felt **true** freedom, for a man can only be truly free when he has nothing to lose. His wife was dead, his future was destroyed and Jack Napier was no more. The Joker didn't even have to bother going through his old files and erasing the memory of Jack Napier. The mob had already done that for him. It seemed like they wanted to make it appear as though Jack Napier never existed, or at least make it hard as hell to find out anything about him. The mob ran this town. They even ran the police. No matter. He didn't want there to be any records of Jack Napier anyway.

Because the person who was overlooking the wealthy upper class neighborhood of Shadow Hills that night was not Jack. Jack was weak and Jack had no part in this tale anymore. Jack wouldn't be able to kill, and this mission needed a cold-blooded killer. A killer with no remorse. A killer with nothing to lose. The Joker was in charge now.

The Joker casually leaned against a tall Douglas fir, glaring down at a large estate in the distance. He stood there with Croc and Marcus by his side, overlooking the wealthy community from a grassy hilltop. Shadow Hills could almost put the palisades to shame. It was on the opposite end of the city from where the palisades were and it barely even reached the city limits. It was on the very edge of Gotham, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, nestled snuggly up in the greenish mountains. Some argued that it wasn't even a part of Gotham. It was quite a drive to get up there. But it was still technically a part of Gotham County.

"So," the Joker's voice spoke, almost eerily. It was a different tone of voice that even his own ears weren't used to hearing, as if a certain personality had died and another was taking over. "This…is where the Biscotties live is it?" He put emphasis on the T and it almost sounded as though he had spat those words out with disgust.

"Yes sir," said Marcus, showing clear enthusiasm. He was anxious for his sworn leader to come up with a plan, a wonderfully violent plan for revenge for he too wanted a piece of the Biscotties.

"Well then," said the Joker casually. He reached into his inner pocket and took out a semi automatic then he cocked it with a look of determination washing over his painted face. "What are we waiting for? Hmm?" He stepped one foot forward, when something quickly grabbed his coattail.

"Wait!" Marcus's youthful voice suddenly halted the Joker in his tracks. "M-Mr. J? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" the Joker grunted nonchalantly. "I'm going down there to take care of some business."

Marcus blinked. "W-what?"

"See those two big balding chimps guarding the gate? We take them out first, uh, after we ask them nicely to let us in the gate of course. And then we, or Croc and I at least, blast our way through the whole fucking mob until I find that little prick and gut him like a pig," the Joker looked over at Croc. "You have any problems with that Croc?"

Croc cocked his large machine gun, veins popping out of his massive muscles. "Heh. Nope." Croc was always up for a good old-fashioned massacre, even if it was with one of the highest ranked mob names in Gotham. Perhaps not as big as the Falcone crime organization, but it was at least a close runner up.

Marcus kept clinging onto the Joker's jacket. "But…but sir. We don't even have a plan yet! If you go down there now it's suicide!"

Marcus heard the Joker scoff. The Joker turned around and glared down at the boy. He leaned in closer to his face. "Does it look like…that's a concern of mine?"

"But, but you have a whole army who you can devise a calculated plan with! You could…"

"Look kid," said the Joker, cutting Marcus off in mid-sentence. "I've been trying to find that Joey prick for months. I **know** he's in there. Now is the time to attack. I don't care if I die doing it. As long as I get to watch the life slip out of that little prick's eyes as he lies on the floor with his guts spilling out of his fat stomach, I know I can die a happy man. Now let go of my jacket if you please-uh."

The Joker turned back around, and started walking down the large hill again. Marcus still tugged on his jacket. "But sir! Joker! You can't leave us now! You're our leader! You can't…!"

Croc suddenly picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to let go of the Joker's jacket and he tossed him on the ground. Marcus landed on the dirt floor with a grunt. "Boss said to let go of his jacket," Croc snarled.

"But, but you can't go now! You can't…!"

"Boss, you want me to shut him up?" Croc grunted.

"Sh!" The Joker put a finger up. He had suddenly spotted something down below. "Marcus. Come over here and hand me those binoculars again."

Marcus quickly jumped up and dusted the dirt off of his jeans. He reached into his own jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He trotted over to the Joker and handed them to him.

Without even looking at Marcus, the Joker took the binoculars from him. Peering through the binoculars he saw a cop car down below on the other side of the gate of the large estate. The two large suited guards wearing sunglasses talked to the two officers in the squad car. They appeared to be laughing and chatting it up for a few moments before the cops went on their way. The Joker tried zooming in closer, and he felt a pang in his stomach when he saw who was driving the Squad car. Officer Thomas Biscotti.

The Joker clenched his teeth so tightly together one could almost hear them cracking from the force. "I need, I need to follow that cop car," the Joker growled in a dangerous voice.

Croc let out another thoughtful (or knowing Croc, an un thoughtful) grunt and Marcus stood anxiously next to the Joker, squinting to make out the cop car in the distance. The two large guards bid the cops a farewell and the enormous gate began to slowly open for the police vehicle to exit the estate. "It's Officer Biscotti," said Marcus.

The Joker only growled again in response, and as he watched the cop car slowly exit the driveway, his gloved hand quickly reached for the gun in his pocket. He was ready to aim for the cop car and just start shooting wildly. "Wait!" Marcus grabbed at the Joker's arm. He was a lot weaker than the Joker of course, so he couldn't stop him from whipping out his semi automatic. Within a fit of mad rag, he aimed for the cop car below. "Wait, wait! I know where they're going! I'll show you! Don't! I'll show you!"

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief when the Joker paused. He looked back down at Marcus, who could almost picture his furiously red skin underneath his makeup. "You know…where they're going?" he hissed.

"Y-yes," said Marcus, growing a bit nervous at the wild look in the Joker's eyes. "I-I know a spot. A spot where the Biscotties go. My brother used to be involved with them, remember? I-I know places where they go. To make deals and stuff," Marcus said speedily.

The Joker slowly lowered the gun. Croc sighed heavily, a bit disappointed and growing impatient. He was all ready to start shooting stuff and now it seemed like the Joker was having second thoughts because of some kid. "L-look. Just let me show you where they go. Better to keep doing what you've been doing. Knocking em off quietly don't ya think? That way we can make sure we kill those bastards nice and painfully slow, and make sure we're still alive to do it."

The Joker looked at Marcus for a moment. Then a smirk slowly pursed his lips. "You're too young to be thinking like this kid," he snickered. "But…I can't say that I don't like it. Smart kid. All right then," The Joker made dramatic gestures with his arms. "Show me where this…spot is. And they had **better** show up there. I'm getting way too antsy."

Marcus smiled a little in relief. "Yes sir."

The Joker couldn't bring himself to admit that the kid was right. He was just so full of rage that he was having a hard time holding himself back from charging into that mansion and massacring the entire mob just to get his hands on that fat little toad. And for a moment, he really expected to die doing it, because nothing mattered to him anymore but revenge. But what was the point of charging in there like a maniac if he got pumped full of led before he even **got** to his enemy? The kid was right. Better to be patient. Don't go too crazy just yet.

"Croc," said the Joker, turning to the large man behind him. He could see the colossal disappointed look on Croc's face. "Follow Marcus. Let's go."

*

The Joker was spoiling Stacey. That much was certain. Ever since she had been brainwashed, the Joker had been treating her like his own special little princess. Ordering gifts for her online under a ghost name. Video games, giant stuffed animals, even jewelry. And of course the Joker's personal favorite, sexy lingerie. And now it was very clear to the Joker's men that their boss was spoiling Stacey when he bought her a giant trampoline and had it set up in the middle of the living room, blocking their beloved Television set.

Normally, the opportunity to watch a young curvy female in a tight outfit hop up and down on a trampoline would be a treat for any heterosexual man. But the fact that they weren't even allowed to look at Stacey the wrong way somewhat downgraded their enjoyment of it. And now they couldn't even watch movies since the damn trampoline was in the way.

A group of large, gruff looking and aggravated men watched as Stacey jumped up and down on the trampoline, clad in her new harlequin outfit and giggling hysterically. Ace barked up at Stacey from the floor and wagged his little tail, obviously getting overly excited at the sight of the girl jumping up and down. He had a brand new purple collar on that the Joker had ordered for him, and he was growing at a rapid speed. It hadn't been long since the Joker had given him to Stacey, and he had already sprouted a couple of inches.

"Daddy J look! I can almost touch the ceiling!" Stacey giggled.

The Joker was lounging in a recliner with an apple martini in his hand, enjoying the sight of his little pet having fun with her new toy. "Well you sure can angel dove," he snickered. "Look, you're almost flying! Like Supergirl!"

Stacey did a complete flip and landed perfectly on her feet. The Joker quickly set his drink down on the stand beside him and clapped. "Very good little bunny!" he cheered. He turned to his men. "That was good. Wasn't it boys?" He turned to his men. They only grunted in return, some giving an effortless 'yeah.'

"Well," the Joker growled. "Then why don't you **clap** for the lady?" His men quickly got the hint and immediately started clapping for her.

"Now," the Joker said with an uncanny grin. " Isn't this great? We're all just like…One. Big . **Happy.** Family!"

"Yes boss," a chorus of obedient responses. Stacey continued to show off and do tricks for her audience.

*

"Now, now little bunny. Don't let Ace sit on your lap! He'll get hair all over your pretty new dress!" The Joker scolded as Stacey sat at the edge of the bed playing with her little puppy. The Joker had dressed her in an adorable short and childish pink dress, and he placed a pink flower in her hair to match.

"Aw J, but he's begging to climb on my lap," Stacey stuck her lips out in a pout.

"Well he'll just have to wait because we have company coming over," said the Joker. "You have a doctor's appointment today my dear. A house call."

"But I don't feel sick."

"But all little girls need their checkups," the Joker smiled and tapped her on the nose. Inside he was cringing. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the smug look on Crane's face, but he WAS anxious to show off his new little pet. Not to feed Crane's ego, but to show that he really didn't need much of his help to completely brainwash her. Plus, part of him enjoyed showing off his pretty little creation. He might even make Crane a little Jealous. What man wouldn't want their very own sexy little house bunny?

*

The Joker paced back and fourth, impatiently waiting for that annoyance to show up once again. Crane was **always** late. Just like most doctors who kept you waiting in their office for an hour after your scheduled appointment time. God he hated doctors.

Stacey was up in the room playing with Ace while the Joker waited eagerly by the front door. Finally the bell rang, and one of the Joker's henchmen opened the door. The Joker prepared himself to give Crane an earful when he noticed that the man at the door wasn't the masked buffoon he was expecting. Instead he was a professionally dressed balding man with glasses, holding a pen and a notepad in his hands. The Joker crinkled his nose for a moment then stomped over to the man and grabbed him by his necktie. "Who are you and where's Crane?!" He growled.

The man flinched and adjusted his glasses. "Sir. If you would please let go of my necktie and act a bit more professional, we can complete this transaction without any trouble or liability on your part for injuries that have occurred on your property."

The Joker blinked. He looked at the man like he had just come from outer space. "Liability…on…injuries on my property? What the… do you know who I am?" The Joker growled and tugged on the man's tie some more.

"Indeed I do," Said the man, adjusting his glasses again and never losing his professional demeanor. "My client is waiting outside. Now if you'll please let go of my necktie, I have some papers here that my client wishes for you to sign before he agrees to complete this transaction with you."

The Joker blinked again. He reluctantly let go of the man's necktie. "Now then," said the man, and he began flipping through the papers that were attached to his notepad. He handed them to the Joker along with the pen. "If you'll read and sign here please."

The Joker gave the man a nasty look then proceeded to read the paper. When he read the first couple of lines he immediately wanted to punch the guy along with Crane (as usual.) "What the hell is this?"

"Just sign the papers sir."

The Joker grumbled and continued to read. It was a goddamn contract! He started grumpily reading it out loud.

"I The Joker, hereby swear from this day forward, blah blah blah, that I shall never lay a hand on Doctor Jonathan Crane again, yadda yadda. I solemnly swear to never hit, kick, punch, stab, or shoot Doctor Jonathan Crane nor will I raise my fists in anger in anyway, yadda yadda," he mumbled through most of it. "I swear to never insult Doctor Jonathan Crane or speak to him in a rude manner," He mumbled through it some more. "What is this ridiculous garbage? What are you his lawyer?"

"That's exactly right sir," Said the man, his face never changing expression.

The Joker laughed mockingly. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Well this thing looks like it's been written by a five year old who addressed it to his schoolyard bully, and not to mention the complete absurdity of it all. What's he gonna do next, sue me? Ha! In case you didn't know, I don't exactly follow government laws anyway. In other words I'm not signing."

"I'm afraid you have to sign sir, if you want to get the product that you ordered from Doctor Crane. Otherwise, to put it frankly in a professional manner, you're S.O.L."

The Joker made a few more noises that sounded like grunts, and something about wanting to pound Crane into bird food, and he angrily pressed the pen down hard on the notepad and sloppily signed a big J, then handed it back to the man. "There, happy? Now get him in here. I wanna get this over with."

"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch my client so he can complete this transaction with you."

The Joker growled as the man left. Then he waited until the lawyer showed up again, this time with four gigantic muscular bodyguards behind him. The Joker let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. "All right Crane," he raised his voice since Crane was shielded by his guards. "I signed your damn paper, now just give me the goddamn drugs will you?"

Two of the large men moved aside, revealing Doctor Crane behind them. The Joker rolled his eyes yet again when he saw that Crane was wearing a neck brace and had his arm in a sling. "Seriously. I…I don't know what to say. Now that I've signed your stupid little paper I can't say anything because I really have nothing nice to say," the Joker muttered.

"Well Joker. With the way you've treated me last time, I have to be cautious about my own safety," Said Doctor Crane though the Joker could still sense a smile cracking in his face. "It would be a shame if I died at the hands of a clown. A quite embarrassing way do die if I do say so myself. Especially for a well respected Doctor." The Joker had to keep himself from guffawing at that comment. "That's why I've brought my good lawyer Mr. Bluestien here. He was also my criminal defense attorney when I was on trial. I can't praise his work enough."

"Wonderful," The Joker said sarcastically. "Now where are the drugs?"

"Patience, patience," Said Crane, his blue eyes dancing with condescending amusement. "I'd like to give the subject a checkup first."

The Joker smacked his lips. "Get rid of the guards. Tell them to wait outside first."

"Ah, now that would be quite the risk on my part. Especially when I'm in such a vulnerable state, you know, still suffering injuries from my last visit and all."

The Joker sighed hard again. "Crane. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you this time. I just want one thing and then you can go. But I know you're enjoying this aren'tchya?"

"Not at all, " Crane smiled. "Hearing you call me and ask me for more drugs, practically **beg** me for more drugs with just your tone of voice after you so rudely threw me out of your home last time? No, I didn't enjoy that at all," Smiled Crane. "Especially thinking about the possible danger I was in if I came back here."

"Do to the crippling injuries that my client received on his last visit to your residence, we believe it is best that the bodyguards stay put," said the lawyer.

The Joker was biting his tongue. "Crippling…." he grumbled. "Alright. Don't send the bodyguards out," he snapped and then he turned and walked over to the stairs. "Stacey! Time to come down love!" He called up the stairs.

Up at the top floor the door to the bedroom opened and a pretty blond girl clad in a pink dress appeared. Doctor Crane raised an eyebrow almost forgetting how attractive the subject was. He immediately removed his neck brace and arm sling then handed it to his lawyer. "Coming daddy J!" Stacey said in a bubbly voice and trotted down the stairs. She hopped down and the Joker couldn't stop himself from chuckling when she launched herself into his arms.

Doctor Crane ran a hand over his hair and adjusted his necktie. "Stacey, the Doctor is here to see you. Come and say hello to the…nice man," he had a hard time saying the word 'nice.' With his arm around Stacey, he led her over to Doctor Crane. The Joker gave Crane another nasty look when he saw that he had removed his neck brace and arm sling.

Stacey looked up at Crane for a moment, and Crane smiled down at her, wondering if something in her brain would snap and she would remember him. But then she only gawked at him with innocent childlike eyes and she returned the smile. "Hello," she said in a sweet voice.

"Well hello there pretty lady," said Crane, eying her like a hungry wolf. "Such a pleasant surprise to get a patient so lovely," he winked at her and Stacey's cheeks turned a little pink. The Joker was biting his tongue so hard he started to taste blood.

Stacey looked at the four large men beside Crane and the other balding man with glasses. "Hello, who are all of you?" she asked.

Doctor Crane looked around. "Oh…these guys? Oh they're just my…nurses. They travel with me incase there's an emergency and I have to do…surgery at the patient's home," he smiled pleasantly down at her and he was pleased to see her face turning even redder.

"You're…you're not gonna stick me with any…needles are you?" Stacey asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice, like a little girl who was afraid of the Doctor.

Doctor Crane chuckled. "Oh no my dear. Not unless you need them of course."

Stacey looked up nervously at the Joker who was using every ounce of strength he had to keep his vocal chords in check. "Daddy J…?

"No little bunny, don't worry. No needles today. Doctor Crane just needs to check your pulse and prescribe you some medicine just to keep you healthy. We don't want you getting sick again now do we?" He ruffled her hair.

"No sir," said Stacey. The Joker hugged her against his body and Stacey cuddled him back. She looked back over to Crane, her mannerisms showing clear bashfulness. "Daddy J takes care of me. He saved me you know. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Now it was Crane's turn to bite his tongue. "Right. How sweet," He looked at Stacey again and smiled. "Now dear. We need to check you out and make sure you're all healthy. If you would just step into my office, which in this case would be your….daddy J's bedroom we can begin."

"That wont be necessary," the Joker said quickly. "All she needs is some….medicine and vitamins. All you need to do really is, you know, the casual doctor stuff. Whatever it is you docs do and you can do that right here," The Joker glared dangerously at Crane. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Crane smiled smugly at the Joker. "As you wish." He motioned for Stacey to come forward a little, and he took out a tiny flashlight and checked her eyes. "Now say 'ah!' For me dear."

"Ah!" Stacey opened up her mouth and stuck out her tongue allowing Crane to look at her throat.

Then he stuck the flashlight back into his Jacket. "She's healthy as a mule," he said. "Or in her case, a lovely white royal mare," he winked down at Stacey again and the Joker could feel her nervousness as he held her by his side. His eyes pierced into Doctor Crane like daggers.

"Okay Stacey sweetheart," said the Joker, gritting his teeth. "You can go back upstairs with Ace now. Daddy J needs to have a chat with the nice Doctor."

"Yes sir," said Stacey. "It was nice meeting you Doctor Crane," she smiled politely.

"Oh believe me love. The pleasure was all mine," Crane winked at her again. Stacey giggled, and then the Joker let go of her and she trotted back up the stairs.

Crane watched the childlike girl hopping back up the stairs in her skimpy formfitting pink dress. "Fascinating!" He said in astonishment. "Simply amazing what a little Crane powder can do."

"Wasn't all Crane powder," The Joker corrected him with a grumpy voice. "I had a hand in making sure she remained that way."

"Of course, of course," said Crane, still holding a smug smile. He took out a small notepad and a pen and started to write on it. "Now to prescribe her some more of my…special medicine. How do you spell her name? Is there an E at the end or just a Y?"

The Joker let out an exasperated sigh. "Just give me the drugs. I have your cash."

"Now, now Mr. J, I'd like to keep this legal. What do you take me for, some common drug dealer off the streets? No my good man, I'm a doctor and I would like to remain professional," he grinned. "Oh and by the way. I only have so much with me that I can prescribe to her at this moment, so you're probably gonna have to call and make another appointment with me in a couple of weeks."

The Joker inwardly groaned.

*

Stacey was upstairs with Ace again when the Joker opened the door, a look of relief on his face. He was glad that was over with. He smiled at his little creation as she kicked her legs at the edge of the bed. "That was…Doctor Crane?" she asked.

The Joker raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"He's…he's handsome," said Stacey innocently. The Joker wanted to puke.

"Of course he is," said the Joker trying to hide the nastiness in his voice and his jealousy. "He's a fairy," Stacey looked at him wide eyed. "No, not that kind of fairy," he chuckled at her innocence. "He's a homosexual sweetheart," Stacey blinked. "Meaning he likes men. Like the fellow who made your pretty outfits."

"Oooh," said Stacey.

"Yep. Why do you think all of his nurses were male?" The Joker went and sat beside her and stroked her hair. "I on the other hand, **love** women," he grinned.

"Well you're handsome too daddy J," smiled Stacey. The Joker felt his black heart skip a beat. Even the Joker liked a compliment from a pretty girl every now and then. Hopefully she was telling the truth. Curse her for being so adorable!

But he had to stop letting her distract him so much. There was an event coming up in downtown Gotham soon, an event that the mayor was going to be at. And he just might want to take his little companion along for the ride this time. Mostly do to the fact that he didn't trust leaving Stacey alone with his men anymore. Oh this was going to be…fun.

*

**Okay I don't know why I made Crane such a cocky and comical character but I could just see there being tension between him and the Joker and a comical relationship lol. They are both Super villians after all so either one would probably stab the other in the back lol. R&R! It keeps me writing lol.**


	28. A Day At The Museum

**Okay so I don't have much time to update these days.** **And this chapter also sucks lol. But I will try to update whenever I can. And still any suggestions for future smut are welcomed. No smut in this chapter sorry :( but probably will be in next chapter lol**

******

Stacey's little hands were sweating uncontrollably. The Joker held his large hands firmly over her dainty fingers, making sure she kept a firm grip on the small handgun. He could feel her entire little body shaking from nerves. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"Stacey," the Joker coed in her ear. "Relax darling. The gun's not gonna turn around and shoot you in the face ya know."

"But, d-daddy J," Stacey stuttered. "W-what if I shoot Stanley?"

"Well that's the whole point in me helping you sweetie pie. We're gonna make sure you don't," said the Joker.

"I-I think this is a bad idea," Stacey's voice shook.

"I agree," Stanley suddenly chimed loudly from a few feet away.

"Shut up Stanley. No one's talking to you," the Joker snapped.

"Sir please, can't we just hang the target on a tree or something?" Stanley asked uneasily.

"No," snapped the Joker. "This is a far better way to practice. See, she'll be so concerned with not hitting you that it should help her focus on her target."

The Joker was outside on the estate's massive lawn teaching Stacey how to shoot a gun. Stanley still wasn't on the Joker's good side. He was still the newest of the bunch and there were already several incidents where he had greatly annoyed the Joker. Being late to meetings, the infamous mall incident where the Joker had to teach him some manners, and of course the obvious wolf eye he gave Stacey every time he saw her walk by. He was going to have to prove himself if he wanted to continue being one of the Joker's cronies.

And the Joker had many creative ways to make his personal soldiers prove themselves to him. He made Stanley stand in the grass holding a large bulletproof target in front of him. Luckily for Stanley, the target covered his whole torso. But if Stacey missed the target she could very well shoot him in the head or one of his legs, or possibly shoot off a finger since the Joker made him hold it with his bare hands. The only plus side, Stanley thought to himself, was that at least she couldn't shoot him in the crotch.

"I-I don't think I can do this," Stacey stuttered.

"Of course you can," the Joker said gently. With his hands still clasped over hers he guided her arms up further and helped her aim right for the middle of the target. He still felt her shaking, but he held her hands steady. "Just think about what a beautiful day it is outside and focus on the feeling of the sun warming your pretty skin."

It **was** a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, the sky was an ocean blue and the weather was perfect which was somewhat unusual for Gotham. The Joker could see rain clouds gathering in the distance though and he knew that a storm was coming. He wanted to enjoy this weather with his little pet while he still had the chance, even if he usually preferred the night. For target practice the Joker allowed Stacey to dress casual for a change. She had on a normal white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and her blond hair was tied back into a bun.

"Now just relax. Take a deep breath and let daddy J help you," he whispered in her ear. "See that target? Just focus right there in the middle, and gently pull the trigger. You'll feel the power in the gun when the bullet shoots out of it. You'll feel it jerk your hands back, but don't panic. Just keep a **very** firm grip on the gun. Whatever you do, don't let go of the gun. Always keep a firm grip on it and keep your hands steady," he lectured.

Still holding her hands, Stacey pulled the trigger and Stanley let out a girlish yelp as he felt the impact of the bullet. It hit the middle of the target, barely scraping the bull's-eye. "Very good little bunny!" the Joker said with enthusiasm.

Stacey breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Stanley. "Well, I don't think I did much with you holding my hands."

"Ready to try it by yourself?" The Joker asked with a grin. He would stay close to her to make sure she didn't injure herself somehow.

"N-no."

"Yes you are," said the Joker. "I believe in you."

Stacey gulped as the Joker continued to gently remind her to keep a very firm grip on the gun and to try and remain steady. She kept her eyes focused on the target and hesitated. She felt her hands shaking again, and Stanley felt himself going pale. He started shaking in rhythm along with Stacey and the Joker noticed this at once, even though Stanley was several feet away. "Stanley, hold the target still! Do you **want** to get your leg blown off?"

"No-no sir," Stanley responded shakily.

"Then hold still! You're shaking like a retard with Parkinson's disease who just drank a gallon of caffeine!"

Stacey jumped at the Joker's loud bellowing. She noted that there were times where he would talk so cruelly to his men. She hadn't recalled him ever using such a horrible tone of voice with her. But she knew not to ask questions. Since the Joker had brainwashed her nicely, she knew that 'Daddy J' knew what was best.

Stacey, feeling like a frightened child, aimed reluctantly at the target. She was taking her time and the Joker was secretly growing a little impatient. He sighed. "Shoot darling!"

His sudden words, though gentle, caused Stacey to jump and pull the trigger. At that exact moment her aim was off, causing the bullet to barely scrape the edge of the target and rip right into Stanley's good knee; the good knee being the one that the Joker hadn't shot. The next thing Stacey saw was Stanley huddled on the ground holding his bleeding leg. Now it was Stacey's turn to go pale. She felt an involuntary clench 'down there,' and the only thing that consumed her brain now, even above her concern for Stanley, was what the Joker was going to do to her for her horrible mistake.

But her own question was immediately answered when she heard the Joker burst into hysterical laughter beside her. He hooted and hollered like a drunken hyena as Stanley spluttered on the ground, grinding his teeth together in pain. "Well doll. Looks like I can't let ya carry a gun by yourself anytime soon!" The Joker chuckled, and then erupted into another fit of violent laughter as if he had just witnessed the funniest event in history. Stacey flinched as he patted her rather roughly on the back.

The highly amused Joker strolled over to the wounded young man and stood above him. His laughter sounded quite sinister and it almost sent a chill up Stacey's spine. And he continued to mock Stanley as he tried with all his might to keep his whimpers to a minimum. "I told ya to hold still," the Joker snickered. "Well look on the bright side. At least now you'll have a scar on **both** knees, so it wont look so awkward!" Then he burst into laughter again and reaching into the inside of his jacket he pulled out some medical bandage and tossed it on the ground next to Stanley, as if he kept it handy expecting something like this to happen. "Here. Be a man and quite your whimpering. I've seen far worse. Bandage it up, you'll live," he said nastily, his laughter suddenly coming to a halt.

"Y-yes boss," Stanley wheezed and obediently grabbed the bandage and began unraveling it, his mannerisms similar to a beaten slave's.

The Joker turned back to Stacey and grinned widely at her displaying his still slightly yellow teeth (that were slowly getting whiter after that little comment that Stacey had made.) He walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "Thanks for the laugh beautiful," he chuckled.

Stacey still looked a bit ill. "Is he..?"

"He's fine," said the Joker tersely. "He **needs** to toughen up. We're at war babe. At war with the system and when it all hits the fan my men need to be prepared."

Stacey looked confused. "But…."

"All right doll, let's go in the house. I have another surprise for you!" The Joker said excitedly, completely changing the subject. He turned her away from the wounded Stanley, not allowing her to look at him anymore, and then led her back inside.

*

Jim Gordon's face held the expression of someone who had just returned from war. Completely broken. But despite the circumstances, he was still there that day with Gotham's finest to ensure the safety of Mayor Garcia. That, and he had a dark feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach. He had a sudden case of dejavu as he saw the mayor take the microphone up in front of the press. Today they were having the grand opening of the new Gotham American History Museum, and reporters and civilians gathered around in front of the new building, flashing pictures of the mayor.

The Mayor was making a speech up on the podium. His words echoed in Gordon's ears as if his voice was being carried over from another dimension and he was speaking in another language, because at the moment, Jim Gordon's mind was off somewhere else. He knew that Mayor Garcia was saying something about the American spirit, and the fight against terrorism and something about what this new museum would represent, but his words didn't become completely clear to Jim until he heard him say his own name.

"Commissioner James Gordon," Mayor Garcia's voice echoed across the crowd. "There is a man who is a true example of the American spirit. This brave man has recently been a victim of terrorism. We all pray that his beautiful daughter Stacey Gordon will soon be home safe. It's already been a long and painful journey for the Commissioner and his family and he has expressed bravery like no other. Even under these unimaginable circumstances, he has chosen to show up to work today and ensure all of our safety. He is not only the commissioner of Gotham, but also a true friend of mine. Please, a round applause for Jim Gordon and his bravery."

Everyone started to clap. Jim Gordon was near the podium off to the side. He made eye contact and nodded slightly at the Mayor, and expressed his very quiet and modest gratitude to the crowd. The Mayor then said a few kind words about the military. A group of army men were lined up in front of the museum behind the mayor. "And what opening of an American History museum would be complete without the very people who protect our country? Let's hear it for our brave soldiers!" said the Mayor, and everyone clapped again. Jim Gordon looked around worriedly. The setting was just all too familiar for his taste. It was a little unnerving.

*

"Sh, sh," The Joker playfully shushed Stacey and they both giggled quietly like children while they giddily trotted through the empty museum hand in hand. The bells on the end of Stacey's jester hat jingled. She was all decked out in her harlequin outfit. "Oh little princess, this is going to be a fun day. Daddy has a surprise for you."

"Really daddy?" Stacey batted her eyes and looked up innocently at her clown lover.

"Oh yes," the Joker stopped and pulled her against his body then leaned down and kissed her passionately on her painted red lips. "Just call it…another late birthday present for my special baby girl. I sure do spoil you," he snickered.

Stacey pulled away from him a little and looked around the large building in awe. She saw a large statue of Abraham Lincoln and pointed at it. "Wow daddy J, look at the size of that man statue!" She said in an innocent girlish voice.

The Joker chuckled. "Why yes, that is quite impressive. Too bad he wont be standing for long."

Stacey looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing baby-cakes, " he tweaked her nose. "Now come along," and he led her further down the aisles of exhibits.

Stacey looked around again and noticed some of the Joker's men off in the corners, laying something down. "Daddy J, what are those guys doing?"

"Such a curious little bunny," laughed the Joker. "They're setting up fireworks honey. Another late birthday present for you. I wanted that to be another surprise, but you always have to be so nosey don't you?"

"Fireworks on the inside?"

"Sh, sh," the Joker quieted her. "That's enough for now. We have some important things to do."

*

Outside, the army men were raising the American flag in front of the building, and did a salute to fallen soldiers. When the flag reached the top of the pole, it took a second for people to notice that someone had drawn a big smiley face on it in bloody red paint. Many people gasped and a few women screamed. Jim Gordon was already reaching for his gun, but the group of supposed soldiers already swarmed Mayor Garcia before he could even turn his head and figure out what was going on. They yanked him away from the podium and one of the larger men held a gun to his head. A few other soldiers took hostages from the crowd, a few of them press and some regular civilians.

It was all happening so fast, the people didn't have much time to react. No. How could this happen again? Could no one in this town be trusted? Not even the army? How could one man be this powerful? Jim Gordon's mind went into panic mode as he watched hostages being taken by armed gunmen from all sides of the crowd. Even being a cop for many years and learning to keep a calm exterior couldn't stop his heart from feeling like it would burst out of his chest whenever a situation like this would arise.

It wasn't long before that all too familiar menacing voice reached Jim's ears. That voice had always tugged at his nerves. "Good afternoon ladies and gentle-man," The Joker's amused voice echoed through the loud speakers causing even more terror to build in the crowd. "I know what you're all thinking. Hasn't he tried this before? Didn't he already attempt to assassinate the mayor with a fake army of men in uniform? Is the old clown becoming predictable already? Boooring!" he snickered. Hushed frightened whispering rose across the mass of civilians.

"Well fear not folks. I can assure you that I am not here to kill your little old mayor. Not today anyway. I try not to do the same thing twice, because that would be rather dull wouldn't it? So why did I decide to show up today you ask? Just to desecrate the flag that represents a country I despise? Oh no, no. To massacre a throng of civilians for my own amusement?" terrified gasps and whimpers erupted from the crowd. "Oh, no, no, no not today. Relax little civilians. Shush, shush, shush. I'm actually here on simple business today. And I'm not only here for me. I have someone very special with me here today and she just had a birthday. So what better place to have a birthday date other than the brand new museum? Oh speaking of which… Harley? Say hello to the nice people."

"Hello!" A youthful female voice suddenly replaced the Joker's deep sinister one.

Jim Gordon nearly fainted. "Stacey," he whispered to himself under his breath.

"Um…daddy J? Who am I talking to?"

"Hush darling," the Joker quieted her in a fatherly voice over the loud speakers. "Now go back over there and look at the pretty exhibits. I'll join you in a minute and then I have a surprise for you."

"Okay!" the bubbly female voice responded.

It was a few moments later when the Joker spoke again. "She's adorable. She really is. I have no clue where she got her looks from. Was your wife Barb a beauty when she was a young chick Jim?" Jim Gordon felt his face turning red with fury. "Would you like to see your little girl again Jim? Oh I'm sorry. She's **my** little girl now. But being the kindhearted gentleman that I am, I figured I'd let you two have one last visit before I take her away forever. Would you like to see your little girl one last time Jim?"

People glanced sympathetically in Jim's direction. "Oh by the way I never said you had a choice in the matter," the tone of the Joker's voice changed dramatically. "I want Jim Gordon inside the building, alone and unarmed…or people will die. You have five minutes," the Joker hung up the intercom on the other end. More sympathetic glances in Jim's direction. Of course he knew what he had to do.

*

Outside the Museum doors, Jim hesitantly gave up his guns to his partner. "Be careful," was all that his partner could say to him before Jim entered the building completely unarmed. Jim only nodded in response, a serious and worried expression glued to his face. When he entered the building, the Joker's big burly men immediately closed the doors behind him and roughly patted him down for weapons. Then they began forcefully escorting him through the museum, gripping his arms hard. "I can walk on my own thank you," Jim said irritably.

The men then very roughly shoved Jim forward, almost making him fall face first onto the floor. "Fine, then get movin'! Boss don't have all day!" one of the large men grunted. Jim adjusted his Jacket and refrained from saying what was on his mind. He didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

As he walked through the darkened museum, he almost felt like he was in a fog. He saw the Joker's silhouette in the distance, standing in front of a statue reenactment of the Civil war. As he got closer to the madman Jim slowed his pace, being ever so cautious as he had no idea what the Joker had up his sleeve. He felt sweat developing on his forehead. His heart felt like a jackhammer. Where was his beloved daughter? The Joker's deep menacing laugh began at a low chuckle. Then it rose to full on sinister laughter that echoed forebodingly across the museum hall.

When the Joker was a mere ten feet away, Jim stopped. The Joker continued to laugh as he watched the nervous commissioner approach him. Jim stared him down sternly like a cowboy at a high noon showdown. The tall clown casually leaned against the banister that separated him from the exhibit. He continued to laugh, low and evilly. "Well Joker?" said Jim, growing furiously impatient. "Where's Stacey? Where is my daughter? I'm here. What do you want from me? You've already put me through hell. What more could you possibly get out of me?"

"Patience commissioner," the Joker said in a mocking tone. "Oohhh Harrrleeey!" he called in a sing-song voice. "Come to daddy angel muffin!"

"Coming daddy J!" an excited female voice was heard. Jim felt his chest tighten. An acrobatic, childlike young woman skipped down the hall and launched herself into the Joker's arms. Jim almost passed out at the sight of his daughter even though she was dressed like a clown. It had been so long since he had seen her. It felt like years.

Jim almost vomited right there as he watched the Joker give his daughter a big sloppy kiss on the lips. "Have you been a good little girl? Didn't cause too much trouble in the museum did you? Didn't break anything?"

"No sir," said Stacey, shaking her head and causing the bells on her hat to jingle. "I've been good."

"Good," said the Joker. "Because daddy has a surprise for you. Look right over there baby."

Stacey turned her head, but the large smile on her face was wiped clean when she saw her father standing a few yards away. Jim stared at her wide-eyed like he had seen a ghost. "Stacey…" it almost sounded like a sob.

Stacey's reaction was not what Jim was expecting. She immediately buried her head into the Joker's chest and began whimpering. "What is this?! Don't let him near me! Please! Take me home!" Stacey panicked.

Jim's fatherly instincts kicked in and he began moving towards his daughter to comfort her. "Stacey…"

"Atatata," The Joker pulled out a gun and pointed it to Jim stopping him in his tracks. "Stay where you are scum. I won't let you hurt this precious baby girl ever again," he said firmly, his other hand holding Stacey's head against his chest and stroking her hair. She continued to whimper like a helpless infant. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay baby, it's okay. Daddy's here. Sh, sh."

"Don't let him hurt me! Oh I can't even look at him!" Cried Stacey.

"Stacey, what has he done to you?" Jim said softly. "He brain washed you. Stacey, he kidnapped you! He's a terrorist! The whole city's been searching for you for months!"

"Lies!" scoffed the Joker. "Don't listen to him sweetie. He raised you on a sea of lies. He's a very evil man."

"Stacey don't listen to him! I love you," Jim cried. " I don't know what he's done to you, but I wanna take you home where it's safe."

Stacey turned and looked at her father. The Joker scoffed again. "You're one good liar I'll give ya that commish. After raping your own daughter and letting the Batman take her right after you, you're one brave son of a gun to try and fill her head with more lies! Safe? Ha!"

Jim's mouth was agape. He couldn't believe his ears. He was going to be sick again. "That's what you told her? You…you sick fuck," He couldn't hold back his choice of words. "You god damned sick son of a bitch!"

"Language, language commissioner there's a lady present!" scolded the Joker. "I think this poor girl deserves some revenge for what you've done to her. You ruined her life! When I found her she was beaten and broken the poor thing. I took her into my arms and comforted her. She was like a frightened little bunny huddled beneath a bush hiding from a pack of wolves. I saved her and brought her into my home. And I must say…I've grown quite fond of her."

"You son of a bitch. If I was ten years younger…."

"Silence!" The Joker suddenly bellowed and shot his gun. Jim Gordon winced as he felt the bullet fly inches away from his head. The Joker took a few steps forward, dragging Stacey along with him. "Get on your knees," he hissed, still pointing his gun at Jim. "Get on your knees and beg her for forgiveness."

"You sick psychotic bastard, I never touched my daughter!"

"I said get on your knees and beg!" The Joker yelled and fired his gun dangerously close to where Jim was standing again. Jim furiously dropped to his knees and gave the Joker a look that could kill. The Joker felt Stacey's grip on him tighten. She was clinging onto him for dear life. The Joker smiled smugly down on the commissioner. "That's better. Now beg. Beg her to forgive you."

Jim glared at him scornfully. "You sick bastard."

"Alright still not cooperating I see," said the Joker. "That's a shame. I wanted 'I'm sorry' to be the last words she heard out of your mouth. Oh well. Guess you'll just have to die with your daughter still seeing you as the scum that you are. Speaking of which. Stacey? I'm sorry, I mean Harley. Why don't you do the honors my love? This is my late birthday gift to you. Revenge."

The Joker gently tugged Stacey in front of him and handed her the gun. He gently lifted her shaky arms up and helped her point the gun at Jim Gordon. "Now baby doll, tell him how you really feel," said the Joker.

"Stacey…" Jim said softly. He could see the conflict in her blue eyes. "Lower the gun sweetheart."

"Go on my little harlequin. Pull the trigger. Just like Daddy J taught you. And then all that pain will be taken away," the Joker whispered in her ear. She still pointed the gun shakily at her father.

"Stacey," Said Jim, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "I love you. Drop the gun sweetheart."

"Shoot Stacey. Don't listen to him," hissed the Joker.

"If you love me why did you do all those awful things to me then?" Stacey asked, tears beginning to develop in her eyes as well.

"Those are lies Stacey. I'd never hurt you. I've been pulling my hair out searching for you, for months," said Jim, his tears now dripping down his face. "Your mother misses you so much. So does your little brother and sister. We've been so worried. Can't sleep, can't eat. Your mother has lost ten pounds. Normally she'd be thrilled by that," Jim laughed a little. "She's always complaining about her weight. But you know how she is don't you? She misses you so much, your poor mother. We love you sweetheart."

"Oh my aching heart," the Joker sneered and made a gagging reflex. "He is a trained liar sweetie. All cops are. Pull the trigger."

As Stacey unsteadily pointed to gun at her fathers tear streaked face, a spark of memory flashed through her mind again. She was five years old and sitting on a desk in a police station. A younger looking Jim Gordon smiled down at her. He took off his hat and placed it on her head. The hat was much too large for her. The younger Jim Gordon chuckled. _"This is where daddy works sweetheart."_

Stacey shook off that memory and lowered the gun. I…I can't do it," She choked up a sob and her tears ran down her face causing her makeup to run off. I c-can't. No matter what he's done I can't shoot my own father."

The Joker sighed heavily, biting his tongue. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "Aw sweetie, it's okay. I understand. You've never shot anyone before," the Joker comforted her as she began crying into his chest, her white makeup running off onto his shirt. "It's okay darling. Daddy J will do it for you."

The Joker gently took the gun from her and pointed it at Jim again. "You can thank me later."

Jim's heart sank to his stomach and his life flashed before his eyes. But no bullet came, for his daughter leapt in front of him, shielding him from the Joker's gun. "Harley…" The Joker said in a warning tone. "Stacey. Get out of the way turtle dove."

"No daddy J don't! You can't shoot my father! Please…" Stacey begged.

"Stacey," the Joker warned with his voice again. "Move out of the way. You have on the count of three. One…"

"No daddy J. Please…please," Stacey chocked, tears still streaking her makeup.

"Two," said the Joker.

"Please don't."

"Two and a half," the Joker said irritably. Stacey still did not move. "Three!" The Joker stomped forward and ripped Stacey out of the way.

"Nooo, please, please don't!" Stacey grabbed at his arm, trying to pull his aim away from Jim.

"Stacey," the Joker warned again. "Let go of my arm. Now."

Stacey launched herself into his arms, and buried her face into his chest again. She was becoming hysterical. "Please don't. Please. He's still my father," She sobbed.

The Joker growled. Jack was being annoying again, nagging him in the back of his brain. The Joker roared and the next thing Stacey heard while having her face buried into his jacket was a gunshot. "No!" She sobbed.

"Get out of here," the Joker hissed at Jim. When Stacey looked over, her father was still alive and unharmed. The Joker had merely shot the gun into the air out of frustration. "Get out of my sight. Go home. I have no gain in killing you anyway. You're far more fun to torment alive." Jim looked at him dumfounded. "What are you waiting for? An escort? Go on, go home!"

Jim shakily stood on his feet. "Get out of the building. Go home and tell Barb about seeing your newly transformed little girl today. It'll probably be the last time you see her," hissed the Joker. "Oh and one more thing. "Ya might wanna evacuate the premises. I'd still like to end this day with a bang if ya know what I mean."

*

When Jim exited the building unharmed, a lot of the armed gunmen had already left for their getaway vehicles. Jim immediately had the cops evacuate the area. Up on the top of the building, a helicopter was landing. But it wasn't from the police force. The Joker with Stacey in tow boarded the helicopter and it took off with lightening speed. Unbelievable. Jim stood there feeling completely helpless. He had never been so frustrated in his life. How could one man have so much influence and be so powerful? He was like a cartoon super villain! Was Gotham really this easily taken over? Was it that easy for one man to have an entire city by its balls?

As Jim watched the helicopter depart, he felt completely useless. He couldn't even trust half the police force in this town or even the military. His daughter was right in his reach, and still he had failed to rescue her. Where was the Batman anyway? Did bats really hate the sunlight that much?

Little did Jim know that a certain Billionaire wasn't too far away, eyeing the helicopter like a hawk with special high tech binoculars. He would have to follow it somehow.

*

"Look at the view darling. Isn't this amazing?" yelled the Joker over the loud noise of the helicopter. Stacey was clinging onto him, a little nervous since she hadn't recalled ever riding in a helicopter before. "I hope you're not afraid of heights baby doll. Just relax and enjoy the view. Come on now. Look down there. I wouldn't want you to miss the fireworks."

Stacey reluctantly looked down. There she could see thousands of civilians scattering away from the museum like ants. "Hm I hope those folks down there are far enough away. We wouldn't want them to get burned when the show starts," the Joker snickered. "And in three…two….one."

The building violently exploded and was engulfed in flames. The explosion was so large that the smoke almost reached the helicopter. "Whoa!" yelled the Joker. "Did ya see that?! Amazing wasn't it? Those have gotta be the most impressive fireworks I've seen in a while!" the Joker hooted and hollered in amusement. "I hope you enjoyed your show cutie. Wasn't that entertaining?"

Stacey watched the flames down below and the antlike people still scattering away in fear. She didn't say a word. "What's the matter darling. Don't you like fireworks?"

"Oh, yes. Yes daddy J of course."

"You don't seem very impressed. What's wrong little bunny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

**

**Probably loaded with mistakes right? Let me know if it is. I don't have much time to read things over lol. **


	29. A Deal Gone Wrong

**Okay again I wanted to add more to this chapter but I thought I might as well just post an update lol. Sorry but this entire chapter is a flashback. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT! LOL. But I'm trying to get this junk resolved because I know where the story is going. (You'll see lol) Thanks again to everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been responding to your reviews and emails but I've seriously had no time for any of my hobbies lately but like "Darkness Takes Over" I got your reviews and I just wanted to say thank you for always posting nice reviews to my story. I promise I will read your stories soon and post a review! I know what it's like when you get no feedback on your writing, and when I have time to read I promise I will read all of your stories! And thanks to everyone else too as usual!**

*

Flashback…

The Limo driver kept a cool demeanor despite being incredibly annoyed. He was used to it by now. He made sure to keep his head facing straight forward so that his passengers couldn't see his scowl. Joey Biscotti was blowing smoke from the backseat and a cloud was drifting to the front and hovering around the driver's head. He choked a little under his breath. "So this little fucker better have some good shit for the amount he's chargin' or I swear to God Frank I'll shoot your pecker off and feed it to 'em," Joey spat before taking another puff from his cigar and blowing it obnoxiously at the back of the driver's head.

The taller man sitting next to Joey gave him an uneasy look and was dead silent. "Aw come on I was just messin' with ya!" Joey chuckled loudly and playfully punched Frank in the arm. His laughter died down and he cleared his throat. "Maybe."

"Joey relax 'uh? Like I said before, this guy, he's supposedly a med student by day. He's new ta the business but trust me. He's got this new shit that'll knock yer socks off. Swear to God," said Frank, biting his tongue. The little asshole was lucky that his father was a mob boss otherwise Frank would've popped him years ago. "Anyway, I know some guys who've bought some shit off of him. The guy sounds like a whack job though. Calls himself the Scarecrow. But trust me, I've tried some of his shit and it's killer."

"Scarecrow? What kind of faggoty name is that?" Joey rubbed his nose and made a loud sniffing noise. He was still a little high from his earlier fix of Methamphetamine. Cheap shit. Meth was a lot cheaper than good Cocaine and easier to come by. But tonight Joey wanted to make sure he got the good shit. The best. As the son of a mob boss, he figured he should always get the best shit.

The limo pulled into a dark alleyway where a white van was already waiting for them. "Oooh a dark van, how mysterious," Joey laughed loudly as if he were the funniest person in the world. The driver flinched at the sound of Joey's loud obnoxious voice piercing his eardrums. They waited for the other party to exit their vehicle to make sure they were who they said they were. The door to the van however, wasn't opening. "What the fuck's taking so long?"

"Um, I think he's waiting for us to get out first. I heard he's kind of a timid pussy," said Frank. "He probably doesn't trust us either."

"Oh for fuck's sake," huffed Joey and he cocked his gun then shoved it back into his pocket. "Let's give him a nice warm welcome then shall we?" then he laughed that annoying obnoxious laugh of his and pushed Frank to open the door.

When they got out of a limo, an icy breeze hit them both. It was a cold night in Gotham, and the men could see their breath in the air. It felt like snow season was near. The back of the van finally opened and a skinny man wearing what almost looked like a potato sac on his head with eye holes cut into it, exited the vehicle holding a suitcase. The driver of the van, an unmasked young man holding a rather large machine gun, also exited the vehicle. "Good evening gentlemen," the Scarecrow greeted them in a voice that sounded quite youthful.

Joey sneered. "So…what the fuck's with the mask 'uh?"

"I think it would be in my best interest to keep my identity concealed. After all, I do have a day job you know," said the Scarecrow.

"Right, right. And who the hell's this?" Joey scoffed and pointed to the armed gunman standing beside the Scarecrow.

"Oh my friend here? Just my hired gun. Can't be too careful when you're dealing with the mob ya know. I know how the mob works. This could be a trap and for all I know you could be planning to whack me and steal all the goods for yourself. But then where would you get the best possible medicinal items on the market? Hopefully you already know how valuable I could be to you," said the Scarecrow.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Joey. "And with the ball busting price you're chargin' it better keep me high for a week straight! Otherwise I'll bust YOUR balls."

"I can assure you my good man, that all of my customers get hooked. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this business," he smiled behind his mask. "And I see you brought your own Bodyguard as well," he motioned to Frank.

Joey laughed, a bit of spit spraying out of his lips. "Frank here? If he's my bodyguard I must be suicidal. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw 'em." Frank bit his tongue. "Now let me see the shit. I wanna inspect the product first."

"I'd like to see the money first if you don't mind. You are a new customer after all. I need to make sure you can afford it. It is rather high class stuff," said Scarecrow in a rather cocky tone.

Joey laughed obnoxiously again. "I don't think you get it buddy. I wasn't asking ya, I was tellin' ya," he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the Scarecrow. "Open up the fucking suitcase."

"Joey," Frank whispered in his ear, knowing Joey's reputation all too well. "Relax 'uh? It's just a simple transaction. No need to get hot headed."

"Shuddup Frank. I know a con artist when I see one," snapped Joey.

The gunman by the Scarecrow readied his gun, but the Scarecrow calmly put a hand up to stop him. "No, no, it's okay. Fine, you wanna take a gander at the product first? Help yourself." With that he flipped open the suitcase and displayed it in front of Joey, revealing many small bags of white powder. "If you want, you can even take a test hit," said the Scarecrow. "Only **one** hit though. I still don't know if you're going to rip **me** off."

Joey picked up one of the bags and opened it up, glancing suspiciously at the masked man. He stuck his fingers into the small plastic baggy and pinched some of the white powder between his fingers then tasted it with his tongue. Scarecrow smiled behind his mask again. "Excellent quality no? Be careful now. Take just a **little** bit of that stuff and you'll be bouncing off the walls for the rest of the night."

Joey still had a sneer on his face. "Alright. We'll take it," he said then reached for the suitcase.

But the Scarecrow immediately pulled the suitcase away and slammed it shut. "Ah, ah," he said, waggling a finger at them. "The money first."

Joey forced a fake smile. "Of course," he slapped Frank on the arm and gestured to the limo. "Frank, get his cash will ya?"

Frank nodded and opened up the back of the limo then pulled out a suitcase. He opened it up and displayed the many stacks of hundred dollar bills before the Scarecrow that were aligned inside. The scarecrow nodded and they exchanged suitcases in the alleyway. "I hope you're happy buddy. I still feel like I'm gettin' ripped off. Count yourself lucky ya got good references," Joey spat before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fresh cigar then sticking it in his mouth and lighting it.

"I can assure you that you won't be disappointed," said the Scarecrow in his young jovial voice.

"Yeah, yeah," said Joey, taking a puff from his cigar. " Sam. Start the car again and warm it up will ya?" he called to his driver. No answer. He took another puff of his cigar before turning around and looking at the limo, annoyed by the mere fact that his driver didn't hear him. Joey was known to have a short fuse for stupid little things. "What's the matter, you deaf or somethin'? Ya got the window rolled down ya moron. I said start the car and warm it up so's we can get the fuck outta here," He spat and looked through the passenger side window.

There he saw his driver's head resting against the steering wheel. "What, you're takin' a fucking nap right now? Start the fucking…." Joey didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before his eyes adjusted and he realized that there was blood trickling from the driver's head. "Shit," Joey cursed under his breath and backed away from the limo, dropping his cigar.

"Joey what's…" Frank started, but that's all he managed to get out before a silent bullet swooshed down from a nearby rooftop and shot him in the head. Frank collapsed on the ground and died instantly, his blood leaking onto the pavement.

The scarecrow let out a high pitched squeal, one that wasn't very masculine and he took off running to his van, leaving his gunman in the dirt. It took a second for his gunman to realize that his boss was already hopping in the van and starting it up. "Boss wait for me!" he yelled and scurried after the van, his feet splashing through puddles that were left over from a recent rain shower. The van's tires screeched loudly as the Scarecrow floored it and the gunman managed to hop in the back of the vehicle while it was already moving.

"Fuck!" Screamed Joey and he frantically scanned the rooftops to see where the sniper was. He scrambled over to the driver's side and struggled to open the door. The window was rolled down so he reached his hand inside and unlocked the door. He ducked inside the limo and hurriedly pushed the dead body out of the driver's seat, and that's when he felt a strong force grip his shirt from behind and yank him out of the vehicle.

Joey didn't have time to blink before his arm was jerked behind him in a painful position, and a knife was pressed against his throat. He struggled and grunted, trying to break free from the other man's vice like grip. But the tall, skinny man was somehow much too strong for him. He was running on pure adrenaline. "Sh, sh, sh," a low menacing voice whispered in Joey's ear from behind.

"W-what the fuck do you want?!" Joey screamed.

He heard a low, devious chuckle come from his captor. "Oooh I already got what I want. And I've only just begun," he hissed in his ear, and teasingly nicked Joey's throat with the knife, drawing a tiny bit of blood.

"F-fuck man, l-look whatever you want man, money? You want money? I got a whole stash of it in the limo. T-take it man, take it!" Joey fumbled, his voice starting to crack and revealing his fear. "What's this about 'uh? Look, whatever it is I can pay you off in full and then some."

Another low and disturbing snicker was the response Joey received. "Money? Oh no, no, no Joey my dear boy. Little Joey Biscotti. It's not about money," he chuckled. "Nooo, it would never be about money," he licked his lips and leaned in very close to his prisoner, to where his lips actually brushed against Joey's ear. He could feel the short man shivering in his grasp. "It's about…sending a message."

Joey almost vomited when he felt a warm tongue slither into his ear. He felt like his heart was dropping down to his stomach and being digested. His worst fears were being realized, and he felt a cold sweat begin to leak out of his pores. He was going to be deathly ill. And this is exactly the way the Joker wanted him to feel. Let him think he's about to be raped by a 'faggot' whose bigger and stronger than he is. The worst threat to his masculinity, and the biggest fear of any homophobe.

But as soon as Joey's shock wore off and he began struggling at full force, violently screaming obscenities, the Joker sunk his teeth into Joey's ear, tasting the salty blood as it leaked into his mouth. Then, like a hungry dog tearing into the flesh of a dead animal, the Joker tore off the tip of Joey's ear and spat it onto the ground. Joey screamed, his voice echoing in the dark alleyway. "Aw shit! Aw fuck!"

The Joker howled with laughter, then shoved Joey's body into the Limo so hard that the impact left a small dent in the door. The Joker continued to cackle like a raving lunatic as Joey held his bruised arm and turned to look at his captor for the first time. Standing over him, he saw a tall man dressed in an elaborate custom made purple suit. A suit that looked oddly familiar to Joey. The disturbing man's face was painted with greasy clown makeup, and he was grinning wildly, his teeth stained with Joey's blood.

The Joker kicked Joey in the shin with his hard shoe, causing Joey to wail in pain. The psychotic clown pushed his weight against Joey again and laughed in his face, unable to contain the mixed feelings that were coursing through his blood. He was overwhelmed with an odd mixture of uncontrollable rage and glee at the same time. He was ecstatic that he finally found who he was looking for, and he wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. At the same time, he was having a hard time holding himself back from blowing Joey's brains out.

But no, he would wait. There were many fates worse than death, and as far as the Joker was concerned, Joey deserved the worst possible fate known to man. A long and excruciatingly painful death. The Joker would pick him apart, piece my piece, and he would bury his remains outside the old abandoned carnival. He licked Joey's blood off of his lips and it tasted oh so good. His gloved hand reached out and gripped Joey's throat, and he brought the knife back up to his face with the other.

He saw Joey's eyes grow wide at the sight of the knife. The Joker twirled the small knife in his fingers and it glinted in the moonlight. "Hmm, my, my, my. Little Joey Biscotti. Spoiled brat son of a mob boss. Whatever shall I do with you hmm?" The Joker cackled insanely in Joey's face. Joey could feel his hot breath.

"Heh," the Joker heard a low grunt behind him over his loud chuckling. With his hand still clasped around Joey's throat, he turned to see his very large companion standing behind him holding a sniper rifle.

"Croc," the Joker said in a voice that sounded like he was greeting an old friend, his teeth still stained with blood. "So glad you could join us."

Croc's scaly face was grinning ear to ear. He had finally gotten to shoot something, and he found it highly enjoyable. "Heh, heh," he laughed a little when he saw the bloody tip of Joey's ear lying on the pavement next to the limo.

The Joker turned back to his captive, and licked his lips once more, lapping up the rest of the blood. "So, Joey. Long time no see eh? Whatchya been up to these days? Did ya miss me?"

"What the fuck are you talkin' about clown?" Joey spat, shaking and gurgling, still in shock over his ear getting bitten off. He sneered up at the massive man standing behind the Joker, grinning down at him with jagged teeth, and baring a clearly visible skin disease. "What the fuck is this anyway? Is the circus in town or somethin'?" Joey laughed a little, still trying to act cocky despite revealing a hint of fear in his voice.

The Joker snickered. "Quite a large bark on such a tiny mutt eh Croc?"

Croc's grin grew wider, showing off more of his crocodile-like teeth. "Heh."

Joey looked back and forth at the two dangerous looking men. "Do you fucks know who I am?" he spat. "Either one of you freaks touch me and you're dead. Won't even take twenty-four hours. You hear me? Dead! You lay one fucked up, freakish finger on me and I swear to god, you'll have to pick your own scattered body parts up off the freeway!"

The Joker cackled manically, so loudly that it pierced Joey's eardrums. Croc's laughter was more of a deep, raspy chuckle. His massive shoulders shifted up and down from his chuckling. Joey's head glanced back and forth between them again, unable to hide the terror in his face. "Joey, Joey, Joey," the Joker chanted in his deep, menacing voice. He leaned in closer, his dark eyes piercing into Joey's soul. He brought the knife up closer to his lips, and pointed at them. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" He ran his tongue slowly over the jagged bumps of his scars. And that's when it sunk in.

Joey's eyes grew even wider. "No."

"Yep," the Joker responded nonchalantly. "So what'll it be hmm?" He brought his knife up to the terrified man's face, and tapped his cheek, resting it just under his left eye. "You know what they say? An eye for an eye hmm?" his booming laughter roared across the alleyway, sounding unearthly, like a demon laughing after he had just sprung his way out of hell.

The Joker inched the knife closer to Joey's eyeball and he gently touched his tear duct with it. Joey began struggling again when he figured out what the Joker planned to do. "No," he breathed. The Joker pinned him harder against the limo. "No!"

"Heh," Croc chuckled again, excited to see a show.

Just when the Joker was about to begin on his long awaited project, an extremely bright beam of light from a squad car suddenly blinded the three men. The police siren whistled, as a cop car pulled into the alleyway.

"Aw crap," Croc grunted, his smile turning into a disappointed frown. He appeared to be even more disappointed than the Joker was. He was upset that his entertainment was being interrupted. Joey remained frozen, his back pressed hard against the limo, afraid to make any sudden movements since the Joker still had the knife dangerously close to his eyeball.

"Well, well. Looks like some more guests have decided to show up," said the Joker, still grinning unnervingly.

Croc cocked his rifle. "You want me to take 'em out boss?"

"No, no not yet," said the Joker. "Perhaps we should let them stay for the show first. After all, the party has only just begun."

*

**I'm tired so I had to end it here. I apologize. definate Stacey/Harley in next chapter LOL. :)**


	30. Stacey's Discovery

**My God will I ever stop writing about the Joker? Will this story ever have an ending? It will I swear! It's just too much in my head and so little time to write. I've been working on some original stuff lately and also working, and of course I have to maintain my social life lol. But this is a fun hobby and stress reliever for me. Anyways Smut in this chapter! Yay! lol. Oh and due to popular demand, I will be working on the next chapter of "The Clown and The Cat" soon (or try) I have some more ideas for that pairing, and it's too much fun to resist. Also it seems to be a popular pairing, so let me know if you think that's a good idea. I also try to make sure that I make each sexual scene different and interesting. I try not to make it exactly the same all the time. I hope I'm doing an okay job with that lol. Anyway enjoy!**

***

Stacey felt nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach as the helicopter soared through the air, and the tall buildings of downtown Gotham grew smaller and smaller in the distance. She could still see the smoke hovering in the air behind them, making the city appear as though it were covered in thick smog. She felt the copter jolt a little due to the turbulence in the air, and the Joker felt her body scoot a little closer and latch onto him tight. He chuckled a little, as he always did when he found something amusing (and there wasn't much that the Joker didn't find amusing) and he hugged her even tighter against his body.

"Nervous about flying are we?" he cooed in her ear. "Don't worry baby bunny. Daddy's gotchya. I suppose it's not natural for little bunnies to fly," he snickered.

Stacey shivered in his grasp, and against her better judgment to keep her eyes shut, she peered out of the copter again, and watched the shops and business districts down below soon transform into parks and suburbs. It wasn't long before the valley turned into green hills, and the modest houses below were replaced by mansions.

It was at this time that Stacey was able to finally get a glimpse of where exactly the Joker's hideout was location wise. It was far off passed the upper class suburbs, even passed the main wealthy neighborhood. They flew over more hills, and the mansions were getting farther and farther apart, tucked deeply away in the mountains on the outskirts of Gotham. Finally they reached a large estate hidden away, far up in the mountains where what seemed like miles away from any possible neighbors.

The Joker chuckled as his little pet clung into him for dear life while the copter landed on the large estate below. The property appeared almost big enough for a jet to land on. After the copter performed a brilliant landing right outside of the massive mansion, the Joker thanked the pilot in a very professional manner and handed him a wad of hundred dollar bills.

The Joker helped his little harlequin out of the copter, and Stacey felt her floppy jester hat being blown around from the wind created by the propeller. The smell of pine trees and mountain air reached her nostrils, and she watched the helicopter depart from the property. "Whoo, what a ride huh babe?" the Joker chuckled and Stacey yelped as he gave her a playful slap on the behind, the sting going right through the tight fabric of her harlequin jump suit. Then he caught her off guard by pulling her into a tight embrace, and he kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth.

When he pulled away from her the look in his eyes told Stacey that in a manner of minutes, she would be spread eagle on his bed. There was a flame ignited within his dark pupils, and the way he was tonguing his scars was oddly seductive. "You. In the house. Now," he said tersely. She didn't have time to respond before he easily scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her towards the house.

Despite still being in a daze over the traumatizing experience with her father, Stacey couldn't help but giggle and kick her legs while the Joker carried her like a feather. She always felt tiny and feminine in his strong arms. Standing at nearly six foot four, and bearing the confidence of a smooth talking dictator with a deep masculine (albeit nasally) voice, the Joker held a commanding presence. Most women (and men) immediately took on a submissive role in his presence. He knew how to strike fear in the heart of someone's soul, but also how to manipulate them to the point of wanting to follow him off the edge of the earth and into the fires of hell. He had a serpent's tongue.

A couple of his goons immediately rushed to open the double doors of the mansion for their boss and his pet. They knew that it was better to do it without having to be told. It was all about respect.

The inside of the mansion was so massive that the Joker's chuckling created an echo. He carried Stacey up the stairs, and she squealed as his mouth began devouring her neck, feeling his rough scars brush against her smooth skin. Basking in the aftermath of an explosion that he himself had caused always got the Joker a little…excited.

Stacey felt the world spinning around her as the Joker carried her to their room, kicking the door shut behind him. Ace, Stacey's little birthday gift from her 'Daddy J', immediately toddled over and began sniffing the Joker's leg, wagging his little tail excitedly. Stacey's mood brightened even more so at the sight of the adorable pup, helping to take her mind off the dreadful events of that day. "Ace!" she said gleefully, and then squealed again as the Joker tossed her on the bed.

He crawled on top of her, and pinned her against the mattress with his weight. "Looks like Ace is going to be getting a little show," he said in his deep masculine drawl. Stacey felt his lips press against her cheek and then trail down her jaw line. His lips made their way to her ear, and his warm breath created a tingling sensation on her skin. "I must say," he uttered softly. "That watching you hold that gun today, in your tight little outfit, was extremely sexy baby doll."

He felt her shuddering beneath him, and Stacey's smile faded a little at the memory of pointing that gun at her father. Her brain felt like a squirming toad once more. She had very few memories that were left stored deep within her brain, and the horrible events of that day had her questioning her existence again. She still didn't know who exactly she was. And then, the wheels in her hazy, childlike mind began turning. "Mr. J?" she heard her voice slowly speak.

"You **know** I like it better when you call me daddy J baby doll," the Joker coed, and continued to gently kiss the side of her face while he still had her pinned helplessly against the bed. "Sounds much cuter with that adorable little girlish voice of yours. Call me a pervert but I like it. I like it a lot," he snickered.

"Um…where did you get all this money? I mean you must be a billionaire or something?"

The Joker stopped kissing her for a moment, and quickly conjured up a hilarious lie. "Your daddy J was a poker champ sweetie pie. I know my way around a deck of cards. How do ya think I got my name?" he snickered.

"But how…" Stacey started to ask a question but the Joker cut her off.

"Now darling, you don't need to know what daddy J does when it comes to his business," he scolded her gently, like a parent lecturing a child. "All you need to know is, that I take care of you don't I? And you don't need to worry your pretty little blond head about anything daddy J does. All you need to know is that he…takes care of business. Understand?"

"But…"

"A little girl doesn't need to know how business works," he lectured some more. "Why, if I tried to explain how business worked, it would bore you to tears. Business is a man's world baby doll, and women should have no part in it," he looked down at her, and gazed into her big blue eyes. She parted her lips as if to speak some more, but the Joker immediately put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Atatata. Before you call me…_sexist," _He chuckled, seeming to be amused at hearing his own voice even say that word. "You know, I just think it's better if women don't have to…worry about all that stuff. I take care of you, as a man should, and that's all you need to know," he tickled her chin. "Got it?"

"I…I guess so."

"Good."

He gave her one last hard kiss on her lips and then hoisted himself back off the bed, and gently pulled her up with him. He pressed her body firmly against his own, and that gloved hand that Stacey was growing accustomed to, dragged its way up and down her back and bottom, and then slowly unzipped the back of her harlequin costume. Then he ran his gloved fingers up her petite arms, and unhurriedly slipped the costume off of her shoulders.

He peeled her one-piece costume down languidly, and her full breasts popped into view, concealed by a matching red and black harlequin pushup bra. So cute. That Adrian fellow was a genius. Killing anyone that talented surely would have been a _crime. _He had eventually allowed Adrian to be returned to his penthouse in downtown Gotham, but only after he had produced a good amount of sexy little outfits for his pet. And not without having his boys rough him up a bit first, giving him a good scare. He couldn't have him squealing to the police, oh no. But the Joker was quite confident that the designer got the message. Especially after his goons threatened to harm his precious toy poodle Michael Angelo if he dared break his promise.

The Joker slipped Stacey's costume over her hips, and let it fall in a heap at her ankles. Of course she was wearing equally sexy red and black harlequin bikini panties to go along with her bra. Stacey clumsily stepped out of the bundle at her feet, and she kicked the suit aside. "Give daddy a kiss baby," the Joker ordered. "My little firecracker. I can feel you burning in my arms. Sizzling. So hot, you're on fire!" the Joker chuckled at the pure cheesiness of that line.

Stacey obeyed and standing up on her tip toes, she gave the Joker a kiss on the lips, and then she playfully ran her tongue along his scars. "Mmmm," the Joker purred. "I like that."

He roughly grabbed the back of her head and began sucking on her neck like a starving vampire. Then he took her bra strap in his mouth, and slowly slipped it down off of her shoulder with his teeth while his hand slipped off her other strap. Stacey felt his hands slide gently over her ribs, and then grope her full breasts. He kept his mouth on her neck, sucking possessively while his hands worked their way around her bra, and she felt his unruly, dangling hair tickling her ear.

She could smell his masculine pheromones as her face was nestled in his trench coat, her nose pressed against his vest-covered chest. She deeply inhaled his scent, and it did uncontrollable things to her body. It sent a shockwave down to her vagina, and caused butterflies to flutter excitedly in her stomach. Stacey felt the cold leather of his gloves as his thumbs trailed gently over her cleavage, tickling her soft skin, and then slip into the cups of her bra and flip them down, exposing her breasts completely. Her nipples immediately hardened as the cold air of the room reached her naked breasts.

Stacey grabbed his green tinted hair, as his lips kissed their way over to her nipples, where he began suckling on them. His tongue worked at her left nipple while his fingers pinched her right. He unclasped her bra, and ripped it off completely, throwing it violently aside and letting it hit the wall. Stacey felt his large hands grope her bottom, and he pulled her hips forward so that her pelvis was pressing firmly against his own. Of course it wasn't long until she felt his gloved hands peeling down her panties, partially sticking to her sweaty flesh. But it was a cold sweat for it was somewhat chilly in that room, causing her to feel hot and cold simultaneously.

After he had dropped her panties to her ankles, and she had wobbly stepped out of them, he felt her trembling, partly due to her uncontrollable arousal, but also because her sweat had caused her to catch a cold chill. Her trembling increased as she felt the cold leather of his gloves snake up and down her sensitive skin. Over her bottom, up the small of her back and then down again his gloved hand stroked. She crossed her arms tightly, and made some small noises that let him know she was chilly. He smirked knowingly and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry sweetness. I'll keep you warm."

He wrapped his overly large coat around her and pulled her against his frame as tight as humanly possible. Then he got an idea. "Hmmm." He pulled away from her again then slipped off his jacket. "Turn around darling."

She obeyed, and turned around, her back facing him. He drooled over the sight of her bare round bottom for a moment (he really did love the female bottom) and he told her to put out her arms. She obeyed, and he slipped his big thick heavy trench coat over her arms then wrapped her naked body in it. It looked amusingly large on her diminutive frame, making her resemble a small child who was trying on her daddy's clothes. Her hands disappeared into the sleeves, and it dragged on the floor.

"This thing's actually pretty heavy!" Stacey giggled, and she turned around to face her clown mate again. The Joker smiled down on her endearingly, amused at how tiny she looked in his purple trench coat. Sometimes he had forgotten how tall he actually was. He had remembered that the Batman was almost exactly his height, when they had confronted each other face to face. That was just another one of the many things that he and the bat had in common, besides insanity. Now if only he could get old batsie to grow a sense of humor.

"My God. For some bizarre reason, seeing you in my own trench coat, knowing your naked little body is under there, has struck little J down there with rigamortis," he licked his lips hungrily, and pulled off his gloves.

"Do you have a thing for park flashers?" Stacey giggled, catching the Joker off guard with her sense of humor. Perhaps this was a side of her that he never would have seen if he hadn't pumped her with Doctor Crane's magic medicine. She wouldn't have been comfortable enough to reveal her full personality when she actually was aware of what was going on.

The Joker chuckled back. "Only if they look like you sweets."

Stacey opened up the large purple coat and flashed him, playfully jiggling her boobs and then quickly covering herself back up. The Joker grinned and whistled. "Now we're talkin'!" He attacked her, pushing her back down on the bed with brute force, causing the entire mattress to jiggle. He tore open the coat again, and she found herself helplessly pinned on her back once more. She howled with laughter as he held her down and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Ace started going nuts, pacing back and forth and whimpering anxiously, confused as to what his two masters were actually doing. "Sh, sh. It's okay Ace," said the Joker, overhearing the pups whimpering. He had a sudden bad taste in his mouth as a sinister voice was nagging him deep in the back of his mind, about how grotesquely nice he had become recently. _A weakling_.

But by some virtue, whatever it was that had caused a recent change in him, he no longer cared what the voices in his head said so long as he was getting laid. And that alone was very un-Joker like. Not long before he had thrown himself into Stacey's world like a disastrous tornado, sex was something that was often last on the Joker's list. Sure he had, had it when he wanted it, with various strippers and other playthings. He knew how to throw a hell of a party. But he had vowed that if sex ever got in the way of his focus, he swore he would chop his own dick off. For not even the Joker's own cock was allowed to interfere with his plans (even if he often claimed that he had no plans…he really was an elaborate schemer.)

But he was too strong willed to let his cock control his mind. Never. And yet here he was, succumbing to his own primal urges when he should have been getting back to his plans to take over Gotham. He was letting his cock control him….or was it something else?

It didn't matter now. All he knew was that it felt…_good. _And that's something that the Joker hadn't experienced in a very long time. Not something that felt truly good anyway.

As his mind wriggled like a bowl full of earth worms, the Joker kissed his way down Stacey's stomach. Her body tingled as she felt his lips kiss her tummy with light pressure. His coarse fingers made their way up and down her inner thighs, so close to her feminine lips it caused her pussy to ache. She felt a gush of warm fluid rush to her vulva as his lips kissed the top of her pelvis. She felt his warm squashy tongue lightly brush over the top of her pussy, and she could picture him smiling as a genuine moan escaped her lips.

He caressed her thighs lovingly, and gently pushed them apart, forcing Stacey to open her sweet entrance for his tongue. Each hand gently rubbed her inner thighs, his thumbs trailing up and down the more sensitive parts where her thigh met her pussy lips. Her vulva tingled, and throbbed and ached to be touched. His tongue lapped softly over her delicate pussy lips, teasing her inflamed clitoris. Stacey subconsciously bucked her hips into the Joker's face, dying for more pressure to be applied to her clit to ease her throbbing arousal.

He groped her thighs harder, holding them in place, and Stacey felt her mind go numb at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue sliding between her lips and brushing against her aching clit. His fingers gently massaged her shaven lips as his mouth continued to work its magic. His scars were no hindrance when it came to giving amazing oral.

It wasn't long before the pressure on her clit was too much to handle, and she exploded in a fit of ecstasy, breathing intensely while her entire body quacked with pleasure. The Joker removed his tongue from her clit, but he kept his fingers there and continued to rub, making sure she had an extended orgasm. He wanted it to last. He stood up for a moment, and with one hand still craftily pleasuring Stacey, his other hand unzipped his pants, and aggressively shoved them down to his knees.

In an instant, he was back on top of her, his weight firmly pressing her body against the bed. She was still trembling in orgasmic pleasure, and the Joker smirked, enjoying the feeling of her throbbing pussy climaxing against his hand. "Keep going baby. Keep going. That's a good girl," he breathed softly.

Stacey inhaled deeply at the feeling of his large girth stretching her lips while she continued to have multiple orgasms. He slipped inside of her easily, naturally, and he could feel her vaginal walls throbbing around his cock.

Just the feeling of her walls throbbing around his cock alone, pushed the Joker to climax sooner than he expected. He spilled his warm fluids inside of her, and Stacey yelped as he collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her small body.

He lay there for a moment, his sweaty body sticking to Stacey's equally sweaty, naked frame. He looked down at his little pet, and she smiled up at him, her own clown makeup running off of her face into a pool of sweat. Each lover had some of the other's makeup smeared on their skin, and The Joker chuckled at the obvious look of bliss on Stacey's sexually satisfied face. She was still lying in his large trench coat, her arms hidden in its long sleeves. "Uh…look's like we're gonna have to wash this coat now, eh baby doll?" he snickered.

*

It was a few days after the museum incident, and things were getting back to 'normal' around the Joker residence. Well, normal for the Joker anyway. The Joker would say that it was back to being normally abnormal. Wonderfully abnormal; just the way he liked it.

Stacey had slowly stopped thinking about that horrible incident with her father (but not without a little help from some special ice cream that the Joker offered to her) and she was now doing something that she wasn't accustomed to doing. Or at least something that she never remembered the Joker making her do. Chores.

Yes it was somewhat annoying that he was making her do something that he normally had his henchmen do. But apparently he needed his men's attention today. They were having a meeting in the library again, and all the men needed to be there. Stacey wasn't allowed to go in, or even allowed to linger outside the door. "This is man stuff sweetie," he had told her. "And we'll be saying stuff that young ladies shouldn't be hearing. So don't let me catch you lingering outside that door now."

Stacey pouted a little as she gathered up all the laundry in their bedroom, something the Joker had told her to do, after she had done the dishes. He told her that chores would keep her occupied, so that she wouldn't get the urge to sneak around and listen in on what was going on in the library. She had to admit that she was a little peeved at not being allowed to listen in on all the secret stuff that the Joker and his small army were discussing. What could they possibly be saying that was so damned important?

Stacey grumbled to herself like an aggravated child as she threw the dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Surprisingly to the Joker, she got a little feisty when he had asked her to do chores. She decided to playfully argue with him. "Chores? Bah! Princesses don't do chores. That's what servants are for!" she had said with a smug grin.

"Oh really?" The Joker had said, raising an eyebrow. "So my men are the servants, and what am I, the court jester? We'll just see how the little princess feels when she's dangling helplessly over my knee, begging for mercy. Chores might not seem so beneath her once she's taken down a few pegs hmm?"

And with those words, Stacey knew that it was pointless to argue. He had informed her that he had been spoiling her far too much, and that she needed to learn some responsibility. Whatever that meant.

She hummed to herself, a tune that she couldn't remember picking up from anywhere. All she knew that it was in the back of her mind, and that she knew it by heart. Her voice almost sounded like it belonged to the ghost of her former self, an eerie soprano buzzing from some distant realm in another dimension.

"Aw Ace. Daddy J's being lame today isn't he?" Stacey talked to the puppy while he laid in his doggy bed, and she leaned down and petted him with one hand, while she held a basket full of clothes in her other arm. Then she made her way over to the closet, and opening it up she had forgotten that the Joker had a hamper in there where he tossed a lot of his dirty suits (the Joker really only wore suits.)

She sighed heavily, and flipped open the lid to the hamper, and set the basket down on the floor. Most of the outfits in the Joker's closet looked the same, like the wardrobe of a cartoon character. Purple trench coats, pin striped pants, green vests, blue shirts. It seemed he had taken a liking to this outfit so much, that as soon as whatever tailor had fashioned the first suit the Joker must've ordered ten more. Of course there were the gray and brown business suits to go along with the purple ones, when needed. Though the Joker's closet was mainly a kaleidoscope of color.

Stacey began rummaging through the pants in the Joker's hamper. She picked up one pair, and pulled the pockets inside out to make sure she got out any loose change. A handful of change fell to the floor, and she picked it up and walked over to set it down on the dresser in the room, next to a couple of very odd (and disturbing) pictures of clowns. Stacey sometimes wondered what Mr. J's obsession with creepy circus things were.

She pulled out another pair of pants, and did the same thing. She yelped when a knife fell onto the floor along with a very tiny screwdriver. She felt very lucky that she didn't cut herself. She placed those on the dresser as well. Next pair, a potato peeler fell out. The Joker liked keeping extra little weapons in his pant pockets just in case. The weapons he carried in his jacket could house an entire store, but the Joker always had to be prepared in case he lost his jacket somehow. The next pair surprisingly had nothing in them. She threw them all into the basket.

The Final pair was stuffed at the bottom of the hamper, scrunched in almost a ball. She pulled out the wrinkled pants and tried straightening them out. She felt a bulge in one of the pockets. Reaching in she pulled out something rubbery. "Weird," she mumbled to herself.

She dropped the pants on the floor, and stretched out the black rubber mask. She froze. It seemed like time itself had stopped, as the black lifeless mask of the Batman stared back at her like a demon from the very bowls of hell.

***

I wanted to write more but once again I had to stop here. I will try to update soon lol. Will continue to background stuff too lol. Thanks again for the reviews!


	31. Coming Down

**So tired and working on original things, but I can't disappoint my readers here so I promise I'll try to keep updating. More reviews will make me update more *wink.* Now I must sleep lol. Enjoy!**

**

The Joker was in good spirits today, fortunately for his men. He had, had a little quickie that morning with Stacey, and it had put him in a good mood all day. Who knew that having female companionship around could be so…delightful?

Stanley was late to the meeting (again) but the Joker didn't even yell at him this time. Nor did he kick, punch or threaten to stab anyone after they had said something stupid, (and his followers did tend to say a lot of stupid things.) He merely corrected them like an understanding teacher, and then dismissed them to their household duties after the meeting was over.

His henchmen scrambled to all areas of the house as the Joker bounced his way up the stairs towards the top floor, where his henchmen usually weren't allowed. He liked the top floor to be his personal area, like a king's private quarters in his castle.

He found himself whistling as he made his way to his master bedroom on the east wing of the upper floor, only to find the door slightly cracked, a small beam of light creeping out and shining onto the hallway floor. The old and heavy wooden door made a squeaking noise as the Joker pushed it open. Inside the room little Ace immediately trotted over to his master, wagging his little tail and sniffing at the Joker's shoe. The small dim lamp on the nightstand by the bed was on, and the closet was open, a basket full of dirty clothes sitting on the floor beside it.

"Little bunny?" the Joker called, assuming that she was in the bathroom. But upon further inspection he found that she wasn't in there either. "Sweetness?" he called again, as he turned the light on in the bathroom. Ace was whimpering beside him and jumping up on his leg, his tiny frame barely reaching the Joker's knee. The Joker kneeled down and scratched the little pup behind the ear. "Now where did the little bunny toddle off to hmm?" he asked the pup. Wherever she was, she had clearly left the laundry in that room. Was she avoiding her chores?

*

"_This is where daddy works sweetheart."_

Jim Gordon's voice buzzed in Stacey's ear as a distant foggy memory flowed through her mind, the images coming to surface like a hazy water painting. She was in the police station again, as a younger Jim Gordon placed a cop hat on her head. She remembered how it felt as it slipped down over her eyes, the size of it being much too large for her small head. She could hear her father's fellow policemen laughing around her, admiring how cute their coworker's daughter was.

Another face of a man behind her father was coming into view, smiling and laughing along with the rest of the men in the room. Officer…Mertz? No…Wer…Wor…

Wuertz! Officer Wuertz! She remembered him standing in that room, looking much younger as well, grinning ear to ear.

"_Ya got quite a looker there eh Gordon? Better be careful. Someday you're gonna have to beat all those boys off with a stick!" _Said officer Wuertz, and Stacey remembered herself giggling and shying away as he winked at her.

But it was all coming back to her now. Another memory flashed in her head. Her father was promoted to lieutenant, and she vaguely recalled him talking to her mother about how he got the impression that Wuertz was bitter over him getting the promotion that he had wanted for so long.

Whatever did happen to Wuertz? Something happened to him right?

That didn't matter to her now. Her thoughts switched back to that one memory of Jim sitting her up on his desk at the police station and smiling down on her with fatherly pride. It was a good memory, and it made her feel warm inside. She could not recall feeling any fear or anxiety in his presence. But if her father had been so abusive to her, like the Joker had claimed, then why couldn't she recall feeling any hatred towards him?

Stacey wandered down the hallway on the lower floor like a zombie, the ceiling lamps casting an eerie glow that ignited her path. This area of the mansion seemed oddly familiar…in a bad way. She felt a chill run up her spine, as if a bad omen was inhabiting this area if the residence.

A door at the very end of the hallway seemed to be beckoning her. She walked at almost a snail's pace, still holding the batman mask in her hands. For some reason this mask held some sort of horrible significance. And why did the Joker even have a mask of the Batman?

She slowly opened the door to the small room. There was a single window there, and a small bed. Much smaller than the master bedroom that her and the Joker slept in. The room was mostly empty save for the bed and a small dresser that was set against the wall. The moonlight peeked in through the window, casting unsettling shadows around the room.

She felt her body begin walking on it's own towards the bed, as if some unseen force was pulling her along. She ran her hand along the comforter of the made up bed, and as she did so, a sudden unnerving feeling surged through her veins followed by a disturbing image. She vaguely recalled waking up in this room…in this very bed, with the world spinning around her.

'_Rise and shine little bunny."_

'_Ah!'_

Stacey's hand quickly jerked away from the bed, and her entire body jolted as she remembered his terrifying voice. The Joker's voice? It couldn't be.

She slowly turned and peered out the window, the Batman mask still clasped in one hand. Another image flashed through her head. It was daylight and armed henchmen were patrolling the area outside her window, some bearing pit bulls on leashes. And as that memory flashed through her head, it was followed by another more terrifying one.

'_Naughty little girl. What did I tell you about trying to escape? Naughty little bunnies get punished!'_

And she remembered feeling genuine fear. Fear for her life. And as that memory played back in her mind, it was like a domino affect. Another memory soon followed, and then another, and another.

'_When little bunnies are bad, they get locked in their cages.'_

'_I suppose I have to make sure I water my disobedient pet.'_

'_I want you to completely brainwash her so that she's happy to be my pet and happy to serve me in everyway.'_

Stacey dropped the mask on the floor, and she had the sudden urge to projectile vomit. Tears stung her eyes as she felt an uncontrollable rage surge through her body, while memories cut through her mind like dull knives. And eventually doctor Crane entered the picture. The evil Batman. It all made sense now. How could she be so stupid? So easily brainwashed?

'_I wouldn't expect his daughter to be such a looker.'_

'_This only works if the subject and I are left alone in peace.'_

'_Brainwash her…'_

'_Let's see if this other method will work.'_

'_Look at me!'_

'_You wanted the Batman? Here I am.'_

'_Naughty little bunnies get punished!'_

'_They're all the same. All schemers.'_

The urge to lose her lunch became a reality, and she involuntarily vomited in the corner of the room. She shook and rested her head against the wall, now feeling as though she would faint. The thought of allowing someone to completely brainwash her to the point of actually aiming a gun at her father's head had caused her to become deathly ill.

With her hands and head still resting against the wall, she slowly slid down to a crouching position, still feeling queasy. She suddenly felt another presence in that room with her, but for a moment she couldn't even gain the strength to look up and see who had entered. "Boss? Boss! She's in here!" A youthful male voice reached her ears.

Stacey forced herself to look up at the doorway, and her watery eyes met the shocked eyes of Stanley, the young blond henchman who was still eager to get on his boss's good side. She felt another surge of rage course through her, as she remembered Stanley holding a knife to a puppy, and the way he would always gawk at her whenever she walked passed him, careful not to let his boss know that he was staring at his pet like a horny animal. He even had that look in his eyes now. She knew that if he could, he would have humped her right there.

"What are you looking at?" Stacey suddenly snapped. "Can't a girl even vomit in peace around this animal house?"

Stanley merely blinked at her. He was never really allowed to talk to her, and she had never really talked to him. "What's your problem bitch? PMSing?" he snapped back. "If you weren't the boss's plaything I'd…"

"What's going on here hmm?" Stanley paused and nearly felt queasy himself when he heard his boss's low voice interrupt him. Hopefully he hadn't heard what he had just said to his precious, spoiled pet.

"Uh, um boss she's in here. I found her. She's had an accident," the tone of Stanley's voice switched from cocky to subdued.

The Joker gave the shorter, younger man a dirty look as he entered the room, but his look softened when he turned his gaze to Stacey, and saw that she had vomited in the corner, her face looking sweaty and pale. "Little bunny…" he took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Stacey barked. The Joker stopped in his tracks, her sudden explosion catching him off guard. Stacey was shaking so much she felt like a broken washing machine, but she managed to stand herself back on her feet, and she took a combative stance by the window, ready to bolt out of it if the Joker tried to attack her, even if it meant breaking through it with her own head. "I'm **not** your little bunny! You stay the fuck away from me! You….you….," she looked down at her quivering hands, and she felt tears stinging her eyes again.. "Oh God…" she whimpered. "Oh God!"

The Joker licked his lips in puzzlement, but then he saw the batman mask that Crane had used on her during his treatment, laying on the floor beside the bed. Oh no. She remembered. He was going to have to…do something about that. He took another step towards her. "I said stay the fuck away!" Stacey bellowed, backing her body against the window. "Don't touch me. Don't you **dare** ever touch me again! How could you…how could you do this to someone? How?" she raged.

At this point, more of the Joker's henchmen had entered the room, wanting to know what all the commotion was about. "Hey boss, what's goin' on?" One of his fatter henchmen said in muffled words, while munching on a corndog.

"Nothing Wally," said the Joker, staring at Stacey with a serious expression. "Little Stacey is just throwing a little…tantrum. She'll get over it." He started advancing on her again. "Now little bunny…" the Joker said in a soothing, fatherly voice.

"Stay away," Stacey warned again, backing up to where she was closer to the nightstand by the bed.

"Little bunny," the Joker said again. "Calm down. You're just having a little fit and it'll pass. Now how's about you let daddy get ya a nice bowl of ice cream to make it allll better hmm?"

Stacey blinked at him. "How stupid do you think I am?" she hissed. "Stay the fuck away from me! I'm not playing your games anymore!"

The Joker sighed heavily. "Well little bunny," he said rather gravely. "**Daddy's **not playing games here either. Now come here," he ordered, beckoning her to him with his finger. "Come let daddy J make it better sweetheart," he said a bit more softly. "Because he loves you."

At those last words, all his henchmen looked at each other as if they had just heard the most shocking thing they had ever heard in their lives. Did their boss just say what they think he said? Stacey just stood there shaking heavily, tears starting to run down her cheeks. She was about to have a complete mental breakdown. "You're…you're a liar. A fucking liar!"

"Little bunny…" the Joker said again, taking another step forward.

"I said stay away!" Within a fit of rage, Stacey reached for the lamp that was on the nightstand, and she violently hurled it towards the Joker. The Joker immediately darted out of the way, causing the lamp to hit Wally behind him instead, knocking his corndog out of his hand.

"Ow! Hey! Boss, did you see what she did?" Wally whined, like a child who had just dropped his ice cream cone.

The Joker didn't answer. He just stood there, glaring at Stacey, who only glared back with reddened, watery eyes, and a flushed tear streaked face. The rest of the henchmen fell deathly silent, wondering what their boss was going to do. Would be beat his little pet in front of them? Would he do something worse? They stood there in anticipation with a combination of excitement and fear, wondering what would happen to the Joker's little plaything now, or to one of them. "I want, I want to go home," Stacey spoke in a trembling voice. "You're not capable of love, you…you bastard clown."

"Boss, do you want me to restrain her? Or throw her to the dogs?" Said Stanley, hoping his boss would say yes. He desperately wanted to touch her, and at the same time get revenge on her for behaving so bitchy towards him. The other henchmen stepped away from the idiot young man, expecting the Joker to shoot him in his other leg this time. But the Joker was acting unusually calm.

"No, that wont be necessary," said the Joker. "Little miss Gordon says she wants to go home. So I'll escort her home."

The next few moments that followed were so quiet one would be able to hear a pin dropping. "W-what?" said Stacey, her eyebrows furrowing in bafflement.

"Yeah what?" said Wally the fat henchman, after he had picked his corndog back up off the floor and continued to munch on it.

"You heard me," said the Joker. "Stanley? You wanna be helpful?" he turned to Stanley, who nodded frantically, eager to please his boss. "Then go outside and warm up the van." Stanley gave his boss an odd look, but without saying a word he scampered off to go warm up the van that was parked in the driveway outside the mansion.

*

"I suggest you say goodbye to Ace," the Joker told Stacey, as he allowed her to pack up some extra clothes in their room, for her apparent trip back home.

Stacey was slowly packing her small suitcase, and she looked up at the Joker with suspicious eyes. "I can't take him with me? I thought he was a gift?"

"He was," said the Joker. "But he's already used to this being his home. I think it would be better if he stayed here for now don't you?"

"But…"

"Say goodbye to Ace and let's _go_ Stacey," the Joker said seriously, calling Stacey by her actual name, which he so rarely did. "The van outside is waiting. We need to get going."

*

Outside of the mansion, Stanley was waiting eagerly in the driver's seat of the van for his boss to arrive with Stacey. It was already late in the evening, and thick rain clouds were gathering in the sky, signs that a storm would soon be imminent. Two large burley men were standing on the porch, holding open the large double doors for their boss and Stacey to make their exit.

The Joker stomped through the doorway with a peculiar look of determination on his face, and Stacey was trotting behind him, struggling to keep up with his long legged stride. She was carrying a small suitcase, and the image was similar to that of a little girl trying to keep up with the pace of an adult due to their enormous difference in height. The Joker behaved as though he was in a hurry, and that he didn't even acknowledge Stacey's presence behind him.

He stomped over to the driver's side of the van, and Stanley greeted his boss with a goofy grin through the open window. The Joker didn't return his smile. "Get out," he said. "I'm driving her into town. Alone."

Stanley gave him a puzzled look. "Boss?"

"Out!" the Joker barked angrily, and he didn't have to tell the young man twice. He threw open the door, and fumbled his way out. The Joker nearly pushed him out of the way, as he took Stanley's place at the driver's seat. "Get in," he ordered Stacey, and pointed at the passenger's seat. Stacey was reluctant for a moment, and she had an anxious feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, but she did as the Joker bade. With a few grunts, she opened the passenger side door and crawled in with her suitcase. As soon as she closed the heavy door, the Joker immediately put the van in reverse, and he pulled out of the large driveway with breakneck speed.

When he stopped the van, he heard Stacey gasp as she felt herself fall forward, stopping herself from hitting her head on the dashboard. "Buckle up," he ordered. She shakily buckled her seatbelt and as soon as she did, the Joker floored it out of there, the van screeching down the winding road of the large estate.

*

As they were driving down the dark twisty roads of the mountains, the tension between them could be cut with a knife. Stacey was afraid to open her mouth, and the Joker hadn't even glanced in her direction since they had left the property. Stacey was worried that he was going to kill her and leave her body up in the mountains somewhere. But her thoughts changed as soon as they had entered the actual city.

It was after two A.M and hardly any cars remained on the road, and the ones that Stacey saw pass them, their lights fuzzy within the thick early morning fog, were probably drunkards who had just been kicked out of the bars. Against her better judgment, Stacey finally decided to break the silence. "You're not going to shoot me, and take my body to Gotham lake and dump me are you?" she asked, unable to hide the concern on her face.

Not that it mattered. The Joker didn't look at her face, nor did he even seem to acknowledge her existence during this time. He continued to stare blankly ahead, his dark, soulless eyes remaining fixated on the dimly lit road before them. His unwillingness to answer her right away unwontedly filled Stacey's heart with panic. Though she had spent lord knows how long with him at this point, he was still so unpredictable, and even within Stacey's broken down condition, she realized that she really did not want to die. She felt her lower lip begin to tremble, as visions of thrashing about in the lake filled her head, the horror that the last image she would see would be the Joker's blurry, laughing face above the water, tormenting her with his demented Cheshire grin as he watched the life vanish from her terrified eyes.

But after what seemed like an age to Stacey (and it was really only a minute) the Joker finally answered her. "Don't you know me better than that by now kiddo? If I was gonna kill ya, I'd have done it ages ago."

"Then…you're really taking me home?" Stacey asked in a minuscule voice, not even believing her own words as they came out of her mouth.

The Joker smacked his lips, and this time it only took him a few seconds to answer, which was still too long for Stacey's liking. "I said I would. Now would I lie to you Puddin' pop?"

He turned his head and actually looked at her this time, and he reached over with his hand, and gently swiped a gloved finger under hear chin. Stacey had to fight the urge to withdraw from his touch, certainly not eager to set him off in anyway. But she didn't like the tone of his voice. Though her suspicions were still exceptionally high, she found herself flabbergasted when they kept getting closer and closer to central Gotham, expecting them to turn around at any second, with the Joker grinning wildly in her face and screaming 'psyche!' with loud mock laughter.

And then an idea entered her mind that he really _was _taking her to her old apartment….just so he could force her to watch him blow it up, and laugh while she watched her old home, and all the attendants inside, become engulfed in flames.

"I'm offended," the Joker's voice suddenly cut into her thoughts, causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. "I'm hurt. I truly am," he spoke rather seriously, displaying the tone of someone who actually was…or who was at least behaving as though they really _were _offended. "After all the time we've spent together. After all the things I've_ done_ for you…you treat me like this. Like some sort of lowly freakish animal who isn't worthy to lick your oh so precious little princess ass."

Stacey felt her eyebrows crinkle. Another confusing mess of words started coming out of the psychotic clown's mouth. "I can't believe your ungratefulness. After all that I've given you…I took care of you. Fed you. Hell, kept you **alive**. Treated you like a princess…like a spoiled bratty little princess. Protected you from my apes. Got you gifts. If you had decided to stay with me you wouldn't of had a care in the world. No worries for the rest of your life. But you prefer the…normal life I guess," he said the word 'normal' as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"The nine to five job. The bowling nights on Fridays. The boring goofy blind dates that your bumbling friends set you up with. Nine to five, every day, day in and day out. With your morning and evening workouts before you go home and crash in your dinky, closet sized little apartment, curled up with a Stephen King book, or turning on your pathetically puny little television set, and watching reruns of 'Dexter' marveling at the fictional lives of exciting characters, that you dream about, and fantasize about…but would never _dare_ fathom ever meeting in real life right? Because you prefer the boringly normal, simple life. Day in and day out, nine to five. Everyday. Every damn day until Mr. right comes along and sweeps you off your feet, rescuing you from your dreary little life, and taking you away on a grotesquely romantic vacation, somewhere Cliché like Disneyworld. That's what my little Gordon princess wants is it?"

Stacey sat there dumbfounded….which she should have been used to by now. He was speaking as though he were a hurt husband, who had just gotten home after a hard day's work, only to find his wife's divorce papers waiting for him on the kitchen table. It was all an act. It had to be. Right? "Where are you **really** taking me?" Stacey asked, feeling rather stupid after she heard that question escape her lips. But she still didn't fully believe him.

"Just hang tight princess," The Joker assured her in a rather irritated voice. "You'll be home soon."

**

**Yep I wanted to write more here, but I need sleep lol. Will try and update soon. **


	32. Abandoned?

**Man I think this chapter is really weak lol. I've been working on a kid's book at the same time I've been writing this, so whenever I have dark thoughts, I just poor them into fanfiction lol. Anyway I promised I'd keep this story going when I found the time. I was still a little buzzed when I started writing this chapter LOL! Hope it didn't turn out TOO crappy lol. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my gibberish anyway. Like I said more reviews mean more motivation to update! hehe. **

**

They had entered downtown Gotham. Stacey was staring silently out the window now, watching the tall buildings zoom by above her, and the glow of the building lights seeping out through the thick early morning rain clouds. The rain clouds were hovering so low that Stacey could barely see the tops of the buildings. It had already started to sprinkle, and Stacey could see little droplets of rainwater splattering on the glass.

They weren't on the better side of town that was for sure. It seemed like there was a girly bar on every other corner, their half lit triple X signs flickering through the fog. And it seemed that outside of every girly bar, a bum slept shivering under a ratty old blanket, an empty bottle in a brown bag lying next to his head. "Why are we taking these side streets?" Stacey asked. "I don't like the looks of this area. I never go this route when I drive home. Why aren't we taking the freeway?"

The Joker smacked his lips, still staring vacantly ahead, and he turned on his windshield wipers. "Just like a woman," he spoke in his deep growling voice. "Always trying to drive from the passenger seat."

"Sorry," said Stacey, trying her best to hold herself back. She didn't want to piss him off. She knew him too well by now. "It's just…,"

"Yes, you have good reason not to trust me now. I know," said the Joker, finishing what he assumed Stacey was about to say. "But just remember this Miss Gordon. I kept you alive for a reason. A personal reason. As much as I hate to admit it, you've grown on me. Like a yipping lapdog would grow on its reluctant owner," he turned to Stacey, who had a weird expression on her face. "That's a compliment."

"Thanks?" Said Stacey, feeling rather odd. She really didn't know how to respond to that.

"You're welcome little bunny," said the Joker, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

They didn't speak again after that, until the Joker turned into a dark alley, and abruptly stopped the van. "I'm afraid little Bunny, that this is the end of the road."

Stacey's heart dropped to her stomach. She snapped her head around, her eyes meeting the Joker's dark serious gaze. "W-what? You can't be serious! You said you wouldn't kill…"

"Hey! Shush, shush!" the Joker immediately put a finger up to her lips to quiet her. "That's not what I meant doll. I can't drive you all the way to your apartment myself. If I was that stupid do you really think I'd be in this business for so long?" he snickered. Stacey only glared at him with mystified eyes. "I can't take the risk of there being a bunch of pigs…I'm sorry, _cops_ surrounding your pad. Your little old apartment's a crime scene ya know. That's where I kidnapped you remember? I'm sure they dusted all over for my fingerprints. But they won't find any," he snickered some more. "But I can't go back to, uh, the scene of the crime. A professional criminal _never_ does that…if he's smart."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Well doll, you know your way home from here dontchya?" the Joker licked his lips, and by the look in Stacey's eyes, he knew she had caught on.

"You expect me to walk home from here?" Stacey couldn't help the squeak in her voice.

"Either that, or we turn around and go back to _my _home, and forget this ever happened," the Joker said with a large psychotic grin. But his grin actually faded when Stacey only looked at him with hate filled eyes, and unlocked her door. She clearly wasn't going to fall for that. It appeared that she would rather walk home by herself in the worst part of Gotham, in the dark, and in the rain, rather than go back to his mansion with him.

Stacey angrily pushed open the door and pulled her small suitcase up on her lap. "I guess I don't have much of a choice," she said, and glared at him with defiant eyes.

The Joker suddenly had another one of his mood swings, and his face twisted in anger. For some reason, her wanting to leave infuriated him. Infuriated him so much that he had to fight the urge to yank her over his lap right there and wallop the hell out of her until her cute little ass fell off. But he wouldn't. Not this time. "Fine. Get out of my van."

Part of Stacey was expecting a different reaction from him. Was he really letting her go? After all this time? Just like that? In fact, for some reason she had to ask him that herself. "You mean you're really letting me go? After all this time? Just like that?" She must have been crazy. Why wasn't she just hopping out of the van and leaving? He was giving her the opportunity.

"What's it look like?" The Joker snapped. "Go home Stacey."

They exchanged eye contact for a few more seconds. Then Stacey turned and was about to exit the van, when she felt a large gloved hand grip her arm tight. "Wait," said the Joker. Here it came. She knew he had to be bluffing.

Stacey turned to look at him once more, and she saw him reach into one of his pockets and pull out a switchblade. He pressed the button and the blade flipped out. Stacey was about to struggle when the Joker pressed the button again and the blade went back down in its slit. He forcefully grabbed her wrist and turned her hand over, and slapped the switchblade in her palm. "Take this with you. I've got plenty."

Stacey looked at the switchblade in her hand, and back at the Joker. "Thanks," she said. She turned to exit the van again, when the Joker grabbed her arm once more.

"Anyone tries to grab you," said the Joker, as he leaned in closer to her ear. "You take that blade, and you shove it right here under their ribs. As hard as you possibly can," he took his fist and gently pressed it under Stacey's ribs, to show her where to stab. "Got it?"

Stacey nodded frantically. "And whatever you do, don't talk to **anyone**, no matter how friendly they might look," the Joker said seriously. "I mean it. Gotham spawns the scum of the earth. And sorry babe, but I don't have any pepper spray," as if on cue, a crash of thunder echoed through the alleyway, and the light sprinkles turned into heavier rain. "Or an umbrella," said the Joker. "Now hurry home," he gently pushed her out of the van, out into the rain with her small suitcase in tow. Her feet landed on the pavement, and she twirled around to look at the Joker again, still dumbfounded that this was actually happening. The Joker only stared at her with lifeless eyes beneath his thick makeup. "Goodbye little bunny," he said. "Close the door."

Stacey slammed the heavy van door shut, and it made a loud noise. As soon as she closed the door, the Joker floored it out of the alley, the van screeching and squealing as it kicked up rainwater behind it. Stacey watched the rear lights of the van disappear around a corner some feet away. In an instant he was gone. The Joker was gone. Stacey now knew what a tame animal felt like once it was released back into the wild. She felt like her binds had been cut, but now that they were, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to feel. What day was it? Hell what _year _was it?

She stood there for a few moments, taking in her freedom, and inhaled the chilly night air. She could feel raindrops falling on her head, and she wrapped her small sweater tightly around herself as a cold breeze blew down the alleyway. That's when she decided that she had better start walking home, before she froze to death in the alley. Wait. Which way _was _home? She couldn't remember exactly which direction her apartment was. She pondered the idea of seeking out a payphone and calling her father, but of course the Joker didn't leave her any change.

And who was out at this hour? She couldn't beg any pedestrians for change. She could always turn it around on the bums and beg _them _for change. Ha. Fat chance.

She decided to trust her instincts, so she proceeded to head north. Hopefully the street names would become familiar to her along the way, and she would figure out how to get home. It wasn't even close to the time for the buses to start running yet. She was obviously going to be screwed until at least daybreak. She noticed her walking had subconsciously turned into a trot. She had to get out of that alley. Her eyes were already starting to play tricks on her in the darkness.

She eventually made her way to the sidewalk, closer to the streetlights. She thanked a higher power that the rain was already starting to let up, and it was now back to a light sprinkle. Her hair was already matted to her head, and she could feel her body shivering. She knew she would surely wake up with a cold tomorrow.

'_But at least I'll be waking up in my own bed,' _she thought to herself. She started to get frustrated when she didn't recognize any of the street names. And it was only about four blocks later that she had the sudden urge to cry, as every street name was still unfamiliar to her. She felt alone. Utterly alone. Not to mention that she was tired as hell. All she wanted to do now was curl up in a warm bed, and at this rate it seemed she would be walking until sunrise, or spending the night on the street underneath a newspaper. She decided it would be safer just to walk until sunrise.

Her ears perked when she heard loud music in the distance, and faint voices of people chattering. People! Live people! And it sounded as though they were only a few blocks away! Perhaps it was a bar that had just been let out! She decided she needed to find the source of that music. And so she followed it. She jogged until the music and the people's voices grew louder to her ears. Her pulse pounded in her eardrums as she turned the corner, and she could almost leap with joy when she found her prediction to be right.

She was on a street full of clubs now, and they had just let out. Groups of people, mostly men, were outside the clubs smoking and laughing and just chatting it up. Some were wobbling in place, clearly having had too much to drink. Stacey felt like a sudden weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't get the words together in her head about how she was going to begin to tell them where she had come from. She didn't really have to. A group of four men that had been leaning against the wall spotted her, and approached her themselves, taking a final drag from there cigarettes and tossing them on the ground.

As Stacey watched them approach her, she had a sudden gut feeling in her stomach that told her something wasn't right. That she should have never turned around that corner. But it was too late, as the men had already decided to have a little chat with her. And Stacey, for some reason, felt frozen in place. "Hey there hot stuff," said one of the shorter, dark haired men. His hair was slicked back and he had a fifties greaser look to him. He also had a face like a weasel. "What'chya doin' out here all by your lonesome 'uh? You going to apply for a job at lady luck over there? I hear they're lookin' for hot young blonds." All four men laughed.

It now seemed as though they had surrounded her like a pack of hyenas just waiting to attack. "What's with the suitcase?" said one of the very large men, in a very deep voice. He almost reminded Stacey of the Incredible Hulk, only much uglier. "Are you running away from home?" all four men laughed again.

"Running _to _home actually," said Stacey, unable to hide the tremble in her voice. She inwardly cursed herself for appearing so weak. If she were a stronger woman, these men probably wouldn't have approached her. Why was she so damn weak? "Please. I've been through a lot. You have no idea. I've been locked up in a mansion for the past…oh Jesus I don't even know how long! Six months? A year? Please. I need to find a phone so I can call my father."

"You were locked up in a **mansion** and you think that's a bad thing?" one of the men chuckled. "What's a matter? Sugar daddy catch you with the pool boy, so he locked you inside his estate?"

"No!" said Stacey, trying to remain strong. She was in no mood to deal with a bunch of cocky assholes. "I was kidnapped! I've been all over the news for months I'm sure. I'm the commissioners daughter and I need to get home asap!"

The men immediately stopped laughing when she said that. The guy who looked like a fifties greaser squinted at her and he leaned in more closely. "Holy shit. You _are_ her. The little Gordon bitch they keep flashing all over the news. Check it out boys!"

One of the men who had been standing at Stacey's side, pulled her hair away from her face but she immediately slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Ooooh," said all the men in chorus.

The greaser leaned in closer, and he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a large scar on his arm. It was a circle with a line going through it. "You see this?" the man hissed. "I got this in Gotham county jail. Five years I spent there. And you know why?"

"Because you broke the law?" said Stacey. Where the hell was this stupid bravery coming from?

The man abruptly grabbed Stacey's arm and pulled her towards his face. "No bitch. Because of your old man. If it wasn't for your old man I would'a never been caught. Do you know what this symbol on my arm means?" Stacey crinkled her nose. The man's breath smelt of a thousand ashtrays. "Do you?!" The man roared.

"N-no," Stacey said weakly.

"In Gotham county prison, it means you're a catcher not a pitcher. I'm sure even a dumb blond like you could get what that means. I'm not a big guy. Your daddy handed me over to a pack of wolves. First day I'm thrown in my cell, I get ganged up on. They beat the shit out of me and then rape me up the ass. These weren't small guys either if you know what I mean. Couldn't sit for a week after that. Then they take some fuckin' knife they made themselves, who knows outta what. Gotham County doesn't give a shit what the prisoners do anyways. They used that knife to carve this symbol into my arm letting everyone know I was their bitch."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," said Stacey, praying to God that lighting would strike this asshole.

"They said if I tried to do anything about it, they'd chop my dick off in my sleep. Do you have any idea what it's like being raped almost every fucking day for five years?" the man hissed.

"I can almost guess," said Stacey. "I'm sorry. But I have nothing to do with what my dad does. I don't have his job."

The man pulled her closer, and he sniffed her hair. "How could such a pig fucking cop have such a pretty little piglet for a daughter?" He groped one of her breasts, and ran his disgusting tongue up her neck. Stacey felt stunned for a moment. But then a surge of rage coursed through her veins. A rage that was much greater than the rage she had ever felt when the Joker touched her. This greasy little man was violating her personal space, after she had been to hell and back. She felt her small hands grip tightly around the handle of her suitcase and she swung the suitcase into the man's face, nearly knocking him over.

He stumbled back a bit, groaning and holding his face. And then Stacey felt a sharp pain on her cheek as one of the larger men slapped her. He had slapped her so hard it caused a ringing in her ear and she almost collapsed on the ground. The Joker had never hit her that hard. Not on her face anyway. He had only slapped her once, and it wasn't nearly as hard as this. This was only the second time that anyone had ever slapped her in the face and she almost felt knocked silly.

The greasy little man leaned over, holding his nose, and he hocked a heap of spit onto the pavement. It was full of blood. "F-fuck!" he spluttered. "Little bitch almost broke my nose!"

The taller, hulk-like man grabbed Stacey, and he was so strong she couldn't even begin to struggle. She flashed back to one of the first nights she was at the Joker's estate and his henchman attacked her, only this time she knew the Joker would not come to her rescue. She knew that this time she was really going to die. She couldn't scream because a giant hand was clamped over her mouth. Not that it would matter. She was in mob territory and no one would come to her aid. If anything, watching her being raped and murdered would be a show for them.

The next few moments that followed felt like slow motion, as she was dragged back into a dark alley. The Joker had dropped her off in a dark alley, and now she was going to be murdered in one. Did he plan this? Did he plan to leave her in mob territory, knowing that these hyenas would find her and tear her apart? No. He had warned her not to talk to anyone and she disobeyed. Now she was going to pay the price. And for the first time, Stacey actually wished that she were back in the Joker's arms, instead of in the hands of these jackals. Instead of a mere spanking that the Joker would have given her for disobeying him, she was going to be tortured, raped and killed.

Stacey winced as she was thrown up against a hard wall. The alley smelt of urine. Never in a million years had Stacey imagined that the last thing she would smell would be a bum's piss. The greasy, weasel like little man took out his knife, while two of the other men held Stacey in place. The fourth man was a few feet away keeping watch to make sure no one passed by the alley and witnessed what was happening. The ugly little man wiped a bit of blood off from underneath his nose. Stacey noticed that he was sniffing an awful lot. It dawned on her that the blood seeping out of his nose probably wasn't from her suitcase. He was most likely a meth head.

The ugly little freak advanced on Stacey, and he pinned her against the wall with his body. He ran his knife gently along her cheek. "I'm going to enjoy this," he hissed with a deep, sinister laugh. "I can't wait until that prick Gordon finds his pride and joy gutted in an alley. Well what's left of her anyway," he ran the knife down to her cleavage. "Now what should we do first? Cut those pretty titties off?" Stacey was frozen against the wall and she felt herself growing nauseous. "Nah. We'll start chopping off the body parts _afterwards. _I like my whores in one piece when I fuck them."

After that, he ran that grotesque sneak-like tongue of his over Stacey's earlobe. It was about this time that Stacey realized that one of her arms was free. Her hand was trembling so much she feared she wouldn't be able to pull it off. She feared she would drop it. But somehow, despite shaking like a caffeine addict, she managed to quietly reach into her pocket and grab the switchblade. She pressed the little button, and she almost vomited when she actually heard the blade pop out. But she was hoping _he_ hadn't noticed.

She pulled the knife out of her pocket, but the man caught her wrist before she could do anything more, and painfully slammed her hand against the wall causing the knife to drop to the ground. "Sneaky little cunt!" the man growled in her face. "I knew you'd try to pull something like that! This isn't the movies bitch. You're not gonna be able to magically fight your way out of this one," Stacey cried out in pain as he slammed her hand against the wall again. She could feel her poor little knuckles cracking against the wall's concrete surface. And then the man slapped her hard across the face in the same spot the other man had slapped her, and she now he a huge red handprint across her cheek.

"Yo Marco, anyone comin'?" the man shouted to his friend. The other two men were still standing side by side with Stacey, letting the weasel man do his work. They had each lit up a cigarette and Stacey had to hold herself back from coughing since the smoke was blowing right up her nose. "Marco!" the man called again. Marco didn't answer, and he was nowhere to be seen in the darkness of the alley. "Where did that asshole wander off to?"

The man let go of Stacey for a moment. "Did either one of you guys see Marco leave?" both of the men mumbled and shrugged. "Boy you assholes sure are sharp."

"Hey he was there a minute ago," said one of the men as he leaned against the wall sucking from his cigarette. "Probably saw some hooker broad walk by and went off to fuck her somewheres."

"Yeah whatever," the little man scoffed. "Marco!" he yelled again, his voice echoing down the alley.

"Polo!" a male voice suddenly answered back from the darkness.

All three of the other men looked at each other for a moment. "Marco, you dumb shit! What are you doin'?" the little man yelled.

"Polo! You dumb shit, come over here will ya? I need ta show you somethin'!" 'Marco' yelled back.

"Shit it's dark!" yelled the little man. "I can't even see ya over there! Quit fuckin' around and come closer to the light! Ya need ta be watchin' the street dumbass!"

"I said," 'Marco' answered back in a low voice. "Come _here_ a second. I need ta show ya somethin'. It's very important."

The little man squinted into the darkness. Within the darkness, he could make out Marco's silhouette in the not so far distance. He started quietly walking towards it. "What the fuck ya gotta show me? It better be fucking good whatever it is!"

As he got closer to the tall figure, his eyes adjusted against the darkness and he could make out Marco's chubby features, his eyes staring lifelessly into space. "Well? What the fuck asshole? Why ya standin' there like some lifeless dummy?"

Marco didn't answer. He didn't even flinch. This made the small weasel like man quite irritated. He **hated **being ignored. He stepped closer to Marco and roughly shoved him in the chest. "You asshole what the F.." as he shoved the taller man, he didn't know wither his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, or if he had forgotten he was on some sort of hallucinatory drug. But after he had shoved Marco he noticed Marco's head slowly sliding off of his neck. And then his head completely fell to the ground.

The little man immediately backed away in shock. "Holy f-fuck!" he sounded like he was having a seizure.

Not long after Marco's head fell to the ground, the Joker leapt out from behind the body, dropping Marco's headless cadaver on the floor, and he lunged at the ugly little man. The small man swung his blade, but the Joker quickly caught his wrist before he could utter another peep. "Ya know," the Joker said, smacking his lips. Within the darkness, his painted white face looked like it belonged to a ghost, a spirit of death. "I really don't take kindly to men who slap my little bunny."

The other two men who were watching Stacey didn't seem to be paying much attention. In fact they were busy having a conversation about cars while all of this was taking place within the darkness of the alley several yards away. It all happened in a manner of seconds. The Joker had taken the smaller man's hand, the hand that was holding a knife, and he completely lopped it off with a machete. The man barely had time to react, and he screamed like a starving infant at the sight if his bleeding nub, and the sight of his severed hand on the ground. His chopped off hand was still tightly holding the knife.

When they heard their companion screaming, the other two men immediately halted their conversation and flicked their cigarettes on the ground. "What the fuck's going on over there?!" one of the men yelled.

"Holy shit, is it the batman?!" said the other one.

But it wasn't long before a tall man clad in purple emerged from the darkness, holding the small weasel-like man in a headlock under his armpit, the little man's arm leaking blood like a broken faucet. The other two men stood there in shock. Now it was their turn to be frozen in place. "The Batman?" the Joker laughed psychotically. "You wish!" and with that he whipped out his automatic handgun and shot both of the men repeatedly in the chest, until their dead bodies collapsed onto the wet pavement. Stacey closed her eyes and covered her ears as the bullets tore through the air, and on each side of her, a man fell dead.

In the darkness the bullets looked like small sparklers, like the ones you'd see on the fourth of July. It was the Joker's own private show for Stacey, and the perfect symbol to show her how much he really did care. Stacey was caught in the middle of the gunfire, but she was unharmed. When the two men fell lifeless to the ground, the bullets stopped. Stacey trembled, tears streaking down her face, and she slowly opened her eyes to see two dead bodies lying in the alley, and the Joker shoving the weasel man to the ground on his knees.

"F-fuck!" was all the weasel man could splutter.

"F-fuck!" the Joker mocked. "That's what they usually say. Either that or p-please."

"P-please," squeaked the man who now only had one hand.

"See?" the Joker chuckled. "Oh, I just noticed something. That wasn't the hand you slapped my baby with," the Joker grabbed the other man's hand. The little weasel tried to resist, but his efforts were futile. Stacey had to turn away at this scene. The sight of severed body parts was something that her stomach was never able to handle. That's why she could _never _be a doctor or a nurse. Her mother was hopeful that she'd want to attend med school someday. No way. You had to dissect real human bodies in med school. That was some sick shit.

The Joker hacked off the man's other hand with little effort, and of course the man screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. The Joker then picked up the man's other hand, the one he had just chopped off, and he slapped the man across the face with it. "How do you like it?! Huh?!" the Joker roared, like an angry lion protecting his pride. He grabbed the man by his hair and slapped him with his own hand again.

For some reason this scene was familiar to the Joker. A dark alley. A creepy, cocky little mobster messing with someone he cared about. Or someone that Jack cared about. But as he used the man's own severed hand to pound his face in, the voices in the Joker's head began to speak once more.

'_You see Jack? If __**I**_ _were in charge all those years ago, this is what would have happened to those mobsters, and Emma would still be alive.'_

'_Hey I won't argue with you on this one Joker. Pound that little fucker's face in! And let's bring our baby back home afterwards to celebrate our victory hmm?'_

'_Ya got that right Jackie boy. But I'm afraid we're gonna have to teach our baby a little lesson first aren't we? After all, she didn't listen to us did she? And the way she spoke to us today!"_

"_Oh come on Joker. Can't the poor kid catch a break? I'm sure this horrifying ordeal tonight was already a harsh enough lesson for her.'_

'_I'm afraid not Jack ol' buddy. I always told her that she would be punished if she disobeyed us. And I'm a man of my word. Besides, wouldn't we have spanked Emma if she had treated us like that?'_

'_I suppose you're right. Let's just try to go a little easier on her this time.'_

'_We'll see.'_

Stacey felt like she was glued to the wall as the Joker beat the man to a bloody pulp. His eyes were wild and ablaze with fury. He looked like a ravenous pit bull with rabies. Stacey half expected to see foam spewing out of his mouth. The Joker caved the mans head in with the butt of his pistol, and when the Joker was finally done taking his aggression out on this nameless mobster, he had literally beat the man to death. The Joker finally stood back up, and he was breathing heavily. He was sweating, and some of his makeup was running down his face. But in an instant, like flicking off a light switch, he was back to his eerily calm self.

He turned to Stacey, who was stuck up against the wall crying and shivering. An image that the Joker was used to by now, only this time, he hadn't been the one to cause it. He slowly sauntered over to her. His face softened. Stacey quivered under his gaze, not knowing what to make of this situation. She wanted to faint. The Joker brought a hand up to her face, and he gently stroked his gloved fingers over the red handprint on her cheek. The sight of the red mark, and knowing that another man had caused that, made the Joker grind his teeth in fury. It made him want to bring all four of those men back to life, just so he could kill them all over again. "Are you okay little bunny?" he asked gently.

Stacey's bottom lip trembled, and she found herself latching onto the Joker and burying her face into his chest. She latched onto his body as hard as she possibly could, and she let her tears fall freely onto his shirt. The last time Stacey recalled doing something like this, was when she was trying to manipulate the Joker, or sway him away from doing something she didn't want him to do. But this time, her hugging him was genuine. She didn't want to leave his embrace. As crazy as it sounded, she knew she was safe in his arms.

The Joker hugged her back tightly, and kissed the top of her blond head. "Sh, sh. It's okay little bunny. It's all over. No creepy little mobsters are gonna hurt you now. Because daddy J is here."

"Why did you come back?" Stacey hiccupped between sobs.

"Couldn't help it," said the Joker. "Couldn't leave my little bunny all alone in this crap hole called Gotham," the Joker rubbed his hand up and down her back, and it sneakily made its way down to her jean-covered bottom. The Joker immediately felt his cock twitch at the feeling of her round little bottom through her tight jeans. He was still pumped due to that delightful little killing spree. His blood was racing. He needed her. Now.

Stacey kept her face buried into his shirt. She didn't want to look at the dead bodies around them. "You disobeyed me. Didn't you little girl?" the Joker spoke in a low serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Stacey said in muffled words, her lips pressed against his chest.

"You talked to strangers, when I specifically told you not to," said the Joker. "I just might have to deal with that," he gently patted her bottom. "Or I could just let you go home, like you wanted. We better leave soon, before someone walks by and sees this mess. Or I can drop you off a little closer to your apartment, and let you go on your merry way."

"No," Said Stacey. "I don't have the energy now to walk home by myself."

The Joker's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Are you happy that daddy J came back to rescue his little baby?"

"Y-yes," said Stacey.

The Joker's smile broadened. "And are you sorry for speaking to him the way you did earlier today?"

"Yes," Stacey said in a weak voice, feeling completely defeated.

The Joker's smile was now a huge grin. Who needed Doctor Crane's drugs? His brain and manipulation skills were far more useful than any substance that little quack could produce! "_Good _girl," said the Joker. "Now follow daddy J back to the van, and lets go home."

**

**Too sappy? Oh well lol. **


	33. Home Sweet Home

**Okay finally got some time to write. I'm very grateful for my loyal readers here and I'm so glad you're still enjoying it. Reviews really do push me to write more. I have been busy with a lot of other stuff lately but I will still try and update when I can. this is a fun hobby. ANyway I hope this is flowing well. Sometimes I don't have time to read over my own stuff so I hope it flows well with past chapters LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**

The sun was already peeking out over the mountains by the time the Joker and Stacey got back to the estate. Stacey had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, clearly exhausted from a rough night of nearly being raped and murdered. The Joker looked over at his little bunny, and a small smile pursed his red lips. Stacey looked the most peaceful than the Joker had ever seen her look. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was glowing. Her smooth, pretty face looked serene.

Perhaps it was the look of relief. Relief that she finally felt safe after months of being locked away with the most feared man in Gotham, and now knowing that the most feared man in Gotham had no intention of harming her (thanks to that annoying Jack.) The most feared man in Gotham had actually saved her life tonight. And having someone like the Joker as your protector was not a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

The Joker pulled up into the large driveway of his mansion, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a trademark Joker giggle when he saw that Stanley was still waiting for him on the porch. Stanley had fallen asleep too it seemed. He was resting his back against the wall by the door. His legs were stretched out and his mouth was hanging open. Despite the wound he still had on his leg, and the large bandage that covered it, he had proved himself to be quite a trooper.

He had also turned into an overly pleasing puppy dog ever since he had gotten on the Joker's bad side. Sometimes his over eagerness annoyed the Joker. But hey, better an annoyingly subservient doormat for a goon over a defiant one.

The Joker parked the van and got out. He had a bounce in his step as he glided over to the passenger side, and opened up Stacey's door. She stirred a little in her sleep as he undid her seatbelt. "We're home little bunny," he whispered gently in her ear. Stacey didn't even open her eyes. She whimpered a little in her sleep, and the Joker grinned. "My little baby's too tired to move I see," he said, mainly just talking out loud to himself.

He reached into the van and gently scooped the petite girl up into his arms. Luckily, she barely weighed a thing, so scooping her up was like scooping up a bundle of feathers. He carried her up the steps, and as he passed by Stanley, his sadistic side decided to have a little fun. He kicked Stanley in his wounded leg, and Stanley's eyes suddenly shot open as if he had been jolted awake by an electroshock weapon. His hands immediately gripped his leg and he made a whimpering noise. "Riiise and shinnne sleeping beauty," said the Joker in a deep sinister growl. "Oh look at you. Aren't you the good little doggy? Waiting on the porch for your master to arrive home," he snickered.

"B-boss," said Stanley. "You're back…with the girl? I thought you got rid of her? I figured you were gonna go gut her up and throw her remains in the lake or something?"

The Joker merely glared at Stanley. The look in his dark eyes made Stanley shudder, and he knew that he somehow had said the wrong thing. "What I meant to say is…"

"What I do is none of your business anyway boy," the Joker snapped. "Now be a good dog and keep your yap shut, or I might just have to put a muzzle on you."

Stacey's blue eyes suddenly fluttered open, and she realized her face was nestled in the Jokers shirt. "J?" she whispered in a weary voice.

"Hello there," said the Joker, grinning down at her and displaying his teeth. Ever since the Joker had started brushing again, they were slowly but surely gaining back their whiteness.

"Where are…?"

"Sh, sh," the Joker quieted her. "We're home now little bunny. Home sweet home. Or for those who've crossed me, home sweet hell. But it's not a hell for you anymore is it? No, no, no. You'll be one of the few who can find sanctuary here. And you know why? Because you're **mine**."

Stanley had to hide the look of disgust on his face when he saw the Joker lean down and gently kiss Stacey on the lips. Was his boss really showing loving affection to a meaningless female? And not just any stupid female, the daughter of a cop?!

"Stanley?" the Joker said calmly, but the tone in his voice told Stanley that he had better obey any command that his boss was about to give. "Open the door."

"Yes Boss."

Stanley shuffled over to the door rather quickly and held it open for the Joker and his pet. The Joker walked passed the younger man without saying a word, and he trotted up the stairs with his prized possession tucked securely in his arms.

Stanley had a look of disdain on his face.

….

Stacey, still half awake, felt herself being gently laid down on a warm bed. "J?" she whispered weakly.

"Shush," the Joker hushed her. The next thing Stacey felt was a warm tongue running along her face.

"Ace," she said with a weak smile.

"Looks like somebody's happy to see you," the Joker smiled.

"Thank you," Stacey whispered. The Joker raised an eyebrow. He wasn't used to hearing those words come out of someone's mouth. Unless they were forced.

"You're welcome little bunny," the Joker whispered back . Stacey took Ace in her arms and the Joker laid down next to her in bed and cuddled her from behind. "But I'm afraid we still have some _things_ to discuss little girl," He ran his hand along her bottom. "But that will wait until after my little bunny gets some rest."

Stacey probably didn't even hear the last thing the Joker said because she was already out like a light with Ace still in her arms. The Joke grinned to himself and cuddled her small body against his. She had been **quite** the distraction for him ever since he had decided to kidnap her to mess with old man Gordon's head. Was he losing his mind? (His Joker mind) Shouldn't he be focusing on taking over the city instead and screwing with the Batman?

The Joker vaguely remembered vowing to let _No one_ come between him and his quest to take over Gotham, and beyond. Feelings caused weakness. Caring was a weakness. So when was the last time his heart got in his way and foiled his plans?

The Joker slowly closed his eyes. It didn't matter right now. But as he drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered into a disturbingly realistic dream. Or perhaps it was a distant memory that the troubled man had blocked out in the back of his brain.

…..

The Joker dreamt that he and Croc had just captured Joey biscotti. They had killed Joey's comrades and the Joker had Joey pinned against his limo with a knife to his neck. And that's when a cop car arrived.

The Joker squinted into the bright lights of the squad car, still grinning madly. He could hear Croc's heavy breathing behind him, his scaly face set in a disgruntled scowl. He was quite bitter about the cops interrupting their fun. He shared the Joker's hatred for law enforcement. That was one of the things that enabled the two odd men to get along so well…..that and killing.

The Joker was growing quite fond of murdering his victims, and hearing them beg for their lives before he dismembered them. Of course in the Joker's eyes, all of those men deserved their fate and then some. With each vengeful kill that the Joker committed, his spirits lifted a little higher, but his heart grew a little blacker. He had become desensitized. Those men would beg and plead, and the Joker would merely laugh wildly in their faces as his knife tore into their flesh.

The only other person who seemed to take as much delight in the murders as the Joker did was Croc. Though Croc didn't even have a reason to want these men to suffer. He merely liked to kill, and he helped the Joker commit his vengeful murders every chance he got. The Joker was so impressed and fascinated with Croc's eagerness to kill that he started calling him Killer Croc. Croc took a liking to this nickname.

"Little Joey Biscotti" the Joker clicked his tongue in Joey's face. "Did big bro show up to help bail out his widdle baby brother again? Hmm?" he spoke in a tone one would use for an infant. Before Joey could answer, the Joker grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped him out of his leaning position. Then he twirled him around to where Joey's back was facing him, and subdued him in a chokehold from behind.

"Well," the Joker spoke into Joey's bleeding ear. "Whatever your brother tries to do, I'm still gonna pick ya apart piece by piece, right before his eyes," he hissed, and he ran his knife over the bitten part of Joey's ear, slicing into the flesh and further opening the wound. Joey winced in pain and sweat dribbled down his face in puddles, as if he were a human waterfall. "And," the Joker continued, casually licking his lips. "If he tries to shoot at me, I'll just use you as a shield. Either way, you're going to die a very slow and painful death tonight Joey my boy. Even if I lose my own life in the process. No skin off my…cheeks," he cackled insanely.

"P-please man. C-come on 'uh? Look. I mean what does this prove anyway 'uh?" Joey spluttered, sounding like a frightened toddler who had just lost his mother. "You, ya know if you do this, ya, you're no better than we are, ya ever think of that? I mean y-yeah, I'm scum right? So why do you wanna stoop to my level?" he gargled, having a hard time breathing due to the Joker's strong arm being wrapped around his neck from behind.

The Joker only laughed again in response. Croc chuckled along with him, his own laughter much quieter and subdued than the Joker's.

Then, the Joker heard someone clapping in the distance. Clapping loud enough to be heard over his roaring laughter. He peered into the bright lights of the vehicle and he could see the silhouette of a man walking towards them. The Joker pressed his knife against Joey's throat, hard enough to cause yet another little knick in his skin. Joey scrunched his face in pain.

As the figure moved closer and the Joker's eyes adjusted against the bright light, he could see that the man was Officer Thomas Biscotti, just as he suspected. The dark haired officer was still clapping, and he had a rather smug look on his face. And for a moment, he just stood there smiling and clapping, which very much irritated the Joker.

But Tommy was the first one to speak. "Well, well, well. I must say I'm quite impressed. I mean Christ. And you've had no training prior to this little killing spree of yours? How in the **hell** could some goofy theater shmo turn into such a stealthy natural born killer?" Tommy whistled. "If we'd of known you were this talented we'd of hired you as a hit man years ago." Now it was Tommy's turn to burst into hysterical laughter, and Joey shot him a worried look, making eye contact with his older brother and trying to hint at him that he needed a little help here, and this wasn't the time for humor.

Croc readied his rifle, but Tommy whipped out his own gun and pointed it right at the Joker's head. "Drop the knife clown. And as for you big guy," he motioned to Croc. "You even try it, and you'll die where you stand. I've got some hidden buddies of my own you know. You'll be completely surrounded soon enough. After all, this is a double homicide isn't it? Don't wanna make it a triple do ya? My guys will make sure ya get life in prison without parole. And I don't care how big ya are tough guy. We'll make sure you're somebody's bitch," Tommy smiled viciously at Croc. "They got enough chains at Arkham strong enough to tie down an Elephant. But I'm sure you know that already, don't ya Waylon?"

Croc snarled bitterly at the sound of his birth name being mentioned. He growled in his throat, sounding similar to an angry silverback gorilla, and he glared at Tommy like a caged animal desperately wanting to break free of his binds and rip the smug officer to shreds. "You make one move, either one of ya, and the clown gets it right in the skull," hissed Tommy. "Now I suggest you drop the knife **Jack**. I've been impressed so far, but I don't think you can cheat death twice. Drop the knife and lets be gentlemen about this 'uh? I know my little brother like's ta make a mess, but I aint like him. I prefer to do things with a much…classier approach. Now drop the knife or die where you stand."

For a moment, there was silence, and the Joker merely smiled back at Tommy, his natural grin further elongating his 'permanent' one. Then he laughed. His laughter was deep and ominous, and full of spite. It would've chilled the bones of any normal person, but Tommy remained stone faced in the Joker's presence. The Joker kept his knife right over Joey's jugular. One effortless move, and he could easily slice Joey's throat. Joey winced at the feeling of the blade further digging into his skin and cutting it just a tad, while the Joker shook with laughter. "You have nothing…nothing to threaten me with," the Joker chuckled wildly, like he belonged in a straight jacket.

"Oh no?" said Tommy, raising a dark eyebrow. And then he let out a piercing whistle through his teeth, as if he were calling for his dog. Almost immediately after he whistled, one of the backdoors of the squad car flew open, and as the Joker squinted against the bright lights again, he could see another tall silhouette approaching them, marching alongside a smaller silhouette. When the two figures got closer, the Joker's natural smile wiped off his face, and his eyes grew cold.

There, now standing just a few feet behind Tommy was Marcus, his face as white as a ghost and his eyes as large as saucers. The taller officer beside him was holding onto the back of his shirt and he had his gun jammed into the side of Marcus's head. The Joker could almost see tears glistening in the young man's blue eyes. "Marcus!" the Joker yelled angrily. "I told you not to follow me this time!"

"I'm sorry boss," said Marcus in a shaky voice. "I-I….I couldn't help it. I couldn't just sit back and let you take care of it all. My brother…"

"Shut the fuck up!" said the cop and he hit Marcus in the back of his head with the butt of his pistol.

The Joker still remained calm, and behaved as though nothing was bothering him in the least. Deep down inside though, his blood was boiling. "Why don't you come over here and pick on someone your own size fucktard? At least my victim is a grown man. What kind of pussy fuck picks on scrawny little kids? What kind of challenge does that offer?" He kept a lanky but strong arm wrapped tightly around Joey's neck. Joey had the expression of a terrified five year old.

Tommy smiled slyly. "Ho, ho! Does the deadly self-made clown hit man suddenly care about some random teenaged street rat?"

"You are quite-ah mistaken my friend," the Joker spoke in an unnerving growl. "_No one_ is getting in the way of my revenge." He took his knife and he ran it across Joey's cheek, gently at first, then he pricked the skin a little. Joey winced as he felt the blade slice into his flesh. A teardrop of blood started gushing from the tiny wound.

"Tommy!" Joey yelled, giving Tommy the hint that he wanted out of this psycho clowns clutches, and he wanted out **now**.

Tommy made a hand signal to his partner, and his partner hit Marcus in the back of the head again. Marcus now had tears dribbling down his cheeks. He really didn't want to die without avenging his own brother's death.

"We'll give ya to the count of ten to release my brother clown," said Tommy. "If my brother isn't back in his car and driving home in ten seconds, we blow the kids brains out."

The Joker could hear Croc breathing impatiently behind him. He sounded like a beast itching to attack.

"One," said Tommy. His partner jabbed the gun very hard into Marcus's temple.

"Whactya gonna do boss?" asked Croc in his extremely low voice.

"Two," said Tommy. "You kill my brother and we'll shoot the kids kneecaps off first. Make 'im suffer a little."

The Joker made eye contact with Marcus. Marcus was almost begging him with his eyes. Begging him to come to his rescue. He was still so young. Why did that stupid kid follow him? And where were those damn Joker disciple nut jobs? A lot of help they were turning out to be.

"Three," said Tommy.

"Boss?" Croc's deep voice reached the Jokers ears again.

"I'm gonna kill this asshole," the Joker spoke lowly. "Both of em. But not tonight."

"Five!" yelled Tommy. Marcus had developed a case of the shakes.

"Lower your weapon Croc," said the Joker.

"Uh, boss?" said Croc.

"Just do it," said the Joker. He leaned in and whispered threateningly in Joey's ear. "Looks like you've got one more night on this planet sleaze ball. But I can tell you that you wont be sleeping soundly tonight. Thanks to your good ol bro over there, I'm gonna take twice as long to chop you up into little pieces the next time I get my hands on you. And believe me, it'll be soon."

The Joker could almost feel Joey's sweat dribbling down on his arm. "Eight!" Tommy yelled. "Better hurry up and make a decision clown!"

The Joker released Joey, and Joey scrambled sway from the tall frightening looking clown and the giant behemoth he had for a sidekick. Then he pranced in place for a moment, as if he didn't know what to do. Tommy smiled a little and he made a gesture to his own man to lower his gun. "Wise choice clown. You're even smarter than I assumed."

Joey just stood there dumbfounded, and he glared over at the Joker with a look at disgust." You," he said, seeming to have a hard time finding the right words. "You fuck! You have the fucking **gall** to try and fuck with me?! Joey Biscotti?! You're dead!"

"Joey!" Tommy yelled. "Shut the fuck up and get in your damn limo before I kick your ass!" The Joker was now gripping onto his knife so tightly he swore his palm would soon start bleeding.

Joey scrambled over to the limo, and he pushed the dead driver out of the door, letting his body fall in the alley. (The driver that Croc had happily sniped from a distance)

"Let the kid go," the Joker growled at Tommy.

Tommy nodded, and he gestured to his partner to release Marcus. He let Marcus go and the young man dashed over to the Joker. The Joker was quite surprised when Marcus gave him a hug. At first he didn't quite know how to react. He gave the boy a hearty pat on the back and ruffled his hair. "Uh, it's all right kid."

The Joker felt his teeth grind when Joey took off in the limo, flooring it out of there. "You know what they're calling you on the streets?" Tommy suddenly chuckled. "What with all those killings you've been doing dressed in that getup? The Jack in the Box killer. How ironic, seeing as how your real name is Jack, ain't it? And they don't even know who you are. But I do. Don't I feel so lucky?"

"Jack's dead," growled the Joker.

Tommy chuckled some more. "Ya know, it's gonna be tons of fun seeing how well you'll do in the slammer. I can already see having some fun with you. We could set ya up in some of those prison death matches. See how well you'd do in them. I'm already plannin' on bettin' money on ya. You're a natural born killer."

"How about a fair weaponless match with me and you right now Tommy boy?" the Joker growled though knew quite well that he was more intelligent, and in fact more deadly, than this smart ass of a mob cop.

"Sorry chuckles," said Tommy. "But I think my little bro and I will have more fun seeing you rot in prison. Actually, they'll probably drop your ass off in Arkham. Pump ya up with some meds. That should be more fun to watch than killin' ya. After all, we already tried that once and it didn't work did it?"

"It would probably be better for you if you **did** kill me now," said the Joker. "You have no idea what you have coming."

Tommy suddenly burst into laughter, spit spraying out of his mouth. His partner laughed along. "Yeah…yeah right. My buddies should be here soon enough. Ya see those bodies laying there in the alley? Ya can't clean up this crime scene pal. I'm sure I'll get an award for this. The man who caught the Jack In the Box killer. The bastard who raped and butchered poor little Emma Napier in an alley."

The Joker glowered at Tommy. Oh what fun he was going to have chopping him up alive, once he got his hands on him. "And you're little pubescent friend there? He'll most likely be tried as an adult for aiding you in these murders. What do you think of that Marky, Mark?" Tommy snickered. Now it was Marcus's turn to glower at him. "Dumb kid. He's just as dumb as his Brother Mikey was."

Marcus started tearing up again. "Shut your fucking mouth!"

"Ooooh," Tommy mocked. "He's a little more feisty than his cowardly brother was. We roughed him up a little. He was begging for his life before we whacked 'im. What a little bitch. You know right before we blew his brains out we…"

"Arrrrrrggggg!" Marcus suddenly screamed and dashed towards Tommy.

"Marcus!" The Joker yelled, and he tried grabbing for the younger man. But the next thing he knew, Tommy shot Marcus right in the head. It all happened so fast. Blood sprayed out from the back of Marcus's skull and splattered on the Joker's purple jacket. In less than a second, the young man lay dead on the alley pavement.

"Just like his brother," Tommy shook his head. "Stupid kid."

….

The Joker awoke abruptly to a cold sweat. His makeup was running off his face. He looked over to his side. Stacey was still sleeping soundly, and so was little Ace, who was curled up in her arms.

"So what happened after Marcus got killed? It's all a blank after that."

The Joker's head suddenly snapped to his side. There, he saw 'Jack' sitting in a little girlish rocking chair by the window. The light from the window shun on his frame, illuminating his handsome features. It was a very early crack of dawn, and the light outside was just beginning to touch the tops of the trees. "Doesn't matter what happened after that," said the Joker, actually talking out loud to himself. "That kid got in the way of my revenge that night. I should have just sliced into Joey and let that idiot cop blow the kids brains out. He ended up getting himself killed anyway."

"_Shhh!" _said Jack, putting a finger to his lips. _"Keep it down. We don't want to wake up our little bunny do we?"_

The Joker turned back to Stacey, and he gently brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

"_So what __**did**__ we end up doing to Joey Biscotti and his asshole brother?" _asked Jack. The Joker was silent for a moment. _"You have to tell me what happened. Because that was the time you took over completely. I remember nothing after that."_

The Joker ran a tongue over his mouth, and he squinted his eyes. "Neither do I."

"_What?" _said Jack. _"You're telling me you don't remember chopping up the Biscottis at all?"_

"No," said the Joker. "I don't."

'Jack' let out a heavy sigh. _"Well we're here now aren't we? Something must have happened that night after Marcus got shot. Please tell me we killed those bastards."_

"Look for all I know you're just a figment of my over active imagination Jackie boy," said the Joker.

"_For all I know you're a figment of mine!" _said Jack.

"I'm assuming that we…I killed those assholes in a very, won-der-fully slow and gruesome way. Perhaps it was so intense that I blacked out while I was doing it. But don't you worry Jackie boy. I'm sure it'll come back to me."

"_It better," _said Jack. _"Because I need to have this put to rest. Please promise me one thing Joker. Don't ever black out on our new little bunny alright?"_

The Joker turned and looked down at Stacey again. "Don't worry Jack old pal. I wont," he laid back down and cuddled next to her again, stroking her hair while she slept.

"_I'll make sure you don't," _said Jack, and his spirit disappeared, leaving the rocking chair empty, like it had always really been.

***

**Okay about the flashback/dream/memory sequence. I was oriignally going to do something different but then I got some new ideas that will work better. And yes there will be makeup sex in the next chapter :) lol. **


	34. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update or focus much on this story in a while. I've just been very, very busy with other things. I've also been working on some original stuff (not quite like this LOL) so my writing focus has been on that as well. I just wanted you all to know that I really do appreciate your sweet comments, and that I haven't completely abandoned this story. It just might be longer between updates now. I also plan to update "The clown and the Cat" soon. Anyway I just wanted to send you all a note, and I hope you all enjoyed your holidays!


End file.
